Una Última Misión
by McFearless22
Summary: Glee AU. Los mejores agentes de S.A.D.I.E se reúnen para una de las misiones más peligrosas de sus carreras; pero Rachel le teme más a la idea de ver a su ex, que a la de enfrentarse a uno de sus peores enemigos. Hay personajes de Glee y de Pitch Perfect, y algunos originales. La historia es mejor que el resumen!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Los personajes de Pitch Perfect tampoco me pertenecen son creación de Universal Pictures. Solo la historia y los personajes originales son de mi creación.**

 **PRÓLOGO**

2015, New York, Base T.A.T.

 **\- creo que es mejor si terminamos esto aquí –** dijo una morena de estatura baja, con grandes ojos color chocolate, de rasgos judíos a otra chica alta, castaña, de ojos color miel, y labios carnosos – **las cosas no están funcionando.**

 **\- pero… vamos a casarnos –** murmuró la otra joven sin entender – **no entiendo Rachel, incluso estamos intentando que quedes embarazada** – la miró a los ojos buscando alguna explicación - **¿por qué?**

 **\- porque nuestros trabajos se interponen –** contestó – **te acaban de dar una misión muy importante… no es momento de traer hijos al mundo.**

 **\- sabes que por ti dejaría esa misión y todas –** la interrumpió con la voz entrecortada.

 **\- lo sé –** dijo bajando la cabeza apenada – **por eso mismo, tú amas tu trabajo, no soportaría que lo dejaras por mí.**

 **\- pero te amo más a ti –** susurró derrotada, sabía que cuando una idea se ponía en la cabeza de la morena no había nadie que hiciera algo para detenerla.

 **\- pero ya no creo sentir lo mismo** – dijo con un tono gélido que hizo estremecer a la otra chica – **me voy a retirar de la agencia y voy a desaparecer, por favor no me busques** – pidió sin ablandar su tono.

 **\- está bien** – dijo seriamente la castaña, se limpió las inútiles lágrimas que bajaron por su rostro y endureció sus facciones, ella también podía tener un tono igual de frío – **si es lo que quieres lo respeto, y no te preocupes, no te buscaré, no volveré a ponerme en contacto contigo… pero no esperes ni por un segundo que crea que no me amas… adiós Rachel** – a pesar que su tono era frío, sus ojos reflejaban el dolor que estaba sintiendo – **sé feliz** – le dejó un beso en la frente y se alejó sin mirar atrás.

 **\- adiós Lizzie –** susurró la morena derramando lágrimas mientras acariciaba su vientre en ese momento plano.

* * *

Holaa! tengo una nueva historia terminada, espero que les guste.

Con respecto a las otras tengo un bloqueo de inspiración, pero las voy a terminar.

:)

Nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Los personajes de Pitch Perfect tampoco me pertenecen son creación de Universal Pictures. Solo la historia y los personajes originales son de mi creación.**

 **CAPÍTULO I**

2023, Vancouver, Canadá.

Rachel entraba en su casa cargando las bolsas de las compras, estaba algo apurada ya que tenía que ir a dar sus clases, dejó las bolsas sobre la isla de la cocina cuando un ruido la alertó, a paso lento, y con mucho silencio abrió una puerta oculta en la alacena, en donde habían dos armas de fuego 9mm, sacó una, se cercioró que estuviera cargada y se dirigió hacia el lugar en donde escuchó el ruido. Su corazón se congeló cuando se encontró con una mujer alta, de cabello largo de un rubio casi blanco, con unos ojos de color verde oliva, la mujer tenía en las manos un portarretrato, lo miraba minuciosamente.

 **\- vaya, el niño se parece mucho a mi hija, la niña es igual a ti, aunque parece que el pequeño va a tener la altura del donante** – murmuró sin levantar la vista – **ya puedes dejar de apuntarme Rachel** – esta vez levantó la vista y le dedicó una amigable sonrisa.

 **\- ¿qué hace aquí? –** preguntó bajando el arma.

 **\- ¿cómo están mis nietos? –** preguntó la mujer, ignorando a Rachel.

 **\- creo que es absurdo preguntar cómo lo sabe –** dijo suspirando.

 **\- nunca te perdimos el rastro Rachel, simplemente respetamos tus deseos de desaparecer, es más alejamos los peligros que podían llegar a haber** – dijo la mujer con una tranquilidad que llegaba a irritar a la morena, pero los ojos de la mujer la estaban evaluando.

 **\- entonces supongo que no es una visita para ponerse al día** – Rachel tenía un mal presentimiento.

 **\- créeme, eso es algo que me gustaría mucho, pero me temo que el motivo de mi visita es otro** – Rachel le indicó que tomara asiento – **te necesitamos Rachel –** la morena negó con la cabeza – **es una emergencia… mi hermano volvió –** con aquel dato tuvo la atención completa de la morena.

 **\- ¿cómo es posible? –** Preguntó sin entender – **hace nueve años nos encargamos de él y de su mafia.**

 **\- bueno, como dice uno de mis nietos: cortas una cabeza y salen dos** – dijo sonriendo la mujer, en especial al ver el rostro de la morena – **él también tiene hijos y agentes especiales, se podría decir que sus némesis están en su bando, la cuestión es que estoy reuniendo a todos los agentes para que participen en espero una última misión –** explicó – **aquellos que no quieren participar en el campo aceptaron de igual forma permanecer en mi casa para protección de sus familias.**

 **\- ¿qué sucede si digo que no? –** preguntó.

 **\- quizá tengas la misma suerte que Finn Hudson y su familia –** dijo con un tono apenado, le entregó una carpeta a Rachel, ella la abrió con gesto serio, pero al leer unas cuantas palabras se cubrió la boca ahogando un grito, en una imagen se veía a su viejo amigo decapitado, el resto de su familia mutilada, miró a la mujer buscando alguna explicación – **temo que mi hermano está cobrando justicia por mano propia, yendo en busca de mis agentes, uno por uno, lamentablemente Finn fue el primero en caer –** se limpió una lágrima – **sabes que todos mis agentes son especiales para mi Rachel, son mi familia… pero en tu caso nos une algo más fuerte, no quiero que corras con la misma suerte, porque perdería algo más que a mis nietos y a mi nuera preferida** – Rachel se quedó viendo aquellos ojos que tanto le habían dado a lo largo de su vida, pensó por largos minutos en lo que tenía que hacer, sabía que si corría peligro en el único lugar que iba a estar a salvo era con ella, pero temía lo que pudieran decirle si llegaba con sus dos hermosos hijos.

 **\- de acuerdo** – dijo después de pensarlo muy bien – **iremos con usted, pero no estoy segura de participar en la misión.**

 **\- lo comprendo –** dijo la mujer – **entonces te espero afuera para que puedas reunir tus cosas, luego iremos a buscar a tus hijos –** se puso de pie alisando su ropa - **¿te importaría?** – preguntó señalando el portarretrato.

 **\- claro que no señora Anderson, puede quedárselo** – dijo sonriendo con amabilidad – **espero que sepa entender mi situación, aunque entendería que me odiara por alejarla de sus nietos y por alejar a Lizzie de sus hijos** – bajó la mirada totalmente avergonzada.

 **\- yo entiendo Rachel –** dijo la mujer – **no estoy de acuerdo pero lo entiendo… pero mi hija lo entiende de otra forma, ni siquiera sus hermanos pueden hacerla entrar en razón –** le sonrió de lado – **y dime Meryl, después de todo, te sigo considerando mi familia –** Rachel asintió **– te espero abajo** – la mujer se fue dejando a la morena sola con sus pensamientos, sabía que era hora de hacer lo correcto, aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo la verdad era que extrañaba a sus amigos, todos eran una familia y ella les había dado la espalda, pero eso iba a cambiar.

Una vez que armó tres bolsos con lo esencial, entró en la camioneta que la esperaba afuera, Meryl estaba en los asientos de atrás, hablando con alguien.

 **\- en dos horas y media estaremos allí –** dijo con su tono profesional **– manténganme informada sobre el paradero de mis hijos… de acuerdo, adiós** – dirigió su mirada al chofer – **ahora vamos a la escuela** – informó.

 **\- ¿Blaine y Lizzie están en una misión? –** preguntó Rachel.

 **\- ya están volviendo, Blaine está algo intranquilo con esta situación, pero sabe que tanto Kurt como Tracy y Luke están a salvo en nuestra base,** _ **Fuerte de Mamá**_ **, como le dice Beth –** respondió sonriendo.

 **\- ¿Kurt y Blaine siguen juntos?** – preguntó con curiosidad.

 **\- así es –** dijo asintiendo – **y tienen dos hermosos hijos, Tracy de cuatro y Luke de seis –** añadió – **te vas a llevar varias sorpresas cuando lleguemos, digamos que mi casa se convirtió en una guardería** – añadió sonriendo, la morena también lo hizo, sabía que Meryl siempre soñó con tener muchos nietos, era una excelente madre, seguro era una excelente abuela.

 **\- supongo que Quinn y Puck siguen juntos, al igual que San y Britt** – comentó la morena.

 **\- al igual que Sam y Mercedes, Tina y Mike, Artie y Kitty** – todos los nombres eran muy conocidos para Rachel – **todos con familia, también hay nuevos agentes reclutados por ellos –** interrumpió sus palabras al sentir que la camioneta se detenía – **llegamos.**

 **\- ahora vuelvo –** dijo Rachel saliendo, nada más bajar del vehículo, a Meryl la invadió una sensación de nerviosismo, iba a conocer a sus nietos, sus segundos nietos, pero no los últimos. Lo único que deseaba era que las cosas se acomodaran, quería ver a toda su familia feliz. Se sobresaltó un poco al sentir que abrían la puerta, una niña de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos color marrones como los de Rachel, y labios carnosos entró al vehículo, seguido de un niño de cabello castaño más claro, ojos curiosos color miel, y de sonrisa amigable; tras ellos seguía Rachel – **Meryl quiero presentarle a mis hijos Michelle y Devon** – la mujer se sorprendió al escuchar los nombres, pero una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro – **chicos ella es Meryl, es como una madre para mí, nos quedaremos con ella por un tiempo.**

 **\- mucho gusto señora Meryl –** dijo la niña tendiendo la mano con educación, la mujer se la estrechó riendo.

 **\- mucho gusto señora –** dijo el niño observando a la mujer con curiosidad, una curiosidad que le resultaba muy conocida.

 **\- el gusto es mío niños –** respondió haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar en ese momento **\- ¿cómo estuvo su día? –** se interesó en saber mientras le hacía una seña al conductor para que iniciara la marcha, tenían que tomar un avión hacia su destino. Los niños se dedicaron a contarle todo lo que hicieron, cosa que sorprendió a Rachel, sus hijos no eran muy abiertos con los desconocidos, pero quizá para ellos Meryl no fuera desconocida, sabía que sus hijos tenían mucho de los instintos de Lizzie, cualquiera que conociera a Lizzie sabría que ellos eran sus hijos, pero también se parecían a ella, Michelle era intensa como ella, podía pasarse el día entero hablando, mientras que Devon era más observador, siempre con un ojo encima de su hermana, ambos eran una combinación de ella y Lizzie.

2023, Los Ángeles, Ca. Base secreta S.A.D.I.E

Casi tres horas después de viaje llegaron al lugar que era tan familiar para Rachel, aunque con el paso de los años había cambiado bastante. La morena suspiró mirando por la ventana.

 **\- ¿te encuentras bien mami? –** le preguntó Devon mirando a su madre.

 **\- si cariño, solo estoy algo nerviosa, ahora vamos a encontrarnos con unos amigos que no veo hace mucho tiempo** – contó a sus hijos, no le gustaba mentirles, aunque sabía que les había dicho ya varias mentiras muy serias, solo esperaba que sus hijos no la odiaran.

 **\- vamos, hagamos una entrada triunfal –** dijo Meryl haciendo reír a los niños, ella fue adelante, mientras los otros tres iban a sus talones, Rachel agarraba de las manos a sus hijos, suspirando internamente, ya había llegado la hora – **llegamos –** dijo Meryl en voz alta, los primeros en aparecer fueron una chica y un chico adolescentes muy parecidos entre ellos, ambos tenían ojos celestes, cabello negro y sonrisas idénticas, el chico tenía el cabello corto un poco ondulado en la punta, mientras que la chica lo tenía liso, hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros.

 **\- ¡abuela! –** dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo abrazando a Meryl.

 **\- ¿cómo está todo?** – preguntó luego de darles un beso a cada uno en la frente.

 **\- todo en orden –** respondió el chico parándose derecho. Tras ellos llegaba un hombre de cabello castaño muy bien peinado, de ojos celestes y piel tan blanca como la leche, el chico fue directo hacia Rachel, la estrechó en sus brazos con fuerza.

 **\- Rachel –** susurró emocionado.

 **\- Kurt –** dijo de la misma forma.

Se unieron al encuentro una mujer rubia, de cabello corto y ojos avellana; un hombre alto, con un mohicano y ojos color humo; una mujer morena de rasgos latinos de cabello negro como sus ojos, con una mirada no muy amigable; una mujer alta, rubia de cabello largo, y ojos color celeste; un hombre de rasgos asiáticos, alto; una mujer de rasgos asiáticos no muy alta con lágrimas en los ojos; un hombre rubio, de ojos claros y boca grande; una mujer afroamericana de cabello y ojos negros; un hombre castaño, de ojos celestes ocultos tras sus gafas en silla de ruedas, a su lado estaba una mujer de baja estatura, rubia, de ojos verdes, con la misma expresión que la latina. Todos tenían diferentes expresiones, tras ellos venían unos seis niños seguidos de una niña de unos doce años, rubia de ojos color avellana y sonrisa pícara.

 **\- ¿tía Rach? –** preguntó la joven.

 **\- hola Beth –** saludó Rachel con los ojos acuosos – **estás enorme** – comentó emocionada.

Pero el saludo se vio interrumpido por la llegada de dos personas. Un hombre de cabello negro peinado con gomina, de ojos color miel, cejas triangulares y sonrisa radiante, a su lado iba una joven más alta, de cabello castaño, de ojos color miel, labios carnosos con una sonrisa idéntica a la del joven. Se trataba de los gemelos Blaine y Lizzie Anderson.

 **\- ¡papá!** – gritaron una niña y un niño.

 **-¡mamá! –** gritaron los gemelos adolescentes, Rachel se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, los cuatro corrieron al encuentro con los gemelos, fundiéndose cada uno en un abrazo lleno de felicidad.

 **\- creo que llegamos justo a tiempo para un reencuentro –** comentó Lizzie, pero se quedó quieta cuando vio a Rachel a unos metros suyo, ella la miraba fijamente, a su lado estaban sus hijos, Lizzie los vio a ambos reconociendo al instante el parentesco que tenían.

 **\- Rachel –** dijo sorprendido Blaine, mirando de reojo a su hermana – **hola –** se acercó a saludarla con un abrazo corto, intentó sonreír pero no pudo.

 **\- hola Blaine –** saludó la morena – **me alegra verte.**

 **\- hola Rachel –** saludó Lizzie manteniendo la distancia, la morena la saludó con un gesto con la cabeza – **llegamos justo a tiempo para las presentaciones –** preguntó a su madre mientras la abrazaba.

 **\- si es que no podía ser más incómodo –** murmuró Santana – **de acuerdo, empezamos nosotras –** Santana agarró de la mano a una pequeña morenita igual a ella, Brittany la tomó de la otra mano **– ella es nuestra hija Valerie, tiene siete años –** presentó – **Val ella es una vieja compañera, se llama Hobbit y ellos son sus hijos enanos.**

 **\- no soy enana –** se quejó la niña cruzando sus brazos, la actitud fue tan familiar que más de uno sonrió.

 **\- Santana –** la regañó Brittany – **ella es Rachel, una amiga muy querida por nosotras –** le explicó a su hija – **y ellos son…**

 **\- son Devon y Michelle… mis hijos –** respondió Rachel, Lizzie desvió la mirada cuando dijo sus nombres, no sabía si reír o llorar.

 **\- hola** – saludaron los tres niños algo incómodos, sentían la tensión del lugar.

 **\- él es Michael –** dijo Artie presentando a su pequeño hijo de cinco años, el niño tenía el cabello castaño como su padre y ojos verdes como su madre, ocultos bajo unas gafas.

 **\- ella es nuestra hija Whitney** – dijo Mercedes agarrando de la mano a una niña de unos seis años, igual a su madre, salvo por los ojos que eran como los de su padre.

 **\- él es Bobbie –** dijo Tina presentando a su hijo de ocho años, el niño era una copia de su padre.

 **\- ellos son Tracy y Luke –** dijo Kurt de la mano con sus hijos, la niña era un copia de él, con sus ojos celestes y cabello castaño, en una de sus manos tenía un peluche con forma de conejo; el niño era una copia de Blaine, con sus ojos verdes como los de Meryl, cabello negro y cejas triangulares, incluso usaba un moño.

 **\- y ellos son Mason y Madison –** los presentó Lizzie sonriendo con orgullo **– mis hijos.**

 **\- mucho gusto –** dijeron al mismo tiempo estrechando su mano con la de Rachel.

 **\- sé lo que piensas –** dijo Madison – **somos muy grandes para ser sus hijos.**

 **\- pero Lizzie nos adoptó cuando teníamos ocho años** – siguió Mason – **y no podemos verla de otra forma que no sea como nuestra madre** – ambos miraron con total devoción a la castaña.

 **\- nos salvó la vida –** siguió Madison.

 **\- y ustedes se la salvaron a ella** – agregó Santana – **hace ocho años Lizzie estaba un desastre de lo deprimida y autodestructiva –** con cada palabra miraba a Rachel – **estaba en la miseria, hasta que en una misión encontramos a los gemelos, los rescatamos y Lizzie vio en ellos de nuevo la felicidad, estos gemelos raros mantuvieron entretenida a mi amiga.**

 **\- eso suena horrible –** opinó Kurt intentando aligerar el ambiente tenso.

 **\- nos ayudamos mutuamente –** dijo Lizzie abrazando a los gemelos por los hombros – **además no podía ignorar el talento natural que tienen para ser espías –** añadió sonriendo.

 **\- de acuerdo –** intervino Meryl – **ya hechas las presentaciones y los reencuentros, alguien podría mostrarle a Rachel y sus hijos su cuarto** – preguntó, Beth se ofreció sonriendo – **a los demás los quiero en la sala de reuniones, Rachel después Beth te va a guiar a la sala** – la morena asintió, tomó las manos de sus hijos y de esa forma siguió a la pre-adolescente, Mason y Madison la ayudaron con los bolsos.

Mientras tanto en una habitación amplia estaban todos los agentes sentados, Meryl encabezaba la reunión.

 **\- ¿te encuentras bien Lizzie? –** le preguntó su hermano.

 **\- sabemos que no debe ser fácil para ti ver a tu ex prometida con tus hijos de los cuales no deberías saber** – comentó Kitty.

 **\- no lo es** – admitió Lizzie – **pero ahora lo importante es ponernos en marcha con la misión.**

 **\- Lizzie tiene razón –** coincidió Puck - **¿cuál es el primer paso? –** preguntó mirando a Meryl. Justo en ese momento Rachel entraba en la sala, tomando asiento al lado de Quinn.

 **\- lo primero que tenemos que hacer es buscar a Beca** – dijo Blaine **– ya tenemos toda la información reunida.**

 **\- solo necesitamos el visto bueno de mamá –** agregó Lizzie.

 **\- disculpen ¿pero en dónde está Beca? –** preguntó Rachel.

 **\- en una prisión de máxima seguridad aquí en L.A –** contestó Brittany.

 **\- mi hija está infiltrada –** dijo Meryl mirando a Rachel – **creemos que mi hermano va a ir por ella.**

 **\- de hecho estamos seguros –** intervino Lizzie – **mi hermana fue una de las piezas cruciales para detenerlo, sin mencionar que asesinó al hijo mayor del hermano de mi madre.**

 **\- es mejor llamarlo por su nombre –** objetó Sam – **no es como** _ **Voldemort**_ **.**

 **\- podría –** murmuró Tina – **Theon va a cobrar venganza contra Beca, por lo que le pasó a su hijo preferido.**

 **\- por eso tenemos que actuar lo antes posible –** insistió Lizzie – **no queremos que mi hermana tenga la misma suerte que Finn.**

 **\- ¿qué necesitamos para proceder? –** preguntó Meryl.

 **\- necesitamos un medio de escape –** dijo Blaine mostrando un mapa digital en la mesa, era en tres dimensiones – **aquí es donde está Beca** – marcó un punto – **todas las noches, a las nueve en punto la mueven a una celda de alta seguridad, después del baño** – explicó a todos.

 **\- camino a la celda hay de tres a cuatro guardias que cambian de turno cada cinco horas –** siguió Lizzie – **aquí hay una ventilación que desemboca en un risco** – señaló – **necesitamos una distracción para que Blaine, Beca y yo podamos meternos por la ventilación.**

 **\- ¿qué hay del risco? –** preguntó Mercedes.

 **\- esa es la mejor parte –** dijo Lizzie sonriendo con emoción.

 **\- vamos a saltar con paracaídas, tenemos aproximadamente cinco minutos para salir corriendo despistando a los guardias, pero necesitamos un medio de transporte que pueda ir entre los árboles, rápido, y algo para distraer a los guardias –** explicó a todos.

 **\- tenemos las motocicletas para el escape** – señaló Mike.

 **\- la mejor forma de distraer a los guardias es con explosivos** – sugirió Artie.

 **\- ¿van a llevar armas?** – preguntó Brittany.

 **\- creemos mejor usar tranquilizantes** – dijo Blaine.

 **\- pero eso podría provocar que otros convictos escapen** – opinó Quinn.

 **\- tiene razón –** coincidió Lizzie – **vamos a tener que usar armas regulares.**

 **\- o cambiar de plan –** dijo Meryl quien había estado hablando por teléfono mientras sus agentes discutían el plan **– sé que les encanta la acción** – dijo a sus hijos – **pero su hermana está de encubierto en la prisión, lo que significa que puede salir cuando yo lo diga** – sonrió al ver el gesto de sus hijos menores, y el de los demás agentes.

 **\- ¿estuvimos en una misión de Intel sin ningún sentido?** – Preguntó Lizzie – **sabes el tiempo que nos llevó** – exageró echándose para atrás en el asiento.

 **\- podría haber usado ese día para pasarlo con mis hijos** – se quejó Blaine.

 **\- la información que recaudaron fue buena** – dijo su madre sonriendo – **lo único que no será necesario es el plan, pero** – se acomodó en la silla – **tenemos que hacer de cuenta que Beca fue eliminada** – apoyó las manos sobre su mentón de forma pensativa – **sabemos que Theon planea atacarla en la prisión.**

 **\- ¿entonces vamos a infiltrarnos? –** preguntó Santana.

 **\- Lizzie y Blaine van a hacerse pasar por guardias –** empezó a explicar Meryl, bajo las atentas miradas de sus agentes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Los personajes de Pitch Perfect tampoco me pertenecen son creación de Universal Pictures. Solo la historia y los personajes originales son de mi creación.**

 **CAPITULO II**

2023, L.A, Ca, prisión de Máxima seguridad.

En una fría celda de aislamiento se encontraba una joven de baja estatura, de cabello castaño, ojos azules con nariz aguileña; miraba las paredes que la rodeaban pensando en la misión en la que se encontraba, pensando también que en cualquier momento podría pasar algo inesperado.

El ruido de la reja abriéndose la distrajo, estaba tan oscuro que no podía reconocer a los guardias; un hombre y una mujer la agarraron por los brazos levantándola del suelo, la arrastraron hacia el pasillo.

 **\- ¿A dónde me llevan? –** preguntó sacudiéndose para poder liberarse.

 **\- haz silencio –** le ordenó el hombre, esa voz le resultó vagamente familiar. La arrastraron hasta la salida, allí la metieron de golpe en una camioneta, estaba esposada de muñecas y tobillos, sabía que si quería se podía liberar. Los guardias entraron en la camioneta.

 **\- ¿qué esperamos? –** preguntó observando el vehículo, buscando algo que pudiera usar como arma.

 **\- solo tenemos que esperar unos minutos más –** dijo el hombre. Pasados unos minutos dos personas vestidas de negro entraron al vehículo, solo se les veían las bocas, la convicta veía a esas personas entrecerrando los ojos, se les hacía muy familiar.

 **\- vamos, vamos –** dijo una voz femenina que podría reconocer en cualquier momento, una sonrisa se le formó en el rostro.

 **\- ¿Lizzie? –** preguntó la mujer.

 **\- así es hermana –** dijo prendiendo la luz, los demás también se dejaron ver, estaba Blaine conduciendo, y los de negro se trataban de Mike y Brittany.

 **\- vamos a casa Becs –** dijo Blaine sonriendo con felicidad, Brittany se pasó atrás para poder liberar a Beca de las esposas.

 **\- cuanto me alegra verte Britt –** dijo abrazando a la joven, ella correspondió con felicidad.

 **\- a mí también Beca, ya te extrañábamos** – dijo con felicidad.

 **\- ¿por qué demoraron? –** les preguntó mientras se acomodaba.

 **\- teníamos que dejar un pequeño regalo** – contestó Mike – **que ahora voy a activar –** sacó su celular, deslizó un dedo por la pantalla, provocando que se escuchara a lo lejos una explosión, Beca se acercó a la ventanilla para poder ver, las alarmas de la prisión de activaron.

 **\- supongo que ahora estoy muerta** – murmuró Beca.

 **\- en realidad las personas que iban a matarte están muertas** – corrigió Blaine.

 **\- no creo que Theon se trague que moriste** – opinó Lizzie **– pero es un aviso para que crea que vamos un paso más adelante.**

 **\- ¿no es así? –** preguntó Beca.

 **\- tenemos un infiltrado que nos pasa información cuando puede** – contestó su hermana – **pero solo algunas cosas que no podrían resultar muy obvias, como el ataque que planeaban contra ti** – explicó observando a su hermana – **te ves como toda una criminal** – sonrió con picardía.

 **\- uno tiene que ponerse en el papel –** dijo sonriendo, extrañaba mucho a su hermana - **¿alguna sorpresa que me vaya a llevar?** – preguntó ya que estaban cerca de la casa.

 **\- Rachel está en la base** __ **con sus hijos –** contestó Lizzie suspirando.

 **\- son tus hijos también Lizzie –** dijo con seriedad Beca – **tus óvulos participaron en ese embarazo quiera ella reconocerlo o no.**

 **\- no digas nada Beca –** pidió su hermana – **yo voy a hablar con ella, pero por el momento solo centrémonos en detener a Theon.**

Minutos después llegaron a la base, Mike fue el primero en bajar, momento que Brittany aprovechó para darle ropa a Beca, no quería que entrara con el uniforme naranja de los criminales. Esperaron que la joven terminara de vestirse para salir del vehículo, cuando bajaron los gemelos se acercaron a su hermana mayor y la abrazaron con fuerza.

 **\- no tienes idea la falta que nos hiciste** – le dijo Blaine – **los niños te extrañan.**

 **\- los gemelos también, creo que ya son más altos que tu** – dijo riendo, sobre todo al recibir un golpe en el hombro – **incluso Rachel es más alta hermana –** salió corriendo antes de poder recibir otro golpe.

Nada más entrar unos pequeños brazos se aferraron a las piernas de Beca.

 **\- ¡tía Beca! –** dijeron Tracy y Luke al mismo tiempo.

 **\- ¿tracy? ¿Luke? –** Preguntó poniéndose a la altura de los niños – **pero miren que altos que están –** los abrazó con fuerza – **los extrañé mucho.**

 **\- ¿nosotros también podemos tener un abrazo? –** preguntaron los gemelos Mason y Madison al mismo tiempo, ambos portando la misma sonrisa.

 **\- veo que siguen hablando al mismo tiempo –** dijo Beca riendo, se acercó a ellos y los abrazó con fuerza - **¿noticias?**

 **\- bastantes –** dijo Madison asintiendo con la cabeza.

 **\- pero creo que es mejor si te las decimos después –** agregó Mason.

 **\- ¿en dónde está mi hija mayor? –** preguntó Meryl haciendo acto de presencia, cuando divisó a su hija se acercó a ella y la estrechó en sus brazos con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarla ir.

 **\- mamá estoy bien –** se quejó riendo.

 **\- lo sé, es solo que estoy feliz de tener a mis hijos todos juntos** – dijo con felicidad.

 **\- ay mamá quien te viera no creería que eres uno de los mejores agentes del mundo** – dijo Lizzie, pero al recibir un empujón por parte de su gemelo sonrió y ambos se unieron al abrazo familiar.

Poco a poco todos los agentes se acercaron a saludar a Beca, ella los saludó con felicidad, se alegraba estar de vuelta; cuando le llegó el turno a Rachel Beca estiró su mano.

 **\- propongo una tregua –** propuso sin ningún tipo de expresión.

 **\- supongo que te lo debo –** aceptó Rachel.

 **\- solo le debes a Lizzie una explicación** – dijo solo para que ella escuchen – **los demás nos vamos a mantener al margen, pero a la primera que vea que hieres a mi hermanita te arrepentirás** – la morena tragó saliva – **ahora sonríe, gusto en verte Rachel** – dijo Beca sonriendo muy bien, aunque sus hermanos la conocían.

 **\- lo mismo digo Beca** – la morena también podía actuar.

 **\- podríamos aprovechar el momento para enseñarles la nueva base** __ **–** dijo Quinn – **síganme, les daré un recorrido** – ambas siguieron a la rubia, la casa era inmensa, de una estructura antigua, clásica, al estilo de la escuela de mutantes de Charles Xavier, solo que estaba cerca de la costa. La mansión contaba con una inmensa cochera con todos los vehículos de los agentes, incluyendo dos jets, motocicletas, camionetas blindadas, autos; todo equipado con una gran armamento.

 **\- veo que mi automóvil sigue intacto** – comentó Beca señalando su _Porsche_ negro.

Luego siguieron hacia una habitación en donde estaba el armamento, allí había todo tipo de armas, incluyendo ropa que solían usar en las misiones.

 **\- Beth y los gemelos Mason y Madison dicen que somos como los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D –** dijo riendo Quinn, las chicas sonrieron – **esta es la sala de armamento, como podrán notar –** las chicas asintieron – **sigamos** – fueron unos pasos más adelante, hasta que Quinn se frenó, escribió un código y una puerta se abrió, del otro lado estaba la sala de entrenamiento, como era de imaginarse estaba muy equipada, con dos rings, varias bolsas de boxeo, maniquíes de entrenamiento, un área para practicar tiro, con armas de fuego y arco – **afuera tenemos un sector donde practicamos con los francotiradores –** informó – **también corremos afuera, allí hay otros agentes novatos –** señaló a un grupo de jóvenes – **vengan conmigo** – las tres se dirigieron hacia el grupo de jóvenes – **chicos quiero presentarles a dos agentes que volvieron ayer –** dijo en un tono autoritario, los cinco jóvenes agentes se ubicaron en una línea – **Beca, Rachel, permítanme presentarles a Ryder, Marley, Jane, Jake y Spencer** – señaló a cada uno – **chicos ellas son Beca y Rachel, ambas agentes altamente entrenados, por lo tanto sus superiores –** los agentes saludaron con educación – **ellos están entrenados en los campos básicos, combate y espionaje, Ryder es uno de nuestros mejores francotiradores –** un chico alto, con cuerpo de nadador, de espalda ancha, sus ojos eran color marrón y su cabello castaño claro – **a su vez Marley es una de las mejores en el área de ataque sorpresa, se oculta en las sombras** – la joven era alta, de tez blanca, ojos color celestes y cabello largo castaño – **Jake se especializa en el manejo de armas de fuego –** el joven era moreno, de cabello rapado negro, ojos del mismo color, con un físico parecido al de su hermano Puck – **mientras que Spencer es uno de los mejores en combate cuerpo a cuerpo –** Spencer era un chico alto, con el cabello rapado pero se veía una sombra rubia, sus ojos eran azules, sus labios rosados se curvaban en una sonrisa misteriosa, como los otros chicos estaba en buena forma – **y por último pero no por eso menos importante Jane, quien es excelente falsificando cosas o documentos, pero se especializa en combate con katana –** la chica sonreía con orgullo, era tan morena como Mercedes, con un afro descontrolado, las chicas los vieron con atención – **aunque debido a que no tienen mucha experiencia en esta misión su principal tarea es la de proteger a nuestros hijos, por supuesto no serán los únicos** – dirigió su mirada a los agentes – **pueden retomar su entrenamiento –** salieron de allí y siguieron caminando hasta otra sala – **el área médica** – el lugar era como un pequeño hospital – **generalmente Kitty y Mercedes son nuestras doctoras –** explicó mientras seguían el recorrido – **supongo que recuerdan las especialidades de cada uno** – miró a ambas antes de entrar en una habitación con varias computadoras y pantallas grandes – **este es el centro de monitoreo, Artie es nuestro mejor hacker, él se encarga de monitorear las misiones, entre otras cosas, suele trabajar junto a Tina, Mason y Madison –** salieron y siguieron por el pasillo – **en la parte de arriba están las habitaciones.**

 **\- ¿habitaciones? –** Preguntó Rachel alzando una ceja – **más bien diría pent-house –** corrigió.

 **\- bueno, sabes que a mamá le gusta que nos sintamos como en casa** – comentó Beca riendo.

 **\- hay una sala de juegos para los niños, y un aula en donde se les dicta clases para que no pierdan el ritmo –** informó Quinn **– también hay piscina y varios campos de juego –** miró a Rachel – **ellos son quienes mejor la pasan.**

 **\- qué bueno, no quería que siguieran perdiendo clases** – dijo preocupada.

 **\- hablando del trabajo de cada uno** – dijo Beca - ¿ **todos siguen igual? –** se interesó en saber.

 **\- todos fuimos entrenados como soldados y espías** – dijo Quinn mientras iban hacia el patio – **Brittany y Mike son expertos en Parkour, por eso ellos siempre son mejores en cuanto a persecuciones y escapes, ellos y Kitty se mueven como bailarines –** empezó a explicar – **saltan de edificio en edificio sin ningún inconveniente; Kurt es un experto en camuflaje, falsificaciones y manejo de las espadas** _ **Sai**_ – las tres tomaron asiento mientras Quinn mostraba unos videos en una Tablet, videos de los diferentes agentes y sus especialidades – **Sam es nuestro arquero por excelencia, Artie y Blaine ayudaron a construir unas flechas especiales; Tina es experta en artes marciales, como también en el uso de** _ **Katanas**_ **, al igual que Artie es una hacker altamente calificada; Puck es el mejor en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, se especializó en varios tipos de artes marciales, además del manejo de armas de fuego, pero creo que todos somos buenos en ello –** las chicas asintieron – **Santana es la mejor con las bombas y explosivos, ya sea para detonarlos, esconderlos o desactivarlos, creo que tiene una tendencia a la piromanía –** las tres rieron – **Lizzie es experta en el manejo de armas blancas, de diferentes tipos, aunque prefiere las pequeñas como** _ **Kunai**_ **o diferentes tipos de** _ **Shuriken**_ **; junto a Blaine y Brittany son los mejores en cuanto a tácticas y estrategias, él es nuestro mejor tirador, como francotirador y de corto alcance; y yo me encargo del manejo de diferentes tipos de artes marciales y el uso de las armas secretas que nos da Artie, Beth dice que soy como** _ **Black Widow**_ **.**

 **\- eso nos deja a mí y a Rachel –** dijo Beca – **bueno, debido a mi instancia en la prisión creo que queda claro que cuando se trata de infiltraciones soy la mejor opción, aparte de mis habilidades como piloto y el uso de dardos a larga distancia –** miró a Rachel que se veía pensativa – **y mi obsesión por las hachas** – sonrió con malicia.

 **\- bueno cuando estaba en la agencia era buena en el manejo de armas de fuego, y el uso de las armas orientales** – comentó aunque no muy convencida.

 **\- ¿solo buena?** – Preguntó Lizzie mirando a Rachel con incredulidad, estaba comiendo una manzana – **eras todo un ninja Rachel, con esas armas eras mejor que Mike y Tina, y ellos son asiáticos** – su hermana rió al ver el rostro repentinamente sonrojado **– bueno** – carraspeó – **Beth te está buscando –** dijo a Quinn, hizo un gesto indicando a las chicas que la siguieran.

 **\- ¿qué hay de Mason y Madison?** – Preguntó Rachel – **antes dijiste que tenían habilidades de espía –** Lizzie sonrió encantada con la pregunta, le gustaba hablar de los gemelos.

 **\- bueno, ellos son los ayudantes de Artie, son muy buenos hackers, no entiendo cómo hacen para descifrar códigos en tan solo minutos** – negó con la cabeza – **también son buenos cuando se necesita conseguir información o huellas de alguien o algún objeto; son rápidos y hábiles para mezclarse entre la gente y desaparecer** – terminó de contar sonriendo, entraron en la sala de juegos, habían videojuegos de _Arcade, Xbox, Play station_ , dos pantallas grandes, una mesa de billar, otra de jockey sobre mesa, un metegol, incluso había un Bowling.

 **\- wow –** exclamó Rachel, mirando el lugar.

 **\- mamá tienes que ver esto** – dijo Michelle tirando de la mano de su madre – **hay un escenario con micrófonos e instrumentos, crees que puedo aprender a tocar el piano y la guitarra mientras estemos aquí** – preguntó casi sin respirar – **Mason me estaba enseñando mientras tocaba mis canciones favoritas, y Madison está pintando con Devon, me gustan mucho los gemelos, y todos los demás me caen muy bien, son muy entretenidos, por qué no los habíamos conocido antes –** preguntó mirando a su madre, Beca miraba la interacción con la boca abierta, la niña era igual de intensa que Rachel.

 **\- sé lo que piensas** – le dijo Santana apareciendo a su lado – **es igual a la enana.**

 **\- y Valerie es igual a Britt –** dijo ella – **solo que tiene tu apariencia** – ambas se acercaron al escenario, donde Rachel estaba escuchando lo que sus hijos les contaban.

 **\- Mason y Madison nos enseñaron su idioma de gemelos** – dijo con emoción Devon – **te dije que era algo normal** – sonrió de la misma forma que lo hacía Lizzie – **también nos están enseñando a hablar al mismo tiempo** – estaba muy emocionado, solo que él respiraba antes de seguir hablando.

 **\- no se les ocurrió algo mejor para enseñarles** – le preguntó Beca a los gemelos, ellos se encogieron de hombros con diversión.

 **\- solo estás celosa porque no tienes gemelo** – dijo con diversión Blaine – **nosotros también teníamos idioma propio y nos comunicábamos a la perfección –** abrazó por los hombros a su gemela.

 **\- niños vengan, les quiero presentar a alguien** – dijo Rachel llamando a sus hijos, ellos obedecieron tomando la mano de su madre, luego se acercaron a Beca – **ella es Beca, la hermana mayor de Blaine y Lizzie** – dijo mirando a sus hijos **– ellos son Devon y Michelle** – dijo esta vez mirando a Beca, ella sonrió al escuchar los nombres, ya que los niños se llamaban como sus hermanos.

 **\- mucho gusto señorita** – dijo con educación Devon, Beca observó a ambos niños apreciando lo parecidos que eran a sus madres.

 **\- el gusto es mío** – dijo ella estrechando su mano con la del niño.

 **\- mucho gusto señorita Beca** – dijo esta vez Michelle – **puede decirme Mitch si quiere, así me llaman todos** – dijo son una sonrisa marca Rachel Berry.

 **\- de acuerdo, gracias Mitch** – dijo Beca riendo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Los personajes de Pitch Perfect tampoco me pertenecen son creación de Universal Pictures. Solo la historia y los personajes originales son de mi creación.**

 **CAPITULO III**

Un nuevo día en _S.A.D.I.E_ , Rachel despertó a sus hijos para que empezaran con las clases. Cuando consiguió vestirlos los llevó directo a la cocina, allí estaban todos los niños desayunando, al igual que algunos agentes.

 **\- buenos días –** saludó Rachel sonriendo.

 **\- qué bueno que estás de buen humor enana –** dijo Santana mientras bebía café – **porque hoy empezamos el entrenamiento** – sonrió con malicia – **aprovechando que los niños van a estar en clases nosotros vamos a entrenar, pero como estuviste ocho años inactiva vas a necesitar mayor entrenamiento.**

 **\- no asustes a Rachie Santy –** la regañó Brittany – **no vamos a ser muy duras Rachie, no te preocupes –** le guiñó un ojo.

 **\- bueno siete enanitos –** dijo Santana a todos los niños – **es hora de sus clases, aprendan algo bueno –** les sonrió de una manera maternal. Cuando todos los niños se fueron volvió a mirar a Rachel – **ve a ponerte ropa deportiva enana, te vemos en el gimnasio –** tomó de la mano a su esposa y salieron de la cocina, Brittany se despidió con la mano.

Rachel suspiró, pero obedeció a la latina y fue a cambiarse de ropa. Luego entró al gimnasio, allí estaban todos los agentes, entrenando de diferentes formas. Por un lado, Kurt practicaba con sus espadas _Sai_ , se movía rápido, luchando contra los diferentes maniquíes que salían del suelo.

\- **mamá vio** _ **"Catching Fire"**_ **con los gemelos y Beth** – contó Blaine viendo la impresión de Rachel – **quedó encantada con la tecnología que tenían en la sala de entrenamiento, así que con la ayuda de Artie y unos amigos suyos pudo hacer un lugar parecido –** juntos recorrieron el lugar – **también están las salas en donde hay hologramas que nos atacan** – señaló los diferentes sectores en donde practicaban algunos agentes – **son muy útiles, cada uno puede ponerle el nivel de dificultad** – se acercaron hacia donde estaba Lizzie y Sam practicando juntos, Blaine sonrió con picardía escribiendo en el tablero, los agentes estaban tan atentos que no se dieron cuenta, Rachel observó cómo los atacaban el doble de "personas", mientras que Sam tiraba flechas a diestro y siniestro acertando a todos los blancos, Lizzie lanzaba sus _Kunai_ y _Shuriken_ , se movía rápido, esquivando y protegiendo a Sam, todos sus tiros fueron acertados. Pero los dos agentes no habían entrado con una gran cantidad de armas, a pesar que recolectaban las que ya habían usado se estaban cansando.

 **\- me las vas a pagar Anderson –** dijo Sam algo agitado, intentando buscar sus flechas mientras Lizzie lo cubría.

 **\- mejor ve a esconderte Blaine –** le gritó su hermana, pero sus palabras quedaron en el aire cuando uno de sus "atacantes" golpeó a ambos, provocando que cayeran al suelo recibiendo una leve descarga eléctrica, Rachel miró con la boca abierta a Blaine, el chico estaba igual.

 **\- vaya, con que eso sucede cuando recibimos el ataque** – dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, Sam y Lizzie seguían en el piso, se vieron a los ojos y empezaron a reír. Cuando se calmaron se pusieron de pie y salieron.

 **\- mejor estate atento Blaine –** dijo Sam señalándolo con un dedo entrecerrando los ojos.

 **\- eso fue sucio** – le dijo su hermana haciendo un mohín con los labios, Rachel había olvidado lo tierna que se veía de esa forma.

 **\- enana deja de perder tiempo con los gemelos número 1 y ven a entrenar –** dijo Santana arrastrando a Rachel con ella, Lizzie se le quedó viendo.

 **\- tengo que pensar en algo que me enfríe –** murmuró, su hermano la vio sin entender – **Rachel entrenando siempre me excitó** – dijo haciendo una mueca – **no quiero quedarme con la boca abierta mirándola** – su hermano soltó una carcajada, su hermana negó con la cabeza alejándose, pero unos pasos más adelante volteó y le lanzó un artefacto redondo no más grande que una tapa de gaseosa; dicho artefacto se pegó en el cuerpo de Blaine provocando una descarga eléctrica, el chico cayó al suelo quejándose.

 **\- está bien, me lo merecía –** dijo cuándo se lo quitó.

 **\- Lizzie no hieras a mi marido** – se quejó Kurt ayudando a Blaine a levantarse.

 **\- descuida, fue una descarga mínima** – le restó importancia Lizzie retomando su camino hacia su nueva actividad, pero se detuvo al ver cómo su hermana mayor practicaba con unas hachas en otra sala de hologramas, a pesar de haber estado ausente por dos años sus movimientos seguían siendo hábiles, se movía con rapidez y lanzaba con certeza, incluso supo manejar aquellos que tenían como un efecto boomerang, sin duda su hermana era de los mejores agentes en esa sala, sus años de experiencia les iban a ser muy útiles, Lizzie sabía que necesitaban toda la ayuda necesaria.

Siguió su camino, su hermano y su cuñado practicaban juntos, complementándose, al igual que Puck y Quinn, eso la transportó al pasado, cuando ella y Rachel practicaban juntas, hacían un equipo inigualable, sus movimientos coordinaban incluso cuando no lo planeaban. Negó con la cabeza suspirando, de nada le servía vivir de esos sentimientos, ya era tarde, Rachel había tomado la decisión de desaparecer con sus hijos, y ella lo había aceptado, se mantuvo alejada sí, pero nunca le perdió el rastro, no iba a negar que le dolió saber que estaba embarazada, le dolió en el alma que la hubiese privado de sus hijos, pasó años pensando qué había hecho mal, en qué se había equivocado. Con el paso del tiempo se hizo a la idea que no iba a ver nunca a sus hijos, que ellos nunca iban a saber nada sobre ella, incluso llegó a pensar que iban a estar mejor sin ella, su vida era un peligro, tenía muchos enemigos, uno más peligroso que el otro, quizá por eso Rachel se había ido.

 **\- generalmente te vas al lugar más alejado cuando estás triste** – murmuró Brittany mientras la abrazaba apoyando la cabeza en uno de sus hombros – **es difícil, ¿no? –** preguntó solo para ella.

 **\- la misión más difícil que tuve alguna vez fue alejarme de ella** – respondió Lizzie – **si no fuera por los gemelos y por ustedes es muy probable que hubiera estado en todas las misiones suicidas que me encomendaba mi tío Will –** miró a su amiga, cuántas veces la había encontrada hecha un desastre, cuando se escondía para estar sola en su tristeza la persona que la encontraba primero siempre era Brittany, hubo veces que no hablaba, solo se limitaba a acompañarla, otras veces la abrazaba cuando rompía en llanto, o le curaba las manos cuando se desquitaba con alguna pared o árbol, pero siempre estaba, era su mejor amiga – **muchas veces pensé que mientras más lejos estuviera más rápido me iba a olvidar de ella… pero no pude –** susurró mirando cómo Rachel entrenaba con Santana, se notaba que la latina la estaba explotando, pero ella y Kitty le habían dicho que si ella no podía ser mala con Rachel ellas estaban dispuestas a serlo por ella.

 **\- sabes** – dijo Brittany sacándola de sus pensamientos de nuevo – **Will sabía que ibas a encariñarte con los gemelos en esa misión –** Birttany sonrió al ver el rostro de su amiga – **él sabía del dolor que estabas sintiendo, lo notó al ver las misiones que insistías en realizar, él entendía tu dolor, después de todo había pasado por algo similar, por eso les dio esa misión, y tuvo éxito, la llegada de los gemelos te devolvieron parte de la felicidad, esos niños especiales, tan observadores y desolados –** miró hacia donde estaban los gemelos entrenando con los otros agentes jóvenes – **ellos necesitaban una madre y tú unos hijos –** se levantó para ver los ojos de su amiga – **eres una excelente madre Lizzie –** le dijo con cariño – **no sé qué motivos tuvo Rachel, solo ella lo sabe, pero no pienses ni por un segundo que no eres buena madre, porque solo necesitas ver a los gemelos para darte cuenta que lo eres.**

 **\- eres la voz de mi consciencia Britt –** dijo Lizzie sonriendo – **te quiero patito –** se abrazaron con cariño.

 **\- ¡oye Anderson deja a mi mujer! –** le gritó Santana, haciéndole una seña con los ojos entrecerrados.

 **\- qué miedo me das Sanny –** se burló Lizzie, pero cuando vio que la latina se acercaba a ella con uno de sus explosivos decidió que lo mejor era correr – **oye no soy a prueba de fuego** – se quejó mientras esquivaba los proyectiles que pasaban muy cerca suyo.

Rachel aprovechó la distracción de Santana para descansar, estaba agotada, se notaba en su cuerpo que había pasado mucho tiempo sin entrenar, a pesar que iba al gimnasio con regularidad no se podía comparar con el entrenamiento que tenían aquí. Todavía no sabía si iba a participar en las misiones en el campo, pero de todas formas tenía que estar en forma por si atacaban la base, no era muy probable pero uno tenía que ser precavido; por otro lado, no sentía justo que sus amigos pelearan fuera, todos tenían hijos, todos ellos tenían motivos por los que deshacerse de Theon de una vez por todas, a pesar que cada uno de ellos tuvieran sus propios enemigos, Theon era el más peligroso, y era el que tenían todos en común, con él fuera podrían recuperar su antigua vida; desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba Lizzie riendo por las cosquillas que Santana le hacía, Rachel pensó en lo egoísta que estaba siendo con sus hijos y con Lizzie, ellos merecían tenerse mutuamente.

Suspiró y siguió con el entrenamiento, esta vez usando armas, entre ellas el _wakizashi,_ siempre había sido su favorito, y tenerlo de nuevo en su mano se sentía realmente bien, en sus años de agente esa arma había sido como una extensión de su brazo, el _Tantô_ era su segunda arma favorita, perfectamente escondida era la ideal para los ataques sorpresa, su especialidad. Acomodó las armas como acostumbraba y se dirigió a una de las salas con hologramas, programó el tipo de ataque y entró, dio un último suspiro para relajarse y empezó con la acción, esquivando los ataques avanzaba con rapidez, desenvainando sus armas atacaba a sus rivales sin dificultad, los que estaban cerca eran derrotados por sus armas blancas, mientras que los que estaban lejos se llevaban sus balas. Cuando terminó estaba cansada, reconoció que necesitaba entrenar más, pero de igual forma sonrió satisfecha. Guardó sus armas y se dispuso a salir, se sorprendió al ver a Lizzie apoyada en la puerta, sonriendo de una forma que no sabía comprender.

 **\- para haber estado ocho años fuera de acción lo hiciste bien** – dijo mientras ambas salían.

 **\- ¿solo bien? –** preguntó Rachel bromeando.

 **\- sigues siendo mejor que Mike y Tina** – susurró – **ya veo por qué se especializaron en otras áreas –** señaló a los asiáticos, ambos estaban practicando puntería con armas de fuego – **deberías ver a Mike y Britt practicando parkour –** dijo sonriendo – **es muy divertido, parecen monos.**

 **\- Lizzie tenemos que hablar –** dijo interrumpiendo Rachel, se maldijo internamente al ver como la sonrisa de Lizzie desaparecía.

 **\- lo sé –** coincidió – **pero preferiría que no sea hoy** – pidió rogando con la mirada, la morena solo pudo asentir – **voy con los novatos** – no esperó respuesta, Rachel suspiró frotándose el rostro.

 **\- Lizzie es un Anderson** – dijo de pronto Kurt, apoyando una mano en el hombro de su amiga – **solo debes darle tiempo, ustedes se deben una muy, muy larga charla, pero en este momento estamos más que nerviosos con este asunto de Theon –** él también suspiró, todos estaban ansiosos y preocupados, aunque no quisieran reconocerlo - **¿participarás en campo o te quedarás a cuidar la base? –** preguntó con interés.

 **\- no lo sé –** admitió – **estuve fuera durante ocho años, antes de decidir entrar o no tengo que entrenar, no tengo la misma resistencia, ¿qué hay de ti?** – preguntó mirando al castaño.

 **\- bueno, yo nunca me retiré –** contestó mientras se preparaban para golpear las bolsas de boxeo – **cuando hay misiones grandes me gusta estar en el equipo de Blaine –** dijo con obviedad – **además mis hijos están a salvo aquí, al igual que los tuyos –** dijo mirando a la morena – **será mejor que entrenes Rach, porque cuando veas a Lizzie en acción sé que querrás estar allí cubriendo su espalda, y no intentes negarlo** – se apresuró a decir apuntándola con un dedo.

 **\- no importan cuantos años pasen –** dijo sonriendo – **sigues siendo el que mejor me conoce –** Kurt sonrió con orgullo – **ahora vamos a dar unos golpes.**

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Rachel, Devon hablaba con su hermana, mientras hacían su tarea.

 **\- ¿te diste cuenta que Lizzie tiene el mismo color de ojos que yo?** – preguntó el niño, él había estado observando mucho a la agente, notando que tenían varios aspectos en común, su hermana lo vio inclinando un poco la cabeza, al igual que hacía Rachel.

 **\- y tú y Lizzie hacen la misma expresión de seriedad cuando dibujan** – dijo Michelle de forma pensativa – **por qué crees que mamá no nos presentó a sus amigos antes –** le preguntó a su gemelo, olvidándose ambos de la tarea.

 **\- no lo sé –** dijo Devon negando con la cabeza – **pero se ve que son muy amigos, la forma en la que el señor Kurt abrazó a mamá** – ambos se quedaron pensando – **pero nosotros solo conocemos al tío Jon.**

 **\- ¿recuerdas las historias que nos contaba mamá? –** Preguntó Michelle, su gemelo la vio sin entender – **esas en donde nos hablaba de agentes que salvaban el mundo.**

 **\- ¿qué eran como** _ **The Avengers**_ **? –** Su hermana asintió – **Joe dijo que sus papás trabajaban salvando el mundo –** recordó las palabras del pequeño asiático.

 **\- y Beth dijo que todos hacen eso, incluso los gemelos Mason y Madison** – los ojitos de Michelle se iluminaron – **recuerdas que mamá dijo que nuestra otra mamá tenía un trabajo muy importante muy lejos y por eso no la conocíamos –** Devon asintió sin saber a donde quería llegar su hermana – **¿y si está aquí?** – preguntó emocionada, pero su hermano se mostró más tranquilo y pensativo.

 **\- pero mamá nos hubiera dicho** – planteó Devon – **aunque cada vez que le preguntamos se entristece –** recordó sintiendo tristeza él también.

 **\- ¿y si le preguntamos a alguien más? –** propuso su hermana sonriendo con travesura reflejada en sus ojos.

 **\- ¿a quién? –** preguntó Devon sonriendo de la misma forma.

 **\- pensemos** – ambos se quedaron pensando por varios minutos - **¡ya sé! –** Dijo Michelle aplaudiendo, miró a su hermano esperando que él hubiera tenido la misma idea que ella, pero él la miraba esperando la respuesta – **debemos practicar nuestra telepatía** – dijo suspirando con frustración.

 **\- ya dime –** dijo Devon impaciente.

 **\- la señora Meryl** – dijo aplaudiendo su idea, su gemelo sonrió, se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó con fuerza.

 **\- vamos a buscarla –** tiró de la mano de su gemela en busca de la dueña de la casa, la casa era muy grande pero tuvieron suerte de encontrarla en el patio, la mujer estaba leyendo un libro con total tranquilidad, aunque en su oreja había un comunicador para recibir cualquier noticia. Vio un par de sombras tapando la luz, levantó la vista llevándose una sorpresa al ver a Devon y Michelle de pie, se veían algo nerviosos e inquietos.

 **\- ¿puedo ayudarlos en algo? –** preguntó con su maternal voz.

 **\- queríamos preguntarle algo pero no sabemos si está bien que preguntemos eso, nuestra madre nos puede regañar y no me gusta cuando nos regaña –** dijo a toda prisa Michelle, su hermano le apretó una mano para tranquilizarla.

 **\- respira Michelle, tranquila –** Meryl le acarició una mano con suavidad **– vengan, siéntense** – señaló un lugar al lado suyo, los gemelos obedecieron, Meryl no pudo evitar pensar en sus gemelos cuando eran pequeños, les dedicó una sonrisa para que se sintieran a gusto – **pueden preguntarme lo que quieran.**

 **\- ¿usted conoce a nuestra madre? –** Preguntó directamente Devon – **no mami Rachie, sino nuestra otra madre** – aquella pregunta había dejado a Meryl en estado de shock.

 **\- ¿qué saben de su otra madre? –** preguntó ella mirando a ambos.

 **\- sabemos que tiene un trabajo muy importante, muy lejos** – explicó Michelle – **y por eso nunca la vimos.**

 **\- pero mamá nos dijo que nos quiere mucho** – siguió Devon – **nos dijo que se llama Michelle como mi hermana –** Meryl asintió de forma pensativa – **nos contó que trabajaban juntas, y Beth hoy dijo que todos nuestros padres trabajan salvando el mundo –** se mostró pensativo – **¿eso quiere decir que mis madres son superhéroes? –** preguntó.

 **\- no son superhéroes como en los comics** – dijo Meryl después de reír – **pero son algo así como espías** – contó – **miren chicos** – abrazó a uno de cada lado – **yo no puedo decirles quien es su otra madre, eso solo le corresponde a Rachel –** los niños asintieron – **pero no deberían tener miedo de preguntarle, estoy segura que ella les va a contar todo, y cuando lo haga yo les puedo contar historias sobre sus madres –** sonrió al ver el rostro iluminado de los gemelos, quienes se levantaron y la abrazaron con fuerza, Meryl tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no largarse a llorar en ese mismo instante.

 **\- tiene razón señora Meryl** – dijo Michelle – **hablaremos con mamá** – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se puso de pie – **vamos Devon, tenemos tarea** – pero su hermano se había quedado viendo a la mujer mayor, le llamaba la atención que tuviera los ojos llorosos.

 **\- gracias señora Meryl** – dijo el niño abrazando de nuevo a la mujer, le dio un beso en la mejilla y siguió los pasos de su hermana, cuando Meryl se encontró sola dejó escapar las lágrimas.

 **\- debe ser abrumador abrazar por primera vez a tus nietos mayores –** dijo Beca abrazando a su madre, dejándole un beso en la frente.

 **\- no son mis nietos mayores** – le recordó Meryl.

 **\- bueno, los gemelos número 2 son tus nietos mayores** – se corrigió Beca – **pero hablo de los de sangre.**

 **\- siguen sin ser mis nietos mayores** – Meryl alzó una ceja mirando a su hija mayor, ella desvió la mirada – **está con Will y Jonathan, ansiando verte.**

 **\- no entiendo por qué quiso irse con Will** – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

 **\- porque quiere estar en su equipo, no puedes culpar a tu hija por querer seguir los pasos de su padre** – dijo sonriendo su madre – **además Jonathan la está cuidando, está con un permiso especial para aprender de él** – acarició la cabeza de su hija que descansaba en su regazo – **tú y Lizzie se empecinan en creer que son terribles madres, ¿por qué será?** – se preguntó.

 **\- porque cometemos muchos errores** – murmuró Beca.

 **\- eso es ser padre cariño** – le dijo su madre riendo – **qué sería de nosotros los padres sin nuestros errores, lo único es que nosotros elegimos si aprendemos de ellos o nos damos por vencidos, y yo no crié a nadie que se dé por vencido –** dijo con seguridad.

 **\- no** – reconoció Beca – **pero criaste a un grupo de agentes especializados… y mi hija quiere ser lo mismo** – se levantó para poder ver a su madre – **por eso Rachel se alejó** – dijo entendiendo finalmente – **se alejó porque quería darle otro futuro a sus hijos, no quería que tuvieran su historia –** su madre asintió en silencio – **vaya… ahora la odio menos –** se recostó en el sillón.

 **\- nunca odiaste a Rachel, de la misma forma que tus hermanos nunca odiaron a Chloe** – dijo Meryl mirando a su hija – **ni siquiera Emily la odia, sino todo lo contrario, la ama muchísimo.**

 **\- porque es un amor –** dijo Beca – **sacó el corazón de los gemelos, mi dureza y la belleza de su padre –** dijo sonriendo con orgullo, Meryl sonrió negando con la cabeza, retomando su lectura, pero se vio interrumpida por su comunicador.

 **\- ¿Artie? –** Preguntó, escuchó al agente hablar, luego miró a su hija – **ahora vamos –** Beca la cuestionó con la mirada – **noticias sobre Theon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Los personajes de Pitch Perfect tampoco me pertenecen son creación de Universal Pictures. Solo la historia y los personajes originales son de mi creación.**

 **CAPITULO IV**

Todos los agentes se reunieron en la sala de monitoreo, en donde Artie les iba a informar sobre la información recolectada.

 **\- ¿qué encontraste Artie? –** preguntó Meryl.

 **\- Theon está reuniendo a algunos de nuestros enemigos** – contó el agente – **por lo visto no tiene demasiada gente** – activó una pantalla grande para que todos pudieran ver – **esta tarde estuvo en San Francisco** – en la pantalla se veía a un hombre alto, más grande que Meryl, con el cabello oculto bajo un sombrero, vestía un traje de negocios.

 **\- no parece que se oculte mucho** – opinó Mercedes.

 **\- no creo que se oculte** – reconoció Meryl – **mi hermano sabe que dejándose ver demuestra que no nos tiene miedo –** se tocó la barbilla con un dedo de manera pensativa – **pero sería bueno interceptar a las personas que planea tener en su equipo, ¿qué tan difícil sería Artie?**

 **\- bueno, podríamos deducirlo teniendo en cuenta los lugares que visita** – dijo el agente – **ayer estuvo en una tienda de surf en Santa Mónica** – por su gesto mostraba que estaba en blanco.

 **\- los gemelos Phelps –** dijo Sam luego de unos segundos.

 **\- ¿es qué todos tienen que ser gemelos? –** preguntó Santana con fastidio.

 **\- los gemelos Phelps son expertos en bombas y explosivos** – Santana lo vio indignada, el rubio se encogió de hombros.

 **\- James y Oliver Phelps –** dijo Artie mostrando dos fotos en la pantalla, pero si mostraba una iba a dar lo mismo, ya que los dos hombres eran iguales, unos jóvenes pelirrojos de ojos marrones con sonrisas iguales de traviesas – **detenidos hace tres años por contrabando de explosivos de alta gama, puestos en libertad condicional por buena conducta, detenidos en un operativo comandado por Mercedes** – miró a la chica que no se veía perturbada.

 **\- esos chicos están locos** – se limitó a decir negando con la cabeza.

 **\- bueno, Theon tiene una versión extraña de Santana –** comentó Kitty.

 **\- ¿hasta ahora a quién conocemos que esté en su equipo?** – preguntó Puck.

 **\- Brody Schuester Weston** – empezó Artie, en la pantalla se veía a un joven bronceado de ojos celestes y cabello castaño, con una sonrisa marca Colgate, Lizzie se tensó al verlo – **su segundo hijo, mano derecha, ex agente de nuestra agencia –** varios hicieron muecas de disgusto – **experto en el uso de armas de fuego y cuchillos –** Lizzie murmuró un insulto por lo bajo, Artie siguió con su explicación – **Sebastian Smythe** – la foto mostraba a un chico de rostro alargado, de ojos celestes, y cabello castaño; esta vez fue Kurt quien se tensó, mientras que Blaine se puso incómodo – **es el francotirador de Theon –** explicó Artie.

 **\- yo me encargo de él** – dijo Kurt.

 **\- si Kurt se encarga de él yo me encargo de Brody –** dijo Lizzie apretando los puños.

 **\- ustedes no van a hacer nada –** dijo con seriedad Meryl – **prosigue Artie.**

 **\- de acuerdo –** dijo el agente – **seguimos con Dani antigua agente nuestra.**

 **\- esa chica perseguía a Sanny –** dijo Brittany sonriendo.

 **\- ella es la arquera del equipo de Theon, casi tan buena como Sam, solo que más despiadada –** en la foto se veía a una joven de cabello negro, ojos de igual color, de tez blanca y mejillas infladas, Artie siguió con la siguiente foto – **Felicity, hacker, quien estuvo intentando entrar en nuestro sistema sin descanso –** dijo de mal humor, la imagen mostraba a una joven rubia, con gafas y ojos celestes, era bastante bonita.

 **\- a esa Artie la atrapó cuando intentó entrar en las computadoras de los federales –** comentó Kitty de brazos cruzados.

 **\- Jesse Swanson –** siguió Artie – **ex convicto, especializado en el combate con armas blancas –** la foto mostraba a un joven de tez blanca, cabello y ojos negros, sus mejillas eran grandes y su sonrisa agradable.

 **\- mi némesis** – exclamó Lizzie.

 **\- a quien yo encerré –** comentó Quinn – **tengo deudas pendientes con él.**

 **\- los hermanos Aubrey y Adam Posen –** siguió Artie, una rubia de ojos celestes junto a un joven rubio de ojos marrones aparecía en pantalla – **ambos expertos en artes marciales y parkour, Adam es el hermano mayor, ambos formaron parte de una red de mafiosos ingleses.**

 **\- a quienes nosotros encerramos hace unos años –** comentó Mike – **fue un operativo junto a Britt, Tina y Sam –** los demás agentes asintieron.

 **\- nosotros los atrapamos porque no fueron muy buenos escondiéndose** – dijo con orgullo Brittany, ganándose un beso por parte de Santana.

 **\- sigamos** – dijo Artie – **otro miembro de su equipo es Arya Smith** – Beca abrió bien grande los ojos, la imagen mostraba a una rubia de ojos color celeste bebé, de una sonrisa radiante – **ella es experta en diferentes tipos de artes marciales, al igual que el uso de unas agujas que siempre lleva escondidas, estas agujas pueden resultar mortales en los lugares indicados, suele usar veneno en ellas.**

 **\- ¿alguien la conoce? –** preguntó Rachel.

 **\- fue agente de mi hermano Will** – explicó Meryl – **pero estuvo desaparecida por algunos años… la dimos por muerta, pero veo que me equivoqué –** murmuró más para sí misma, Beca miraba a su madre de reojo, esperando poder estar a solas para cuestionarle ciertos asuntos, mientras que los gemelos Blaine y Lizzie se miraron brevemente - **¿cuántos nos quedan Artie?**

 **\- de los que pude encontrar solo uno –** dijo el hacker – **voy a necesitar de los gemelos y de Tina para encontrar antes que Theon al resto de las personas que desea en su equipo.**

 **\- ¿quién queda? –** preguntó Blaine.

 **\- uno de los más peligrosos** – opinó Artie, puso la última foto, era un hombre mayor de cincuenta años, calvo, de unos profundos ojos negros, de tez blanca con una gran cicatriz que se extendía desde el ojo izquierdo pasando por la nariz y terminando al final de la mejilla, todo del mismo lado – **Víctor Greyjoy, ex mercenario de la mafia rusa, atrapado hace ocho años, sádico y por demás de violento, experto en torturas, sobre todo con…**

 **\- descargas eléctricas –** terminaron de decir Lizzie, Rachel y Santana.

 **\- estaba condenado a muerte** – dijo la latina.

 **\- pues se ve que sobrevivió** – comentó Rachel con un dejo de miedo, miró de reojo a su ex, rememorando aquella misión en donde la habían torturado, habría muerto si no hubiese sido por la entrada de Santana y Lizzie, recordó como la última casi había matado al mercenario.

 **\- tendríamos que haberlo matado –** dijo con la voz tensa Lizzie.

 **\- lo necesitábamos Lizzie** – le recordó su madre – **era la pieza faltante para encerrar a la mafia rusa de ese entonces.**

 **\- él mató a Finn –** dijo Puck con enojo **– lo decapitó y asesino a su esposa y a sus dos hijos –** bajó la mirada apretando los puños, él siempre fue el mejor amigo de Finn, Quinn le frotó un brazo para reconfortarlo.

 **\- sus métodos de tortura son medievales –** comentó Tina quien estaba leyendo la información del hombre **– dignos de** _ **Game Of Thrones**_.

 **\- ¿qué vamos a hacer? –** preguntó Beca mirando a su madre.

 **\- necesitamos saber a quién planea tener Theon** – empezó a decir Meryl – **una vez que sepamos eso podemos proseguir a interceptar a sus secuaces, mientras más tengamos menos querrán unirse a él.**

 **\- entonces los gemelos, Artie y Tina deberían empezar a trabajar, hay que tener en cuenta a las personas que atrapamos y que ahora están en libertad –** planteó Sam.

 **\- también si Theon planea alguna reunión –** dijo Brittany.

 **\- sabemos que se está quedando en su mansión en Santa Clarita** – dijo Artie mostrando una imagen de la casa – **que está altamente custodiada, lo bueno es que él no sabe en dónde está nuestra base, estamos protegidos por un alto número de agentes de alta confianza.**

 **\- si preparamos un ataque pronto puede ser que nos convenga transferirnos a** _ **La Fabrica**_ **–** propuso Puck – **el equipo de Artie se queda aquí, informándonos y monitoreando mientras nosotros nos preparamos allí.**

 **\- Puck tiene razón –** coincidió Kitty – **no está tan alejado de L.A, de forma que podrían llegar más rápido al objetivo.**

 **\- es mejor que primero tengamos el objetivo** – dijo Meryl – **cuando tengamos la información y sepamos el siguiente movimiento de Theon, vemos hacia donde se traslada el quipo seleccionado, mientras tanto sigan entrenando, y si tienen algún tipo de información no duden entregársela a Artie y su equipo –** con esas palabras dio por finalizada la reunión, cada agente fue a ocuparse de sus asuntos.

 **\- necesito pensar –** murmuró Lizzie mientras se alejaba de todos, bajo la atenta mirada de unas cuantas personas. La joven se dirigía al bosque cuando se cruzó con Mason y Madison – **Artie los necesita niños** – les dijo a ambos.

 **\- ¿te encuentras bien? –** Preguntaron ambos, ella vaciló un poco antes de decir algo – **¿estás triste por la llegada de tus hijos con Rachel? –** preguntó Madison, su madre asintió.

 **\- nosotros estuvimos pensando al respecto –** dijo Mason tomándola por un brazo, mientras Madison la tomaba por el otro – **creemos que tienen que hablar, porque tenemos el presentimiento que van a estar juntas, y van a ser una familia muy feliz.**

 **\- ¿van? –** preguntó Lizzie - **¿y ustedes?** – cuestionó mirándolos a ambos, viendo cómo se debatían con sus miradas si decir lo que pensaban o no.

 **\- bueno… pensamos que ahora que tienes a tus hijos biológicos quizá ya no querrías que estemos contigo –** dijo con timidez Madison.

 **\- además no sabemos si Rachel querría que estemos en su casa** – siguió Mason.

 **\- miren –** dijo Lizzie deteniendo sus pasos para poder ver a sus hijos mayores – **ustedes son mis hijos** – dijo con seguridad – **quizá no lo sean biológicamente pero lo son aquí –** señaló su corazón – **y nadie va a cambiar eso, no importa cuántos hijos tenga, ustedes son mis hijos mayores, y los amo muchísimo –** les sonrió con cariño – **si algún día tengo una pareja seria va a tener que aceptarme con mis gemelos extraños, sino no vale la pena –** se encogió de hombros – **es muy simple, así que les prohíbo que piensen en eso, ahora abrácenme** – los tres se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo – **los amo a los dos** – Lizzie les dio un beso a cada uno.

 **\- nosotros te amamos a ti mamá** – dijeron al mismo tiempo, los tres rieron.

 **\- ahora vayan a trabajar** – les dijo Lizzie – **necesitamos saber quiénes podrían estar en el equipo de Theon.**

 **\- se me ocurren varios –** dijo Mason mirando a su hermana.

 **\- a mí también** – acotó Madison, se alejaron mientras hablaban entre ellos. Lizzie sonrió viendo como los gemelos se alejaban en su mundo, planeando su modo de trabajo. Ella por su lado decidió ir a entrenar, necesitaba descargarse un poco.

Al entrar al gimnasio se encontró con Rachel peleando con uno de los agentes de su madre, se quedó viendo durante varios minutos, el hombre estaba siendo derrotado por Rachel, casi sin esfuerzo.

 **\- para haber estado fuera tanto tiempo sigues teniendo buenos movimientos Rachel –** dijo Lizzie apoyándose en el ring, pero la morena no se veía de buen humor.

 **\- ¿crees que puedes hacerlo mejor que él? –** Preguntó señalando al hombre que ya se había salido del ring – **por los viejos tiempos Lizzie** – la retó con su mirada.

 **\- de acuerdo** – aceptó la castaña – **solo dame unos minutos** – pidió alejándose para prepararse, ya que la morena estaba con las manos y pies vendados, vistiendo un short deportivo violeta y un top negro. Lizzie volvió vistiendo un short deportivo negro junto a un top del mismo color, incluso las vendas de las manos y pies eran negras, se recogió el cabello en una coleta y subió al ring - **¿hay reglas? –** preguntó estirando los dedos.

 **\- no –** dijo Rachel, de un salto se acercó empezando a repartir golpes con los puños cerrados, Lizzie los esquivó, y bloqueó; cuando la morena quiso darle una patada ella se adelantó y con un certero movimiento de los pies logró tirarla al suelo – **oye –** se quejó, Lizzie estiró la mano para ayudarla pero Rachel aprovechó para tirarla y subirse encima suyo – **no debes ayudar a tu contrincante Liz, ni siquiera si es tan sexy como yo** – dijo sonriendo con picardía, Lizzie enganchó sus piernas en la cintura de Rachel, ella se distrajo una milésima de segundos, momento que la castaña aprovechó para hacerle una llave, pero no duró demasiado, prefirió ponerse de pie, le estaba incomodando tanta cercanía.

 **\- vamos Rach –** le dijo sonriendo, la morena se puso de pie – **sabes, creí que antes de darnos unos cuantos golpes hablaríamos de ciertas cosas** – dejó caer, Rachel la vio con cierta culpabilidad – **no pongas esa cara Rachel, yo no te odio ni nada por el estilo.**

 **\- ¿por qué? –** Preguntó negando con la cabeza – **yo en tu situación no estaría para nada tranquila.**

 **\- no lo sé –** se encogió de hombros **– supongo que te entiendo** – sonrió de lado, pero sus ojos no engañaban a la morena, en ellos se veía la tristeza de tantos años sin sus hijos, en ellos se reflejaba ese mar de preguntas que solo ella podía contestar.

 **\- ¡ustedes dos! –** dijo Santana apareciendo e interrumpiendo el momento de las chicas – **dejen de tener sexo, los gemelos número tres están preguntando por ti Hobbit –** la morena salió del ring, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada a Lizzie, una mirada que prometía una charla pendiente. La vio alejarse para luego suspirar – **¿cómo puedes seguir amándola?** – le preguntó Santana mientras ambas salían del gimnasio.

 **\- ¿cuánto tiempo estuviste alejada de Britt?** – le preguntó ella.

 **\- unos tres años –** dijo de manera pensativa.

 **\- en esos tres años te empecinaste en seguir con tu vida, metiéndote entre las piernas de diferentes mujeres, aceptando las mismas misiones a las que yo iba, ¿pero qué pasó cuando Britt volvió? –** volvió a preguntar.

 **\- le pedí que se casara conmigo** – respondió sonriendo – **no durábamos mucho tiempo separadas, siempre buscábamos la forma de volver.**

 **\- porque se aman infinitamente –** dijo Lizzie repitiendo las palabras que su amiga le había dicho en alguna ocasión.

 **\- ahora entiendo** – murmuró Santana – **pero no acepto lo que hizo** – miro a su amiga – **negarte a tus hijos tanto tiempo.**

 **\- quizá es lo mejor –** dijo con voz triste.

 **\- y una mierda –** dijo con enojo – **si tú no puedes ser aunque sea un poco mala con ella entonces yo lo seré –** frenó sus movimientos para verla, ambas estaban yendo a la habitación de Lizzie – **tu estuviste conmigo cuando Brittany terminó conmigo, fuiste tú quien me dijo que no debería rendirme, así que déjame que te pague de alguna forma.**

 **\- San –** la interrumpió Lizzie – **no debes pagarme nada, somos familia, además tu estuviste conmigo cuando Rachel me dejó, me ayudaste en todo, estamos a mano, pero no voy a detenerte si crees necesario ser tú misma con Rachel, salvo por esa porción minúscula de tu ser que es amable, generalmente vista solo cuando estás con tu hija y tu mujer y en menor medida con tus amigos –** le sonrió con cariño.

 **\- eres una idiota** – se limitó a decir Santana – **pero así y todo nos queremos, ahora ve a bañarte, apestas a frustración sexual** – hizo una mueca de asco, la castaña giró los ojos y fue hacia su habitación – **tengo que hablar con el hobbit –** murmuró – **pero necesito a Kitty conmigo** – sonrió con malicia.

Mientras tanto, Rachel estaba en su habitación ayudando a sus hijos con la tarea, pero notó cómo los gemelos se miraban de vez en cuando, como si quieran algo pero no supieran como decirlo.

 **\- ¿está todo bien? –** les preguntó Rachel mirándolos con atención.

 **\- sí –** respondió Michelle que miró a su hermano pidiendo ayuda.

 **\- fuimos a hablar con la señora Meryl –** dijo Devon con cierta culpabilidad.

 **\- ¿sobre qué? –** preguntó su madre.

 **\- sobre nuestra otra madre** – dijo Michelle – **pero ella no nos dijo quién era –** se adelantó al ver el gesto de su madre.

 **\- nos dijo que la conocía, pero que solo tu podrías decirnos acerca de ella –** siguió Devon.

 **\- ¿por qué no me preguntaron a mí? –** quiso saber la morena.

 **\- porque cada vez que hablamos sobre eso tú te pones triste mami** – explicó Michelle.

 **\- y no nos gusta verte triste** – agregó Devon – **eres nuestra mami, no queremos hacerte sentir mal –** Rachel miró maravillada a sus hijos, estaba tan orgullosa de ellos, pero sabía que tenía que decirles la verdad, no podía seguir postergando aquello.

 **\- vengan –** dijo guiándolos al pie de la cama, se sentó teniendo en cada lado a uno – **como ya les había contado conocí a su madre cuando éramos niñas, nuestros padres trabajaban juntos** – empezó a explicar – **y con el correr del tiempo terminamos enamorándonos –** sonrió al recordarlo – **trabajábamos juntas en algo arriesgado, en cierta medida peligroso, pero ella siempre me cuidó, de la misma forma que yo la cuidé a ella** – sus hijos la veía atentamente – **cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada de ustedes nosotras íbamos a casarnos** – su voz amenazaba con quebrarse – **pero yo la dejé** – sus hijos la vieron sin entender – **no le dije que estaba embarazada, simplemente terminé con ella y desaparecí** – las primeras lágrimas empezaron a aparecer – **ella no se enteró por mí que estaba embarazada, sé que les dije que estaba de viaje en un lugar lejos –** se sentía muy mal por haberle mentido a sus hijos – **y jamás me voy a perdonar por haberles mentido, jamás** – negó con la cabeza – **pero no mentí cuando les dije que ella los ama.**

 **\- ¿cómo sabes qué nos ama?** – preguntó Michelle.

 **\- porque lo sé –** dijo su madre – **lo siento aquí** – señaló su corazón – **espero que algún día me perdonen.**

 **\- nosotros no te odiamos** – volvió a decir Devon – **eres nuestra madre y te amamos.**

 **\- además nos enseñaste que todos cometemos errores** – le recordó Michelle sonriendo.

 **\- ¿nuestra madre está aquí? –** se animó a preguntar Devon.

 **\- sí –** contestó Rachel asintiendo con la cabeza, los gemelos se vieron durante unos segundos.

 **\- ¿es Lizzie? –** preguntó Michelle.

 **\- ¿cómo lo supieron?** – preguntó a su vez Rachel.

 **\- porque nos parecemos** – contestó la niña encogiéndose de hombros.

 **\- además cuando abrazamos a la señora Meryl ella se emocionó** – añadió Devon - **¿podemos decirle a Lizzie que sabemos que es nuestra madre?** – preguntó sonriendo.

 **\- primero debo hablar con ella –** dijo Rachel a sus hijos, sonriendo por su emoción – **así que por el momento guarden el secreto** – pidió mirando especialmente a su hija.

 **\- eso quiere decir que Madison y Mason son nuestros hermanos mayores** – dijo con felicidad Michelle.

 **\- tenemos hermanos mayores y son gemelos** – su hermano se contagió de su emoción, Rachel rió al verlos tan felices, los gemelos se abalanzaron encima suyo tirándola sobre de la cama.

 **\- te amamos mami –** dijeron al mismo tiempo – **gracias por decirnos todo –** Rachel los abrazó con fuerza.

 **\- mis hijos –** dijo con cariño, besando ambas cabezas.

 **\- mi mami –** dijeron ellos besando las mejillas de su madre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Los personajes de Pitch Perfect tampoco me pertenecen son creación de Universal Pictures. Solo la historia y los personajes originales son de mi creación.**

 **CAPITULO V**

Un nuevo día en _S.A.D.I.E_ , desde temprano el equipo de Artie trabajaba casi sin descanso, buscando todo lo posible sobre el equipo de Theon, no querían dejar ningún cabo suelto, necesitaban estar un paso adelante.

Lizzie entraba en la sala cargando una bandeja con el desayuno para los cuatro hackers, se notaba que estaban cansados, pero se turnaban para descansar.

 **\- buenos días** – saludó la castaña sonriendo **– café para Artie, con donas** – dijo sonriendo.

 **\- muchas gracias Lizzie –** agradeció el joven.

 **\- de nada, para Tina un té de frutos rojos y pancakes** – la chica sonrió – **cortesía de Mike** – le guiño un ojo.

 **\- gracias** – dijo mientras olía el té – **se nos pasa el tiempo aquí, ni nos acordamos de comer –** Lizzie asintió con comprensión, luego se dirigió hacia sus hijos.

 **\- buenos días mamá –** saludó Madison con un beso en la mejilla.

 **\- buenos días ma** – dijo Mason repitiendo los pasos de su hermana.

 **\- buenos días weird twins –** dijo con cariño Lizzie – **les traje el desayuno, café con leche para ambos, jugo de naranja y wafles –** los gemelos se relamieron los labios, no fue hasta ver toda esa comida que se dieron cuenta cuan hambrientos estaban – **coman tranquilos** – les dio un beso a cada uno y salió rumbo a la cocina, ya tenía hambre. Cuando entró se encontró a Rachel y los gemelos preparando el desayuno **– buenos días familia Berry –** saludó sonriendo mientras buscaba sus cereales favoritos, los gemelos la veían con un brillo especial en los ojos, pero Rachel intentaba disimular.

 **\- buenos días Lizzie –** la saludó Michelle - ¿ **qué buscas?** – preguntó con curiosidad, sobre todo al ver la mitad del cuerpo de la agente dentro de la alacena.

 **\- busco mis cereales favoritos** – respondió mirando alrededor.

 **\- oh ¿por casualidad son unos de chocolate? –** preguntó Devon, la castaña asintió – **vi a Santana con la caja.**

 **\- se llevó mis cereales** – dijo con fingida molestia - **¿ahora qué voy a desayunar? –** dijo con total dramatismo, dejándose caer sobre la mesada de la cocina, los niños rieron, Rachel sonrió de lado todavía ocupada haciendo pancakes con arándano.

 **\- ¿quieres desayunar con nosotros? –** propuso Rachel tras recibir una mirada suplicante por parte de sus hijos, Lizzie la vio buscando alguna explicación con la mirada.

 **\- claro –** dijo después de unos minutos – **no puedo negarme a los pancakes de Rachel Berry –** añadió con una sonrisa.

 **\- de acuerdo, ustedes lleven los pancakes mientras yo preparo los cafés y chocolatadas –** indicó Rachel casi sin mirar a Lizzie.

 **\- bien –** dijo ella sin entender el nerviosismo de la morena – **vamos** – les dijo a los gemelos, con la bandeja en la mano siguió los pasos de sus hijos hasta la habitación de ellos, cuando estuvieron adentro y se sentaron en la mesa Lizzie se sintió muy nerviosa, era la primera vez que estaba a solas con sus hijos, se moría de ganas por comportarse como su madre, pero debía controlarse, pero nada evitaba que pudiera ser como una tía increíble, sonrió para sus adentros - **¿les gusta estar aquí? –** les preguntó a ambos.

 **\- es como un increíble hotel en donde nos dan clases como en una escuela –** dijo sonriendo Michelle – **me gusta mucho la sala de entretenimiento pero ahora que los gemelos Mason y Madison están ocupados no me pueden enseñar a tocar el piano, y me gustaba pasar tiempo con ellos** – hablaba con tanta rapidez que Lizzie no pudo más que sonreír, el parecido que tenía con Rachel era increíble, en cambio Devon estaba observando a su madre, captando cada rasgo que le llamara la atención. Lizzie como buen agente que es notó la mirada inquisitiva que le dedicaba su hijo, le causaba gracia porque no disimulaba nada – **a Devon también le gusta estar aquí, ¿cierto Dev? –** preguntó a su hermano, logrando sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

 **\- sí, me gusta haber conocido a tanta gente** – dijo el niño – **son todos muy amables… son como una familia.**

 **\- es lo que somos –** confirmó Lizzie – **todos somos una gran familia algo extraña y muy diferente –** sonrió a ambos, en ese momento llegó Rachel cargando una bandeja con cuatro tazas humeantes.

 **\- ¿de qué me perdí? –** preguntó Rachel mientras repartía las tazas.

 **\- Michelle me contaba lo mucho que le gusta estar aquí mientras Devon me miraba intensamente** – el niño se sonrojó bajando la mirada – **hey Devon** – lo llamó Lizzie – **no tiene nada de malo lo que hiciste** – le dijo sonriendo – **yo solía hacerlo todo el tiempo.**

 **\- ¿solías? –** preguntó Rachel alzando una ceja.

 **\- bueno, lo sigo haciendo pero nadie se da cuenta –** se defendió.

 **\- salvo tu madre, Beca, Will y yo** – dijo Rachel sonriendo con orgullo.

 **\- ¿cómo se conocieron? –** le preguntó Devon a Lizzie.

 **\- bueno, mis padres trabajaban con los de tu mami –** empezó a contar Lizzie mientras desayunaban – **un día, cuando teníamos nueve años ellos fueron a la que era mi casa en ese entonces, yo estaba con mis hermanos jugando en nuestro patio cuando apareció una morenita enana, junto a un niño de pacíficos ojos celestes, ambos sonrientes –** rió al recibir un golpe por parte de Rachel, aunque estaba sonriendo – **recuerdo que al principio no me caía bien –** admitió sorprendiendo a los gemelos, ellos creían que sus madres se habían enamorado nada más verse – **era muy intensa, hablaba tan rápido que me costaba seguirle el paso, pero a mi hermano Blaine le cayó muy bien, al igual que a mi hermana Beca le cayó muy bien su tío Jonathan –** los gemelos sonrieron, estaban muy atentos a la historia – **yo estaba celosa, porque antes que apareciera Rachel yo era la que jugaba y pasaba tiempo con Blaine, sentía que me estaba robando a mi hermano** – hizo un mohín al recordar la anécdota.

 **\- ¿y cuando se hicieron amigas? –** preguntó Michelle.

 **\- bueno, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos** – siguió contando – **de a poco me empezaba a caer bien –** dijo sonriendo – **pero no lo demostraba, tenía que ser una bad-ass** – los gemelos sonrieron – **hasta que un día, yo estaba trepando un árbol, muy concentrada, tenía que buscar una cometa que se había quedado entre las ramas, pero por un mal movimiento terminé en el piso –** hizo una mueca al recordar aquello – **esa fue la primera vez que me rompí un hueso, pero lo importante era que había logrado bajar el cometa.**

 **\- ¿de quién era? –** preguntó Devon.

 **\- era mío –** contestó Rachel recordando ese día como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo – **cuando vimos que Lizzie se había caído corrimos a socorrerla –** retomó ella la historia, ganándose la atención de los tres – **recuerdo haberme acercado a ella corriendo, me arrodillé a su lado y me fijé que no tuviera heridas, pero vi su brazo doblado, roto** – sus hijos hicieron una mueca – **pero a ella no le importaba eso, sino que me miró sonriendo y me entregó mi cometa** – sonrió mirando a Lizzie.

 **\- cuando volví del hospital Rachel y Blaine pasaban todo el tiempo conmigo, jugando a cosas aburridas porque no podía moverme mucho** – siguió Lizzie – **a partir de ese momento nos volvimos inseparables, nuestros padres decidieron mandarnos a la misma escuela, estudiamos juntos hasta terminada la universidad** – contó sonriendo **– en ese transcurso de años conocimos a todos los que conocieron aquí.**

 **\- wow –** dijo Michelle encantada con la historia.

 **\- ¿y tu hermana Beca tiene la misma edad que mi tío Jon?** – cuestionó Devon.

 **\- así es, ambos tienen 33 años** – respondió Lizzie sonriendo. Los niños iban a seguir preguntando pero justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta, Rachel fue a abrir dejando pasar a una tímida Valerie.

 **\- hola –** saludó sonriendo - **¿pueden salir a jugar los gemelos**? – preguntó con educación.

 **\- claro –** dijo Rachel mirando a sus hijos,

 **\- nos vemos luego Lizzie –** dijo Michelle abrazando con fuerza a la castaña, ella se sorprendió pero aceptó con gusto el abrazo.

 **\- gracias por la historia –** agradeció Devon abrazando a su madre, luego ambos se vieron a los ojos con la misma mirada observadora, Lizzie le picó las costillas provocando que el niño riera.

 **\- nos vemos tía Lizzie, y tía Rachie –** dijo Valerie saludando con la mano, la niña podría ser una copia externa de Santana, pero de personalidad era exacto como Brittany.

 **\- gracias por el desayuno Rach** – dijo Lizzie poniéndose de pie – **voy a dejar todo esto en la cocina.**

 **\- espera –** le pidió la morena – **me… me preguntaba si podríamos hablar –** dijo algo nerviosa, Lizzie estaba de igual forma, ya que solo asintió. Ambas se sentaron en el piso, con las espaldas chocando en el borde de la cama **– esto es muy difícil para mí** – dijo Rachel – **sé que vas a terminar odiándome y no te culparía por hacerlo, yo misma me odio por haberte privado de la vida de tus hijos.**

 **\- hey Rachel respira –** pidió Lizzie cortando la verborrea de la morena, ella inhalo y exhalo para poder regular su respiración – **yo no te odio** – dijo mirándola a los ojos – **si hiciste lo que hiciste fue por algún motivo** – sonrió de lado – **no te culpo, no soy material de madre** – bajó la mirada.

 **\- Lizzie no –** Rachel levantó la barbilla de la castaña, notando la ausencia de brillo en sus ojos – **tú eres una excelente madre, me bastó con verte solo dos días con Mason y Madison para darme cuenta** – le sonrió con cariño – **no me fui porque creyera que no ibas a ser buena madre.**

 **\- ¿entonces por qué lo hiciste? –** le preguntó sin entender.

 **\- porque tenía miedo** – admitió retomando su posición anterior, subiendo las piernas para apoyarse en sus rodillas – **temía que nuestros hijos tuvieran la misma infancia que nosotras –** suspiró con nostalgia – **sé que mis padres nos amaron mucho, más que a nadie, eso lo sé, pero siempre tuve el anhelo de estar más tiempo con ellos, no fue hasta ese accidente que les costó la vida a ellos y a tu padre que tuve una figura materna constante en mi vida –** Lizzie le prestaba atención, no quería interrumpirla – **Meryl fue para mí y Jon como una segunda madre, se ocupó de todos nosotros, y con el tiempo, nosotros quisimos seguir sus pasos porque no conocíamos otra vida, de niños ya jugamos a ser espías, amábamos las historias de nuestros padres, incluso llegamos a tener la idea de vengar a nuestros padres.**

 **\- de no ser por mi madre lo hubiéramos hecho** – dijo Lizzie imitando la posición de Rachel – **nos llevó tiempo entender que eso no era lo correcto.**

 **\- sí –** coincidió Rachel – **sabes que yo amaba nuestro trabajo, sobre todo porque de esa forma me aseguraba que estuvieras bien** – la miró a los ojos recordando las misiones que llevaron a cabo juntas – **siempre nos asegurábamos de estar a salvo, solíamos decir que volvíamos juntas o no volvíamos –** ambas sonrieron – **cuando me enteré del embarazo me puse muy feliz, porque sabía que seríamos una hermosa familia, pero luego el recuerdo de nuestra infancia me pegó, pensé en qué pasaría si nuestro hijos tuvieran la misma desgracia de perder a su padres en una misión** – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – **pensé en lo doloroso que sería para ellos crecer solos, con escasos recuerdos de su familia, creciendo con el deseo de ser como ellos, generando así un círculo.**

 **\- una vez te dije que era capaz de dejar todo para estar contigo** – dijo Lizzie.

 **\- lo sé, pero cuan injusto y egoísta es eso Liz –** dijo negando Rachel – **tu amas tu trabajo, y sé que me amabas más a mí, pero en ese momento solo podía pensar en que si algo les pasaba a algunos de tus hermanos o a alguien de tu familia hubieras salido corriendo a ayudarlos** – Lizzie bajó la mirada – **porque así de grandiosa eres, tu familia es lo más importante para ti, y yo no podía soportar la idea de alejarte de todo solo para tener una vida tranquila, no podía hacerme a la idea de perderte** – las primeras lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de la morena – **sé que cometí un error, y no me perdono por eso, pero solo podía pensar en el futuro que quería darles a mis hijos… lo siento tanto** – finalmente rompió en llanto, Lizzie la atrajo hacia sus brazos, la morena se aferró al pecho de la castaña, sintiéndose a salvo en esos brazos que tantas veces la contuvieron.

 **\- entiendo lo que hiciste Rach –** dijo Lizzie – **pero debes entender que mi trabajo me permite asegurar el futuro de mis hijos** – ninguna rompió el abrazo – **sé que es peligroso y que quizá algún día podría no volver, pero desde que tengo a los gemelos solo tomo las misiones más cortas, la última misión peligrosa fue cuando los encontré** – se separaron y Lizzie limpió las lágrimas de Rachel con sus pulgares **– cuando los veo a ellos me doy cuenta que no puedo arriesgarme tanto, porque eso significaría dejarlos solos, y ya estuvieron solos por casi ocho años, solo se tenían el uno al otro –** le acarició el rostro, Rachel cerró los ojos ante el contacto, se le erizó la piel, tal y como sucedía ocho años atrás – **nunca te perdí el rastro sabes** – dijo sonriendo con los labios cerrados – **no te busqué como me pediste, pero me mantuve en las sombras, asegurándome que tanto tu como los gemelos estuvieran bien, me hubiera gustado estar contigo desde el principio, durante tu embarazo, durante su nacimiento, sus primeros pasos y primeras palabras –** sus ojos se aguaban, signo de las lágrimas que amenazan con salir – **sé que eso ya es pasado pero de verdad me gustaría estar en su presente y futuro** – pidió – **si no quieres que sea su madre me conformo con ser su tía o lo que tú quieras.**

 **\- ellos ya saben que eres su madre –** dejó caer Rachel sorprendiendo a la castaña – **y no esperan ningún tipo de explicación, solo quieren conocerte… y que seas su madre.**

 **\- ¿en serio? –** preguntó con algunas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

 **\- se mueren de ganas de llamarte mamá** – dijo ella igual de emocionada – **están muy felices de saber que eres su madre, además están muy emocionados por tener hermanos mayores** – aquello llenó de felicidad a Lizzie, que no pudo hacer más que abrazar con fuerza a Rachel, ella le correspondió, realmente lo necesitaba.

 **\- gracias Rach prometo que seré una excelente madre –** se separaron y Rachel borró con sus pulgares las lágrimas que había en las mejillas de la castaña, estuvo por unos minutos acariciando las mejillas de la agente – **sí, uso humectante –** bromeó Lizzie para aligerar el asunto, Rachel la vio alzando una ceja, pronto rompieron en carcajadas.

 **\- vamos –** dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie tendiendo una mano para que Lizzie la agarrara – **vamos a presentarte oficialmente a tus hijos** – los ojos de Lizzie se iluminaron de felicidad, con ayuda de la morena se puso de pie. Caminaron en un cómodo silencio hasta el patio, en donde los niños jugaban de diferentes formas, ellas se acercaron a sus hijos quienes jugaban con Valerie y Brittany, Santana las observaba desde cierta distancia en compañía de Quinn y Kitty, las tres observando jugar a sus hijos, tomando un descanso antes de unirse a ellos.

 **\- Devon, Michelle vengan –** los llamó Rachel, los niños se acercaron corriendo – **quiero presentarles oficialmente a alguien** – dijo emocionada – **ella es Elizabeth Michelle Anderson, su madre** – dijo sonriendo, todos estaban mirando la escena con la boca abierta, Lizzie se arrodilló para estar a la altura de sus hijos.

 **\- hola niños –** dijo con las lágrimas a punto de salir – **lamento haber estado ausente tanto tiempo, pero les prometo que desde ahora en más no me voy a alejar de ustedes –** los gemelos hicieron idénticos mohines con sus labios, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, pero no dudaron en fundirse en un fuerte abrazo con su madre, ella los abrazó con fuerza.

 **\- mamá –** dijeron ambos emocionados – **no nos importa que no hayas estado –** dijo Michelle agarrando las mejillas de Lizzie.

 **\- nosotros sentíamos que estabas y sentíamos que alguien más nos cuidaba –** añadió Devon acariciando una mejilla de su madre – **y te amamos sin importar lo que haya pasado –** Michelle asintió de acuerdo, Lizzie rió y los abrazó.

 **\- yo también los amo** – dijo ella sonriendo con alegría, a unos pasos Rachel sonreía con los ojos acuosos con una mano en el pecho, le llenaba de alegría ver a sus hijos tan felices, Beca, Meryl, y Blaine se acercaron a Lizzie – **miren, ahí está su tía Beca, el tío Blaine y la abuela Meryl –** los tres se pusieron a la altura de los gemelos, ellos abrazaron con fuerza a Meryl.

 **\- sabíamos que eras nuestra abuela –** dijo Michelle.

 **\- tenías de separador una foto nuestra cuando fuimos a hablar contigo** – dijo Devon sorprendiendo a Meryl quien no puedo hacer otra cosa que reír, estaba muy feliz.

 **\- ahora voy a poder contarles historias de sus madres** – dijo sonriendo, los gemelos se acercaron a sus tíos y los abrazaron a ambos, ellos estaban muy emocionados, como la mayoría, Kurt se acercó de la mano con Luke y Tracy.

 **\- miren niños, ellos son sus primos hermanos Devon y Michelle** – dijo a sus hijos, los niños estaban algo confusos.

 **\- ¿cómo Em? –** preguntó Luke.

 **\- ¿cómo Maddie y Mase? –** preguntó a su vez Tracy, su padre asintió, los niños observaron durante unos segundos a los gemelos antes de abrazarlos con cariño, ellos correspondieron sonriendo con alegría, pero a Lizzie le faltaba algo, buscó con la mirada hasta que divisó a sus hijos mayores en un rincón, les dedicó una mirada y luego se dirigió a los otros gemelos.

 **\- ¿por qué no van a abrazar a sus hermanos mayores que están algo tímidos? –** Les preguntó Lizzie – **ellos creen que ustedes no los van a aceptar como hermanos.**

 **\- pero si ya los queremos –** dijo con énfasis Michelle, tomó la mano de su hermano y corrieron hacia Mason y Madison, que estaban uno al lado del otro. Los gemelos más pequeños corrieron y se abalanzaron sobre los mayores, abrazándolos con cariño.

 **\- nosotros queremos que sean nuestros hermanos mayores** – les dijo Devon.

 **\- ¿ustedes no quieren?** – preguntó Michelle, los otros hermanos se vieron sorprendidos, no esperaban algo así, pero una sonrisa se apoderó de sus rostros, levantaron en el aire uno a cada uno y lo apretujaron contra su cuerpo, riendo los cuatro.

 **\- si queremos** – dijeron al mismo tiempo Mason y Madison – **pero pensamos que ustedes no iban a querer –** agregó Mason.

 **\- siempre quisimos hermanos mayores** – dijo Devon.

 **\- menores también** – añadió Michele – **y ustedes son gemelos, eso es mucho mejor porque nos pueden enseñar muchas cosas, y con un chico y una chica, estamos destinados –** dijo hablando con rapidez.

 **\- prometemos ser los mejores hermanos mayores del mundo** – dijeron seriamente.

 **\- no vamos a dejar que nada les pase –** dijo Mason.

 **\- los vamos a cuidar y amar con todo lo que somos –** añadió Madison, Devon y Michelle besaron las mejillas de sus nuevos hermanos y los abrazaron formando un abrazo grupal.

 **\- que tierno –** dijo Lizzie sonriendo con alegría, escuchó unos sollozos que le resultaron conocidos – **San, ¿estás llorando?** – preguntó a su amiga que intentaba ocultar su rostro.

 **\- es que fue una escena muy tierna –** dijo hipando **– por fin tienes a tus hijos reunidos, ya puedes formar una alianza de gemelos.**

 **\- podemos tener un club –** dijo Lizzie mirando a Blaine.

 **\- eso sería fantástico –** dijo el moreno abrazando a su gemela – **por fin puedo verte feliz hermana, aunque voy a estar mucho más feliz cuando consigas otra cosa –** su gemela lo vio sin entender, él apuntó con la cabeza hacia Rachel que hablaba con el grupo de gemelos.

 **\- oh –** dijo Lizzie – **bueno puede que piense en algo** – sonrió con picardía, su hermano la imitó, imaginando lo que tenía en mente.

 **\- cuando veo esas sonrisas nada bueno puede pasar –** dijo Beca mirando a ambos con los ojos entrecerrados.

 **\- ven y abrázanos hermana –** pidió Lizzie – **cuando Emily y Jon vuelvan vamos a estar todos –** los tres se fundieron en un abrazo grupal.

Mientras tanto, Rachel hablaba con los gemelos Mason y Madison.

 **\- quiero que sepan que ustedes son los hermanos mayores de mis hijos** – dijo mirando a ambos, los gemelos menores se habían ido a hablar con Meryl – **y para mí eso significa que forman parte de mi familia desde este momento, por lo que a mí respecta los voy a cuidar como cuido a mis hijos, porque son muy importantes para Lizzie, seguro nos vamos a ver muy seguido, así que si me dejan conocerlos puede que lleguemos a querernos** – le dedicó una radiante sonrisa.

 **\- ahora veo de dónde sacó Michelle la capacidad de hablar sin respirar** – dijo Mason.

 **\- lo que mi hermano quiere decir es que agradecemos tus palabras Rachel –** corrigió Madison – **para nuestra madre eres importante, sabemos que no dejó de amarte** – susurró, su hermano asintió.

 **\- estamos seguros que vamos a ser una gran familia** – dijeron ambos sonriendo, Rachel se acercó y los abrazó.

 **\- ahora debemos hablar con nuestra abuela –** dijo Mason mirando a su hermana – **teníamos que hacerlo lo antes posible.**

 **\- pero con todo este emotivo momento se nos pasó** – dijo Madison con preocupación, Rachel los vio sin entender. Los vio alejarse directo hacia Meryl.

 **\- ¿qué sucede? –** preguntó Lizzie viendo a sus hijos mayores hablar con su madre.

 **\- parece que ya tiene información** – opinó Rachel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Los personajes de Pitch Perfect tampoco me pertenecen son creación de Universal Pictures. Solo la historia y los personajes originales son de mi creación.**

 **CAPITULO VI**

Efectivamente eso era lo que sucedía, todos los agentes se reunieron en la sala de monitoreo, donde Artie, Tina y los gemelos habían recolectado la información que necesitaban.

 **\- tenemos a seis delincuentes especializados en diferentes áreas que se van a reunir con Theon –** informó Artie – **gracias a unas cámaras que interceptaron los gemelos pudimos descubrir en donde se encontraban** – deslizando sus dedos en una Tablet mostró la información de las seis personas en una pantalla gigante, de la misma forma que hizo con los anteriores – **los seis están en un edificio.**

 **\- ¿un edificio? –** preguntó Sam.

 **\- Sugar Motta está entre ellos** – señaló Mike la imagen de una joven castaña que era una mezcla de Brittany y Santana – **tiene el dinero necesario para comprar lo que sea.**

 **\- además de tener una capacidad de camuflarse entre la gente que le permitió escapar unas cuantas veces –** agregó Kitty.

 **\- lo que me pregunto es por qué quiere a Karofky en su equipo** – preguntó Blaine mirando la imagen de un hombre de su edad robusto, de cabello castaño rapado – **es un criminal.**

 **\- como todos –** dijo de manera obvia Santana.

 **\- pero es bueno cuando se trata de autos –** opinó Quinn – **además de la fabricación de armas, seguro va a equipar a los autos que use Theon.**

 **\- Joe Hart y Rory Flanagan son los secuaces de Sugar** – dijo Puck señalando la imagen de un joven con rastras y otro muy blanco de ojos celestes – **son sus guardaespaldas, pero ambos muy buenos en el manejo de armas de fuego.**

 **\- a mí no me gusta ese personaje de anime** – dijo Santana señalando a una chica de rasgos orientales no mayor de veinticinco años vestida de colegiala.

 **\- ese personaje de anime se llama Humico Nasashama, siempre lleva consigo una cadena de dos metros que tiene en el extremo una bola de acero con puntas –** dijo Beca – **un solo golpe te puede dejar fuera.**

 **\- lo que me pregunto es por qué mi hermano necesita un ladrón de guante blanco –** se preguntó Meryl en voz alta, mirando la imagen de un hombre no mayor que Beca, de ojos azules con el cabello perfectamente peinado – **Cooper Bomer es un experto ladrón de guante blanco difícil de atrapar –** dijo a sus agentes.

 **\- encontramos información sobre lo que pueden estar buscando** – dijo Madison llamando la atención, al igual que Artie tenía una Tablet, publicó la información que tenía.

 **\- teniendo en cuenta las habilidades de los seis pensamos que querían hacerse con el depósito de armas especiales de los militares** – dijo Mason mostrando en imágenes el lugar – **son armas de perfecto alcance, de una tecnología avanzada, letales en manos amigas y terriblemente letales en manos enemigas.**

 **\- es una tecnología avanzada –** opinó Brittany – **pero Karofky tiene el conocimiento para utilizarlas –** acotó con el ceño fruncido.

 **\- ¿qué vamos a hacer?** – preguntó Quinn mirando a Meryl.

 **\- ¿sabemos cuándo van a robar esas armas?** – preguntó mirando al equipo de Artie.

 **\- el golpe va a ser en 48hs** – dijo el hacker – **Cooper se presentó para un puesto de guardia de seguridad, puesto que se cambia cada semana, bajo otro nombre –** mostró la identificación falsa – **suponemos que Sugar se va a encargar de distraerlos, usando gala de su dinero va a hacerse pasar por un fabricante de armas –** señaló Artie – **puede pedir que le muestren las armas, ya que necesitan ser modificadas para el uso de los militares –** explicó.

 **\- entonces va a haber algún tipo de distracción, que va a permitir a Cooper robar las armas pasando desapercibido** – conjeturó Meryl se forma pensativa – **tenemos que dejarlos hacerse con las armas** – dijo sorprendiendo a los agentes – **ustedes los van a interceptar, si dejamos fuera a los seis, ya no van a estar con Theon.**

 **\- ¿en dónde los vamos a encerrar? –** preguntó Tina.

 **\- eso solo lo sabré yo** – dijo Meryl – **Blaine y Lizzie, van a estar a cargo, reúnan a sus agentes y vayan a** _ **La Fabrica**_ **–** ordenó – **el equipo de Artie va a permanecer aquí bajo sus órdenes, salgan cuanto antes** – los gemelos asintieron.

 **\- Puck, Mike, Brittany, Santana y Sam vienen con nosotros** – dijo Blaine teniendo el consentimiento de Lizzie.

 **\- ¿qué hay de mí? –** preguntó Beca.

 **\- tú y Rachel deben entrenar, tanto si van o no a salir en las misiones fuera** – dijo Lizzie seriamente – **reúnan el equipo agentes, nos vamos a** _ **La Fabrica**_ **–** todos los agentes se dispersaron.

Después se juntar las armas que llevarían fueron a buscar sus efectos personales para poder irse. Lizzie estaba atando sus zapatillas cuando sintió la presencia de alguien, levantó la vista, encontrándose con Rachel de pie junto a la cama.

 **\- ¿te despedirás de los niños?** – preguntó.

 **\- sí, ahora iba a ir, estaban en el cuarto de entretenimiento** – dijo poniéndose de pie - **¿sucede algo?** – preguntó inclinando la cabeza, Rachel no dijo nada, se limitó a abrazarla con fuerza.

 **\- por favor ten cuidado** – pidió apretando el agarre.

 **\- descuida, no es una misión peligrosa** – dijo sonriendo con cariño acariciando la espalda de la morena, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, Lizzie sonrió con picardía – **aunque un beso de la suerte no me vendría para anda mal –** dijo con inocencia, Rachel sonrió de lado, Lizze se inclinó y ella se acercó lentamente a sus labios, pero a último momento le dio un prolongado beso en la comisura de los labios.

 **\- buena suerte** – susurró.

 **\- gracias –** dijo sonriendo, tomó su mochila y salió de la habitación, fue directo a la sala de entretenimiento, en el camino se cruzó con Mason y Madison, ellos la abrazaron y le dijeron que la iban a estar observando. En la sala estaban los agentes despidiéndose de sus familias, por más que sea una misión corta siempre estaban en peligro. Lizzie se acercó a sus hijos.

 **\- ¿tú también deber irte? –** preguntó Devon.

 **\- sí, pero vuelvo en tres días o menos –** dijo Lizzie sonriendo de lado **– vengan, denme un beso y un abrazo** – los tres se abrazaron.

 **\- te vamos a extrañar** – dijo Michelle.

 **\- yo también, cuiden a mami** – les dio un beso a cada uno y se separó de ellos, siguiendo a su hermano que estaba igual que ella.

 **\- Kurt se molestó por no incluirlo en la misión –** dijo Blaine desanimado, su hermana lo abrazó.

 **\- no quieres a Karofsky cerca suyo** – dijo Lizzie – **es entendible, pero de todas formas no hacían falta los talentos de Kurt –** le dedicó una sonrisa para que se tranquilice.

Viajaron en dos movilidades, una camioneta blindada que aparentaba ser una simple Land Rover, y en un auto también blindado que parecía ser un simple BMW X6 gris.

Tardaron dos horas en llegar a su destino, se bajaron y caminaron unos metros hasta llegar a una fábrica de textiles abandonada, entraron por un portón, pero después de unos metros se desviaron, abrieron una caja de controles de energía, sacaron la tapa revelando un tablero digital que requería un código, Blaine lo escribió y una puerta apareció, los siete agentes entraron y volvieron a cerrar todo, desde afuera parecía que no había nada, pero adentro estaban en una base no tan grande como la de S.A.D.I.E, pero lo suficiente para planear su modo operandi, el lugar estaba decorado de manera sencilla, con pocas cosas, contaba con habitaciones medianas, cada una con baño, una habitación para las planear las operaciones, una cocina grande y un gimnasio. Dejaron sus pertenencias en las habitaciones y se reunieron en la sala de operaciones, allí se pusieron en contacto con Artie y su equipo.

 **\- Artie el equipo ya está aquí** – dijo Blaine.

 **\- el lugar está limpio** – dijo el agente – **espero órdenes.**

 **\- vamos a planear la emboscada y volvemos a comunicarnos** – dijo el moreno y cortó la comunicación.

 **\- esta es toda la información –** dijo Lizzie dejando sobre la mesa todo.

 **\- tengo una idea** – dijo Brittany sonriendo, todos prestaron atención.

Dos días después.

Sugar junto a sus secuaces Joe y Rory entraban en la base de armamento del ejército de Estados Unidos, ella iba vestida con un traje Armani color rojo y sus guardaespaldas llevaban trajes negros, con lentes de sol. Un oficial encargado del armamento los esperaba con su porte serio.

 **\- buenos días** – saludó efusivamente Sugar.

 **\- buenos días señorita Lovegood** – dijo el hombre – **pasemos directamente al asunto, muéstreme el armamento que tiene para ofrecernos** – pidió sin perder tiempo, Sugar le hizo una seña a Rory para que le acercara el maletín de gran tamaño que tenía consigo, el irlandés lo dejó sobre una mesa que los separaba del militar, abrió el maletín revelando una bomba, el militar palideció, intentando controlarse levantó la vista hacia Sugar **\- ¿una bomba?** – preguntó mientras disimuladamente tocaba el arma que tenía a un costado de la cintura.

 **\- iré al grano** – dijo Sugar ignorando la pregunta del militar – **quiero el nuevo armamento.**

 **\- ¿qué pasa si nos negamos? –** dijo seriamente.

 **\- bueno, yo activo esta bomba que está repartida por todo el terreno** – respondió Sugar con tranquilidad.

 **\- no negociamos con terroristas –** dijo el militar sin abandonar su postura – **mientras conversamos el armamento está siendo transportada a un lugar seguro –** comunicó con media sonrisa.

 **\- me temo que eso ya lo sabía –** Sugar suspiró con aburrimiento – **bueno, esto es aburrido** – sacó de su cartera un celular, deslizó un dedo y activó la bomba – **tienen diez minutos para evacuar el lugar, y como hay muchas cosas inflamables es muy probable que explote todo** – sonrió con maldad en los ojos – **nos vemos… o quizá no** – los tres abandonaron el lugar en menos de un minuto, el militar activó una alarma para evacuar el lugar.

Mientras tanto, cerca del puerto, un equipo de militares junto con un equipo de seguridad transportaba el armamento. Cooper estaba entre ellos, el ladrón especializado evaluó la cantidad de personas a su lado, eran solo tres, el conductor y el copiloto. Con rápidos movimientos disparó tranquilizantes en los tres compañeros que iban con él, el conductor al sentir el ruido sordo paró el vehículo, el copiloto se bajó para revisar en la parte de atrás, abrió las puertas y encontró cuatro cuerpos inconscientes, desenfundó el arma para revisar los cuerpos, cuando le tocó revisar a Cooper este le disparó con el tranquilizante, luego sigilosamente se bajó y fue hacia el conductor, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

 **\- eso fue fácil –** dijo sonriendo mientras sacaba los cuerpos y los acomodaba en la parte de atrás de camioneta. Dos minutos después una camioneta blanca se estacionaba junto a él. Dos tipos robustos ayudaron a transportar la caja con el armamento, Copper subió al lugar del copiloto sonriendo con satisfacción - **¿novedades de Sugar?** – preguntó al conductor.

 **\- en este momento debe estar accionando la bomba** – dijo el hombre sonriendo.

 **\- no creo que los estúpidos gemelos puedan hacer algo al respecto** – opinó Cooper.

 **\- no deberíamos subestimarlos** – planteó el otro hombre.

 **\- ay Dave todavía enamorado de Hummel** – dijo Cooper con su sonrisa arrogante molestando a su compañero quien se sonrojó y endureció sus facciones. Siguieron el camino en silencio.

En la base, el equipo liderado por los gemelos Blaine y Lizzie estaba chequeando el lugar mientras Santana desactivaba la bomba.

 **\- ¿señales de algunos de los secuaces de Theon?** – preguntó Lizzie por el intercomunicador.

 **\- todavía no –** dijo Blaine desde el techo, preparando su rifle M110, a unos pasos estaba Sam con unos binoculares de visión térmica con el arco a un lado y el carcaj en su espalda.

 **\- estén atentos** – indicó Lizzie, luego se acercó a Santana - **¿todo en orden? –** preguntó con cuidado, sabía que a su amiga no le gustaba cuando la molestaban en sus tareas.

 **\- dame un minuto más Lizzie** – dijo la latina sin desviar su atención de su tarea. Lizzie la dejó y se acercó a Brittany, quien chequeaba algo en su Tablet.

 **\- ¿crees que ya se hayan dado cuenta? –** preguntó la rubia.

 **\- daría lo que sea por ver la sonrisa arrogante de Cooper desapareciendo de su rostro –** dijo sonriendo con travesura.

 **\- vamos a tener consecuencias** – comentó Brittany.

 **\- siempre las tenemos, nuestra misión era evitar que tuvieran el armamento, lo conseguimos, todo lo que suceda a partir de ahora es algo que no vamos a poder evitar.**

 **\- listo –** dijo Santana limpiándose un poco de sudor que corría por su frente **– ya podemos irnos.**

 **\- Blaine nos tiene que confirmar que está todo limpio para poder irnos** – dijo Lizzie observando el lugar.

Por otro lado, Sugar llegaba a su guarida con una botella de champaña, sonreía como una niña con juguete nuevo.

 **\- ¿ya vieron el cargamento? –** preguntó mirando alternadamente entre Cooper y Dave, Humico estaba a un lado con su cara de poker.

 **\- todavía no –** dijo Dave con rostro serio.

 **\- bueno, ábranlo** – ordenó Sugar. Cooper se acercó con un soplete para aflojar la cerradura, cuando lo consiguió se puso de pie, todos se acercaron deseosos de ver lo que había adentro, abrieron la caja y sus sonrisas se borraron. Adentro solo habían pistolas de agua, de diferentes tamaños y formas, todas llenas de colores, Sugar agarró la tarjeta que había en una de las pistolas – _**"diviértanse con su nuevo armamento"**_ – empezó a leer – _**"saludos a Theon, por parte de T.A.T"**_ – la nota estaba escrita con crayones de colores, Sugar abolló el papel y lo tiró adentro de la caja.

 **\- ¿T.A.T? –** preguntó Humico hablando finalmente.

 **-** _ **Team Anderson Twins**_ – contestó Dave girando los ojos – **así se hacen llamar.**

 **\- ¿quién le va a decir a Theon? –** preguntó Rory con su acento irlandés.

 **\- ninguno de ustedes tienen las agallas** – dijo Sugar dejando la botella a un lado, sacó su teléfono y marcó un número - **¿señor? –** dijo cuándo atendieron – **llegaron antes… fallamos con la misión** – lo último lo susurró, estuvo escuchando las indicaciones de su jefe, poco a poco una sonrisa se le iba formando en el rostro – **de acuerdo** – dijo con los ojos ardiendo de entusiasmo – **nos vemos luego** – cortó el llamado y se giró a ver a su equipo – **vamos a mandar un regalo al equipo T.A.T** – dijo sonriendo, sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo.

Mientras tanto en la base de _S.A.D.I.E_.

Rachel entraba a la sala de monitoreo, sus hijos ya dormían pero a ella le costaba conciliar el sueño, se acercó a los gemelos Madison y Mason cargando tres tazas de café, los gemelos estaban atentos mirando por los monitores, ambos tenían comunicadores en sus oídos, Madison veía el camino hacia _La Fábrica_ mientras que Mason veía el lugar, chequeando que no hubiera ningún intruso.

 **\- ¿cómo va la misión?** – preguntó poniendo las tazas al frente de ambos, luego se sentó atrás, en un espacio entre los dos.

 **\- gracias por el café –** dijo Madison sonriendo con amabilidad, se notaba que los dos estaban cansados.

 **\- la misión va bien, el armamento ya está a salvo, ahora los agentes están llegando a** _ **La Fábrica**_ **, supongo que mañana a primera hora van a volver, o quizá ahora –** contestó Mason la pregunta que había hecho la morena.

 **\- estamos en** _ **La Fábrica**_ – informó Puck por el intercomunicador.

 **\- cargamos nuestras cosas y partimos hacia la base** – comunicó Mike.

Los siete agentes empezaron a acomodar sus cosas en sus mochilas para poder partir, pero no esperaban que se cortara la luz, incluyendo las cámaras que estaban chequeando Artie y su equipo.

 **\- ¿qué sucedió? –** preguntó alertada Rachel, los gemelos tipiaban con rapidez. Madison volteó a ver a Rachel con un gesto asustado.

 **\- ¡INTRUSOS! –** gritó Mike activando las luces de emergencia.

 **\- Sugar y sus secuaces –** alertó Brittany desenfundando sus _Colt 45_ , Santana a su lado estaba con unas _Uzi_ en cada mano.

 **\- ¡ármense! –** gritó Sam al tiempo que trepaba por la escalera para ganar ventaja en la altura.

Pronto se empezaron a escuchar pasos, muchos pasos, Lizzie miró a su hermano, él ya tenía en las manos unos _Desert Eagle_ de color dorado.

 **\- ¿tienes tus armas? –** le preguntó algo alertado.

 **\- no te preocupes** – murmuró Lizzie.

Después de eso solo se escucharon disparos, golpes, cosas cayendo al piso haciéndose trizas en el suelo, gritos de ambas partes. Eran siete contra 20. Vio cómo uno de los tipos golpeó a Blaine en la mandíbula, pero su hermano no tardó en balearlo en la cabeza. Una mano se posó en su hombro con fuerza obligándola a voltearse, uno de los hombres le dio un golpe en la mandíbula y costillas, los golpes eran rápidos, por lo que antes de sacar sus armas se defendió con las manos, por suerte pudo ponerse las manoplas de acero, con eso logró dejar inconsciente a su adversario antes que este se diera cuenta. Aprovechando que no la atacaban observó el estado de sus compañeros; su hermano peleaba con dos hombres al mismo tiempo, recibiendo y dando golpes; Puck peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con un tipo que le doblaba el tamaño, en un momento corrió hacia una pared, el tipo lo siguió, pero cuando estaban cerca Puck saltó dando unos pasos por la pared logrando que su adversario se diera de lleno en la cabeza, Noah saltó y le dio un codazo en la nuca logrando librarse de su adversario; a unos metros Mike fue lanzado hacia una mesa, el agente se perdió por abajo retirando un arma, siendo el fin de su oponente; en otro lado Brittany y Santana peleaban par a par, cuando Santana se quedó sin municiones peleó con lo primero que encontró, en ese caso con las sartenes de la cocina, entre las dos se deshicieron de cuatro de los atacantes; Sam fue interceptado por dos hombres, Lizzie al ver que su amigo no podía atacar sacó sus _Shuriken_ y las lanzó hacia los atacantes del rubio, logrando derribarlos, momento que Sam aprovechó para lanzar sus flechas y dejar fuera a cinco atacantes. La distracción de Lizzie le valió un golpe en la mandíbula de nuevo, pero esa vez sintió como la sangre caía por su labio, eso la molestó, por lo que sacó sus _Kunai_ grandes, su adversario esquivó un par de golpes, desarmándola, sonrió con arrogancia, pero no esperaba que Lizzie le lanzara desde la boca unos _Fukumi Bari_ directo en la garganta, la agente se tiró al suelo justo a tiempo para evitar los disparos de Joe, levantó sus _Kunai_ y las lanzó directo a las manos de su adversario, el chico gritó del dolor, pero se apresuró a salir junto a los otros hombres que quedaban. Los siete agentes se juntaron.

 **\- ¿hay heridos de gravedad?** – preguntó Blaine. Todos estaban sudados y golpeados, algunos con el labio partido, otros sosteniéndose las costillas, pero ninguno había recibido disparos.

 **\- no, estamos bien** – respondió Brittany, ella tenía unos golpes en el rostro y un pequeño corte en el brazo.

 **\- están sangrando** – exclamó Sam mirando la pierna izquierda de Lizzie y el brazo izquierdo de Brittany, Santana vio a su mujer con preocupación, al igual que Blaine a su hermana.

 **\- no es nada –** le restó importancia Lizzie – **mejor vámonos** – recogieron sus cosas y subieron a los vehículos, desde allí se pusieron en contacto con la base.

En la sala de monitoreo de la base principal _,_ los agentes estaban preocupados, no habían podido retomar la conexión.

 **\- debemos ir** – dijo desesperado Kurt.

 **\- no –** negó con la cabeza Quinn – **yo también quiero ayudar a mi marido Kurt –** dijo al ver el gesto del agente – **pero debemos esperar**.

Rachel miraba a los gemelos, que se veían muy preocupados, se puso en medio de ambos y los abrazó por los hombros, ella también lo necesitaba, moría de ganas por tomar un automóvil e ir hacia donde estaba Lizzie, pero debía ser paciente, conocía a sus compañeros, eran muy hábiles.

 **\- recibo señal en los vehículos** – informó Tina, puso la cámara en la pantalla grande para que todos los agentes pudieran ver.

 **\- estamos bien** – dijo Blaine, Santana manejaba a gran velocidad, Mike estaba en la parte de atrás poniendo unas vendas en la pierna de Lizzie y en el brazo de Brittany, Sam y Puck iban en el BMW, a la misma velocidad.

 **\- ¿qué sucedió con Brittany y Lizzie? –** preguntó Kitty.

 **\- recibimos unos leves cortes –** respondió Brittany sonriendo con cansancio – **nada de qué preocuparse**.

Cuando llegaron fueron directo a la sala de monitoreo, los gemelos corrieron a abrazar a su madre, al igual que Quinn, Mercedes, Tina y Kurt a sus respectivos esposos.

 **\- estamos bien –** dijeron los agentes.

– **Sugar y su sequito escaparon** – dijo Sam abrazando a su mujer.

 **\- pero Joe se fue con un recordatorio** – dijo Lizzie sonriendo, pero se lamentó al sentir como la herida de su labio se abría.

 **\- la misión fue un éxito agentes, no pudimos atrapar a Sugar y su gente, pero el armamento está fuera de su alcance** – los felicitó Meryl – **ahora si no están heridos vayan a descansar, mañana retomamos el trabajo, seguro recibimos algún tipo de información –** los agentes asintieron y se dispersaron.

 **\- vayan a descansar** – le dijo Lizzie a sus hijos mayores – **se nota que están cansados.**

 **\- de acuerdo –** dijeron ambos bostezando, abrazaron a su madre y se fueron a sus cuartos, Lizzie los observó irse y entró a su cuarto, dejó la puerta entreabierta, segundos después sintió cómo se cerraba.

– **Estoy bien Rachel** – dijo sin voltearse.

 **\- ¿por qué será que no te creo? –** Dijo Rachel con un botiquín de primeros auxilios en las manos – **voltéate y quítate el pantalón y la remera** – ordenó con seriedad, Lizzie suspiró pero terminó obedeciendo, se quitó la ropa quedando con un sujetador color gris junto a un bóxer femenino del mismo color. La morena prendió la luz para poder ver mejor, de esa forma vio que la castaña tenía unos moretones formándose en las costillas, un corte vendado en la pierna izquierda, el labio partido y un pómulo hinchado – **bueno, te vi en peores condiciones –** Lizzie asintió de acuerdo – **recuéstate en la cama** – pidió, la agente obedeció, estaba muy cansada como para replicar.

 **\- estoy cansada Rachel** – dijo bostezando - **¿tenemos que hacer esto?** – preguntó desde su posición, viendo cómo la morena la ignoraba para quitar la venda que Mike le había colocado, observó con cuidado la herida, notando que no era nada grave, por lo visto se había volteado a tiempo.

 **\- no voy a dormir tranquila si no hago esto** – dijo sin mirarla. Con cuidado limpió la herida y la desinfectó, notó cómo Lizzie se tensaba en algunas ocasiones, pero no se quejaba, le causaba gracia ese orgullo que tenía a la hora de curar sus heridas. Cuando terminó de desinfectar cubrió la herida con una nueva venda, luego prosiguió con los moretones, por suerte no tenía costillas rotas, solo golpeadas. Frotó la zona con unos ungüentos para aliviar la hinchazón y el dolor, lo mismo hizo en el pómulo; en el labio limpió y desinfectó. Lizzie se dejó hacer sin quejarse, estaba muy cansada como para quejarse o decir algo, solo miraba los movimientos de Rachel – **muéstrame las manos –** pidió, ya que las tenía ocultas tras su cabeza; la castaña obedeció a regañadientes, revelando sus manos, ambas con los nudillos rojos con sangre ya seca, Rachel hizo una mueca de disgusto, no le gustaba aquello, pero se limitó a limpiar la herida y desinfectarla, luego vendó ambas manos, dejándolas al costado del cuerpo de la agente. Cuando finalizó con su tarea levantó la vista, notando que Lizzie se había quedado dormida mientras curaba su heridas, Rachel aprovechó para observar el cuerpo de la castaña, lo recorrió de arriba abajo, recordando las cicatrices y tatuajes, pero sobre todo lo mucho que le gustaba ese cuerpo, su piel suave, sus músculos marcados; se mordió el labio negando con la cabeza, sin poder creer los pensamientos que se cruzaban. Decidió que por el bien de su salud mental tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes, por lo que arropó a Lizzie, y tiró los algodones y vendas, pero antes de salir se acercó a la agente y le dejó un dulce beso sobre los labios, fue apenas un roce, pero fue lo necesario para terminar de darse cuenta que seguía queriendo a su ex. Con un último suspiro abandonó la habitación para irse a la suya.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Los personajes de Pitch Perfect tampoco me pertenecen son creación de Universal Pictures. Solo la historia y los personajes originales son de mi creación.**

 **CAPITULO VII**

Al otro día, Rachel ayudaba a sus hijos a prepararse para un nuevo día.

 **\- ¿mamá Lizzie volvió? –** preguntó Michelle a su madre.

 **\- sí, volvió anoche –** contestó pensando en el estado de su ex.

 **\- ¿podemos desayunar con ella mami? –** preguntó Devon.

 **\- claro, ustedes vayan a despertarla y yo llevo el desayuno, después van a sus clases –** los gemelos se apresuraron en salir de la habitación, en el camino se cruzaron con Mason y Madison, a los cuales también invitaron a desayunar, la joven decidió ayudar a Rachel, mientras los otros tres entraban en la habitación de Lizzie, ella estaba durmiendo, pero se despertó al sentir la presencia de alguien, al escuchar risas en voz baja optó por hacerse la dormida. Los gemelos más pequeños, liderados por Mason se acercaron sigilosamente a la cama, el adolescente contó hasta tres con los dedos, mirando a sus hermanos menores, ellos sonrieron con emoción, se prepararon para gritar.

 **\- ¡buen día! –** gritó de pronto Lizzie, asustando a sus tres hijos, rió a carcajadas al verlos decepcionados por no haber podido lograr su cometido, los otros tres se unieron a las risas mientras se acostaban con su madre.

 **\- ¿cómo están tus heridas? –** le preguntó Mason en voz baja.

 **\- bien, no te preocupes –** dijo sonriendo a su hijo mayor - **¿y que hicieron estos días? –** preguntó a los tres, se acomodó bien en la cama, Mason le alcanzó una remera y un pantalón para que se vistiera con algo cómodo.

 **\- aprendimos muchas cosas –** empezó a contar con entusiasmo Michelle, Devon opinaba algunas veces, Mason y Lizzie se limitaban a reír y a escuchar el monólogo de la niña. Minutos después Rachel y Madison ingresaron en la habitación cargando dos bandejas con el desayuno para todos, la adolescente abrazó a su madre con fuerza, suspirando con alivio, como siempre hacía luego de cada misión.

 **\- ¿cómo te encuentras? –** le preguntó Rachel.

 **\- perfectamente** – dijo Lizzie intentando sonreír, pero lo cierto es que le dolía un poco la boca.

 **\- ¿por qué te lastimaron mamá? –** le preguntó con preocupación Michelle.

 **\- bueno…** \- divagó Lizzie **– verán** – se acomodó mejor y centró su atención en los gemelos más pequeños **– la mayoría de los que estamos aquí tenemos un trabajo especial, somos como soldados y espías.**

 **\- ¿cómo los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D? –** Preguntó Devon.

 **\- algo así –** dijo sonriendo Lizzie – **pero nos llamamos S.A.D.I.E** – los niños sonrieron con emoción – **que significa Sistema de Agentes de Defensa, Inteligencia y Espionaje, Sadie era el nombre de mi abuela –** los niños sonrieron, Lizzie hizo una pausa suspirando – **hay veces que en nuestro trabajo salimos heridos –** los niños se miraron entre ellos con preocupación – **pero no es nada grave.**

 **\- ¿y si alguna vez lo es? –** preguntó haciendo un mohín Michelle, Lizzie buscó ayuda a Rachel con la mirada.

 **\- chicos, mamá es realmente buena en su trabajo** – intervino Mason.

 **\- y no acepta los trabajos que podrían ser peligrosos –** siguió Madison, los niños miraban fijamente a su hermanos mayores – **es probable que algún día vuelva con heridas, como ahora** – explicó con cuidado.

 **\- pero siempre vuelve –** añadió Mason sonriendo – **sobre todo ahora que tiene cuatro hijos, un par de gemelos.**

 **\- entonces puedes seguir siendo agente secreto mamá –** dijo Michelle abrazando a Lizzie, ella le correspondió con cariño.

 **\- no le diremos a nadie que eres agente secreto** – agregó Devon uniéndose al abrazo.

 **\- gracias –** susurró Rachel a Mason y Madison.

 **\- no hay de que –** dijo Madison.

 **\- mamá no se acuerda pero lo que le acabamos de decir a los gemelos es lo mismo que ella nos dijo a nosotros cuando éramos pequeños** – susurró Mason a Rachel, ella rió levemente. Siguieron desayunando mientras hablaban hasta que se hizo la hora de ir a las clases.

 **\- niños despídanse de su madre** – les dijo Rachel a los gemelos más pequeños – **después siguen hablando** – los tres hicieron idénticos mohines con los labios – **eso es jugar sucio** – se quejó.

 **\- mami tiene razón niños, vayan a clases, luego los ayudo con sus tareas** – dijo Lizzie a sus hijos menores.

 **\- de acuerdo** – dijeron al mismo tiempo, recibiendo una felicitación por parte de Madison. Los niños se despidieron de todos, Mason y Madison se miraron a los ojos.

 **\- nosotros los acompañamos** – se apresuró a decir Mason – **de paso llevamos las bandejas –** de esa forma los cuatro salieron de la mano, dejando al par de agentes a solas, Lizzie se dejó caer en la cama suspirando.

 **\- qué suerte que los gemelos nos salvaron** – opinó mirando a la morena.

 **\- sinceramente no hubiera sabido que decir** – se lamentó Rachel - **¿cómo está tu pierna? –** preguntó preocupada.

 **\- en realidad no lo sé** – admitió Lizzie, se destapó y sacó el pantalón para poder ver mejor su herida, con cuidado se quitó la venda para examinar su herida – **no se ve tan mal** – comentó sin dejar de verse – **duele solo si me toco, pero no creo que necesite puntos –** buscó la mirada de Rachel, pero la morena estaba con la mirada centrada en la parte del trasero de la castaña que estaba a la vista, ella se cubrió con la colcha sonrojándose **\- ¡Rachel!** – exclamó sacando de su letargo a la agente.

 **\- oh lo siento –** se disculpó sonrojada.

 **\- descuida, tengo ese efecto en algunas mujeres** – reconoció sonriendo con picardía **– mejor vamos a entrenar**.

 **\- de acuerdo** – dijo la morena poniéndose de pie – **te dejo para que te cambies, deberías cambiarte la venda –** recomendó señalando la herida expuesta.

 **\- odio hacer eso –** se quejó – **mejor le pido a Blaine o a Kitty** – dijo de forma pensativa.

 **\- cuando se trata de tus heridas odias verlas pero si es alguien más no dudas en ayudar –** dijo con nostalgia Rachel – **déjame que te ayude** – sin esperar respuesta fue por el botiquín que había en el baño, luego se sentó al lado de Lizzie – **por cada queja voy a ser menos cuidadosa** – advirtió Rachel antes de empezar a curar la herida.

 **\- lo que digas pervertida –** dijo bromeando Lizzie, pero se quejó al sentir cómo Rachel hacía presión adrede – **está bien, está bien** – se dejó curar sin quejarse, pero no pudo evitar perderse en los movimientos de su compañera, recordando las veces que veló por ella cuando resultó herida en alguna misión, se perdió en las sensaciones que le provocaban los delicados cuidados que tenía para con ella, la suavidad de sus manos, su concentración, su gesto de preocupación al creer que la estaba lastimando; todo en ella captaba la atención de Lizzie.

 **\- listo** – dijo sacando a Lizzie de sus pensamientos.

 **\- gracias enana** – dijo sonriendo.

 **\- no hay de que… nos vemos enseguida –** le dedicó una sonrisa y abandonó la habitación, Lizzie se preparó y fue directo al gimnasio, allí se encontró con la mayoría de sus compañeros. Blaine se acercó nada más verla.

 **\- ¿cómo está tu pierna? –** preguntó viendo la zona, ya que la castaña se había puesto un short deportivo.

 **\- mejor, me duele un poco pero no es nada grave** – dijo para tranquilizar a su hermano.

 **\- entonces va a ser mejor que hagas una rutina menos intensa** – recomendó – **es lo que está haciendo Brittany** – señaló hacia donde estaba su amiga entrenando junto a Santana y Quinn.

 **\- yo me encargo de nuestra hermana Blaine –** dijo Beca, el moreno se fue a practicar con Kurt, mientras las hermanas se estiraban para poder dar unos golpes en las bolsas de box.

 **\- ¿hablaste con mamá? –** le preguntó Lizzie.

 **\- sí, no fue una charla muy amena** – admitió Beca – **me dijo que ustedes no sabían –** miró a su hermana buscando alguna reacción.

 **\- fue algo sorpresivo** – dijo Lizzie – **pero teníamos que disimular** – ambas empezaron con una rutina de golpes – **sabíamos que teníamos un agente infiltrado con Theon pero no sabíamos quién era** – miró a su hermana que hacia todo un esfuerzo por camuflar sus emociones – **debes estar muy preocupada, pero ella es una de las mejores en su trabajo.**

 **\- lo sé –** dijo suspirando, luego miró a su hermana – **eso es lo que me preocupa –** retomó sus golpes – **espero terminar con todo esto pronto**.

Los agentes entrenaron por varias horas. Por la tarde, tal y como había prometido, Lizzie ayudó a sus hijos menores con sus deberes de la escuela, los tres se acomodaron en la sala que había en su habitación, les tomó al menos una hora terminar con los deberes.

 **\- siempre me gustó historia** – comentó Lizzie mirando los cuadernos de sus hijos – **es como contar un cuento.**

 **\- a mí me gusta literatura** – dijo Michelle – **me gusta mucho leer y escribir –** Lizzie mostraba absoluto interés en lo que les gustaba y disgustaba a sus hijos.

 **\- a mí me gusta más la clase de pintura –** dijo Devon algo tímido – **me gusta pintar y dibujar.**

 **\- y es muy bueno** – agregó Michelle orgullosa de su hermano - **¿tocas instrumentos mamá? –** le preguntó son curiosidad.

 **\- unos cuantos** – dijo con modestia Lizzie – **se tocar el piano, la guitarra y un poco la armónica y batería –** respondió.

 **\- ¿nos puedes enseñar? –** le preguntó esa vez Devon.

 **\- claro –** dijo con entusiasmo Lizzie – **cuando quieran podemos empezar a tocar algún instrumento.**

 **\- cuando volvamos a nuestra casa ¿nos irás a visitar? –** preguntó Michelle, Lizzie miró a ambos sin saber muy bien que decir, pero no podía decepcionar a sus hijos.

 **\- por supuesto** – dijo como si fuera obvio – **es más, voy a buscar una casa cerca para que vivamos a poca distancia –** los niños sonrieron mirándose con los ojos iluminados, luego se pusieron de pie y abrazaron con fuerza a su madre - **¿qué les parece si vemos una película?** – propuso sonriendo.

 **\- ¿podemos ver** _ **The Avengers**_ **? –** preguntó Devon, Lizzie miró a Michelle, ella asintió de acuerdo.

 **\- muy bien,** _ **The Avengers**_ **será** – los niños se acomodaron en el inmenso sofá que había frente el televisor, viendo cómo su madre ponía la película en el reproductor de DVD, luego Lizzie se acomodó en el medio de ambos, los tres se acomodaron bien para ver la película.

Mientras tanto, Rachel, Quinn y Kurt recuperaban el tiempo perdido hablando de sus vidas, pero no contaban con la interrupción de Santana y Kitty, ambas se pararon frente a ellos de brazos cruzados y miradas amenazantes.

 **\- porcelana, Quinn, necesitamos que nos dejen a solas con el hobbit** – dijo seriamente Santana, Kurt suspiró con fastidio.

 **\- ¿es necesario hacer esto ahora? –** les preguntó Quinn alzando su muy famosa ceja.

 **\- uno nunca sabe cuándo Artie nos va a llamar para decirnos si Theon se tiró un pedo o no –** dijo Kitty con la misma actitud – **y queremos hablar con Berry lo antes posible.**

 **\- vayan, no hay problema –** dijo Rachel a sus dos amigos, ellos se encogieron de hombros y abandonaron el patio, dejando a Rachel en compañía de Santana y Kitty.

 **\- ¿sabes por qué estamos aquí? –** preguntó Santana.

 **\- tengo una leve idea –** respondió Rachel.

 **\- mejor iremos al grano** – dijo Kitty, la latina y la rubia se sentaron al frente de Rachel – **cuando te fuiste dejaste a Lizzie destrozada** – empezó a decir – **a pesar que sonreía e intentaba ser normal se notaba que le faltaba algo.**

 **\- siempre se alejaba, Brittany la encontraba muy mal** – siguió Santana – **se quedaba con ella por horas, después nos contaba a nosotros** – negó con la cabeza – **nunca la habíamos visto de esa forma, no le importaba irse en las misiones más arriesgadas, no tienes idea las veces que estuvimos a punto de perderla** – Rachel la vio asustada, no esperaba algo así.

 **\- si no fuera porque Meryl siempre se ocupaba de mantenerla con el equipo apropiado es muy probable que la hubiéramos perdido en alguna de esas misiones –** comentó Kitty recordando ese tiempo – **pero por suerte a Will se le ocurrió una idea, él había visto en una ocasión a los gemelos Mason y Madison meterse en problemas por robar a personas peligrosas, ellos siempre andaban husmeando en los lugares menos indicados –** Rachel prestaba atención a lo que le estaban diciendo.

 **\- fue en una misión que hicimos junto al engominado, Lizzie y porcelana que conocimos a los weird twins –** relató Santana con media sonrisa – **eran unos niños inquietos, recuerdo que estábamos espiando a un grupo de mafiosos en Irlanda, yo estaba sentada en un bar, cerca de esos idiotas, mientras que Lizzie estaba a punto de reunirse conmigo, Kurt estaba en una cafetería al frente de ese bar y Blaine nos veía desde un edificio.**

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _En un bar bastante lleno en la ciudad de Dúblin, se encontraba una Santana de veintiún años bebiendo una cerveza en la barra del lugar, rechazando con fastidio una y otra vez a cada tipo que se le acercaba, enfocando su visión solamente en una mesa ocupada por cuatro hombres, cuatro delincuentes que iban a encontrarse con los miembros más importantes de la sanguinaria mafia Irlandesa. Disimuladamente comprobó el micrófono que tenía en una pulsera. Pasaron solo minutos cuando Lizzie entró al bar, luciendo como un turista, con unos anteojos que en realidad tenían una cámara, se sentó al lado de Santana, pero luego optaron por una mesa atrás de su objetivo._

 _ **\- ¿qué vamos a hacer? –**_ _Le preguntó Santana –_ _ **parece que solo se están embriagando.**_

 _ **\- lo sé, pero debemos encontrar alguna distracción para poder ponerles un localizador, el auto en el que vinieron ya tiene uno, pero necesitamos ponerle otro a alguno de ellos –**_ _dijo Lizzie dando un trago a su cerveza, dio un vistazo a todo el bar encontrando a unos niños ocultos en el espacio que había entre la barra y baño, la agente vio como el niño se acercaba rápidamente al grupo de hombres y le robaba la billetera a uno de ellos._

 _ **\- ¡hey! –**_ _Se quejó el hombre -_ _ **¡ese mocoso me robó la billetera!**_ _– el niño salteó a todas las personas que se pusieron en su camino hacia la puerta, cuando pudo salir echó a correr con todas sus fuerza. El hombre que fue asaltado siguió al niño, mientras que la niña aprovechando la distracción robó las billeteras de los otros hombres que debido al nivel de alcohol que tenían no se dieron cuenta de nada._

 _ **\- eso fue inesperado –**_ _dijo Lizzie sonriendo a su amiga, ella veía la situación sin poder creerlo, la niña abandonó el bar por la puerta de atrás sin alertar a nadie más que ellas._

 _ **\- ahora es mi turno**_ _– dijo Santana poniéndose de pie y acercándose a los hombres, Lizzie por su parte abandonó el bar por la parte de atrás, encontrándose a los niños, el varón estaba agitado, hablando con la niña, Lizzie se acercó a ellos sigilosamente._

 _ **\- no está bien robar –**_ _dijo con una sonrisa divertida al ver a los niños algo asustados –_ _ **descuiden no diré nada**_ _– se acercó lentamente a ambos -_ _ **¿alguien los manda a robar?**_ _– cuestionó._

 _ **\- es que si no llevamos algo valioso nos va a pegar**_ _– dijo la niña con miedo._

 _ **\- ¿quién?**_ _– quiso saber Lizzie._

 _ **\- se llama Demian Flanagan –**_ _contestó el niño. A Lizzie ese nombre le resultó muy familiar, tardó segundos en darse cuenta que ese era el líder de los mafiosos que estaban buscando, Demian era muy conocido por adoptar a los niños de las familia que masacraba, solo para poder utilizarlos como mulas, vendedores de drogas y ladrones._

 _ **\- es un hombre malo –**_ _dijo la niña haciendo un mohín con los labios._

 _ **\- ¿cómo se llaman? –**_ _se interesó en saber Lizzie._

 _ **\- Mason y Madison**_ _– dijo el niño._

 _ **\- yo soy Lizzie, mucho gusto**_ _– dijo estrechando su mano con cada uno –_ _ **saben yo también tengo un gemelo**_ _– pero la respuesta de los gemelos a eso se vio sofocada por la presencia del hombre al que Mason había robado._

 _ **\- pequeño mocoso ya verás –**_ _dijo acercándose al niño, pero no contaba con que Lizzie fuera más rápida, en dos pasos ya estaba al frente suyo_ _ **\- ¿y tú quién eres?**_ _– le preguntó sin entender._

 _ **\- soy quien te va a patear el culo**_ _– respondió Lizzie antes de darle un rodillazo en los genitales, cuando el hombre se agachó retorciéndose del dolor, le dio un codazo en la nuca, y con un movimiento de los pies logró dejarlo en el piso, luego le dio un golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente. Tras quitarle las armas se giró hacia los gemelos, pero ellos ya no estaban._

 _FINFLASHBACK._

 **\- Lizzie dejó uno de los rastreadores en la ropa de Mason** – contó Santana – **de esa forma dimos con Demian, una vez que lo capturamos y liberamos a los niños a los familiares que les quedaban o en algún orfanato que supiéramos que era confiable nos dispusimos a irnos, pero hasta que hicimos todo eso Lizzie ya se había encariñado con los gemelos, y ellos con ella, por lo que volvimos a casa con los niños.**

 **\- luego Lizzie inició los trámites de adopción** – contó Kitty – **llevó tiempo pero ellos le devolvieron la felicidad –** miró fijamente a Rachel – **fueron ellos quienes la convencieron de buscarte** – la morena la vio sorprendida – **cuando te encontró se dio cuenta por qué te habías ido… pero lo entendió de otra forma.**

 **\- lo sé –** interrumpió Rachel – **me lo dijo** – las otras dos asintieron – **miren, sé que hice todo mal, pero no hay un solo día que no me culpe por lo que hice, pero lo importante es lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante –** hizo una pequeña pausa – **no voy a volver a alejar a Lizzie de sus hijos, no es justo para ninguno de los tres, ellos se merecen tenerse en sus vidas.**

 **\- me alegra escuchar eso –** dijo Santana asintiendo de acuerdo – **pero es otro tema el que nos preocupa –** Rachel la vio sin entender – **sabemos que Lizzie no dejó de amarte nunca, pero que hay de ti** – preguntó con una mirada analítica.

 **\- sabemos que no tuviste ninguna relación seria en estos ocho años** – dijo Kitty sorprendiendo a Rachel – **sí, te estuvimos espiando** – admitió – **teníamos que ver que no te metieras con alguien no indicado, pero de todas formas lo que queríamos decirte es que llegamos a la conclusión que todavía amas a Lizzie.**

 **\- por… ¿por qué lo dicen?** – preguntó tartamudeando Rachel.

 **\- porque es obvio Rachel, es obvio para las personas que te observan** – dijo exasperada Santana – **el motivo de esta charla es para advertirte que si dañas de nuevo a nuestra amiga no va a haber lugar donde puedas esconderte enana, te encontraremos y lo lamentarás.**

 **\- nunca fue mi intención dañar a Lizzie –** dijo Rachel – **y sí, es cierto que nunca dejé de amarla, y voy a hacer todo lo necesario para volver con ella** – aquello dejó sin palabras a las otras dos, quienes se limitaron a mirarse a los ojos.

 **\- de acuerdo, entonces quedamos así –** concluyó Kitty poniéndose de pie, Santana la imitó – **nos vemos por ahí Berry** – sin esperar respuesta se alejó.

 **\- me voy con mi hija –** dijo Santana siguiendo los pasos de Kitty, pero antes volteó a ver a Rachel – **te estaré observando** – advirtió antes de desaparecer.

La morena suspiró, había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba. Decidió preparar algo para comer con sus hijos y Lizzie.

Cuando tuvo todo listo entró en la habitación, se sorprendió al encontrar todo en silencio, dejó las bandejas sobre una mesa y se dirigió a la sala, allí encontró el televisor pasando los créditos de una película, mientras que en el sofá estaban los tres dormidos, Michelle y Devon estaban a cada lado de Lizzie apoyando sus cabezas sobre el pecho de la agente, mientras ella los rodeaba con sus brazos, con la cabeza de costado. Era una escena que causaba absoluta ternura a Rachel. Se acercó lentamente, como si fuera un ninja, rodeó el sofá para tener una mejor visión de su ex, sonrió al verla tan relajada, con su rostro libre de preocupaciones; le corrió el cabello que caía por sus ojos, acomodándolo detrás de la oreja.

 **\- estoy empezando a creer que eres una acosadora** – susurró Lizzie sonriendo sin abrir los ojos.

 **\- te ves más linda cuando no hablas** – susurró Rachel apoyando el mentón sobre sus manos que descansaban en el borde del sofá.

 **\- bueno, por lo menos crees que de alguna forma soy linda** – abrió un ojo para observar la sonrisa de Rachel.

 **\- ¿mami? –** preguntó Michelle levantándose un poco, se frotaba un ojo con el reverso de la mano.

 **\- ¿qué sucede cielo?** – le preguntó Rachel.

 **\- tengo hambre –** dijo la niña, generando risas en sus madres.

 **\- ¿ya vamos a comer? –** preguntó Devon con los ojos cerrados.

 **\- creo que puedes darte una idea de a quien heredaron su apetito** – comentó Rachel, Lizzie sonrió sonrojándose – **vamos a comer algo** – los niños se levantaron, no tardaron nada en llegar a la mesa, pero Lizzie aprovechó que no la veían para atraer a Rachel al sofá, la sentó en su regazo, mirándose muy de cerca.

 **\- eres mi perdición Rachel Berry –** susurró mientras le acariciaba una mejilla – **y no tienes idea de lo mucho que me provocas.**

 **\- no soy inmune a ti Liz –** dijo de misma forma Rachel – **cada vez que te veo me siento como esa adolescente con hormonas alborotadas que fui una vez –** ella también le acarició las mejillas, disfrutando de ver cómo cerraba los ojos ante el contacto – **pero debemos ir de a poco, para reencontrarnos.**

 **\- ¿eso quiere decir que quieres estar conmigo?** – preguntó Lizzie sorprendida.

 **\- es lo que más deseo –** admitió Rachel, estuvieron a punto de besarse pero una voz las interrumpió.

 **\- ¡mamá, mami, Devon se está comiendo todos los cronuts!** – se quejó Michelle a la distancia, las agentes se apoyaron en sus frentes.

 **\- vamos antes que se coman todo –** dijo finalmente Lizzie, se puso de pie y dejó a Rachel sobre el suelo, la abrazó por los hombros y de esa forma fueron hacia la cocina, en donde estaban comiendo los niños, se sentaron junto a ellos para compartir una merienda juntos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Los personajes de Pitch Perfect tampoco me pertenecen son creación de Universal Pictures. Solo la historia y los personajes originales son de mi creación.**

 **CAPITULO VIII**

2023, Los Ángeles, Ca. Base secreta de S.A.D.I.E

Un nuevo día en la base de S.A.D.I.E comenzaba, era sábado y hasta el momento no tenían noticias de Theon ni de ningún miembro de su equipo, lo que significaba que los agentes se podían relajar, por lo menos por un día. Los gemelos Mason y Madison, en compañía de Lizzie sorprendieron a Rachel y los gemelos con el desayuno.

 **\- ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?** – preguntó Michelle.

 **\- no lo sé** – dijo Lizzie de forma pensativa – **quizá podemos pasar el día en el patio con los demás –** propuso – **la verdad que no hay muchas cosas para hacer aquí, quizá podríamos ir a la playa, no está lejos.**

 **\- nos gustaría ir a la playa –** dijeron Devon y Michelle al mismo tiempo, chocaron sus manos con los gemelos más grandes quienes los miraban orgullosos.

 **\- entonces vamos a hablar con los demás y nos preparamos** – dijo Rachel sonriendo, se la veía muy entusiasmada. Terminaron de desayunar y bajaron hacia la sala, allí se juntaron con todos los agentes – **oigan se nos ocurrió pasar el día en la playa, ¿Quién se une?** – preguntó sonriendo.

 **\- por fin tienes una buena idea Berry** – dijo Santana apoyando el brazo sobre el hombro de la morena – **vamos a preparar bocadillos y todo lo necesario, incluyendo protección.**

 **\- estamos a cuatrocientos metros de la playa –** señaló Tina – **no creo que sea tan necesario tanto preparativo.**

 **\- es mejor que seamos precavidos Tina –** opinó Quinn – **nunca sabemos cuándo nos pueden atacar.**

 **\- voy a informar a los francotiradores para que estén atentos** – dijo Blaine alejándose.

 **\- vamos a buscar los juegos de playa** – le dijo Brittany a los niños entusiasmada.

De esa forma se separaron, cada uno se encargó de una tarea, algunos preparaban emparedados, otros guardaron bebidas en conservadoras, otros buscaron toallas y sombrillas. Por un lado, Lizzie buscaba qué tipo de arma podía llevar oculta, no tenía muchas opciones. Sintió la presencia de alguien pero decidió esperar a que esas personas se acercaran más.

 **\- no pueden sorprenderme niños –** dijo sonriendo sin darse la vuelta, rió al escuchar la queja de sus hijos mayores.

 **\- debemos practicar más** – opinó Mason.

 **\- pero con otras personas funciona** – dijo Madison.

 **\- ¿qué sucede?** – preguntó Lizzie mirando a ambos.

\- **te tenemos un regalo** – dijo Madison, su hermano le entregó una pequeña cajita a su madre, ella la abrió llena de sorpresa.

 **\- oh un arito** – dijo sonriendo, lo tomó entre sus dedos para observarlo mejor, era como uno de los que tenía, en cada extremo tenía una foto, en ese caso de Michelle y Devon. La agente sonrió al ver el regalo, miró a sus hijos mayores con cariño **– es hermoso chicos, me encanta** – abrazó a ambos con cariño, luego se puso el arito en la oreja derecha – **espero que no tenga un GPS como el anterior** – advirtió, sus hijos mayores rieron algo sonrojados.

 **\- ya estamos listos para la playa** – dijo Mason mientras los tres salían de la habitación.

 **\- hace mucho que no vamos a la playa** – comentó Lizzie abrazando por los hombros a sus hijos.

 **\- oye mamá, ¿cuándo invitarás a Rachel en una cita?** – le preguntó Madison, Lizzie guardó silencio por unos segundos.

 **\- no lo sé –** dijo suspirando – **supongo que con todo este asunto de Theon no pensé en ello, además no es seguro salir de la base** – los adolescentes se vieron entre ellos, con sonrisas traviesas adornando sus rostros – **conozco esas sonrisas** – advirtió Lizzie con una mirada, los chicos sonrieron con inocencia.

Cuando tuvieron todo listo salieron en varios autos, Lizzie iba en un Jepp Wangler negro junto a Rachel, sus cuatro hijos, Spencer y Jane.

 **\- ¿usarás un speedo Mason? –** le preguntó bromeando Spencer.

 **\- solo en tus más profundos y pervertidos sueños** – le dijo Madison riendo junto a Jane, mientras los dos chicos se sonrojaron desviando la mirada, Lizzie frunció el ceño con la mirada en la carretera, Rachel sonrió al verla apretar el manubrio del auto.

 **\- ¿vas a hacer un castillo de arena con nosotros mamá? –** le preguntó Michelle a Lizzie.

 **\- por supuesto** – contestó – **tenemos que ganarle a Mike y a su hijo –** añadió sonriendo con malicia.

 **\- no hace falta hacer de esto una competencia** – le dijo Rachel a sus hijos **– solo vamos a divertirnos**.

Una vez en la playa se dispersaron, la mayoría corrió al agua. Lizzie se las ingenió para cargar en sus brazos a sus hijos menores, entre gritos y risas se tiraron al agua, los gemelos Mason y Madison los siguieron, Rachel los observaba de lejos, sonriendo al ver lo felices que se veían sus hijos.

 **\- ¿Cuándo vas a invitarla a una cita?** – le preguntó Blaine mientras observaba a su marido unirse a su hermana con sus dos hijos.

 **\- no lo sé** – dijo mordiéndose el labio - **¿no crees qué es inapropiado debido a todo el asunto de Theon?** – preguntó al moreno.

 **\- oh créeme, ustedes hicieron cosas más inapropiadas** – rió al ver el sonrojo en la morena – **ya perdieron ocho años Rach, no sigan perdiendo el tiempo –** recomendó, la morena se quedó pensativa por varios segundos, disfrutando de ver cómo su ex recuperaba tiempo perdido con sus hijos, y cómo ellos se veían tan felices jugando con sus nuevos hermanos – **vamos con ellos, no es justo que se diviertan tanto** – le dio la mano y corrieron hacia su familia.

 **\- mami mira como nadamos** – dijo Michelle mostrando sus habilidades a su madre.

 **\- eres todo un pez cielo –** dijo Rachel riendo al ver cómo su hija nadaba.

 **\- papá llévame hasta donde están los gemelos y Tracy** – pidió el pequeño Luke a Kurt.

 **\- allá vamos –** dijo el castaño nadando con su hijo mayor en su espalda.

 **\- ¿todo en orden? –** le preguntó Lizzie a su hermano.

 **\- no te preocupes tanto hermanita** – le dijo Blaine abrazándola – **disfrutemos de la playa, a que te gano en una carrera** – se tiró de un clavado nadando hacia donde estaba su marido.

 **\- que tramposo** – se quejó imitando los pasos de su hermano – **oye Rach seguro te gano –** le mostró la lengua a modo de reto.

 **\- oh solo en tus sueños Lizzie** – Rachel hizo un clavado digno de un profesional, la castaña se distrajo un poco al ver cómo el bikini de la morena se pegaba en su cuerpo, pero sacudió la cabeza siguiendo sus pasos. Cuando estaba alcanzándola le tiró del pie para sacarle estabilidad – **eres una tramposa –** se quejó Rachel, pero no tardó en alcanzar a la agente, quien solo reía.

 **\- creo que viene de familia** – se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

 **\- ¿lo de ser tramposos?** – Preguntó Kurt, la morena asintió – **sí, viene de familia.**

 **\- que malos perdedores –** opinó Blaine girando los ojos – **vamos a jugar Luke, dejemos a tu padre y a tu tía Rachel quejándose –** el pequeño saltó a los brazos de su otro padre, él se alejó en compañía de su hermana.

 **\- hay cosas que nunca cambian** – dijo Kurt negando con la cabeza.

 **\- ¿te refieres a lo adorable que son como hermanos? –** Preguntó Rachel haciendo reír a su amigo – **no creo que eso cambie nunca.**

 **\- tienes razón –** coincidió el castaño mientras observaba a su marido y cuñada jugar con sus hijos - **¿volverás a Estados Unidos? –** preguntó mirando los ojos marrones de la morena, se notaba la indecisión.

 **\- me gustaría** – respondió mirando hacia el frente – **de esa forma estaríamos cerca, además extraño mucho New York.**

 **\- oh gracias por lo que me toca, creí que dirías que extrañabas a tu mejor amigo al cual dejaste abandonado por ocho años** – dijo con total dramatismo Kurt, generando risas en Rachel – **encima ríes** – le salpicó el rostro con agua.

 **\- oh te arrepentirás de eso Hummel** – dijo la morena salpicando con más fuerza, de esa forma iniciaron una guerra de agua entre ellos, riendo como lo hacían cuando eran niños.

Horas más tarde, cuando terminaron de almorzar, algunos agentes tomaban sol, otros jugaban con un balón de fútbol, o jugaban al vóley playero, incluso hacían rutinas de animadoras, como en el caso de Santana, Quinn, Mason y Madison. Por un lado, Kitty y Michael enterraban en la arena a Artie; Blaine hacía un castillo de arena con sus hijos, al igual que Mike y Lizzie, pero esta última solo con Devon, ya que Michelle prefirió jugar con Valerie y Whitney, alegando que después se uniría a ellos.

 **\- ¿qué clase de castillo hacemos? –** preguntó Lizzie a su hijo.

 **\- no lo sé** – dijo de forma pensativa – **improvisemos algo** – propuso sonriendo, su madre sonrió de la misma forma, de esa forma empezaron a hacer torres de diferentes tamaños, utilizando arena húmeda, varillas, piedras, algas; todo lo que encontraran a mano.

Estuvieron mucho tiempo, concentrados en su labor, ignorando a todos, pero protegiendo que no les llegara ningún balón o algo que derrumbara su apreciado castillo, con el tiempo Blaine, Tracy y Luke se unieron a ellos, uniendo sus edificaciones.

 **\- creo que alguien se inspiró** – comentó Tina señalando al grupo que armaba el castillo – **Mike y Bobbie se cansaron rápido** – su marido e hijo se unieron al partido de fútbol que estaban jugando los otros agentes.

 **\- mami vamos a ayudar a Dev y a mamá** – pidió Michelle tirando del brazo de su madre **– tú también tía Beca** – obligó a la hermana mayor a que se uniera a ellos.

 **\- ustedes sí que saben cómo divertirse** – opinó Beca mirando a sus hermanos, que estaban muy concentrados.

 **\- la mejor parte va a ser cuando un terremoto derrumbe todo** – dijo con emoción Luke.

 **\- ¿ya planean derribarlo? –** le preguntó Beca sin entender.

 **\- esa es la parte más divertida** – dijo Blaine sonriendo.

 **\- debemos hacer algo para que la marea no se encargue de ello** – opinó Rachel mirando el agua que estaba cada vez más cerca de la construcción.

 **\- esa es nuestra tarea** – dijo Beca – **vamos, hagamos un fuerte** – entre las dos armaron una barrera de arena que protegía el gran castillo que habían armado. Cuando por fin finalizaron, todos miraron la obra maestra que habían realizado, sacaron unas cuantas fotos antes de hacer lo que venía a continuación.

 **\- ¿listos? –** Preguntó Lizzie a todos los niños, ellos asintieron con entusiasmo – **¡terremoto!** – gritó viendo cómo los niños destruían el gran castillo entre risas.

 **\- que terapéutico** – opinó Kurt.

 **\- dices lo mismo cuando nos disparamos con las pistolas que lanzan pelotas o bolas de pintura –** dijo Sam sonriendo al ver a su hija divertirse con los demás – **saben, es bueno estar todos juntos de esta forma** – miró a sus amigos.

 **\- deberíamos hacerlo una vez al año por lo menos** – propuso Brittany mirando a todos – **vamos no sean amargados, nos conocemos desde siempre, somos una inmensa y disfuncional familia** – los agentes sonrieron mirándose entre ellos.

 **\- de acuerdo** – dijo Rachel – **el próximo año en las vacaciones de primavera –** propuso una fecha que nadie rechazó – **en este mismo lugar, el lugar en dónde muchos de nosotros crecimos** – miró alrededor, ese había sido su hogar desde que sus padres habían muerto, quizá se había modificado con el tiempo, pero en esencia seguía siendo el mismo.

Cuando anocheció volvieron a la casa, todos los niños ya estaban dormidos, estaban muy cansados, la mayoría de los agentes estaban de la misma forma. Cada uno se dividió en el camino, hablando de lo bien que la habían pasado. Lizzie se despidió de sus hijos y fue a su habitación, se duchó y abrió una botella de cerveza, fue hacia su balcón a beberla, desde allí se tenía una muy buena vista de Los Ángeles. Rachel, después de arropar a sus hijos salió al balcón con una copa de vino, respiró el aire californiano con nostalgia, desvió la vista y vio que a tres balcones de distancia Lizzie bebía una cerveza, se quedó varios segundos observándola, ella no se había percatado de su presencia. Rachel recordó las veces que había pasado entre las habitaciones para colarse en la de Lizzie, solo que antes no habían tantas habitaciones. Miró bien la distancia que las separaba, observó con atención los balcones, las barandas, la pared, los peldaños que sobresalían.

Una vez que tuvo todo en su mente se paró en la baranda de su balcón, vio hacia abajo evaluando el daño que podría llegar a tener, luego con ayuda de la pared saltó hacia el otro balcón procurando no hacer ruido, agradecía que todos estuvieran durmiendo o que estuvieran lo suficientemente ocupados como para decirle algo. Caminó de puntillas por el balcón y repitió su acción saltando hacia el siguiente, solo la separaba uno más de su objetivo. Lizzie se sobresaltó al escuchar un ruido, enfocó su mirada hacia un costado, donde vio a Rachel saltar como un ninja, aterrizando en su balcón.

 **\- ¿Rachel? –** preguntó Lizzie sin entender.

 **\- perdimos ocho años Lizzie** – dijo desconcertando aún más a la castaña – **ocho años que nunca más vamos a recuperar, pero ahora tenemos dos opciones, la primera es seguir perdiendo el tiempo posponiendo nuestros deseos de estar juntas por el idiota de Theon y su séquito o podemos dejar de perder tiempo e intentar volver a tener lo que teníamos antes, o quizá no lo mismo sino algo mucho mejor, yo también estoy dispuesta a dejar cosas Liz, dejaremos Vancouver para volver aquí y vivir todos cerca y cuando llegue el momento vivir todos juntos, nosotras dos con el par de gemelos que tenemos como hijos, y quien sabe quizá tengamos otros más** – Rachel hablaba muy rápido, casi sin respirar, pero como ya estaba acostumbrada, Lizzie entendió cada palabra, por lo que se acercó tomándola por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo.

 **\- ya no perdamos tiempo** – susurró antes de capturar los labios de la morena en un beso, beso que deseaban desde hacía tiempo, y se notaba, se notaba en la forma en la que buscaban a toda costa no dejar ni un solo espacio de sus labios sin ser besados, se besaban con esa pasión que llevaban contenida. De a poco fueron entrando en la habitación, sin separarse en ningún momento, cayeron en la cama rompiendo el beso para poder respirar – **extrañaba tus labios** – susurró intentando regularizar su respiración.

 **\- y yo los tuyos –** dijo Rachel dejando cortos besos en todo el rostro de Lizzie.

 **\- pero estoy realmente cansada** – dijo acariciando las mejillas sonrojadas de Rachel – ¿ **podemos limitarnos a dormir entre besos?** – preguntó.

 **\- me gusta cómo suena –** aceptó mientras se levantaba, se metieron dentro de la cama abrazándose de frente – **te extrañé mi soldado** – dijo acariciando el rostro de la castaña.

 **\- y yo a ti enana ninja** – esta vez fue Lizzie la que comenzó el beso, pero fue menos intenso, se besaron suavemente, recordándose cuanto se querían, disfrutando del momento de paz que tenían al encontrarse en los brazos de la otra. Se durmieron abrazadas, de la misma forma que hacían en el pasado.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Los personajes de Pitch Perfect tampoco me pertenecen son creación de Universal Pictures. Solo la historia y los personajes originales son de mi creación.**

 **CAPITULO IX**

Al otro día, Rachel se levantó antes para volver a su habitación, pero recibieron un llamado urgente por parte de Artie, todos los agentes se reunieron en la sala de monitoreo.

 **\- ¿qué sucedió? –** preguntó Meryl.

 **\- ¿ustedes durmieron juntas? –** le preguntó Beca a su hermana y a Rachel, ellas se sonrojaron levemente.

 **\- anoche Rachel jugó a ser un ninja saltando entre los balcones** – dijo Santana sonriendo con picardía.

 **\- ¿saltabas entre los balcones y no me invitaste? -** dijo Brittany apenada.

 **\- agentes enfóquense en lo que Artie tiene que decir** – dijo seriamente Meryl – **después pueden molestar a mi hija y a Rachel** – sonrió levemente al ver el gesto de su hija.

 **\- Brody va a hacer una fiesta en New York** – comunicó el hacker – **nos informaron que va a ser una fiesta grande, de máscaras** – los agentes se vieron entre ellos sonriendo – **creo que sería bueno hacerle una visita cordial –** sus compañeros sonrieron **– será en el salón de un hotel –** informó.

 **\- ¿Cuándo será la fiesta? –** preguntó Quinn.

 **\- en una semana –** contestó Artie – **pero sabemos que Dave va a ir a buscar el regalo mañana.**

 **\- ¿un auto?** – preguntó Puck adivinando - **¿en dónde es la carrera?**

 **\- en un descampado –** mostró la información en una pantalla – **debido a lo predecible que puede resultar ser se me ocurrió un plan** – todos le prestaron atención mientras explicaba.

 **\- ¿quién va a correr?** – preguntó Beca deseando que la escojan a ella.

 **\- creo que el mejor va a ser Blaine** – opinó Mercedes – **si Dave va a aceptar una carrera va a ser solo viniendo de él.**

 **\- Mercedes tiene razón –** se mostró de acuerdo Lizzie – **pero algunos deberían ir solo por las dudas.**

 **\- me parece apropiado que vayan Blaine, Santana, y Kurt a la vista** – dijo Meryl – **y como apoyo Brittany, Mike y Quinn, los demás planeen la misión de la fiesta, si tienen que salir a buscar información o algo pueden hacerlo –** los agentes asintieron de acuerdo y se dispersaron – **Rachel y Beca** – llamó Meryl antes que salieran, las agentes se acercaron a ella – **les recomiendo que entrenen, sobre todo si planean ir a la fiesta de Brody, conociéndolo no va a tener idea de cuanta gente va a estar allí, pero de todas formas se tienen que esconder.**

 **\- de acuerdo –** dijo Beca – **vamos Rachel** – la morena siguió los pasos de la mayor de los Anderson - **¿sabes algo de Em?** – preguntó mientras se cambiaban de ropa en el gimnasio.

 **\- sé que está en una misión con Jon y Will** – respondió la morena – **están incomunicados, pero cada vez que tiene oportunidad me deja un mensaje en un celular seguro que tengo** – miró el debate interno que tenía la agente – **si quieres puedo dártelo, tiene solo tres números, uno de ellos es el de Emily.**

 **\- gracias Rachel** – agradeció Beca – **más tarde te lo pido** – dijo suspirando.

 **\- no nos enseñaron a ser madres Beca** – dijo la morena mientras buscaba sus armas para entrenar con los hologramas – **nos enseñaron todo lo referido a defensa personal, ataque y escape** – ambas se vieron a los ojos – **pero no cómo ser madres, por lo que creo que tenemos derecho a equivocarnos, pero lo bueno es que nuestros hijos nos quieren sin importar los errores que cometamos… está en nuestras manos hacer que ellos sean mejores que nosotros.**

 **\- tienes razón –** sonrió de lado – **me alegra que hayas vuelto a la vida de mi hermana, pero no le digas a nadie que te lo dije** – advirtió con un hacha en la mano.

 **\- créeme, no me atrevería a hacerlo, no quiero tener un dardo en mi cuello que me deje inconsciente** – entró a la sala de hologramas.

 **\- eso fue solo una vez –** se quejó Beca siguiendo sus pasos.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de reuniones, los agentes discutían diferentes situaciones.

 **\- antes de hablar sobre lo que haremos en la fiesta de Brody deberíamos saber quiénes van a ir y quienes no** – opinó Puck – **no sabemos si Rachel y Beca se unen a nosotros o no.**

 **\- Puck tiene razón –** dijo Lizzie – **tengo el presentimiento que Beca se va a unir.**

 **\- quizá algunos debamos ir unos días antes para familiarizarnos con el terreno** – planteó Artie – **nosotros vamos a monitorear desde aquí, pero deben saber cómo es el lugar.**

 **\- por ahora sabemos que la lista es interminable –** dijo Quinn – **por lo que problemas para entrar no vamos a tener.**

 **\- tenemos que atrapar a todos los que podamos** – dijo con seriedad Lizzie – **sabemos que la mayoría de los agentes especializados de Theon van a estar en la fiesta, por lo que tenemos que atraparlos, si nos atacan atacamos.**

 **\- no se detengan a pensar en la vida de esos agentes, ni siquiera sabiendo que hay un infiltrado** – siguió Sam.

 **\- dos infiltrados** – corrigió Blaine con seriedad – **hay dos agentes infiltrados, uno de ellos ya tiene una mira en su cabeza, por lo que tiene que ser muy cuidadoso, es muy probable que Theon le pida una muestra de lealtad.**

 **\- lo malo es que no sabemos quiénes son** – dijo Santana.

 **\- enfoquémonos en la siguiente misión** – dijo Lizzie - **¿tienen el auto? –** preguntó.

 **\- no te preocupes, está en el estacionamiento** – le restó importancia Artie – **repacemos el plan**.

La noche siguiente.

2023, descampado a las afueras de L.A.

Blaine llegaba en un _Audi R8 GT_ de color azul marino, con Kurt como su copiloto, seguido venía Santana en un _Lexus LFA_ de color rojo. El lugar estaba rodeado de autos y gente, sobre todo adolescentes o universitarios, se estacionaron y bajaron, los tres estaban vistiendo como civiles, con sus estilos normales, Blaine con una camisa negra bajo un pantalón rojo con un moño rojo; Kurt a su lado llevaba una camisa con dibujos de gillets, un chaleco blanco y un pantalón del mismo color, ambos con zapatos que combinaban; Santana por su parte llevaba un vestido negro pegado a su cuerpo junto a unas botas, de más está decir que los tres llevaban armas ocultas. Brittany, Mike y Quinn estaban mezclados entre la gente, ocultos chequeando que no tuvieran algún problema.

 **\- aquí viene Dave** – comunicó Mike observando un _Mustang Boss 302_ de color azul eléctrico, el auto se estacionó a unos metros de los agentes, de él se bajaron Dave, Dani y Sebastian. Dave fue hacia los organizadores de la carrera, lo mismo hizo Blaine.

 **\- quiero competir por ese** _ **Ferrari 458 Italia**_ **amarillo** – escuchó que dijo Dave al organizador.

 **\- a mí me gusta el** _ **Ferrari California**_ – dijo Blaine llamando la atención – **sería buen regalo para mi marido** – añadió sonriendo.

 **\- para entrar en la carrera se ponen $2000 –** dijo el organizador – **lo de los autos lo arreglan entre ustedes** – los corredores se mostraron de acuerdo, pagando lo que debían.

 **\- no pensé que los buenos agentes seguían participando en carreras** – dijo Dave mirando a Blaine y Kurt, sobre todo a este último.

 **\- ¿cómo es que mami los dejó salir de casa?** – dijo burlonamente Sebastian.

 **\- no creo que sea buena idea que continuemos** – opinó Dani mirando a sus ex compañeros – **si están aquí es por algo.**

 **\- sí –** dijo Santana dando un paso adelante – **para llevarnos un auto a casa, a no ser que tengan miedo –** miró a los demás con sorna.

 **\- ya tengo un auto en mente** – dijo de forma despectiva Dave – **pero me va a encantar llevarme el dinero** – sonrió con arrogancia – **vámonos** – hizo una seña para que sus compañeros lo siguieran.

 **\- ¡corredores! –** Dijo el organizador por medio de un altavoz – **a sus puestos –** todos los que corrían fueron a sus vehículos. Blaine se subió al suyo seguido de Kurt.

 **\- ¿qué haces? –** le preguntó viendo cómo su marido se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

 **\- no pensarás que te dejaré solo, ¿o sí? –** le dedicó una sonrisa que derritió al moreno.

 **\- nunca –** dijo este con su cinturón de seguridad puesto – **vamos a ganarte un auto.**

 **\- la carrera es en línea recta –** dijo por altavoz el organizador – **las reglas son simples, el primero en llegar se lleva el dinero, los arreglos que hicieron por los autos los solucionan una vez terminada la carrera, no intenten huir que es absurdo, sobre todo con autos lentos** – varios rieron ante el supuesto chiste – **muy bien, enciendan motores** – el ruido de diez motores se sintió rugir **– a la cuenta de tres** – cada conductor hizo los cambios – **uno** – Kurt miró a Blaine quien estaba serio – **dos** – los agentes suspiraron para calmarse - **¡tres!** – los autos rugieron saliendo disparados.

Desde la base, el resto de los agentes veían la carrera gracias a unas cámaras satelitales que Artie había hackeado. Todos estaban con diferentes reacciones, los más jóvenes estaban entusiasmados con lo que veían. Lizzie miraba con seriedad, intentaba aparentar tranquilidad, pero Rachel notó la forma que apretaba sus manos, se las estaba dejando blancas de tanto que presionaba.

 **\- sabes que todo saldrá bien** – le dijo sentándose a su lado, masajeándole la nuca – **van a volver con un auto nuevo y Dave se va a ir con un caballo de Troya** – aquello hizo reír a Lizzie, volteó para ver los ojos marrones de Rachel que siempre la tranquilizaban – **no te preocupes tanto.**

 **\- gracias –** dijo Lizzie, la morena la vio sin entender – **gracias por calmarme, es solo que no me gusta estar aquí si mi hermano está en una misión –** comentó viendo la pantalla, solo se veían tres autos, entre ellos el de Dave a la cabeza y el de Blaine pisándole los talones.

 **\- lo sé** – Rachel apoyó el mentón sobre el hombro de Lizzie, la tomó de las manos y de esa forma terminaron de ver la carrera.

Por otro lado, Brittany y Quinn estaban en una tribuna apartada viendo la carrera.

 **\- vamos Blaine –** dijo Brittany en voz baja, la carrera ya estaba por finalizar, el auto del matrimonio estaba a la cabeza, pero cuando estaban por pasar la barrera el auto de Dave se adelantó ganando. Kurt y Blaine sonrieron desde el auto, preparándose para la actuación. Cuando finalizó la carrera todos los autos se reunieron en donde estaban antes.

 **\- gané el dinero y un auto** – dijo Dave sonriendo con victoria.

 **\- bueno, por lo menos nos llevamos el auto** – opinó Kurt sonriendo a su marido, cosa que molestaba a Karofky, era algo que siempre le molestaría. Cada uno cobró lo correspondido.

 **\- ¡policía! –** alertó alguien que tenía una radio, todos se apresuraron a entrar en su autos, Dave se subió en el Ferrari amarillo que había ganado dejándole su auto a Sebastian, quien le dedicó una mirada a sus antiguos compañeros, Blaine asintió disimuladamente. Por otro lado, Santana fue a buscar a sus compañeros, mientras Blaine y Kurt tomaban un auto cada uno.

Cuando llegaron a la base fueron recibidos por sus amigos.

 **\- ¿pudiste hacerlo Britt?** – le preguntó Artie a la agente, ella le guiñó un ojo.

 **\- todo en orden señor** – hizo el saludo militar.

 **\- y tenemos nuevo auto** – festejó Sam chocando sus puños con Puck.

 **\- Puck asegúrate que el auto esté limpio** – pidió Blaine – **en estos momentos se nota la ausencia de Finn –** comentó a sus amigos.

 **\- él era el mejor en autos** – dijo con pena Quinn.

 **\- vamos a terminar con Theon y su séquito por Finn y su familia** – dijo con seriedad Santana, todos se mostraron de acuerdo.

Por la noche, Lizzie recibió un mensaje por parte de Puck, el chico le pedía que se encontraran en el lugar donde tenían los vehículos.

 **\- ¿qué pasa? –** preguntó la agente.

 **\- ponte esto –** le tiró ropa, Spencer también apareció algo adormilado.

 **\- ¿para qué me llamaron? –** preguntó estirándose.

 **\- tú también ponte esto** – ordenó el chico – **nos vamos a recaudar información** – mostró su teléfono a ambos, había recibido un mensaje por parte de uno de los agentes encubiertos, con el paradero de alguien cercano a Theon – **los necesito a ambos, pero tenía que ser secreto, solo lo sabe Meryl.**

 **\- no querías que las chicas lo supieran** – comprendió Lizzie, el chico asintió mirando las salidas por si había alguien.

 **\- mejor vámonos** – dijo Spencer – **alguien está viniendo** – agudizó su oído inclinándose un poco. Los tres se subieron a una camioneta y partieron a su destino.

 **\- lograron irse** – dijo con frustración Quinn, Rachel chequeaba el GPS de su Tablet.

 **\- y el GPS no es claro** – añadió Rachel – **cambia de paradero cada cinco segundos –** pateó la pared malhumorada.

 **\- prepara el botiquín de primeros auxilios** – comentó Quinn palmeando el hombro de Rachel, dio media vuelta para volver a su cuarto, la morena se quedó mirando hacia la salida, deseando que Lizzie volviera lo antes posible.

La noche siguiente, Lizzie entraba en su habitación por la ventana, había escalado sin hacer ningún tipo de sonido. Orgullosa de su hazaña se sentó en su cama, pero se llevó un susto cuando Rachel prendió una lámpara.

 **\- como odio tu lado espía Rachel** – se quejó, se había caído de la cama.

 **\- ¿qué te hicieron? –** preguntó preocupada la morena viendo el rostro de la agente, tenía sangre debido a un corte en la ceja izquierda y un pómulo morado, además de sus manos rojas con sangre seca.

 **\- solo nos devolvieron unos cuantos golpecitos** – le restó importancia.

 **\- levántate la remera Lizzie** – ordenó en tono autoritario, la chica obedeció resoplando, se quitó la remera dejando a la vista un moretón que le recorría casi todo el costado derecho, además de unos cortes superficiales, supuso que fueron hechos con algún arma blanca.

 **\- no me fracturaron nada** – aclaró **– solo me patearon un poco, pero si te hace sentir mejor, Puck volvió mucho peor que yo, pero cuidamos a Spencer** – sonrió con orgullo. Rachel ya estaba a su lado con un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

 **\- no se te terminan de curar las heridas que ya tienes nuevas** – comentó suspirando mientras empezaba a limpiarle el rostro.

 **\- sabes cómo es esto Rach** – contestó Lizzie viendo el gesto afligido de la morena – **cuando terminemos con esto voy a tomar los trabajos sencillos** – Rachel le prestó atención – **Blaine y yo estuvimos hablando y llegamos a la conclusión que si ambos hacíamos las misiones más sencillas íbamos a estar más tranquilos, sobre todo si íbamos juntos** – se quedó viendo a la morena intentando ordenar sus pensamientos – **no quiero volver a perderlos –** terminó susurrando, la forma en la que lo dijo distrajo a Rachel de su tarea. Se le sentó encima con una pierna a cada lado, la abrazó por el cuello perdiéndose en su mirada.

 **\- no vas a perdernos** – aseguró – **te amo Lizzie y no quiero volver a perderte** – la castaña la rodeó por la cintura, uniendo más sus cuerpos – **me agrada la idea de aceptar otro tipo de misiones –** sonrió acariciando el cabello de la agente, ella se inclinó para poder besarla, fue gratamente correspondida, sobre todo cuando hicieron a sus lenguas partícipes. Pronto la ropa empezó a estorbar, se separaron un poco y Lizzie le quitó la musculosa a Rachel, dejándola con un sostén color blanco; volvieron a unir sus labios, esa vez con más pasión, la castaña se levantó de la cama, la morena enganchó las piernas en su cintura. Lizzie dejó con cuidado a Rachel sobre la cama, acomodándose entre sus piernas, no había separado sus labios en ningún momento. La morena recorrió el cuerpo de su chica con sus manos hasta llegar al pantalón de Lizzie, con movimientos rápidos se lo quitó, dejándola solo con su bóxer femenino color negro; la castaña no se quedó atrás, también le quitó el short a la morena, dejándola solo con su ropa interior blanca. Se cubrieron con la sábana blanca disfrutando de sus cuerpos, la habitación se llenó de besos, caricias y suspiros; Lizzie recorrió un camino de besos desde la boca de Rachel, bajando por el cuello, y la clavícula hasta perderse en el valle que formaron sus pechos; pero la morena no se quedó atrás, de un impulso logró quedar ella arriba, estuvo unos minutos besando y succionando el cuello de Lizzie, siempre le gustó dejarle marcado, era como una muestra que era solo suya; bajó dejando suaves besos donde tenía las pequeñas heridas, mientras que Lizzie le acariciaba la tersa piel. La castaña volvió a impulsarse para quedar arriba, volvieron a unir sus labios, Lizzie acarició la intimidad de Rachel gimiendo ambas al sentir la humedad.

 **\- estás tan húmeda** – dijo con voz ronca acariciando la zona.

 **\- tú igual** – dijo Rachel apretando levemente el clítoris de la castaña – **te necesito Lizzie** – se vieron a los ojos, tenían las pupilas dilatadas, se acomodaron entrelazando sus piernas, gimieron al sentir la fricción de sus sexos.

 **\- se siente tan bien –** susurró mientras movía las caderas generando fricción, la morena arqueó la espalda, gimió haciendo hacia atrás la cabeza, cuando Lizzie se movió con mayor rapidez le clavó las uñas en la espalda, haciendo que la castaña gimiera. De a poco fueron acelerando el ritmo de las embestidas, mientras se besaban y acariciaban con sus manos. Se sentían tan bien al estar de esa forma de nuevo.

 **\- más rápido** – pidió Rachel gimiendo al sentir cómo aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas, uniendo dos dedos; la castaña besaba el cuello de Rachel, mientras ella con una mano la penetraba utilizando dos dedos y con la otra le acariciaba los pechos, la mano libre de Lizzie acariciaba las piernas torneadas de la morena, subiendo hasta uno de sus pechos – **oh Lizzie estoy tan cerca** – susurró la morena.

 **\- acabemos juntas nena** – contestó mordiendo el labio inferior de la agente, entrelazaron una de sus manos arriba de la cabeza de Rachel mientras volvían a besarse, ahogando sus gemidos. No bastaron muchas embestidas cuando ambas acabaron diciendo el nombre de la otra. Lizzie se separó del cuerpo de la morena para acostarse a su lado, ambas intentaban recuperar el aliento, se vieron a los ojos sonriendo. Rachel giró su cuerpo para acomodarse en el pecho de Lizzie, ella la rodeó con sus brazos, acariciándole el cabello **– te amo enana.**

 **\- y yo te amo a ti soldado** – contestó acariciando el cuello de la castaña, se dieron un perezoso beso y cayeron a los brazos de Morfeo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Los personajes de Pitch Perfect tampoco me pertenecen son creación de Universal Pictures. Solo la historia y los personajes originales son de mi creación.**

 **CAPITULO X**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la base de S.A.D.I.E., los niños tenían sus clases mientras que los agentes hacían sus actividades. Blaine y Lizzie se tomaron un tiempo para estar a solas.

\- **así que Rachel y tú lo hicieron eh** – dijo de manera juguetona Blaine.

 **\- no sé de qué estás hablando** – contestó su hermana con un leve rubor.

\- **oh vamos, recuerdo muy bien que a Rachel le encantaba marcar territorio en tu cuello** – señaló la zona, rió al ver a su hermana intentando ocultarla – **demasiado tarde Liz, ya la vi.**

 **\- de acuerdo pervertido sí, Rachel y yo tuvimos relaciones sexuales** – dijo finalmente Lizzie – **y no te hagas el que no tiene marcas, conozco tu espalda hermano, y las uñas de Kurt están marcadas allí –** fue el turno del moreno de sonrojarse – **pero a decir verdad estoy muy feliz, siento que de a poco mi vida vuelve a estar completa –** Blaine abrazó a su hermana por la espalda, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro, ambos estaban en la azotea de la casa, observando la vista del océano.

 **\- me alegra escucharte decir eso Liz, porque saber que eres feliz me hace feliz a mí también** – comentó Blaine sonriendo, la chica apoyó su cabeza sobre la de su gemelo – **sabes, Kurt me dijo que quería retirarse de la agencia, pero yo no puedo hacerlo** – su hermana lo miró sin entender – **no puedo dejarte ir a misiones sola** – explicó.

\- **quizá podamos retirarnos ambos, de esa forma le aseguraríamos un futuro diferente a nuestros hijos** – entrelazó una mano con su gemelo – **ambos sabemos que si uno de nosotros va a una misión el otro también lo hace, siempre fue de esa forma** – Blaine asintió – **quizá sea hora de dedicarnos a otras cosas que nos gusten.**

 **\- muero por pisar un teatro en Broadway –** comentó el moreno.

 **\- a mí me gusta mucho ser pediatra** – comentó Lizzie – **además soy la pediatra de mis sobrinos** – se encogió de hombros – **seamos realistas Blaine, mamá no nos necesita tanto en la agencia como nosotros queremos creer.**

 **\- lo sé –** dijo riendo – **entonces está decidido, termina esta misión y decimos adiós a esta vida.**

 **\- pero de todas formas vamos a defendernos de ser necesario, es decir, no puedo dejar mis armas, y Kurt tampoco** – aclaró haciendo reír a su hermano – **esos juegos extraños que inventa, es extremo a un nivel más diva –** ambos rieron – **te amo hermano** – dijo Lizzie abrazando a su gemelo con cariño.

 **\- yo también te amo hermana** – contestó el moreno correspondiendo con cariño. Pero ambos fueron distraídos por sus teléfonos, era un mensaje que decía que debían ir a la sala de reuniones. Allí se acomodaron en sus lugares mientras Puck tomaba la palabra.

\- **como algunos sabrán** – empezó a comentar Puck – **Lizzie, Spencer y yo fuimos a recaudar información a un lugar que nos informó unos de los agentes infiltrados.**

 **\- debieron habernos avisado** – interrumpió Blaine – **Lizzie no es la única a cargo de la misión Puckerman –** miró seriamente al agente.

- **el agente Puckerman recibió órdenes mías Blaine** – intervino Meryl **– creí más conveniente si iban solo ellos tres** – el chico se tranquilizó – **ahora continúa Noah.**

 **\- gracias –** contestó mirando de reojo a Blaine – **cómo iba diciendo, esta persona con la que hablamos nos dio muy buena información sobre la fiesta de Brody –** le pasó a cada uno un informe – **como era de esperar él no se hará cargo de nada, contrató a un equipo para que contrate a los mozos, cocineros y animadores** – cada agente leía la información – **tenemos una de las invitaciones, la cual estaba pensando que Kurt podría replicar** – miró al castaño que inspeccionaba minuciosamente la invitación.

 **\- voy a necesitar la ayuda de Jane** – comentó Kurt viendo la invitación.

\- **estuvimos buscando información sobre las personas que contratan a los mozos** – tomó la palabra Lizzie – **no tienen relación con Brody, por lo que no tienen idea de quienes somos, de todas formas no vamos a presentarnos para el trabajo, pero vamos a tomar el puesto de algunos de los mozos** – comentó sonriendo.

\- **somos once** – dijo Puck retomando la palabra – **sugiero que cuatro de nosotros sean mozos, de esa forma deambularíamos por todo el lugar, observando todo y a todos, podemos plantar un rastreador en alguno de los cómplices de Theon, quien dudo que aparezca en escena** – comento – **otros tres de nosotros como francotiradores, para saber si tenemos alguna sorpresa afuera, y el resto en la fiesta, si Brody nos ve podemos dejarle una advertencia y desaparecer.**

 **\- y arrestar a los que podamos –** añadió Lizzie – **es nuestra oportunidad de dejar a Theon con menos gente, lo que nos va a beneficiar.**

 **\- Alcatraz ya dejó unos lugares libres en las celdas de máxima seguridad –** dijo Puck sonriendo – **ahora es cuestión de dividirnos, nos queda una semana para entrenar y planear hasta un plan C, solo por las dudas –** aclaró.

 **\- quizá en esta fiesta tengamos que volver con uno de los agentes infiltrados –** comentó Meryl llamando la atención de todos – **tengan un ojo puesto en esta persona** – mostró en una pantalla una imagen que sorprendió a más de uno – **esta persona ya no es de confianza para Theon, debemos traerlo de nuevo con nosotros.**

 **\- ¿qué hay del otro agente?** – Preguntó Beca - **¿no deberíamos saber de quién se trata para no matarlo por accidente?** – planteó.

 **\- es lo que estaba por hacer Beca** – respondió su madre – **deberías ser un poco más paciente** – mostró una nueva imagen – **este agente no está bajo sospecha, por lo menos hasta donde nosotros sabemos** – aclaró – **pero no se acerquen a ellos al menos que sea necesario, no queremos levantar sospechas innecesarias.**

 **\- solo esperemos que Theon no decida actuar antes de tiempo con alguno de los agentes** – murmuró Blaine con preocupación.

 **\- pongámonos a trabajar** – dijo Lizzie - **¿cómo nos vamos a dividir? –** preguntó.

 **\- Blaine, Sam y Mike como francotiradores** – dijo Beca – **son los mejores en ello, Sam puede disparar sus flechas con total precisión aunque estén muy lejos –** los tres agentes se mostraron de acuerdo.

- **Quinn, Lizzie, Sanny y yo deberíamos ir como mozos** – sugirió Brittany – **somos las más discretas y en caso de actuar las bandejas que seguro tendremos que usar nos van a servir de armas** – se encogió de hombros.

 **\- el resto de nosotros nos infiltramos en la fiesta** – dijo Puck dando por seguro la posición propuesta por Brittany – **podemos ir en parejas, yo voy con Beca y Rachel con Kurt.**

 **\- como nosotros vamos a ser los mozos podemos filtrar las armas sin inconveniente** – opinó Lizzie – **tan solo debemos buscar la forma.**

 **\- desde aquí vamos a mantener el lugar vigilado** – dijo Artie – **cuando estén allí vamos a planear la ruta de escape dependiendo de cada caso –** señaló – **pero debemos ser precavidos** – advirtió – **es muy probable que nos estén esperando.**

 **\- pero lo bueno es que Brody cree que vamos a entrar rompiendo las ventanas y disparando por doquier** – comentó Quinn – **no va a tener idea de qué forma vamos a ir.**

 **\- con tantos invitados ni siquiera va a notar nuestra presencia** – agregó Mike.

 **\- de acuerdo, vamos a trabajar** – dijo Blaine dando por finalizada la reunión. Cada agente abandonó la sala para trabajar en su área, Kurt por un lado, fue en busca de Jane para pedirle su ayuda en la tarea que le habían encomendado.

 **\- ¿vas a entrenar?** – preguntó Rachel a Lizzie.

 **\- todavía no, quiero ver qué equipo usaremos para el golpe** – contestó la castaña – **pero te veo luego** – se agachó un poco para besarla en los labios.

 **\- ¿volvieron?** – preguntó emocionada Brittany aplaudiendo y dando saltitos, las chicas se vieron entre ellas sin saber cómo responder.

\- **en eso estamos Britt** – contestó Rachel – **esta vez no voy a dejarla ir –** dijo mirando a Lizzie a los ojos, la rubia notó cómo los ojos de su amiga volvían a brillar como antes, al igual que los de la morena.

 **\- cuanto me alegra** – dijo Brittany abrazándolas a ambas con alegría.

\- **gracias Britt** – dijo Lizzie besando la mejilla de su amiga – **debo irme** – se alejó de ambas, Rachel suspiró al verla.

\- **prométeme que no te irás de nuevo Rachie** – pidió la rubia mirándola a los ojos con seriedad poca veces vista – **no quiero volver a ver a Lizzie tan triste, ella es como mi hermana mayor aunque solo sea un año más grande –** miró por unos segundos a su amiga perderse por los pasillos – **solo quiero que sea tan feliz como lo soy yo** – terminó de decir casi susurrando.

 **\- lo prometo Britt** – dijo Rachel sonriendo – **yo también la necesito, y mis hijos la necesitan** – hizo una pequeña pausa – **esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien.**

 **\- deberías invitarla a una cita** – opinó la rubia – **sé que dirás que no es el momento adecuado pero si no es ahora ¿cuándo?** – Cuestionó inclinando la cabeza a un lado – **además serviría para que ambas recuperen el tiempo perdido.**

 **\- voy a necesitar algo de ayuda –** murmuró Rachel.

 **\- no va a hacer falta** – dijeron Mason y Madison al mismo tiempo **– ya tenemos todo planeado** – comentó Madison.

– **Íbamos a hacer que se encuentren al mismo tiempo pero ahora creemos que es mejor si la esperas allí** – agregó Mason.

 **\- ¿qué planearon?** – preguntó con curiosidad Rachel.

\- **acérquense** – pidió Madison a ambas agentes, los cuatro armaron un pequeño círculo y los gemelos les contaron sobre su elaborado plan.

Esa noche, Lizzie les leía un cuento a sus hijos menores antes de dormir, Rachel le había dicho que iba a estar entrenando, por lo que ella se encargó de ayudarlos con sus deberes de la escuela, les había dado de cenar y ahora los preparaba para dormir.

 **\- no tenemos sueño mamá** – se quejó Devon.

 **\- todavía es temprano** – añadió Michelle, su madre estaba por replicar cuando aparecieron Mason y Madison.

 **\- ¿sucede algo? –** preguntó Lizzie a los gemelos mayores.

 **\- te necesitan en la casa de la playa** – contestó Madison **– hay una reunión de emergencia, no nos dijeron mucho pero al parecer van a ir a buscar información… y necesitan que vayas hacia allí sin dejar evidencias.**

 **\- de acuerdo, tengo que avisarle a Rachel** – comentó.

 **\- ella ya sabe** – se adelantó Mason – **nos cruzamos con ella y nos dijo que vayas directamente.**

 **\- bien –** murmuró sospechando de sus hijos, ya que Mason se acomodó el cabello y Madison jugó con sus pulseras, cosas que solo hacían cuando estaban mintiendo – **quédense con sus hermanos** – los pequeños festejaron – **pero nada de desvelarse** – advirtió con seriedad – **los cuatro tienen que levantarse temprano** – se acercó a ellos y se despidió con un beso y abrazo de cada uno. Luego fue hacia la casa de la playa, usando uno de los pasajes secretos de la casa, por protección iba cargando una 9mm estando atenta a su camino. La casa no estaba muy lejos, por lo que pudo ir caminando. Le pareció raro no escuchar ningún ruido, guardó su arma y entró, llevándose una grata sorpresa, el lugar estaba todo decorado con velas, generando una luz tenue, la mesa estaba decorada como para dos personas. Lizzie sonrió, no entendía que era todo eso - **¿hola?** – preguntó esperando ver a alguien.

 **\- hola** – contestó Rachel dejándose ver, la castaña abrió la boca al verla, estaba hermosa con ese vestido veraniego blanco, su cabello recogido y un maquillaje ligero - **¿te gusta?** – preguntó.

 **\- me encanta** – contestó Lizzie acercándose para poder abrazarla por la cintura – **pero no creo estar vestida de forma adecuada para una cita –** opinó haciendo una mueca, ya que vestía un jean gris, zapatillas, una remera del Cookie Monster y una campera con capucha color negro.

\- **eso no importa** – dijo Rachel besando de forma pausada los labios de Lizzie – **disfrutemos de la cena** – de la mano la guió hacia la mesa, la castaña se sentó mientras Rachel iba a buscar la comida en la cocina, momento que Lizzie aprovechó para abrir el vino y servirlo en dos copas.

 **\- ¿qué vamos a comer?** – preguntó con curiosidad.

\- **una de tus comidas favoritas** – contestó sirviéndole los raviolis de jamón, queso y nueces con una salsa de champiñones.

 **\- mmm huele delicioso** – comentó llenándose las fosas nasales con el aroma a la comida - **¿así que planeaste todo esto con los gemelos? –** preguntó mientras comían.

\- **así es, ellos hicieron prácticamente todo el trabajo** – comentó Rachel – **simplemente me dijeron a qué hora debía estar, pero cociné yo –** aclaró sonriendo.

 **\- dime Rachel, ¿de qué trabajas en Vancouver?** – se interesó en saber Lizzie.

 **\- doy clases de música en una universidad** – contó – **la paga no es para nada cerca de lo que ganaba siendo agente pero no me quejo –** se encogió de hombros.

 **\- siempre te gustó cantar** – dijo Lizzie sonriendo – **aunque tu sueño era ser estrella de Broadway –** hizo una pausa de unos segundos - **¿te gustaría serlo todavía?** – preguntó.

 **\- a decir verdad sí** – contestó tras pensarlo unos segundos – **pero con los niños es algo difícil.**

 **\- bueno, podrías intentarlo, yo podría quedarme con ellos** – dijo de forma casual Lizzie – **Blaine y yo volvimos a hablar** – comentó llamando la atención de la morena – **bueno hablamos todo el tiempo, en fin, él y Kurt planean dejar la agencia, Kurt quiere volver a sus diseños y Blaine a la actuación, y ambos creemos que si dejamos la agencia juntos va a ser mejor para nuestras familias, a decir verdad, todos nosotros tenemos otros trabajos, generalmente usados como tapadera de lo que hacemos en realidad –** se encogió de hombros – **solo que ahora sería algo de tiempo completo.**

 **\- ¿de qué trabajas cuando no eres agente?** – preguntó Rachel.

 **\- soy pediatra** – contestó sorprendiendo a la morena – **estudié en este tiempo y trabajé en varios hospitales –** explicó – **es algo que puedo hacer de medio tiempo –** bebió un sorbo de vino esperando que la morena dijera algo.

 **\- me gustaría mucho volver a New York** – dijo Rachel – **además estaríamos cerca de Kurt, ¿vives cerca de ellos?** – se interesó en saber.

 **\- somos vecinos** – contestó Lizzie sonriendo – **vivimos en Brooklyn –** explicó – **nuestras casas son vecinas, la mía es demasiado grande –** hizo una mueca con la boca – **tengo dos habitaciones de sobra que las usaba a una como gimnasio y a otra como sala de juegos… si decides venirte con nosotros tendremos que adecuar el sótano como sala de juegos** – Rachel sonrió al ver el rostro de Lizzie.

 **\- apenas terminemos la misión nos mudaremos con ustedes** – comentó acariciando una mano de la castaña, ella la obligó a que se sentara encima suyo.

 **\- no tienes idea de cuan feliz me hace escucharte decir eso** – dijo con sinceridad.

 **\- tengo una idea, porque a mí también me hace feliz** – Rachel le acarició las mejillas con cariño, perdiéndose en su mirada – **vamos a ser una gran familia** – opinó sonriendo con alegría.

 **\- te amo Rachel** – susurró antes de perderse en la sensación de sus labios juntos, la morena se acomodó mejor con una pierna a cada lado, acariciando el abdomen de su chica por debajo de la remera, ella le acariciaba las piernas subiéndole el vestido.

\- **creo que mejor nos olvidamos del postre y vamos a la cama** – susurró atrapando con sus dientes el labio inferior de la castaña.

 **\- me parece una muy buena idea** – Lizzie se puso de pie cargando a Rachel, ella enganchó sus piernas en la cintura de la castaña haciendo fricción con sus cuerpos. En la habitación la arrinconó contra la puerta, Rachel le quitó de un tirón la campera y la remera, mientras que Lizzie se las ingenió para sacarle el vestido. Se besaron contra la puerta, haciendo fricción con sus cuerpos, la morena metió una mano bajo de bóxer de Lizzie, sintiendo lo húmeda que estaba.

 **\- necesito sentirte Lizzie** – murmuró sobre sus labios, le bajó el pantalón y la chica lo perdió en su camino hacia la cama. Se amaron durante toda la noche, diciéndose lo mucho que se querían, sellando su promesa de un futuro juntas, con sus cuatro hijos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Los personajes de Pitch Perfect tampoco me pertenecen son creación de Universal Pictures. Solo la historia y los personajes originales son de mi creación.**

 **CAPITULO XI**

Había llegado el día de la fiesta de Brody, los agentes estaban nerviosos, antes de prepararse repasaron el plan, algunos irían como invitados en parejas, mientras que otros irían como mozos, por suerte todos iban a usar máscaras, por lo que iba a ser fácil ocultarse.

 **\- ¿segura que quieres ir?** – le preguntó Lizzie a Rachel alejándose un poco de sus amigos.

 **\- no voy a dejar que hagas esto sola Lizzie** – contestó con determinación – **si vamos juntas es más seguro que volvamos juntas** – la abrazó por el cuello dándole un beso en los labios.

 **\- consigan un cuarto** – se quejó Santana al pasar cerca de ellas – **desde que están juntas no hacen más que tener los labios pegados** – la escucharon decir mientras se alejaba, ella también estaba nerviosa aunque no iba a demostrarlo.

 **\- vamos** – Rachel le dio la mano a su novia, tenían que hablar con sus hijos. En la sala de juegos estaban los agentes despidiéndose de sus hijos. Ellas se acercaron a sus hijos que estaban al lado de los gemelos Mason y Madison.

 **\- ¿tienen que ir las dos?** – preguntó Michelle haciendo un mohín con los labios.

 **\- lo siento cariño, pero debemos ir ambas** – contestó Lizzie – **pero volveremos en dos días, se los prometemos** – les sonrió a ambos, eso logró tranquilizarlos – **además no van a estar solos, está la abuela, sus hermanos, sus primos y amigos.**

 **\- de acuerdo –** dijo Devon, su hermana asintió.

 **\- pórtense bien** – Rachel abrazó a ambos – **los amo** – Lizzie se unió al abrazo besando las cabezas de sus hijos, luego se puso de pie para abrazar a los otros gemelos.

 **\- cuiden a sus hermanos** – dijo seriamente – **y cuídense ustedes también –** sonrió ante de abrazarlos.

 **\- tengan cuidado** – pidieron al mismo tiempo.

 **\- estaremos vigilando** – informó Madison.

 **\- y cuidando de nuestros hermanos** – añadió Mason.

 **\- pero también descansen** – les pidió Rachel abrazándolos a ambos – **cuidaré a su madre** – susurró solo para ellos.

 **\- gracias** – dijeron ambos abrazando a la morena – **ella te cuidará a ti.**

Después de despedirse, los agentes se subieron al jet rumbo a New York, allí se quedarían en una casa de seguridad que tenían, en las afueras de la ciudad.

Esa misma noche fue el operativo, se vistieron y separaron en los diferentes equipos. Rachel y Beca tenían vestidos de fiesta, pero el material de los vestidos era a prueba de balas, cosa que ayudaba mucho a ambas, Kurt y Puck por su parte estaban muy elegantes con sus trajes, Puck se había puesto una peluca para que no se vea su mohicano, no se notaba que era él, ellos tenían sus chalecos anti balas debajo de las camisetas; se pusieron sus máscaras y se prepararon para irse.

2023, New York, Hotel Hilton.

Por otro lado, Quinn, Santana, Brittany y Lizzie estaban en el lugar de la fiesta, estaban por la parte de atrás, donde ingresaban los empleados, allí se cruzaron con cuatro chicas vestidas con los uniformes de mozas.

 **\- ¿ustedes van a ser mozas en la fiesta?** – les preguntó Brittany sonriendo con entusiasmo.

 **\- sí, no vemos la hora de poder ligar con alguien allí** – dijo una de ellas.

 **\- oh es un lástima –** se lamentó Brittany, la chica con la que hablaba no entendió, pero al sentir unos quejidos a su espalda volteó, encontrándose con sus amigas inconscientes bajo la mano de otras tres chicas, antes que pudiera gritar Brittany la durmió con cloroformo en un pañuelo **– me caía bien** – comentó mientras se la cargaba en su espalda.

 **\- las dejemos en su auto** – dijo Lizzie con las llaves en mano, por suerte eran las únicas en aquella zona. Acomodaron a las cuatro chicas en el auto y volvieron al lugar de la fiesta, las cuatro ya estaban con sus uniformes de mozas, además de las máscaras. Entraron sin ningún inconveniente, les habían sacado las identificaciones a las cuatro chicas.

Mientras tanto, Blaine, Sam y Mike estaban ubicados en tres diferentes puntos, los tres con sus M110 y AWM, ambos rifles de francotirador, Sam además del rifle tenía su arco y carcaj con flechas.

 **\- comprobando comunicación** – dijo Blaine con el intercomunicador de su muñeca.

 **\- te escuchamos fuerte y claro hermano** – dijo Lizzie – **a pesar de la música.**

 **\- los micrófonos no hacen interferencia –** informó Brittany hablando cerca de unos parlantes.

 **\- nosotros ya estamos en la zona** – comunicó Puck.

 **\- aquí recibimos las imágenes del perímetro y audio a la perfección** – dijo Artie desde su posición.

 **\- de acuerdo, que empiece la función –** dijo Blaine dando por finalizada la transmisión.

Las dos parejas mostraron sus invitaciones en la entrada, cuando comprobaron que fueran auténticas ingresaron en la fiesta, la cual ya estaba en su apogeo.

 **\- ¿cómo vamos a encontrar a alguien aquí?** – preguntó Kurt viendo la multitud, él y Rachel habían entrado primero.

 **\- créeme, las personas que queremos encontrar van a estar a la vista –** murmuró Puck observando – **vamos a bailar** – las dos parejas se mezclaron con la multitud, lo bueno es que todos estaban con máscaras.

 **\- encontré a Brody** – dijo Rachel mientras se acercaba a la barra para pedir una bebida – **está rodeado de gente, invitados** – aclaró, no se percató que una persona a su lado le dejó una leve caricia en la espalda, se dio la vuelta encontrándose a Lizzie vistiendo como uno de los mozos.

 **\- necesito más copas –** le pidió al bartender, pero de reojo vio a Rachel – **voy a dormir a Sugar, Rory y Joe** – susurró, luego se alejó con la bandeja, a medida que caminaba le iban pidiendo una copa, cuando quedaban solo tres vertió un líquido dentro, se acercó a Sugar quien pedía más bebidas.

 **\- ¡aquí!** – gritó la chica que claramente ya estaba ebria, Lizzie se acercó y Sugar se llevó dos copas – **Rory ten tu copa** – le dio una al irlandés – **tú también Joe** – el chico de las rastras bebió la suya de un solo trago, la agente pudo notar que tenía una mano vendada que apenas movía, fue consciente que le había fracturado los huesos más importantes de la mano. Se volvió a alejar para servir más copas, pero esta vez en la cocina, allí se encontró con Quinn.

 **\- ¿viste a alguien? –** preguntó Lizzie.

 **\- Dani, Aubrey y Adam** – contestó la rubia – **pero no están bebiendo –** informó seriamente – **eso significa que no están para divertirse –** Santana entró empujando un carrito de alimentos, pero parecía que estaba haciendo algo de esfuerzo - **¿qué sucede?** – preguntó.

 **\- tengo a alguien que nos descubrió** – levantó el mantel que cubría el carro revelando a Cooper amordazado e inconsciente – **tenemos diez minutos para guiarlos hacia aquí, un camioneta va a estar esperando afuera.**

 **\- bien, eso significa que ya tiene cuatro personas menos, hasta el momento –** dijo Lizzie – **volvamos** – las tres volvieron a salir para seguir con su trabajo.

Mientras tanto, Kurt había divisado a alguien justo en una de las barras, pero notó algo sospechoso, por lo que se acercó a esa persona empujándola causando que derrame su bebida.

 **\- oh cuanto lo siento** – se lamentó tomando unas servilletas para limpiarlo – **te descubrieron, no bebas nada** – susurró, la otra persona lo vio con sorpresa en su mirada **– hoy volvemos a casa.**

 **\- espero la señal –** contestó apartándose, aunque no pudo disimular su sonrisa.

Beca deambulaba conversando con algunas personas hasta que encontró a quien quería ver, justo en un extremo del lugar, apoyada sobre una pared estaba la persona que buscaba, se acercó cautelosamente, se apoyó en la misma pared fingiendo acomodar su zapato.

 **\- te queda mejor el pelirrojo** – comentó Beca.

 **\- vas a hacer que nos maten** – advirtió la otra joven – **Brody ya sospecha algo, mandó a llamar a Víctor, será mejor que vigiles a tu hermana y sus amigas** – antes de alejarse volteó a verla – **nos vemos pronto** – le dedicó una sincera sonrisa, de esas que Beca tanto extrañaba, sacudió la cabeza y se alejó de allí, tenía que seguir con su trabajo. Por otro lado, Quinn notó que Sugar y sus guardaespaldas estaban algo mareados, se acercó a la chica.

 **\- ¿necesitan algo?** – les preguntó fingiendo un acento diferente.

 **\- sí, ¿tienen aspirinas?** – Preguntó la chica – **creo que bebimos demasiado.**

 **\- claro, acompáñenme a la cocina –** dijo sonriendo, los tres la siguieron – **pónganse cómodos** – pidió, pero escuchó cómo se desplomaban en el suelo – **bueno, eso fue rápido** – opinó sonriendo, justo a tiempo recibió la señal para sacar los cuerpos, unos agentes de Meryl estaban esperando en un camión de alimentos, cuando vieron a Quinn la ayudaron a meter los cuerpos, luego la rubia volvió a la fiesta.

 **\- abandonen el lugar, Víctor acaba de entrar** – informó Blaine – **saben que estamos, saquen a Sebastian.**

 **\- procuren que no haya baja de civiles** – añadió Lizzie buscando con su mirada a Rachel, la divisó junto a Kurt, pero sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos. Cuando la perdió de vista entró en la cocina.

 **\- activen la distracción** – pidió Blaine, Brittany disimuladamente activó la alarma contra incendios, los rociadores se activaron, los invitados se alborotaron, empezaron a abandonar el lugar, los agentes de mezclaron entre la multitud, las tres que estaban como mozas se quitaron los moños y chalecos, para cambiarlos por unos bléiser, de esa forma se mezclaron con los demás.

 **\- vi a Aubrey y Adam** – dijo Rachel.

 **\- vamos** – le indicó Kurt, los hermanos se desviaron por un callejón, Kurt y Rachel desenfundaron sus armas, ambos tenían otras ocultas entre sus ropas. Cuando entraron en el callejón estaba todo a oscuras, los agentes caminaron sigilosamente.

 **\- estás fuera de forma Berry** – dijo Aubrey saliendo de la nada golpeando a la morena en las costillas, a unos metros Adam peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con Kurt.

 **\- vaya Aubrey, ¿estás más gorda? –** preguntó Rachel haciendo enojar a la rubia, quien intentó atacarla nuevamente pero la morena esquivó su golpe con agilidad, con un pequeño salto logró pegarle una patada haciendo un corte en la mejilla de la chica con su zapato.

 **\- que perra** – dijo con molestia la rubia. Por otro lado, Kurt peleaba con Adam, pero el chico esquivaba muy bien sus ataques.

 **\- qué raro que no esté tu novio detrás de ti** – dijo con su acento inglés.

 **\- mejor preocúpate por ti –** de su espalda sacó sus espadas Sai, las giró en sus manos con agilidad y se acercó al rubio para atacarlo – **saludos a Theon** – dijo antes de realizarle unos cortes en el brazo y pierna izquierda, el chico se quejó del dolor, alertando a Aubrey, quien se distrajo echando un vistazo, momento que Rachel aprovechó para herirla en el brazo y pierna derecha.

 **\- suerte con Theon** – dijo antes de darle un golpe en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente – **vamos** – le dijo a Kurt, ambos se apresuraron en desaparecer, dejando a los hermanos heridos. Con esas heridas ya no iban a servirle a Theon, era una advertencia que les enviaban.

Por otro lado, en la base, Artie y su equipo chequeaban las cámaras, pero de un momento a otro perdieron la conexión, Felicity pudo interceptar las cámaras de la zona para que ellos no puedan ver nada.

 **\- perdimos las cámaras** – informó Artie con algo de frustración – **repito, no podemos verlos.**

 **\- descuida, nos mantendremos informados** – comunicó Blaine.

 **\- voy por Seb** – dijo Lizzie separándose de sus amigas, se movió entre la gente, lo vio en un costado en el estacionamiento, alejado. Cuando se acercó notó que estaba sangrando en el costado derecho.

 **\- Mierda** – lo ayudó a levantarse.

 **\- Lizzie** – susurró el chico.

 **\- shh no digas nada** – pidió observando el lugar – **encontré a Sebastian, está herido –** informó.

 **\- ya los veo** – respondió Puck, él y Sam se acercaron a ellos – **vamos, tenemos un auto por aquí atrás** – dijo mientras llevaban a Sebastian.

 **\- yo los cubro** – dijo Lizzie cuando se alejaron – **no se preocupen que me voy con The Unholly Trinity** – agregó.

 **\- ten cuidado** – advirtió Blaine viendo desde su posición a su hermana, pero algo llamó su atención, Lizzie se había movido de su lugar, quizá alertada por un intruso, el moreno se alertó al no poder verla, estaba en el sector de Sam, pero él ya se había ido - **¿Lizzie?** – preguntó.

La agente había visto a alguien moverse rápido entre los pilares del estacionamiento, el lugar estaba lleno de autos, desenfundó su arma, se movió sigilosamente hasta que vio a Brody de pie al frente suyo.

 **\- gracias por arruinar mi fiesta** – dijo sonriendo el chico.

 **\- feliz cumpleaños primito** – dijo Lizzie sin dejar de apuntarlo.

 **\- oh vamos, no vas a disparar a tu familia, ¿o sí?** – preguntó en tono burlón, pero fue reemplazado por un quejido de dolor, ya que Lizzie le disparó a la altura del pecho – **que bueno que llevo chaleco a prueba de balas.**

 **\- veamos de que te sirve en la cabe… -** no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que cayó directo al suelo.

 **\- ¿cabeza?** – terminó de decir Brody sonriendo, Víctor había golpeado en la cabeza a Lizzie, dejándola inconsciente – **antes de llevarla con mi padre vamos a divertirnos un poco –** añadió sonriendo con malicia.

 **\- me gusta esa idea** – dijo el hombre ruso, esposó a Lizzie de pies y manos y la metió en el baúl del Ferrari amarillo de Brody **– vamos** – se subieron al auto y partieron.

 **\- veo a Brody alejándose** – dijo Puck observando con unos binoculares desde un edificio.

 **\- debemos apurarnos** – dijo Beca chequeando a Sebastian – **paramos la hemorragia y le dimos morfina, pero debemos volar de inmediato.**

 **\- entonces activen la bomba del auto de Brody –** dijo Rachel.

 **\- ¡no!** – gritó Blaine apareciendo, estaba agitado, le quitó el interruptor a Santana.

 **\- ¿qué te sucede? –** preguntó sin entender.

 **\- tienen a Lizzie** – contestó Blaine formando un silencio en la habitación – **Brody y Víctor tienen a mi hermana** – sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo.

 **\- debemos ir por ella** – dijo Rachel viendo en su celular – **tenemos el GPS del teléfono.**

 **\- aquí está su teléfono –** dijo Blaine enseñando el aparato – **debemos volver a la base –** la morena negó con la cabeza – **Rachel** , **solo allí vamos a poder saber en dónde está –** explicó desesperado – **sé que quieres ir a buscarla, créeme, lo sé** – aclaró tomándola por los hombros – **pero allí tenemos el equipo… no podemos hacer nada aquí –** susurró derrotado.

\- **vámonos** – dijo Beca rompiendo el silencio – **mientras antes partamos, antes van a atender a Sebastian y antes vamos a encontrar a Lizzie –** en silencio tomaron sus cosas y partieron.

El viaje pareció eterno, cada uno iba sumiso en sus pensamientos. A penas llegaron trasladaron a Sebastian al ala médica, mientras los demás fueron al lugar donde estaba Artie y su equipo.

 **\- ¿qué pasó?** – Preguntó Meryl viendo a sus hijos - **¿Lizzie está herida?** – los gemelos Madison y Mason se alertaron al escuchar aquello.

 **\- la tienen Brody y Víctor** – contestó Beca, ya que su hermano estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

 **\- empecemos a buscarla** – dijo Meryl intentando ocultar sus emociones. Mientras que Rachel se acercó a los gemelos.

 **\- lo siento mucho** – dijo con los ojos aguados – **prometí cuidarla y no lo cumplí, lo siento –** a los gemelos les temblaba el labio inferior, estaban intentando reprimir sus lágrimas, por lo que la morena los abrazó con fuerza a ambos.

 **\- la vamos a encontrar** – dijo Madison.

 **\- le pusimos GPS en varias de sus cosas** – susurró Mason llamando la atención de Rachel.

 **\- cuando encuentren algo díganmelo a mí primero** – pidió sin separarse – **tengo una idea de lo que va a hacer Brody.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Los personajes de Pitch Perfect tampoco me pertenecen son creación de Universal Pictures. Solo la historia y los personajes originales son de mi creación.**

 **CAPITULO XII**

2023, Afueras de New York.

A las afueras de la ciudad, a un costado de las vías del tren había un galpón abandonado, custodiado por cuatro hombres robustos. Adentro, en la planta alta, estaban Víctor y Brody viendo cómo unos hombres ataban en una silla a Lizzie, le habían sacado el chaleco a prueba de balas, dejándola con una musculosa blanca. La silla estaba en el borde de una abertura, atrás de Lizzie el techo estaba quebrado, por lo que se podía ver la parte de abajo, rodeado de escombros, sobre todo trozos de hierro. Si caía de allí había pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir.

\- **despiértenla** – ordenó Brody a uno de sus hombres, el tipo se acercó a Lizzie y la abofeteó, la chica sacudió la cabeza parpadeando varias veces, hasta que pudo enfocar a los hombres que la rodeaban – **hola primita** – sonrió Brody.

\- **Brody** – contestó Lizzie mirando a los hombres con odio.

 **\- oh no me mires de esa forma** – pidió fingiendo angustia – **vamos a divertirnos un poco antes de llevarte con mi padre… cuando quieras Víctor –** el hombre sonrió con malicia.

Mientras tanto, en la base de S.A.D.I.E.

Sebastian se recuperaba con éxito, mientras Artie y su equipo intentaban llegar a la ubicación de Lizzie. Por un lado, los gemelos Mason y Madison intentaban acceder al GPS del auto de Brody.

\- **Mason** – susurró Madison, su hermano la vio de reojo – **los aritos** – ambos abrieron bien los ojos.

 **\- ¡me había olvidado!** – dijo sonriendo, corrió a su cuarto para buscar unas cosas. Volvió unos minutos después, le dio a su hermana una tarjeta de memoria y ambos se pusieron a tipiar en sus computadoras sin descanso, hasta que minutos después consiguieron una señal por parte de uno de los aritos.

 **\- ¡tenemos un audio de mi madre!** – informó Madison llamando la atención de Artie y Blaine.

 **\- Tina ve a llamar a los demás** – pidió Artie mientras se acercaba a los gemelos.

 **\- le dimos un pendiente a mamá con un micrófono incorporado, no estábamos seguros si funcionaria, ya que hace mucho tiempo que no lo chequeamos** – explicó Mason.

 **\- tenía una cámara, pero no logramos activarla** – añadió Madison.

 **\- ¿no tiene GPS?** – preguntó Blaine luego de felicitar a sus sobrinos.

 **\- mamá lo desactivó** – contestó Mason – **se dio cuenta que se lo habíamos puesto cuando vio que sabíamos todos sus movimientos** – explicó.

 **\- quizá podamos activarlo** – dijo Artie.

 **\- shh escuchen** – dijo Blaine subiendo el audio que habían activado los gemelos – **se escucha como si hubiera trenes.**

 **\- ¿qué sucede?** – preguntó Meryl.

\- **tenemos un micrófono de la ubicación de Lizzie, quizá podamos hablarle –** infirmó Blaine, Rachel y Beca se acercaron para escuchar mejor.

 **\- vamos a divertirnos un poco antes de llevarte con mi padre… cuando quieras Víctor –** escucharon que decía Brody.

En el galpón.

Víctor sonrió con malicia tomando entre sus manos una picana.

 **\- mi padre me pidió que saque algo útil de tenerte aquí Lizzie** – comentó Brody mirando a la joven – **así que dime en donde están escondidos.**

 **\- vamos Brody puedes hacerlo mejor –** se quejó en tono burlón Lizzie, el chico le hizo una seña al hombre, este se acercó a la castaña y le hizo una descarga, ella se quejó por el dolor – **eso no me va a hacer hablar –** dijo con voz rasposa.

 **\- si me dices en donde están todos prometo matar a Rachel de forma rápida, aunque no voy a negar que me gustaría disfrutar un poco de sus piernas** – sonrió de manera lasciva, Lizzie se tensó en su lugar, intentó moverse pero temía caer por el hueco a su espalda.

 **\- creo que necesita una descarga más fuerte** – dijo Víctor cargando la picana.

Por otro lado, en la base, estaban desesperados por poder encontrar la ubicación de Lizzie, no era de ninguna ayuda escucharla sufrir.

 **\- creo que necesita una descarga más fuerte** – escucharon que decía Víctor, luego solo escucharon el grito desgarrador de Lizzie.

 **\- agh está inconsciente** – escucharon que Brody decía.

– **Tu padre me dijo que volviera** – escucharon hablar al ruso – **así que no lo arru…** \- no pudieron terminar de escuchar porque la comunicación se cortó.

 **\- no, no, no** – dijo Madison tipiando desesperada.

 **\- ¡maldición!** – maldijo Mason tirando a un lado el teclado golpeando repetidamente la mesa, hasta lastimarse los nudillos de una mano, Blaine lo alejó para que dejara de lastimarse.

 **\- ven Mason, vamos a curarte esa mano** – dijo Rachel abrazando al chico por los hombros – **acompáñame Madison** – los tres se alejaron bajo la mirada curiosa de Beca, quien adivinó las intenciones de Rachel.

Los tres entraron en la habitación de la morena, por suerte los niños estaban en la sala de entretenimiento sin ser conscientes de nada lo que sucedía allí. Rachel buscó un botiquín de primero auxilios y se lo entregó a Madison.

 **\- ten, necesito comprobar algo** – ambos vieron sin entender a la morena, quien sacó de su valija una Tablet, la prendió y recorrió la habitación con ella por unos minutos – **bien, estamos libres de micrófonos** – informó, luego buscó una notebook y se la entregó a Madison.

 **\- ¿es segura? –** preguntó la chica.

 **\- sí –** contestó Rachel – **Lizzie tiene una tobillera que le dio Michelle –** explicó – **tiene un rastreador** – de un collar que estaba usando sacó dos memory-cards pequeñas – **con este vamos a encontrarla** – señaló uno – **y este es para que vean en donde voy a estar yo –** mostró el otro. La chica agarró el primero y empezó a tipiar concentrada en la pantalla, solo le tomó minutos para acceder, luego dio vuelta la pantalla mostrando unas coordenadas – **envíenlas a este teléfono –** le pasó los datos.

 **\- iré a buscar una cosa** – dijo rápidamente Mason desapareciendo.

 **\- listo** – informó Madison – **ya tengo programado el tuyo.**

 **\- de acuerdo, haremos esto, ustedes vendrán aquí con Devon y Michelle, si alguien pregunta me fui a correr, quédense aquí cuidando a sus hermanos, y estaré en contacto ¿de acuerdo?** – La chica asintió – **si necesito refuerzos les informo.**

 **\- está bien –** contestó Madison, justo a tiempo Mason volvió con una pequeña mochila.

 **\- esto va a necesitar mamá** – explicó – **hay cuatro dosis de morfina por si las llegan a necesitar –** Rachel asintió **– ten cuidado Rachel –** pidió abrazando a la morena.

 **\- estaremos viendo sus movimientos, desde tu teléfono podrás ver la ubicación de mamá** – dijo Madison antes de abrazar a la morena.

- **no se preocupen, cuiden a sus hermanos** – tomó la mochila y se apresuró en salir. Procurando que nadie la vea se dirigió a la sala de armamento, se cambió de ropa y buscó sus armas, luego se dirigió al estacionamiento, allí caminó hacia el jet más pequeño. Pero al entrar se llevó una sorpresa, ya que estaba Beca en el lado del piloto, lista para volar.

 **\- no ibas a hacerlo sola Rachel** – informó la chica sonriendo, la morena se sentó en el lado del copiloto - **¿a dónde?** – preguntó.

 **\- New York, estás son las coordenadas** – enseñó Rachel.

 **\- en dos horas vamos a estar allí** – infirmó Beca accionando el jet.

 **\- ya tengo preparados los refuerzos de ser necesarios** – Beca la vio por unos segundos, sabiendo perfectamente quienes iban a ser sus refuerzos.

 **\- una reunión familiar** – murmuró suspirando.

 **\- no es tan malo** – dijo Rachel sonriendo.

En el Galpón.

Brody observaba a Lizzie que volvía a despertar.

 **\- no es divertido si te duermes todo el tiempo** – se quejó el chico.

 **\- ¿y el ruso?** – preguntó Lizzie despabilándose.

 **\- volvió con mi padre, lo necesitaba** – contestó, pero su sonrisa se borró al escuchar a Lizzie reír **\- ¿y ahora qué?** – cuestionó.

 **\- vaya debe ser feo que ni siquiera tu padre te quiera** – dijo en tono burlón – **porque de todos sus hijos eres al que menos quiere, incluso a Molly quiere más, y ella está en alguna parte del mundo con otra identidad** – miró a su primo – **porque los odia, a nosotros no, porque somos lo mejor, además que quiere mucho a mamá y a la tía Sue, creo que la llama mamá.**

 **\- Molly es una idiota por darnos la espalda** – opinó con desprecio Brody.

 **\- pero más allá de eso Theon la ama, en cambio tu** – negó con la cabeza – **sabes que vendrán a buscarme, tu padre lo sabe, ¿por qué sino se llevó a su matón favorito?** – Preguntó haciendo enojar más al chico – **prefiere salvar a Víctor en lugar de su único hijo vivo… al menos por ahora** – sonrió con diversión – **pobre Brody, ni siquiera las sobras tiene.**

 **\- sabes qué, ya me cansaste –** se acercó apoyando las manos sobre la silla, inclinándola hacia atrás, hasta que la castaña no pudo apoyar los pies **– hablas mucho primita… creo que ya es hora que tu madre sepa lo que es perder a un hijo –** susurró sobre el rostro de la joven.

 **\- hazlo** – lo retó ella – **no tienes las agallas de hacer el trabajo sucio Brody, por eso tienes tantos matones** – sin que el chico se lo esperara le dio un cabezazo en el rostro, provocando que él retrocediera unos pasos. Cuando la soltó, Lizzie se inclinó hacia adelante para no caer, empujando su silla lejos de la abertura, con una cuchilla que tenía en los talones de sus zapatos cortó la cuerda que la tenía prisionera.

 **\- eres una perra Lizzie** – se quejó Brody limpiándose la sangre de nariz, luego sacó un celular – **suban** – ordenó cortando la llamada – **espero que tus amigos lleguen rápido** – dijo con desprecio, sacó un cuchillo de su saco y se lo clavó en el costado izquierdo, la chica se quejó del dolor.

 **\- ahora es mi turno** – murmuró haciendo hacia abajo uno de sus zapatos, de la punta salió otra cuchilla, levantó la pierna clavándole la cuchilla a Brody en el muslo interno, retorció el pie para hacer presión, el chico se alejó tocando su herida, la sangre brotaba de ambos. En ese momento subieron cuatro tipos robustos, algunos con cuchillos, otros con fierros, otros con armas de fuego. Lizzie se puso de pie con la silla atada a su espalda, de un rápido movimiento saltó golpeando a Brody en el rostro, luego corrió hacia sus otros atacantes, esquivando golpes, dando patadas con sus zapatos con cuchillas, utilizaba la silla para defenderse. Saltó encima de uno de los tipos golpeándolo con sus dos pies, clavando las cuchillas en el pecho del hombre, luego se impulsó cayendo de espaldas sobre uno, rompiendo la silla, y de esa forma liberándose del todo. Rompió sus zapatos para sacar las cuchillas, utilizó dos lanzándolas a los cuellos de los dos hombres que quedaban, pero terminó de rodillas, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Rompió su remera y se la ató en la herida para frenar la hemorragia, recorrió con la vista el lugar encontrando a Brody intentando ponerse de pie, lo imitó, ambos se vieron con desprecio.

Mientras tanto, Beca y Rachel avanzaban caminando por el lugar, hasta que estuvieron a unos cien metros, se agacharon para ocultarse mejor. Rachel sacó una Tablet de la mochila que le dio Mason, la utilizó para rastrear el lugar.

 **\- hay más de cincuenta personas aparte de Brody y Lizzie** – informó la morena.

 **\- entonces empecemos** – dijo Beca acomodando unos dardos en una cerbatana, ajustó la distancia y disparó hacia los tres tipos que hacían guardia, quienes cayeron como pesos muertos sobre el suelo. Ellas avanzaron con sigilo, pero apresurando sus pasos – **ve por mi hermana, yo me encargo de esto** – la morena asintió y fue por la parte de atrás. Beca sacó dos _Uzi_ , suspirando pateó la puerta. Nada más entrar abrió fuego, casi ninguno de los hombres que estaban allí tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. Cuando se quedó sin balas empezó a usar sus hachas, saltando entre los cuerpos atacaba a los hombres que quedaban, desde su posición escuchó los ruidos de arriba.

 **\- pidan refuerzos** – dijo un hombre antes que un hacha termine en su cuello, Beca la recuperó para seguir con los otros. Pero en un momento la desarmaron, por lo que se tuvo que defender usando su cuerpo, giró golpeando el rostro de un hombre, luego impulsándose con la pared saltó encima de otro y le dobló el cuello cayendo hacia atrás. Uno de los hombres de Brody aprovechó el momento para atacarla con un arma de fuego pero un hacha voladora le arrancó la mano, él gritó viendo la sangre desbordar sin control de su brazo incompleto. Beca levantó la vista encontrándose con una adolescente sonriente, de cabello castaño largo ondulado, atado en una cola de caballo, ojos marrones oscuros y algunas pecas alrededor de la nariz, cuando la vio sonrió de una forma muy entusiasmada.

 **\- hola mami** – saludó sonriendo, contagiando a la joven, la ayudó a levantarse, pero Beca la empujó hacia el suelo lanzando un hacha hacia otro enemigo.

 **\- tú y tu costumbre de descuidar tu espalda** – se quejó Beca, pero impulsó a la chica para poder abrazarla con fuerza – **te extrañé Legacy.**

 **\- yo también –** contestó correspondiendo sonriendo.

 **\- ahora vamos afuera que van a llegar más hombres** – ambas se apresuraron a salir, desde allí vieron acercarse unas camionetas.

 **\- no te preocupes ma, tengo lo que necesitamos** – dijo Emily alzando un RPG, armas lanzacohetes, la apuntó directo hacia las camionetas, haciéndolas explotar.

 **\- estoy tan orgullosa de ti cariño** – dijo Beca abrazando a su hija por los hombros, ella le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

Por otro lado, en la parte de arriba del galpón, Rachel ingresó rompiendo una ventana, llamando la atención de los hombres de Brody, usando sus _9mm_ abrió fuego hacia sus atacantes. Brody sonrió al ver a la morena, cosa que molestó a Lizzie, quien usando los cuchillos que le quedaban los lanzó directo al chico, uno al abdomen y el otro en la clavícula del lado derecho, aprovechando que no podía moverse corrió hacia él, saltando le dio una patada en el rostro, dejándolo inconsciente. Buscó con la mirada a Rachel, encontrándola luchando contra cuatro tipos al mismo tiempo, usando su _Wakisashi_ dejó fuera en poco tiempo a los hombres. Lizzie se acercó corriendo al ver que un hombre estaba por atacar a su novia.

\- **Lizzie** – dijo Rachel tirándole un arma, la chica la recibió a tiempo para disparar al hombre en la cabeza, pero este alcanzó a dispararle en el abdomen, la castaña cayó al piso, ya había perdido mucha sangre. Rachel se asustó al verla. Lanzó las _Shuriken_ de su novia directo al cuello de los hombres que la rodeaban, pero eso no alcanzó, no podía acercarse a ella. Los hombres la rodearon, eran demasiados para ella sola, de repente se llevó una sorpresa al ver una lluvia de disparos, se agachó, cubriéndose de los disparos se acercó a su chica – **Lizzie** – la llamó, la agente la miró, intentó hablar pero en lugar de palabras salió sangre, la morena se apresuró en frenar la hemorragia haciendo presión. Llena de miedo levantó la vista encontrándose con su hermano Jonathan y con un hombre alto, castaño de cabello rizado, de ojos marrones con una sombra de barba. Cuando eliminaron a todos los hombres se acercaron a las chicas – **Will la estoy perdiendo** – le dijo al hombre castaño.

\- _**Ma Belle**_ – dijo este mirando a Lizzie, ella lo miró antes de perder el conocimiento, Rachel le dio una de las dosis de morfina que tenía – **debemos irnos de inmediato** – cargó en sus brazos a Lizzie, Jonathan los cubrió mientras bajaban con rapidez.

 **\- ¿qué hacemos con Brody?** – preguntó viendo al chico en el suelo.

 **\- espósalo y tráelo** – ordenó Will siguiendo su camino. Beca palideció al ver a su hermana llena de sangre sin responder – **no tenemos mucho tiempo –** informó.

 **\- Em ayuda a tu padre** – dijo Beca a su hija, ella asintió y fue con Jonathan, mientras las chicas los cubrían hasta llegar al vehículo de Will – **Jon va a tener que atenderla hasta que lleguemos** – el hombre solo asintió, los otros dos no tardaron en alcanzarlos, tiraron a Brody en la parte de atrás, emprendiendo la marcha. Rachel sacó su teléfono marcando con rapidez.

 **\- Rachel** – atendió Blaine.

 **\- Blaine preparen el quirófano, Lizzie está muy herida** – dijo rápidamente – **Jon va a ser lo posible por mantenerla estable pero perdió mucha sangre, debemos hacer algo de inmediato.**

 **\- Rach cálmate** – pidió el moreno, que nada más escuchar aquello palideció lleno de terror – **ahora mismo preparamos todo, intenten llegar lo antes posible** – cortó la llamada y corrió hacia el ala médica, allí estaban Kitty, Mercedes y Tina – **están volviendo, preparen el quirófano, Lizzie fue gravemente herida** – informó a las doctoras.

 **\- ya escucharon** – dijo Kitty a sus compañeras – **preparen las unidades de sangre** – se separaron para hacer todo más rápido. El moreno volvió a la sala de monitoreo, donde estaban los gemelos Mason y Madison junto a Artie.

 **\- ¿le pasó algo a mamá?** – preguntó Madison con los ojos llorosos, Blaine se acercó a ambos y los abrazó, rompiendo en llanto, los gemelos apretaron el agarre llorando en silencio.

 **\- Lizzie va a estar bien chicos** – intentó tranquilizarlos Meryl, aunque a ella también se le escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Los personajes de Pitch Perfect tampoco me pertenecen son creación de Universal Pictures. Solo la historia y los personajes originales son de mi creación.**

 **CAPITULO XIII**

2023, Los Ángeles, CA, Base S.A.D.I.E

Blaine acercó una camilla nada más ver el jet descender.

 **\- preparen las unidades de sangre** – dijo Jonathan acomodando con cuidado a Lizzie en la camilla, Blaine y Rachel lo ayudaron, ambos siguiendo las indicaciones.

 **\- ¿qué sucede?** – preguntó asustado Blaine al ver el cuerpo de su hermana sacudirse sin control.

\- **está convulsionando, dense prisa** – pidió el chico.

Llegaron al ala médica y Kitty se acercó con rapidez a ellos, Jonathan frenó los movimientos de su hermana.

 **\- no puedes Rachel** – dijo con seriedad **– nos vas a poner más nerviosos.**

 **\- pero tengo que estar con ella** – insistió.

\- **no** – la detuvo con seriedad – **ahora debes ir con tus hijos para explicarles esto, y estar con los gemelos más grandes** – la morena se calmó un poco, su hermano tenía razón, debía estar para sus hijos - **¿confías en mí?** – preguntó suavemente, Rachel se mordió el labio asintiendo, de la misma forma que hacia cuando era una niña – **entonces ve, Lizzie estará bien, lo prometo** – aseguró, luego ingresó en la zona para esterilizarse, dejando a su hermana sola, hasta que sintió un par de brazos rodearla, tomándole cada uno una mano, levantó la vista encontrándose con los gemelos Mason y Madison, ambos con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

 **\- lo siento chicos** – dijo dolida Rachel – **no cumplí con lo que les prometí.**

 **\- la trajiste a casa Rachel** – dijo Madison – **está herida, eso es todo.**

 **\- mamá está viva y es lo único que nos importa** – añadió Mason apretándole una mano – **dejemos que ellos se encarguen de ella.**

 **\- pero te necesitamos bien Rachel** – pidió Madison – **no solo nosotros, Michelle y Devon están preguntando por ambas –** la morena se limpió las lágrimas y suspiró para calmarse un poco, los gemelos estaban en lo cierto.

 **\- vamos, los voy a necesitar** – apretó las manos de ambos y de esa forma se alejaron.

Por otro lado, Emily y Beca caminaban juntas, rumbo a la sala donde los esperaba su familia.

 **\- ¿la tía Lizzie va a estar bien? –** preguntó Emily con preocupación.

\- **sí cariño** – contestó Beca rodeándola por la cintura, su hija hizo lo mismo – **Liz es una de las personas más fuertes que conozco, estoy segura que va a estar bien –** miró los ojos preocupados de su hija – **recuperó a su familia** – susurró – **tiene mucho que perder, eso le va a dar fuerzas –** la chica sonrió de lado.

\- **eso espero** – susurró apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su madre.

Entraron en la oficina de Meryl, donde estaba ella, Will, y Blaine. Beca corrió a los brazos de su hermano que se veía devastado.

 **\- va a estar bien** – aseguró cerrando los ojos, Blaine se aferró a su hermana mayor, rompiendo en llanto.

 **\- debería haber ido con ustedes** – reclamó – **siempre nos rescatamos de las misiones de extracción.**

 **\- lo sé –** dijo la chica limpiando las lágrimas de su hermano – **pero era algo que debía hacer Blaine** – el chico la vio sin entender – **tanto tiempo fuera, no pude cuidarlos como debía, son mis hermanos menores, es mi deber…**

 **\- es mi deber cuidar de ustedes –** corrigió Meryl - **¿qué clase de madre soy? –** Se cuestionó – **en qué me diferencio de Theon.**

 **\- detente –** le pidió Will mirándola con seriedad – **Theon por más que sea mi hermano está loco, es un idiota psicópata –** miró a sus sobrinos allí – **él nunca fue buen hermano, en lugar de defendernos y cuidarnos como ellos hacen** – señaló a Beca y Blaine – **nos maltrataba y torturaba** – miró a su hermana mayor – **tú nos cuidaste Meryl, tú fuiste todo para Sue y para mí, así que te prohíbo decir algo así de nuevo** – la mujer asintió cerrando los ojos, el hombre la abrazó con cariño – **Lizzie va a estar bien… tiene que estarlo –** los hermanos y Emily se unieron al abrazo.

Por otro lado, Rachel cobijaba a sus hijos menores en la habitación de ellos, ya les había explicado la situación, Mason y Madison los rodeaban de cada lado, formando un abrazo entre los cinco, rezando en silencio por el bienestar de su madre.

En la sala de monitoreo estaban parte de los agentes trabajando, necesitaban mantenerse ocupados, a todos les afectaba cuando uno de sus compañeros volvía en un estado como en el que volvió Lizzie, pero los que eran más cercanos a la joven estaban peor. Santana se encontraba en el gimnasio golpeando con todas sus fuerzas unas bolsas de boxeo, descargando toda la furia que sentía en ese momento. Brittany estaba junto a Sam y Quinn rezando, no se consideraba muy devota, pero sus amigos eran muy creyentes, y pensó que podía encontrar algo de consuelo allí. Kurt estaba junto a Blaine y sus hijos, haciéndose compañía hasta que les informaran del estado de la joven agente.

Mientras tanto, los médicos hacían todo lo posible por atender las heridas de Lizzie.

\- **los signos vitales están bajando Jon –** advirtió Tina viendo las máquinas.

 **\- estoy terminando de sacar la bala** – informó Jonathan.

 **\- la herida ya está limpia** – dijo Kitty mientras terminaba de cocer la herida del costado – **tuvo suerte que Brody no tenga idea de donde están los órganos vitales** – opinó.

 **\- Jon debes darte prisa** – lo apuró Mercedes, quien se había encargado de las heridas superfluas – **debemos inducirla a un coma farmacológico –** opinó mirando a los demás – **no va a resistir si no lo hacemos.**

 **\- Mercedes tiene razón –** siguió Tina – **va a entrar en taquicardia** – los médicos se vieron entre ellos, luego Jonathan asintió cerrando los ojos.

 **\- solo despierta Lizzie** – pidió el chico mirando a la joven – **ya no hay riesgos de hemorragia, la bala fue extraída con éxito.**

 **\- no hay ningún órgano en peligro, simplemente necesita recuperar la sangre y energía perdida** – informó Tina.

 **\- va a tener un dolor de mil demonios cuando se levante** – murmuró Kitty corriendo unos mechones de Lizzie - **¿quién atendió a Brody? –** preguntó.

 **\- yo, pero no me esforcé** – contestó Jonathan – **voy a informarles a todos –** se acercó a un parlante – **terminamos con la cirugía** – dijo llamando la atención de todos los que pudieron escuchar – **los espero para darles los resultados –** suspirando fue hacia la sala de espera, no tardó en llenarse de gente – **Lizzie está fuera de peligro** – informó para tranquilizarlos – **frenamos la hemorragia y atendimos las heridas del cuchillo y la herida de bala, aparte de los cortes superfluos, hematomas y demás.**

 **\- ¿podemos verla? –** preguntó Rachel.

\- **debido a lo delicada que se encontraba tuvimos que inducirla a un coma farmacológico** \- indicó Kitty – **de otra forma no iba a responder a los medicamentos.**

 **\- ¿Cuándo va a despertar? –** preguntó Blaine.

\- **quizá en unos días** – contestó la rubia – **esta vez sí que tuvo suerte, está estable, solo le demos esos días para que se recupere.**

 **\- cuando despierte no va a poder reincorporarse en semanas** – añadió Jonathan.

\- **las cuales no sabemos si tenemos** – murmuró Will.

 **\- ¿podemos pasar algunos a verla Jon?** – le preguntó Meryl.

\- **claro, hablarle siempre funciona** – contestó sonriendo de lado – **solo tengan paciencia.**

 **\- sería bueno que alguno pase la noche con ella** – dijo Tina – **ante cualquier aspecto que demuestre una respuesta por parte de Lizzie nos informan.**

 **\- yo me quedaré primero** – pidió Rachel, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

\- **de acuerdo, pasemos a verla** – dijo Meryl, los primeros en entrar fueron ella, Will, Beca, Blaine, Emily, y Kurt.

En la habitación, Lizzie estaba acostada en una cama, totalmente dormida, rodeada de cables, tenía varias vendas en el cuerpo, aunque algunas no estaban a la vista. Meryl se acercó a su hija, se sentó en una silla para verla de más cerca, con cuidado le corrió el cabello de la frente, acariciando con suavidad la mejilla de su pequeña.

 **\- ay Lizzie, Lizzie** – susurró riendo suavemente, Emily miró de forma extraña a su madre, ella intentó reprimir una risa **– lamentablemente te he visto en peores condiciones hija** – le acarició las manos. Will se acercó al lado de su hermana, viendo con atención a su sobrina.

\- _**ma belle**_ – murmuró – **cuando volvimos de la misión en Croacia estaba consciente pero con un brazo colgando** – recordó riendo – **pero cuando llegamos tú te desmayaste** – dijo mirando a su hermana, ella también rió.

 **\- recuerdo la primer misión a la que fui** – dijo Emily llamando la atención de ellos – **ni papá ni tu pudieron ir** – miró a su madre quien sonrió al recordar – **pero los tíos Blaine y Lizzie estaban conmigo** – Blaine también sonrió – **ellos se hacían los duros pero no me quitaban un ojo de encima –** rió negando con la cabeza – **pero hubo un inconveniente en la misión, y empezaron a llover balas** – hizo unos gestos con las manos – **y explosiones** – imitó los sonidos – **casi me alcanzan unas balas pero la tía Lizzie me cubrió con su cuerpo mientras el tío Blaine eliminaba al objetivo.**

 **\- Lizzie terminó con dos heridas de bala fuera del chaleco antibalas** – recordó Blaine negando con la cabeza pero sin dejar de sonreír – **y le dislocó el hombro a Em por protegerla.**

 **\- siempre protegiendo a los demás** – murmuró Kurt sonriendo de lado – **recuerdo las misiones a las que iba con Rachel** – sonrió **– o volvían las dos heridas o ninguna –** negó con la cabeza – **ellas siempre se cuidaban las espaldas, eran el ejemplo para todos nosotros –** guardaron silencio por unos segundos, mirando a la agente dormir tranquilamente.

 **\- será mejor que dejemos que pasen los demás** – dijo Will, antes de levantarse le besó la cabeza a su sobrina – **no duermas tanto.**

Blaine se acercó a su gemela, viéndola fijamente.

 **\- no puedo hacer esto sin ti Liz –** susurró – **despierta hermana** – le besó la frente con cariño. Luego se acercó Beca.

\- **somos los tres mosqueteros Dizzy** – le dijo su hermana mayor **– no puedes dejar a cuatro hijos y una enana** – sonrió de lado – **así que despierta holgazana –** a pesar de estar bromeando sus ojos estaban cargados de lágrimas, le besó la frente y se alejó.

\- **no me dejes con un marido incompleto Lizzie** – pidió sonriendo Kurt, le acarició el cabello – **estaré al pendiente de Rachel** **y los niños** – susurró en el oído de la joven. Se alejó para dejarle paso a Emily, la joven agente se agachó para estar a la altura de su tía.

\- **todavía necesito que me enseñes muchas cosas tía** – dijo en voz baja – **debes despertar pronto, de otra forma no vamos a poder terminar con esta misión** – se limpió una lágrima y le dejó un beso en la mejilla a su tía.

Los familiares abandonaron la habitación, los siguientes en entrar fueron los agentes restantes, cada uno le dedicó unas palabras a su amiga. Brittany se acercó y le besó los labios.

 **\- Brittany ¿qué haces?** – preguntó Santana al ver a su esposa besar a su amiga.

\- **creí que funcionaría** – respondió con tristeza – **como en blanca nieves.**

 **\- ¿Sebastian que haces? –** le preguntó Puck al ver al chico entrar en la habitación cojeando, agarrándose las costillas que tenía vendadas.

\- **tenía que verla** – contestó, con ayuda de sus amigos se sentó en una silla – **diablos Lizzie, debiste haberme dejado** – dijo negando con la cabeza – **hubiéramos evitado esto** – se sentía muy mal por lo que había sucedido.

 **\- no debes culparte Seb** – le dijo Sam – **sabes que cualquiera de nosotros lo hubiéramos hecho.**

 **\- además Lizzie está viva, solo profundamente dormida** – comentó Kitty.

 **\- como Blanca Nieves** – añadió Brittany.

Los últimos en entrar fueron Rachel junto al par de gemelos, los menores sostenían las manos de sus hermanos mayores.

 **\- ¿está bien? –** preguntó Michelle con preocupación, los dos pequeños estaban uno junto al otro viendo a su madre dormida. Devon le acarició una mejilla con cuidado, como si temiera que se rompiera.

\- **solo está dormida** – contestó su pregunta Rachel, abrazándolos por la espalda – **pero el tío Jon dice que ayuda si le hablamos** – sus hijos la vieron con atención.

 **\- mami Lizzie** – susurró Devon cerca del oído de la agente – **tienes que despertarte, todavía hay mucho que no sabemos de ti y que tú no sabes de nosotros –** su gemela se acercó de la misma forma.

\- **despierta pronto mami** – pidió Michelle con la voz entrecortada – **esperamos tanto tiempo para tenerte** – se sobó la nariz, su voz reflejaba pena – **no queremos perderte tan pronto** – Rachel y Devon la abrazaron al verla llorar, los gemelos más grandes tenían silenciosas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

 **\- no seas floja mamá –** bromeó Madison para aligerar el ambiente – **sé que no duermes mucho ahora que tienes cuatro hijos, pero no es de buena educación que nos dejes hablando solos.**

 **\- mamá… Madison tiene novio… y está embarazada** – dijo Mason, se sorprendieron al ver que le aumentaban las pulsaciones – **era broma, era broma** – se apresuró a corregirse.

 **\- ¿qué sucedió?** – preguntó Devon.

 **\- sucede que mami nos está escuchando** – contestó Rachel sonriendo con esperanza – **si no fuera tan floja se habría levantado.**

 **\- que floja eres mami Lizzie** – dijo sonriendo Michelle – **pero si estás cansada te vamos a dejar dormir, además el tío Jon dijo que de esa forma se te van a curar las heridas.**

 **\- pero despierta pronto mami** – pidió Devon volviendo a acariciar la mejilla de su madre – **mañana vamos a venir a contarte todo lo que hicimos en el día.**

 **\- y te prometemos portarnos bien y hacer las tareas, sin pedirle a los gemelos más grandes las respuestas** – añadió Michelle apoyando sus manitos sobre la mano libre de su madre – **te quiero mami Lizzie –** se inclinó y le dejó un beso en la mejilla.

\- **yo también te quiero mami Lizzie** – Devon repitió los pasos de su hermana.

 **\- prometemos no meternos en problemas mamá** – prometió Mason a la altura de su madre, le acarició una mano con cariño, sonriendo de lado – **vamos a ayudar a Artie y a cuidar a los gemelos, pero no vamos a salir –** Rachel los vio con atención.

\- **por cierto, no estoy embarazada** – aclaró Madison viendo a su madre, esperando notar alguna señal de reacción – **vamos a cuidar a los gemelos y a Rachel mamá –** miró a la morena sonriendo – **a no ser que se escape** – bromeó – **despierta pronto mamá, las cosas van a estar algo caóticas hasta que reacciones, sabes cómo se ponen todos cuando hay un herido, y ahora te tenemos a ti y a Seb, mucho peor** – comentó en un tono preocupado – **por lo menos el tío Will los va a controlar a todos.**

 **\- vendremos mañana mamá –** finalizó Mason besando una mejilla de su madre, Madison se despidió de la misma forma.

 **\- vamos chicos** – llamó Madison a sus hermanos menores – **su mami Rachel se quedará esta noche con mami Lizzie, y nosotros dormiremos juntos.**

 **\- ¿podemos dormir en la cama de mami Lizzie? –** pidió Michelle tomando la mano de su hermana.

 **\- claro** – contestó Mason tomando la mano de Devon.

\- **gracias** – agradeció Rachel – **descansen, y no se preocupen, mami Lizzie va a estar bien** – prometió, los cuatro gemelos asintieron y se alejaron, dejando a la pareja a solas – _**Dizzy Miss Lizzie**_ – susurró Rachel tomando entre sus manos la mano libre de la castaña – **como odio verte de esta forma –** negó con la cabeza – **sé que ambas estuvimos en peores condiciones, pero por un momento había olvidado lo peligroso que es este trabajo, y lo cerca que estuve de perderte de nuevo –** miró con atención a la chica, se veía tan tranquila, sin ninguna preocupación, si no fuera por los golpes y las máquinas a su alrededor parecería que simplemente dormía – **no tienes idea de las ganas que tengo que ir ahora mismo a buscar a Theon y a Víctor para hacerlos sufrir de la misma manera que lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo –** vio cómo las pulsaciones de Lizzie aumentaban – **pero no lo haré** – aclaró – **sé que eso sería la cosa más imprudente, además es lo que ellos esperan, que actuemos con imprudencia, pero no cometeremos ese error** – acarició las manos de la agente, pensando en lo que debían hacer – **sé que estás escuchando, aunque no puedas responderme, sé exactamente que me dirías, con qué tono, los gestos que se formarían en tu rostro, la forma en la que tus ojos brillarían** – sonrió de lado – **te amo Lizzie, creo que nunca dejé de hacerlo, me convencí que lo había hecho pero nunca pude** – rió negando con la cabeza – **cómo podría si veía a nuestros hijos y lo mucho que se parecen a ti –** miró por largos segundos a la castaña, esperando descubrir algún signo de reacción de su cuerpo, pero nada sucedía – **despierta pronto Lizzie, me gustaría escucharte decir que me amas, y que quieres más hijos** – rió levemente – **esta vez los tendrás tu obviamente, quizá tengas trillizos –** opinó sin dejar de verla – **despierta pronto, necesito a mi otra mitad para seguir con esta misión, y sé que Blaine también necesita a su gemela, ambas sabemos que solo no funciona muy bien –** sonrió al escuchar una leve risa – **es de muy mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas Blaine** – el moreno se dejó divisar por la chica – **el aroma a tu gel para el cabello te delata.**

 **\- lo sé –** dijo riendo, acercó una silla y se sentó al otro lado de su hermana – **si no te molesta las acompañaré hasta que te duermas** – comentó – **debes estar cansada Rach, estuviste despierta mucho tiempo, además que fue tu misión más agitada desde que volviste** – hasta ese momento Rachel no había notado lo cansada que estaba, lo mucho que le dolían los músculos.

 **\- tienes razón** – terminó admitiendo, se puso de pie y con cuidado se acostó al lado de su chica, Blaine se levantó para cubrirlas a ambas con una manta – **gracias Blaine** – agradeció sonriendo.

\- **descuida** – dijo sonriendo con cariño – **no sabes cuánto me alegra verte de nuevo con ella –** contó llamando la atención de la morena – **al igual que San y Kitty nunca te perdí el rastro, no solo por Lizzie, también por Kurt, sabía que si algo te sucedía ellos sufrirían mucho, y yo también** – añadió para que no pensara lo contrario – **eres parte de nuestra familia, y como familia permaneceremos juntos hasta el final** – la seguridad en su voz le dio fuerzas a Rachel – **terminaremos esto y tendremos una vida normal en New York** – sonrió ante la emoción – **hasta podríamos ser vecinos.**

 **\- tener una casa en los suburbios** – bromeó Rachel.

\- **cerca de una fábrica de Volvo** – ambos rieron relajados – **descansa Rach –** susurró al ver a la morena con una mirada somnolienta – **todo mejorará –** terminó de decir sonriendo de lado, se quedó en la habitación hasta que Rachel estuvo profundamente dormida, observó a su hermana, deseaba con todo su ser que despertara pronto, él sabía que siempre lo hacía, de la misma forma que Lizzie sabía que él siempre despertaba cuando estaba de esa forma, porque lo sentían, tenían esa conexión que solo los gemelos tenían, ellos sabían que morirían de la misma forma en la que llegaron… juntos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Los personajes de Pitch Perfect tampoco me pertenecen son creación de Universal Pictures. Solo la historia y los personajes originales son de mi creación.**

 **CAPITULO XIV**

La sala de interrogatorios contaba con una silla y esposas sujetas en el suelo, nada más. Brody estaba sentado en esa silla, con las manos en el regazo, las esposas tiraban de sus manos hacia el suelo, donde las trababan junto sus pies, solo podía separar las manos lo suficiente para apoyarlas en la silla, de esa forma se intentaba relajar. Le habían curado las heridas, pero no se habían molestado mucho en desinfectarlo del todo.

Puck, Santana, Beca, y Blaine entraron en la sala, cada uno con diferentes armas. Los cuatro rodearon a Brody, Beca le hizo una seña a Santana, ella le lanzó un balde de agua fría a Brody, provocando que se despertara de golpe.

 **\- ya no son tan amables como antes** – opinó Brody sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse el exceso de agua - **¿cómo está Lizzie?** – preguntó sonriendo. Blaine se acercó y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, Brody escupió sangre y lo vio de mala forma - **¿tan mal?** – cuestionó haciendo una mueca con la boca.

\- **bien, esto es lo que va a pasar Brody** – dijo Puck acercándose al chico – **nos vas a dar información mientras te golpeamos, porque es claro que nadie vendrá a rescatarte** – sonrió al ver que había dado justo en el punto débil del ex agente.

 **\- ¿en dónde se esconden los secuaces de tu padre?** – Interrogó Santana seriamente – **sabemos que solo Víctor, Arya Smith y Jesse Swanson están con él.**

 **\- están todos en sus casas** – contestó Brody sonriendo – **ansiosos por verlos –** los agentes se vieron entre ellos. Beca se acercó al prisionero, buscó con sus dedos las heridas de Brody – **Beca somos familia –** murmuró divertido al sentir los dedos de la agente por su muslo, pero se quejó del dolor al sentir cómo hacía presión en la herida.

\- **dinos la ubicación de los secuaces** – susurró sobre el oído de Brody, sin dejar de hacer presión.

\- **Lo gemelos Phelps están en la fábrica abandonada a las afueras de Santa Mónica** – contestó Brody intentando aguantar el dolor. Blaine miró en dirección a las cámaras.

 **\- Artie chequea que la información es correcta** – pidió Blaine con seriedad.

\- **muy bien Brody** – lo felicitó Puck frotándole la cabeza como si fuera un perro – **si cooperas no seremos tan malos** – sonrió con los labios, luego le dio un rodillazo en la mandíbula, los cuatro rieron al ver a Brody escupir un diente.

\- **van a pagar por esto** – escupió sangre mirándolos a todos con el mismo odio.

 **\- ¿qué hay del equipo de Sugar?** – Cuestionó Santana – **no deben estar muy lejos.**

 **\- creo que me olvide** – respondió Brody. Blaine y Santana se vieron durante unos segundos, con movimientos agiles, Santana le clavó un cuchillo en la mano a Brody, aferrándolo a la silla, él gritó con dolor, sacudiendo su cuerpo, pero no se podía mover mucho sin lastimarse más de la cuenta – **están ocultos en unos de los hoteles de Sugar en México, esperando órdenes de mi padre** – contestó haciendo un esfuerzo por no mover la mano. Beca hizo unas señas a las cámaras, desde la sala de monitoreo, Artie y su equipo se ocupaban de corroborar los datos de Brody, que a pesar de no ser muy precisos les servirían.

- **si sacamos el cuchillo va a empezar a salir mucha sangre** – comentó Santana inspeccionando la mano de Brody, sus manos estaban separadas, pero solo una de ella atravesada por el cuchillo, sus pies estaban aferrados al suelo, por lo que estaba inmovilizado – **lo haré rápido, aquí tienes una venda para frenar la hemorragia** – le puso en la otra mano una venda limpia.

 **\- esto no va a detener la hemorragia –** dijo Brody viendo la venda, pero antes que pudiera quejarse, Santana le quitó el cuchillo, él gritó y no tardó en cubrir su herida.

 **\- ¿Quién más nos queda?** – preguntó con tranquilidad Puck a sus compañeros.

 **\- papi Theon** – contestó Rachel, sus compañeros se asustaron al verla de pie en la puerta, se estaba colocando tranquilamente unas manoplas de acero en las manos – **y Víctor** – miró de tal forma a Brody que el chico se estremeció, sabía que no podía bromear, esa mirada indicaba que si no conseguía lo que deseaba no había forma que terminara vivo.

 **\- Rachel** – advirtió Blaine, pero ella lo ignoró, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, se acercó a Brody.

\- **vamos Brody, dinos donde se esconde papi** – pidió en un tono de voz que lograba desconcertarlos.

 **\- no lo sé** – contestó, pero se arrepintió al sentir el puño de Rachel en su pecho, flexionó el cuerpo intentando recuperar el aliento, se había quedado sin respiración – **la última vez estaba en su casa en Santa Clarita pero no creo que siga allí** – añadió casi sin aliento.

\- **¿en dónde podría estar?** – Cuestionó Beca seriamente – **sabes que no podemos detener a Rachel cuando está en modo asesino** – advirtió viendo la sonrisa maliciosa de la morena.

 **\- en este momento debe estar reuniendo a cada persona que los odia** – contestó Brody – **debe estar sentado fumando un habano esperando que lleguen a él.**

 **\- esa no es la respuesta que queríamos –** dijo Puck sonriendo, Rachel se acercó a Brody y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, la nariz del ex agente se rompió llenando de sangre el suelo, intentó limpiarse pero tenía que sostener su mano para controlar la hemorragia, no le quedó otra que respirar por la boca.

\- **puede estar en L.A en alguna de sus casas de la playa o puede estar refugiado en los bosques de Vancouver** – contestó Brody como pudo – **allí tiene una casa oculta en medio de las montañas.**

 **\- coordenadas** – pidió Blaine mirando a Brody con desprecio.

 **\- no lo sé** – se retorció al sentir como Santana le apretaba los genitales con sus botas – **en serio, no lo sé** – dijo con un hilo de voz, Puck le dio un puñetazo del otro lado del rostro.

\- **no creo que Theon le haya dicho las coordenadas del lugar** – opinó Rachel – **será mejor que lo busque Artie y su equipo.**

 **\- de acuerdo –** concordó Beca – **vamos** – les indicó a todos que salieran.

 **\- voy a disfrutar tanto cuando mi padre asesine a sus hijos** – murmuró Brody con el rostro desfigurado, a pesar de eso se las ingenió para sonreír, pero su antes blanca sonrisa estaba ahora manchada de sangre – **a Víctor le va a encantar usar sus juegos con esos enanos** – Rachel no pudo aguantar, podía amenazarla a ella, podía amenazar a sus amigos, pero a los niños, no, eso nunca. Logró zafarse de los brazos de Puck, con unos cuantos pasos saltó encima de Brody, con las cadenas que le sostenían las manos lo ahorcó haciendo mucha presión, el chico la miraba con pánico, sintiendo como se quedaba sin poder respirar. Puck y Blaine tuvieron que separarla entre los dos, era increíble la fuerza que la morena tenía, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su altura.

 **\- no se metan con nuestros hijos** – advirtió Rachel con la voz agitada.

 **\- envíen un médico** – indicó Beca a los guardias – **pongámonos a trabajar –** indicó a sus compañeros - **¿cómo está mi hermana?** – preguntó mirando a Rachel.

\- **sigue igual** – contestó con la mirada perdida – **todavía no parece querer despertar.**

 **\- ¿los niños? –** preguntó esta vez Blaine.

\- **ahora deben estar con ella** – Rachel miro al moreno, notó la mirada que tenía – ¿ **crees que Theon pueda saber nuestra ubicación?** – cuestionó.

\- **Brody pudo haberlo dicho para ponernos nerviosos** – respondió Blaine mirando a sus amigos – **pero si Theon supiera nuestra ubicación no sabría cómo entrar.**

 **\- si no actuamos cuanto antes puede que descubra una forma de entrar –** dijo Santana.

 **\- entonces debemos tener un plan de evacuación** – opinó Puck.

\- **vamos a necesitar de tía Sue** – comentó Beca sonriendo, Santana sonrió de la misma forma – **ella es la única que puede ocultarlos si nos atacan aquí.**

 **\- vamos a ver qué averiguo Artie** – dijo Blaine guiando a su equipo hacia la sala de monitoreo – **y Rachel** – miró seriamente a la morena – **no creas que saldrás de aquí a buscar venganza sola.**

 **\- sabes que si Lizzie despierta y se entera que hiciste eso no va a haber forma de detenerla –** siguió Beca – **y no creo que resista mucho –** Rachel bajó la mirada mordiéndose el labio, se sentía impotente – **tú la conoces, ambas son tercas como mulas** – negó con la cabeza – **así que no hagas nada estúpido.**

 **\- eso va para ustedes dos también** – dijo Will apoyado en una puerta, miró a sus sobrinos – **sé que se desesperan cuando alguno de ustedes está herido, pero eso es lo que Theon está esperando, los tres tienen determinantemente prohibido actuar por su cuenta.**

 **\- de acuerdo –** dijeron los tres como si fueran niños regañados.

\- **créanme que yo también quiero salir a buscarlo y hacerlo sufrir pero debemos ser listos** – Will repasó su mirada por los tres agentes, sabiendo lo preocupados que podrían estar, analizó cada una de sus facciones, interpretando lo que podría estar pasando por sus cabezas – **y no crean que podrán ir los tres solos a buscar venganza** – les advirtió apuntándolos con un dedo – **los tenemos vigilados.**

 **\- que exagerados** – dijo Beca girando los ojos – **vamos a trabajar chicos** – les hizo una seña a su hermano y cuñada para seguir con su camino.

\- **y a los gemelos raros también** – dijo Will en voz alta, viéndolos alejarse.

\- **y yo te vigilo a ti** – le dijo Meryl asustándolo un poco, Will la miró sonriendo, con una mano se acomodó el cabello algo nervioso.

 **\- que exagerada** – respondió de la misma forma que su sobrina.

Por otro lado, Devon y Michelle estaban en la habitación de Lizzie observándola, al lado de la cama de la agente estaba Sebastian descansando, él había pedido que lo dejaran junto a su amiga.

\- **mami no te cansas de dormir** – le preguntó Michelle a Lizzie, estaba con los codos sobre la cama y su mentón sobre las manos – **espero que sueñes cosas lindas.**

 **\- todavía no sabemos muchas cosas de ti mami** – dijo Devon, quien estaba de la misma forma pero al frente de su hermana – **estamos impacientes por saber más.**

 **\- ¿quieren que les cuente una historia sobre su madre? –** Dijo Sebastian con voz suave, los gemelos lo vieron con curiosidad – **pueden acercarse, Lizzie no parece querer despertar.**

 **\- Mason dice que es una holgazana –** dijo Michelle sentándose al lado de la cama de Sebastian.

 **\- a su madre le encanta dormir cuando tiene la oportunidad de hacerlo** – dijo Sebastian sonriendo.

 **\- ¿se conocen hace mucho tiempo?** – preguntó Devon curioso como siempre.

 **\- desde que somos adolescentes** – contestó Sebastian – **entré a la academia cuando tenía diecisiete años, y los conocí a todos allí** – sonrió – **al principio me gustaba mucho Blaine** – admitió riendo al ver a Michelle cubrir su boca – **pero al ver lo mucho que se amaban él y Kurt decidí hacerme a un lado y ser solo un buen amigo.**

 **\- pero no eras de los malos –** preguntó Devon.

 **\- estaba de encubierto** – dijo Sebastian mirando a los gemelos, eran tan parecidos a ambas chicas - **¿saben quién su padre?** – preguntó.

\- **mamá Rachel nos dijo que un amigo suyo había sido el donante** – dijo Devon – **pero dijo que nos parecíamos más a nuestra madre que a él.**

 **\- sí –** concordó Sebastian – **tú te pareces mucho a tu madre Rachel** – señaló a Michelle – **y tu** – señaló a Devon – **tienes mucho de tu madre Lizzie, pero también de Finn, él fue el donante y era muy amigo de nosotros –** recordó con nostalgia.

\- **y nuestras mamis eran agentes súper secretos desde que eran jóvenes** – preguntó Michelle.

\- **oh si** – dijo riendo Sebastian – **eran inseparables, eran como el** _ **Captain America**_ **y** _ **Black Widow**_ – los niños se vieron entre ellos sonriendo – **siempre iban y volvían juntas** – miró hacia el techo recordando – **aunque hayan estado tanto tiempo separadas no duden del amor que se tienen entre ellas y el que tienen por ustedes** – los niños asintieron procesando lo que el chico les había dicho - **¿quieren que les cuente una historia de ellas?** – Preguntó sonriendo al ver el rostro iluminado de los gemelos, quienes asintieron varias veces – **bien, acompáñenme aquí** – se hizo a un lado y los niños se subieron a la cama, acostándose uno a cada lado **– bien, teníamos dieciocho años y fuimos a una misión en República Dominicana** – empezó a contar teniendo total atención de los gemelos. Pero lo que ninguno de ellos vio fue la leve sonrisa que tenía Lizzie en su rostro.

En la sala de monitoreo, estaban todos los agentes atentos a los datos encontrados por Artie y su equipo.

 **\- pudimos encontrar a los gemelos Phelps** – dijo Artie mirando a sus compañeros – **y al equipo restante de Sugar.**

 **\- todavía no entiendo cómo escapó –** comentó Quinn negando con la cabeza.

 **\- fuimos ingenuos al subestimarla –** dijo Mercedes **– nunca bebió la bebida alterada, se deshizo de los guardias cuando la trasladaban y huyó.**

 **\- pero ahora no le va a ser tan fácil –** dijo Santana haciéndose sonar los nudillos.

 **\- tendremos que hacer dos equipos** – dijo Blaine retomando el tema central.

 **\- ¿qué hay de los hermanos Posen?** – cuestionó Kurt.

\- **las heridas que les provocaron les impiden usar sus habilidades en parkour –** dijo Tina mostrando en las pantallas unas imágenes – **a Theon ya no les servían así que los eliminó** – mostró los cuerpos muertos de los hermanos – **a Theon le importan muy poco las personas de su equipo,** **a no ser que las necesite** – los agentes se vieron entre ellos– **los gemelos Phelps se abrieron de camino porque ya cumplieron con su parte, ahora solo están esperando que ataquemos**.

 **\- eso quiere decir que donde sea que Theon esté, está rodeado por una buena cantidad de bombas que de seguro lo protegen** – razonó Santana.

 **\- y donde nos esperan los gemelos seguro que también hay bombas** – añadió Quinn seriamente.

 **\- ¿Dani y Felicity?** – preguntó Mercedes.

\- **de seguro están juntas, Felicity debe mantener observado el lugar de Theon, por lo que lo mejor sería dar primero con ella –** contestó Artie – **los gemelos están trabajando en la ubicación de ella.**

 **\- Felicity es muy rápida en sus movimientos** – comentó Mason – **pero tiende a trabajar desde cafeterías, en lugares abiertos donde puede tener una cantidad considerable de señales.**

 **\- y de seguro Dani la protege desde algún techo** – acotó Sam – **tiene mayor precisión, y de seguro tiene las flechas indicadas.**

 **\- y órdenes precisas –** dijo Mike – **si damos con Felicity, Dani no solo intentaría darnos a nosotros, sino a Felicity y a su computadora.**

 **\- para deshacerse de la información** – añadió Beca.

 **\- ¿qué hay de Sugar?** – preguntó Meryl.

\- **está relajándose en uno de sus hoteles en Acapulco, tal y como Brody nos dijo –** contestó Tina – **obviamente las personas que están allí son de su equipo, no creo que haya ni un solo turista o simple huésped.**

 **\- entonces planean eliminarnos de a poco** – dijo Blaine.

\- **tenemos que hacerles creer que tienen el control de la situación** – dijo Meryl – **Will y yo nos haremos cargo del plan de evacuación, con ayuda de los agentes más jóvenes y otros agentes experimentados de nuestros equipos.**

 **\- ya estamos en contacto con Sue** – dijo Will – **solo necesita de la señal.**

 **\- entonces nosotros nos haremos cargo de dejar afuera a la gente de Theon –** dijo Blaine mirando a sus compañeros – **vamos a necesitar a Kitty –** la rubia asintió.

\- **Jon y Mercedes quédense a cargo del sector médico** – pidió Beca – **vamos a necesitarlos.**

 **\- Artie, Tina y los gemelos sigan en esta área** – dijo Rachel - **¿qué hay de Emily? –** preguntó mirando a Beca.

\- **vamos a necesitarla cuando encontremos a Felicity** – contestó Beca – **ella y Kurt deberán camuflarse para evitar a Dani.**

 **\- por suerte Dani no conoce a Em** – dijo Kurt asintiendo – **es la mejor opción.**

 **\- estamos haciendo lo posible por encontrar su ubicación** – dijo Mason – **pero quizá necesitemos estar en algún lugar más abierto.**

 **\- aquí nos vemos bloqueados por nuestro propio sistema de seguridad** – agregó Madison.

\- **tiene que ser en algún lugar lejos de la casa** – observó Artie – **para no darle acceso a nuestra ubicación.**

 **\- no irán solos** – advirtió Blaine – **pero antes pensemos bien nuestros siguientes actos.**

Cuando finalizaron con la planificación de sus siguientes pasos, Rachel fue hacia la habitación en donde estaba Lizzie, allí encontró a sus hijos durmiendo cómodamente en la cama de Sebastian, los observó sonriendo.

\- **si miras fijamente a alguien esa persona tiende a despertarse** – dijo Sebastian en voz baja, Rachel se acercó a su lado.

\- **no entiendo cómo es que no tienes hijos** – dijo Rachel, pero el rostro del chico se entristeció.

\- **no puedo tenerlos** – dijo haciendo una mueca apenada – **un accidente en una misión me dejó imposibilitado para tener hijos** – explicó – **pero está bien, soy el padrino de Tracy y Luke** – sonrió con sus ojos iluminados – **Kurt de seguro me odió cuando me vio en el equipo de Theon, pero debía hacerlo.**

 **\- ¿por qué? –** cuestionó Rachel.

\- **era el que menos tenía que perder** – contestó él – **pero no fui muy convincente y me descubrieron.**

 **\- me alegra que estés bien Seb** – Rachel le apretó una mano sonriendo – **y no te rindas con lo de la familia, adoptar siempre es una buena opción.**

 **\- lo sé, Lizzie no se cansa de repetirlo** – dijo él sonriendo – **me alegra que al fin estén juntas** – miró a los gemelos **– se cansaron de escuchar las locas historias de sus madres** – con una mano acarició las cabecitas de los pequeños gemelos – **espero poder ser el tío Seb –** sonrió con cariño.

 **\- por supuesto** – dijo Rachel sonriendo.

Ninguno de ellos vio una pulgar de la mano izquierda de Lizzie levantarse.

 **\- espero no molestar** – dijo Kurt entrando junto a sus hijos – **pero no dejaban de insistir, querían ver a su padrino –** sonrió mirando a Sebastian, él correspondió la sonrisa.

\- **mami** – dijo Michelle desperezándose – ¿ **vamos a comer?** – preguntó mirando a su madre.

 **\- ¿ya está la comida?** – preguntó Devon de la misma forma.

\- **despídanse del tío Seb y vamos por algo de comer** – dijo Rachel.

 **\- adiós tío Seb** – dijo Michelle abrazando con cuidado al chico.

\- **gracias por la historia** – agradeció Devon siguiendo los pasos de su hermana.

Los gemelos se acercaron a la cama de su madre, dejando el espacio para que Tracy y Luke se acostaran con Sebastian. Kurt y Rachel se acercaron a Lizzie.

 **\- mami Lizzie nos vamos a comer algo** – dijo Michelle besando la mejilla de su madre – **mañana volvemos a contarte sobre nuestro día.**

 **\- hasta mañana mami Lizzie** – se despidió Devon.

\- **enseguida los alcanzo** – les dijo Rachel, suspirando miró a la castaña, Kurt la abrazó por los hombros.

 **\- ¿irás a la misión en Acapulco o Santa Mónica?** – preguntó para distraerla un poco.

 **\- Santa Mónica** – contestó Rachel – **es la más cercana, y dado que Blaine irá a esa supongo que tú también.**

 **\- así es** – contestó asintiendo – **espero que nada se complique.**

 **\- pero si es pan comido** – dijo Rachel sonriendo.

\- **ve a comer algo Rach** – recomendó Kurt – **yo vigilaré a Lizzie mientras ellos se ponen al día** – señaló a sus hijos quienes reían junto a Sebastian. Cuando la morena se marchó, Kurt tomó asiento al lado de la cama de su cuñada, tomando entre sus manos la mano de Lizzie.

\- **despierta Lizzie** – pidió susurrando – **no podemos sacarte de aquí en este estado, siento que no falta mucho tiempo hasta que Theon encuentre la forma de entrar, él sabe que nuestro punto débil son nuestros hijos, pienso que lo que sucedió con Finn fue solo para que nosotros nos unamos en un mismo lugar** – se quedó en silencio ordenando sus pensamientos – **aquí estamos a salvo, pero al mismo tiempo estamos expuestos… pero solo con un infiltrado podría saber nuestra ubicación –** miró fijamente a Lizzie – **y solo puede haber un infiltrado si nosotros lo metemos –** sus ojos se abrieron con asombro – **gracias Lizzie, eres la mejor** – le dio un beso en la frente y se levantó de golpe, Sebastian lo vio sin entender – **niños quédense con el tío Seb enseguida vuelvo.**

 **\- ¿sucede algo? –** preguntó el agente.

 **\- creo que cometimos un error –** se fue corriendo. En el camino chocó con Blaine – **tenemos que fijarnos que Brody no tenga un rastreador** – dijo agitado.

\- **¿a qué te refieres?** – preguntó su marido.

\- **que Theon sabía que tarde o temprano capturaríamos a Brody** – explicó Kurt – **seguro que le puso un rastreador, por qué otro motivo sacó a Víctor, como podía estar tan seguro que íbamos a llegar al lugar.**

 **\- eres un genio** – Blaine le dio un corto pero apasionado beso a Kurt – **vamos** – tiró de su mano hacia la sala de monitoreo, allí le pedirían a Artie algún artefacto. Cuando llegaron le explicaron la teoría rápidamente, para no perder tiempo.

\- **si llega a ser cierto lleven algo para romperlo** – dijo Artie.

\- **no hay alguna forma de saber la señal del rastreador** – cuestionó Santana.

 **\- es muy arriesgado** – negó Tina – **eso le va a dar tiempo de entrar a nuestra ubicación y desactivar nuestro sistema.**

 **\- vamos** – dijo Blaine, apresurándose en salir con Kurt y Santana.

Entraron en la celda donde estaba Brody, estaba acostado con vendas en su cuerpo, estaba inmovilizado. Blaine, utilizando el artefacto que le había dado Artie lo pasó a unos centímetros del cuerpo de Brody. En la altura de la nuca empezó a sonar mostrando una luz roja.

 **\- oh dios** – susurró mirando a sus compañeros.

 **\- voltéalo** – indicó Santana con un bisturí y unas vendas en las manos. Blaine obedeció, mientras que Kurt tenía un paralizador en las manos, atento a alguna reacción por parte de Brody. Santana roció la zona con anestesia en aerosol, y prosiguió a realizar un corte, con una pincitas separó la piel de Brody y buscó el rastreador – **oh por dios, maldito loco** – exclamó mientras sacaba un pequeño chip, lo levantó mirando totalmente sorprendida a sus amigos – **le puso esto a su propio hijo** – negó con la cabeza, se lo dio a Blaine para que lo rompiera, él utilizando un martillo lo aplastó hasta hacerlo añicos, mientras que Santana cerraba la herida de Brody, no se habían molestado en llevar a alguien con conocimientos médicos.

\- **listo** – dijo Blaine – **Santana ¿en dónde dejaste el bisturí?** – preguntó al no verlo.

Ninguno se lo vio venir, Brody se despertó y moviéndose rápidamente le clavó el bisturí a Blaine. Kurt reaccionó y disparó a Brody con una descarga eléctrica que lo hizo retorcerse sacudiendo violentamente su cuerpo.

\- **oh dios Blaine** – dijo con miedo Kurt, se acercó a su marido y le sacó el bisturí, por suerte no había sido una herida muy profunda.

\- **qué suerte tienen que esté débil** – murmuró Brody sonriendo con baba en la boca.

\- **oh cállate** – Santana lo golpeó con el mango del martillo – **mejor duerme idiota –** dejándolo inconsciente volteó a ver a sus amigos - **¿estás bien engominado?** – preguntó.

 **-sí, voy a necesitar una venda** – se sujetó la herida.

Cuando se dirigieron al área médica se sorprendieron al ver a Rachel junto a los gemelos más grandes y Tracy y Luke.

 **\- ¿qué sucedió?** – preguntó Blaine, Kurt se llevó a sus hijos a otro lugar para que no vieran a su padre herido.

\- **Lizzie** – dijo Rachel – **su cuerpo se sacudió, como si hubiese sido lastimada –** su mirada se dirigió a la zona herida de Blaine – **estás sangrando.**

 **\- larga historia –** contestó restándole importancia, Rachel y Santana lo ayudaron a entrar, Jon y Kitty estaban chequeando el estado de la castaña.

\- **Blaine necesita atención médica** – dijo Santana llamando la atención de los doctores.

\- **qué diablos Blaine** – dijo Kitty revisando al moreno.

\- **Brody tenía un rastreador** – dijo Santana captando la atención de todos – **fuimos a sacárselo y en un descuido dejé el bisturí y el idiota lo agarró e hirió a Blaine.**

 **\- por suerte no fue mucho** – comentó Kitty desinfectando la herida.

\- **quizá por eso Lizzie tuvo esa reacción** – dijo Jonathan **– pasa seguido en los gemelos –** miró a todos – **quizá debas hacerle saber que te encuentras bien Blaine** – opinó, el moreno asintió preocupado.

Una vez que Kitty le curó la herida se acercó a su hermana, se sentó sobre la cama sosteniéndole una mano.

\- **estoy bien Lizzie** – dijo Blaine con cariño, besó las manos de su hermana sonriendo – **Lizzie mañana saldremos en una misión, Rach y yo estaremos cerca, en Santa Mónica, pero Beca deberá ir a Acapulco** – explicó como lo haría con sus hijos – **solo no te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo?** – Pidió susurrando – **cuidaré a Rachel y ella me cuidará a mí, y Kurt nos cuidará a ambos** – prometió. Apretó la mano de su hermana para darse fuerza – **mañana antes de irnos vendremos –** besó la mano de su hermana y se levantó – **descansa Lizzie.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Los personajes de Pitch Perfect tampoco me pertenecen son creación de Universal Pictures. Solo la historia y los personajes originales son de mi creación. Cualquier coincidencia con Fast & Furious es pura coincidencia.**

 **CAPITULO XV**

2023, Los Ángeles, Ca. Base secreta de S.A.D.I.E

Los agentes se habían dividido en dos equipos, el equipo que iba a Acapulco estaba compuesto por: Beca, Puck, Quinn, Mike, Kitty y Sam; ellos había sido los primeros en abandonar la base. El equipo de Santa Mónica estaba integrado por: Rachel, Blaine, Kurt, Santana y Brittany; estaban ultimando los detalles de su misión, tenían que llevar los elementos para determinar el posible perímetro, Artie y su equipo los iba a estar monitoreando, buscando bombas con ayuda de unos drones camuflados.

 **\- no te preocupes Rach, Em y yo mantendremos un ojo en los niños y en Lizzie** – le dijo su hermano mayor, estaban al frente de la cama de Lizzie.

\- **lo sé, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme** – dijo la morena suspirando, ya estaba lista para el viaje – **sobre todo al saber que Brody está tan cerca –** dirigió la vista hacia el sector que habían trasladado al ex agente, sacudió la cabeza para evitar pensar demasiado – **de acuerdo, nos vemos en unos días –** ambos se abrazaron con fuerza.

Rachel se acercó a la cama de su novia y le acarició el rostro.

 **\- volveré pronto nena, no te preocupes por nosotros** – le susurró con cariño – **cuídalos** – le pidió a su hermano, él solo asintió, observó a su hermana marcharse de allí.

\- **será mejor que te apresures en despertar Lizzie** – susurró Jon.

Base secreta S.A.D.I.E, Sala de monitoreo.

Artie trabajaba junto a su equipo, él, Tina y otros agente se encargaban del equipo de Acapulco; mientras que los gemelos Mason y Madison del equipo de Santa Mónica.

 **\- el lugar está despejado** – informó Artie al equipo.

 **\- de acuerdo, cuando tengamos un vistazo del hotel informaremos** – dijo Beca antes de cortar la comunicación.

Su equipo estaba instalado en una pequeña base en la playa, por afuera aparentaba ser una cabaña común y corriente, pero por dentro, más precisamente en el sótano, se accedía a una base preparada con armamento y elementos que solían necesitar para sus misiones.

\- **¿podemos infiltrarnos Mike?** – le preguntó Beca, ella y Puck estaban a cargo de esa misión.

\- **tenemos las identificaciones que hicieron Kurt y Jane –** dijo el chico – **las estoy verificando en el sistema de datos que tienen en el hotel** – estaba con la vista fija en el monitos de la computadora en la que estaba trabajando – **listo** – dijo sonriendo – **ya somos huéspedes del Motta Hotel-Resort.**

 **\- bien, preparen su equipo agentes –** comandó Beca – **en una hora partimos** – los agentes obedecieron.

Por otro lado en Santa Mónica.

Debido a que _La Fábrica_ había sido emboscada en una ocasión, el equipo decidió instalarse en otra base cercana, se trataba de un estudio de baile que pertenecía a Mike y Tina, pero en la oficina de Mike había una entrada secreta que los trasladaba a una base subterránea, dicha base tenía conexión con otras casas de seguridad. La base no era muy grande pero contaba con lo suficiente como para que pudieran trabajar. Cuando acomodaron sus cosas Blaine contactó con el equipo de Artie.

 **\- chequearon la zona en la que están los gemelos Phelps** – preguntó Blaine a los gemelos, él y Santana estaban a cargo de la misión.

\- **sí, chequeamos a un kilómetro a la redonda y no hallamos explosivos de ningún tipo, pero en el negocio de los gemelos hay varias** – informó Mason mostrando un plano digital con la ubicación de los explosivos, Santana prestó atención – **no pudimos determinar el alcance, pero de seguro es amplio.**

 **\- creamos una distracción –** dijo esta vez Madison **– para que la playa cerrara, de esa forma pueden controlar mejor a los civiles, hay agentes de la abuela simulando ser oficiales, por lo que ellos se encargarán que nadie pase el límite que marcamos –** los otros dos agentes asintieron.

\- **es una muy buena aproximación** – les dijo Santana a los gemelos – **los gemelos dinamita se rodearon de bombas porque saben que ya es su tiempo** – miró a sus compañeros y volteó hacia las pantallas – **revisen el perímetro e infórmennos cada diez minutos –** pidió antes de cortar la comunicación.

 **\- ¿qué haremos?** – preguntó Rachel a la latina.

 **\- los gemelos dinamita se caracterizan por crear explosivos que detonan al mismo tiempo, pero siempre hay uno que es la matriz de todos** – explicó Santana – **debo encontrar la bomba principal para poder desactivar las demás, luego avanzamos hacia ellos.**

 **\- es seguro que tendrán bombas con ellos** – dijo Brittany – **algo así como unos kamikazes, o quizá granadas.**

 **\- nos ocupemos de estas bombas primero –** dijo Blaine señalando el plano que le habían mandado sus sobrinos.

 **\- teniendo en cuenta sus antiguos trabajos, esta debe ser la bomba madre** – indicó Santana una de las bombas – **los gemelos son buenos en esto pero son muy distraídos y suelen repetir sus errores** – se encogió de hombros – **Porcelana y yo iremos por las bombas, y ustedes estén alertas para avanzar.**

 **\- bien, a prepararse** – dijo Blaine a sus compañeros, ellos se dividieron para buscar sus cosas.

Base S.A.D.I.E.

Todos estaban muy ocupados en sus asignaciones como para tener un tercer ojo abierto, por lo que en las celdas estaban los agentes de Meryl, la única persona detenida era Brody, pero debido a las heridas que presentaba tenía que permanecer en el área médica, sin embargo, no podían fiarse de él.

Uno de los guardias se acercó a la habitación al escuchar al muchacho quejarse, echó un vistazo por la ventana para ver que sucedía. Se alarmó al ver a Brody sacudir su cuerpo con fuertes espasmos, parecía que estaba convulsionando. El guardia miró alrededor pero no había ninguno de los doctores, abrió la puerta de la habitación usando su tarjeta electrónica y se acercó a la cama de Brody para poder ayudarlo. Frunció el ceño al ver que el cuerpo de Brody dejaba de moverse. No tuvo a tiempo a reaccionar, Brody abrió los ojos y golpeó con certeza en la garganta del guardia, rompiéndole la laringe, imposibilitándolo de hablar, se levantó de la cama y pateó en el rostro al guardia, lo desarmó y se acercó con cuidado a la puerta, procurando ignorar las cámaras.

Emily ingresaba en la habitación donde estaba Lizzie, Sebastian había sido dado de alta, pero insistía en seguir en esa zona para estar junto a su compañera, salvo en ese momento, que se encontraba en fisioterapia.

 **\- tía Lizzie necesitamos que despiertes** – le dijo la joven – **las cosas están cada vez más peligrosas, se nota que estamos llegando a la parte peligrosa de la misión** – suspiró girando en su silla – **además tengo el presentimiento que los gemelos van a hacer algo tonto y vamos a tener que ir a buscarlos en una lluvia de balas** – miró a la castaña que seguía sin despertar.

\- **¿tía Lizzie?** – Emily se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz desconocida, giró su silla enfrentando la mirada de Brody, él se acercaba lentamente apuntándola con un arma - **¿Quiénes son tus padres?** – cuestionó sin dejar de apuntarla.

 **\- no es asunto tuyo** – contestó Emily, sin que Brody se diera cuenta activó una alarma de una pulsera que llevaba **– es mejor que bajes el arma, antes que lleguen los agentes –** advirtió.

\- **vaya, esperaba que me amenazaras con hacerme algo tu misma** – dijo con decepción Brody, Emily se deslizó un poco más cerca de la cama de Lizzie – **serás mi seguro de vida niña** – la joven intentó sacar el arma que estaba en la cama pero alguien se adelantó.

Lizzie se irguió de golpe y disparó contra Brody, dos balazos certeros en la cabeza, observaron el cuerpo del agente caer al suelo, inmóvil y sin vida. Emily observó a su tía que estaba algo agitada con el arma en su mano derecha, pero giró y la miró con una maternal sonrisa.

 **\- no era tu deber ensuciarte las manos con eso** – dijo Lizzie.

\- **¿cuánto tiempo llevas despierta?** – cuestionó Emily mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

\- **bueno, digamos que lo suficiente** – se encogió de hombros sonriendo. Antes que Emily dijera algo más ingresaron en la habitación Sebastian, Jon y Will.

 **\- ¿qué sucedió? –** preguntó Jon revisando a su hija.

 **\- estoy bien** – dijo ella – **Brody apareció, quería usarme como seguro de vida para poder salir de aquí** – informó.

\- **pero lo detuve** – susurró Lizzie viendo el cuerpo inmóvil de su primo – **era él o Emily.**

 **\- hiciste lo correcto** _ **ma' belle**_ – dijo Will abrazando a su sobrina – **él ya no era familia.**

 **\- lo sé** – volvió a susurrar **– me alegra verte tío Will** – sonrió al hombre – **ahora necesito que me informen del paradero de mis hermanos y de mi novia** – pidió al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la cama.

\- **oh no, tú te quedas aquí hasta que te revisemos** – le dijo Jon volviendo a empujarla hacia la cama – **pero mejor en otra de las habitaciones –** se lo pensó mejor – **bien, vamos, Seb y Em ustedes me ayudan a mantenerla al margen, Will por favor informa lo sucedido** – el hombre asintió, aunque su vista estaba en el cuerpo tendido de Brody.

Cuando se llevaron el cadáver, Will fue hacia la sala de monitoreo, allí encontró a su hermana.

\- **dos noticias, una buena y una mala** – susurró Will.

 **\- la buena** – indicó Meryl.

 **\- Lizzie despertó** – su hermana asintió sonriendo.

 **\- ¿y la mala?** – cuestionó alzando las cejas.

\- **Brody ingresó en su habitación para atacarla, al ver a Emily intentó usarla para salir de aquí, pero en ese momento Lizzie se levantó y disparó dos balas en la frente de Brody… murió** – Meryl asintió bajando la mirada.

 **\- lamento mucho escuchar eso, pero él no hubiera dudado en asesinar a mis hijos y nietos, lo demostró** – dijo Meryl, su hermano le apretó un hombro como muestra de apoyo – **bien comuniquemos las noticias.**

 **\- agentes –** los llamó Will con voz potente, cuando tuvo la atención de todos miró a Meryl, ella se acercó un poco.

\- **me acaban de informar que Lizzie despertó** – la mirada de los gemelos se iluminaron al escuchar aquello – **por lo visto se encuentra bien, ya que disparó a Brody, quien intentó matarla a ella y tomar a Emily como rehén** – los chicos se vieron entre ellos en silencio – **las chicas se encuentran a salvo, hay un agente herido y Brody ha muerto.**

 **\- lo importante es que Emily y Lizzie están a salvo** – dijo Tina, Meryl asintió.

 **\- creo que es mejor no informar de la situación a ninguno de los equipos** – opinó Artie.

\- **Artie tiene razón** – convino Tina – **eso los distraería, y necesitan estar concentrados.**

 **\- estoy de acuerdo –** dijo Meryl a los agentes - **¿cómo van las misiones?** – cuestionó cambiando de tema.

\- **Santana y Kurt están desactivando la bomba madre, para poder ingresar al sector donde están los gemelos Phelps** – informó Mason.

\- **y el otro equipo en este momento está en el hotel de Sugar, pudimos interceder unas cámaras que nos permitieron ver a Humico, Dave y Sugar** – dijo a su vez Artie.

\- **pero sabemos que hay otros agentes** – acotó Tina – **están armados, bien armados –** mostró en las pantallas un plano panorámico de algunas de las personas, recalcando las armas que llevaban con unos infrarrojos, se ayudaban de las cámaras de seguridad para hacer aquellas cosas.

 **\- abuela te necesitamos en el área médica** – dijo Emily apareciendo, los gemelos la vieron con curiosidad – **sí, es lo que piensan** – les dijo, cosa que llevó a los gemelos a sonreír.

Meryl siguió los pasos de su nieta hasta la zona en donde estaba su hija.

 **-Lizzie acabas de despertar y ya causas problemas** – cuestionó su madre negando con la cabeza.

\- **es que Jon y Mercedes no quieren escucharme** – se defendió con los brazos cruzados, la mujer se acercó y la abrazó con cariño – **estoy bien mamá.**

 **\- lo sé –** dijo en medio del abrazo **– pero quieres que mis médicos especializados aceleren el proceso para volver a la acción** – comprendió al instante las intenciones de su hija.

\- **Seb y yo no somos de ayuda si estamos acostados en una cama** – dijo Lizzie mirando a su madre – **necesitamos estar afuera con nuestro equipo** – su madre la miró por unos segundos, luego miró a Sebastian, ambos tenían esa mirada determinada, sabía que si se negaba ellos iban a buscar la forma de salir. Prefería que salieran con menos heridas a tener que volver a ingresarlos en un peor estado.

\- **haré unos llamados** – dijo Meryl a ambos – **mientras tanto, a las camas** – señaló con seriedad – **ahora.**

 **\- de acuerdo** – dijeron los agentes rechistando.

 **\- ¿puedo ver a mis hijos? –** preguntó Lizzie desde su cama.

\- **ahora los busco** – se ofreció Emily – **Mace y Maddie están trabajando con el equipo de Santa Mónica, por lo que van a tardar en venir** – su tía asintió comprendiendo.

 **\- ¿hace cuánto que estás despierta?** – le preguntó Sebastian a Lizzie.

\- **desde que trasladaron a Brody a esta zona** – contestó Lizzie, su amigo rió negando con la cabeza, contagiando a la castaña – **era necesario –** se defendió sonriendo con inocencia.

\- **¡mami! –** dijeron al unísono Michelle y Devon, ambos con idénticas sonrisas y ojitos brillando de alegría; corrieron hasta estrellarse en la cama de su madre, llenándola de besos y abrazos.

 **\- que buen recibimiento** – dijo riendo con felicidad – **me alegra mucho verlos niños –** les dio a cada uno un beso y abrazo, luego entraron Mason y Madison.

\- **no tenemos mucho tiempo** – dijeron mientras la abrazaban con cariño

– **Pero queríamos verte aunque sea por unos segundos mamá** – dijo Madison sonriendo, le dio un beso en la frente.

\- **y ya debemos irnos** – miró en su reloj Mason – **el deber llama** – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó sonriendo.

 **\- no les digan nada** – les dijo Lizzie observándolos irse.

 **\- ¿cuándo podrás levantarte mamá?** – le preguntó Michelle.

\- **todavía no cariño, mi madre me obligó a permanecer aquí** – hizo un mohín con los labios – **tiene que venir un equipo médico especial para curarnos más rápido a Seb y a mí.**

 **\- de acuerdo, pero vamos a tener que jugar mucho cuando te mejores** – dijo esta vez Devon – **ahora tenemos que volver a las clases, nos dejaron salir para verte.**

 **\- de acuerdo, sean responsables** – los soltó para que pudieran irse – **los quiero.**

 **\- nosotros te queremos mucho más** – dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo – **a ti también tío Seb** – el chico sonrió despidiéndose con la mano.

\- **¿qué nos harán los doctores? –** cuestionó Sebastian.

\- **usarán tecnología nano molecular para reconstruir nuestros tejidos** – explicó Lizzie – **lo bueno es que las heridas están bastante bien, así que no tendrán que trabajar mucho.**

 **\- no puedo creer que nuestros compañeros estén en una misión y nosotros aquí** – suspiró derrotado.

 **\- lo sé** – dijo de la misma forma Lizzie – **solo espero que estén bien**.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Los personajes de Pitch Perfect tampoco me pertenecen son creación de Universal Pictures. Solo la historia y los personajes originales son de mi creación**

 **CAPITULO XVI**

2023, Acapulco, México. Motta Hotel Resort.

El equipo se había infiltrado con éxito, estaban separados en tres habitaciones. En ese momento se habían reunido en la de Puck y Quinn.

\- **Mike y Quinn se encargarán de desactivar la seguridad del lugar, desactiven las cámaras para poder movernos con tranquilidad** – dijo Puck a sus compañeros – **esta noche Sugar dará una fiesta en su Pent-House, usaremos eso para atacar.**

 **\- sabemos que Humico y Dave están allí, pero es probable que haya alguien más –** dijo esta vez Beca – **de seguro sus guardias están con ella, es importante que los atrapemos.**

 **\- pero si nos atacan para matarnos debemos responder de la misma forma –** añadió Puck.

\- **Artie nos informó que en la bóveda de Sugar hay un auto con un dispositivo satelital que permitía a Sugar mantenerse en contacto con Felicity –** dijo Beca – **necesitamos colarnos y tomar el dispositivo.**

 **\- la bóveda tiene otro sistema de seguridad** – comentó Kitty.

\- **por eso Artie le dará las indicaciones a Quinn y Mike para que lo desactiven** – contestó Puck – **de todas formas, Beca y yo seremos quienes lo busquemos, Kitty y Sam nos cubrirán.**

 **\- al parecer va a ser necesario el uso de tus impresiones Sam** – dijo sonriendo Kitty.

\- **soy como Roman de** _ **Fast & Furious**_ – dijo Sam – **combinado con** _ **Legolas y Katniss**_ **.**

 **\- en una hora comenzamos, así que vístanse para la fiesta** – les dijo Beca a los agentes.

2023, Santa Mónica, Ca.

El equipo liderado por Blaine y Santana estaba en medio de su misión, Santana y Kurt habían logrado desactivar las bombas que los rodeaban, ahora se movían hacia donde estaba el resto de su equipo.

 **\- somos cinco, será mejor que entremos juntos** – dijo Blaine, los cinco estaban vistiendo el equipo especial, con chalecos antibalas y lentes de visión nocturna.

 **\- andando** – Santana les hizo una seña para que se movieran, los cinco iban con rifles AK, a parte de sus armas acostumbradas.

Pasaron a la parte de atrás del negocio de los gemelos, en donde estaba el depósito de los artículos de surf, aunque en realidad vendían fuegos 0artificiales ilegales.

En medio del lugar había una mesa en donde estaban sentados los gemelos cenando.

 **\- ¿disfrutando su última cena?** – le preguntó Rachel teniéndolos en su mira.

 **\- no sé tú James pero no siento que sea nuestra última cena** – dijo uno de ellos a su hermano.

\- **yo tampoco Oliver** – dijo con tranquilidad el otro gemelo – **saben, sabíamos que desactivarían nuestras bombas –** sonrió mirando a Santana – **pero esa era solo una distracción.**

 **\- verán** – retomó la palabra James – **Theon nos prestó un poco de ayuda para poder irnos –** dejó a un lado los cubiertos y levantó una servilleta blanca para limpiarse la boca.

 **\- tienen muchos enemigos** – dijo Oliver sonriendo, al igual que su hermano se limpió la boca, pero cuando bajaron las servilletas tenían sobre los dientes los detonadores de unas granadas, las lanzaron en dirección a los agentes, ellos se tiraron a un costado, refugiándose detrás de una cajas.

Una puerta se abrió y una docena de hombres armados ingresaron, momento que los gemelos aprovecharon para irse. Las granadas no eran de alto alcance, pero fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para dejarlos sin electricidad. Los gemelos escaparon al escuchar la lluvia de disparos por parte de los mercenarios de Theon.

\- **Brittany y Santana vayan por ellos** – dijo Blaine por medio de su intercomunicador – **¿listos?** – preguntó a Kurt y Rachel, ellos asintieron, los tres se pusieron los lentes de visión nocturna y salieron en silencio. Con la ventaja de poder ver, dispararon con precisión, en poco tiempo se deshicieron de la mitad de sus atacantes. Cuando las luces de emergencia se activaron, solo eran seis contra tres.

Kurt sacó de su espalda sus espadas Sai, tomó impulso con ayuda de una caja y cayó encima de uno de los hombres, clavó las espadas en la nuca del sujeto, viendo brotar la sangre; giró por el suelo esquivando balas, otro de los hombres intentó patearlo, pero el castaño fue mucho más rápido, clavó una de sus espadas en el pie del atacante, le dio un rodillazo en el rostro y le clavó en la yugular la otra espada. Antes de alejarse recuperó la espada restante y la limpió con un pañuelo.

Blaine por su parte se enfrentó a otros dos hombres, quienes lograron desarmarlo, pero él usó una de las cadenas de los hombres para enredarlo por el cuello, lo utilizó de escudo cuando el otro empezó a disparar, lo soltó solo cuando el que quedaba se quedó sin municiones. Blaine no le dio tiempo a recargar sus armas; pateó una de las rodillas del hombre, le dio un rodillazo en la nariz rompiéndosela y una patada con el talón en la nuca, luego utilizó el arma del hombre para dispararle una vez en la frente. Sacudió sus manos y se fue junto a su marido.

Rachel se enfrentaba a otros dos hombres, ya los había desarmado, pero ellos tenían un machete y cuchillo táctico respectivamente. La morena sacó su _Wakizashi_ , que resplandecía, sonriendo les indicó que la atacaran, los hombres se vieron entre ellos sonriendo con superioridad, creyendo imposible que una mujer la mitad de su tamaño y peso pudiera hacerles algo. Pero estaban tan equivocados, el que tenía machete se acercó primero, sus movimientos eran brutos y pesados, para Rachel no fue difícil esquivar los golpes, giró zafándose del ataque, y en medio del giro cortó la mano en la que su atacante llevaba el machete, el hombre gritó viendo brotar la sangre sin parar, ella le dio una patada en los genitales y en el rostro, clavó su _wakizashi_ en el pecho del hombre y miró al que quedaba. El otro hombre temblaba de miedo y horror, Rachel limpió su arma, giró los ojos al ver al hombre correr despavorido, la agente sacó una de sus 9mm que llevaba ocultas en su costado y disparó directo a la nuca del mercenario. Guardó sus armas y volvió junto a sus amigos.

Por otro lado, Brittany y Santana perseguían a los gemelos, la rubia iba saltando entre los puestos de la playa, persiguiendo a uno de ellos, logró esquivar los pequeños explosivos que le lanzaba, pero no podía dispararle al mismo tiempo que se movía. Como Brittany conocía esa zona, decidió utilizar sus habilidades en parkour. Corrió por unas barandas esquivando los explosivos de Oliver hasta llegar a un pared, con la cual tomó impulso y saltó hacia el otro lado, Oliver le lanzó una granada y esperó a que explotara, al no ver ningún movimiento siguió corriendo, pero al dar la vuelta por la esquina se topó de lleno con el brazo de Brittany, quien lo tiró al suelo, sin darle tiempo a hacer otro movimiento lo noqueó con sus puños, luego lo esposó de manos y pies.

 **\- tengo a Oliver** – comunicó.

 **\- estamos cerca** – informó Blaine.

Santana por su parte, perseguía a James, el gemelo restante tomó un camino diferente, usando unos cuadriciclos en la playa. La latina lo perseguía en otro, esquivando los explosivos que le lanzaba, pero ya se estaba cansando, aceleró todo lo que pudo y cuando estuvo cerca del prófugo salto encima suyo, provocando que estuviera a punto de perder el control. James intentó liberarse pero le era imposible, dejó el manubrio y sostuvo a Santana para empujarla, pero la latina era más hábil, usó la fuerza del chico para saltar fuera del vehículo, cayendo encima suyo le hundió el rostro en la arena, sacó uno de sus pequeños dispositivos de descargas eléctricas y lo puso en James, este se retorció hasta quedar inconsciente, luego lo esposó de la misma forma que había hecho Brittany.

 **\- tengo al otro gemelo** – informó Santana pateando al chico.

\- **buen trabajo Santana** – dijo Blaine, minutos después apareció junto a los demás, una camioneta brindada se detuvo cerca de ellos, de la parte de atrás bajó Will con tres agentes.

\- **lo hicieron bien** – los felicitó – **súbanlos** – les indicó a los otros agentes – **iré a encerrar a estos idiotas, ustedes vuelvan a la base, Lizzie ya despertó.**

 **\- ¿en serio?** – preguntó sonriendo Rachel.

\- **sí, hubo un pequeño inconveniente, pero eso se los explicarán cuando lleguen, debo volar hacia Acapulco** – dijo Will antes de subirse en la camioneta.

 **\- de acuerdo, vamos** – dijo Kurt suspirando – **muero por un baño de burbujas.**

 **\- me pregunto cómo les fue a Beca y los demás** – murmuró Blaine pensando en su hermana mayor.

2023, Acapulco, México. Motta Hotel Resort.

El Pent-House de Sugar era inmenso, y estaba lleno de gente, lo que los ayudaba a poder pasar desapercibidos.

 **\- veo a Humico y Dave** – dijo Puck por su intercomunicador.

\- **y Sugar está en el medio rodeada de agentes** – dijo Kitty observando de reojo a la chica.

Beca observó alrededor, en la parte de arriba vio a alguien que no esperaba ver, con una copa en la mano subió por las escaleras, se paró al lado de la mujer, era Arya Smith, claro que para Beca era alguien más.

\- **es muy arriesgado que te vean conmigo Beca** – le dijo la rubia, mirándola de reojo, cuando intentó alejarse, Beca la tomó del brazo atrayéndola hacia sí misma, antes que la otra mujer pudiera replicar la besó desaforadamente, la rubia intentó resistirse pero le fue imposible, abrazó a Beca por la cintura profundizando el beso.

\- **ya no podía evitarlo** – susurró Beca sobre los labios de la rubia **– te extraño.**

 **\- lo sé mi amor, yo te extraño a ti** – dijo la rubia acariciando las mejillas de Beca – **pero tenemos que seguir simulando** – se vieron a los ojos antes de volver a unir sus labios.

 **\- muy bien Sam, puedes iniciar la distracción** – escuchó Beca a Puck.

\- **¿Quién protege la bóveda de Sugar?** – le preguntó Beca.

 **\- yo** – dijo la rubia separándose un poco.

\- **oh mierda** – maldijo Beca, la otra mujer se acercó a la baranda para ver hacia abajo, en donde Sam estaba causando un alboroto, metiéndose con la mujer de un hombre bastante fornido. Sugar se movió entre la gente para ver de qué se trataba tanto jaleo.

Puck subió hacia donde estaba Beca, le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

 **\- para abrir la bóveda hay que entrar al sistema de seguridad, con acceso en la habitación de Sugar** – dijo Quinn en su comunicador, ella y Mike estaban trabajando en la parte de abajo, controlando los sistemas que habían cortado.

\- **yo me encargo** – dijo Kitty moviéndose con agilidad entre la gente, pero Arya la vio, volteó para hablar con Beca pero ella ya se había ido, suspirando retomó su rol. Se acercó a la baranda y les hizo unas señas a los agentes especializados para que la siguieran.

Kitty llegó al pasillo donde estaba la habitación principal, allí había un guardia.

\- **la fiesta está por allá** – le dijo en español.

 **\- solo busco el baño** – dijo disimulando estar perdida.

 **\- la fiesta es por allá** – repitió el guardia.

\- **tú lo pediste amigo** – con rápidos movimientos le golpeó la laringe para que no pudiera hablar, le dio un rodillazo en los genitales y le golpeó la cabeza contra la pared. Utilizó la tarjeta del guardia para ingresar, lo arrastró hacia adentro y cerró las puertas – **estoy dentro** – dijo observando el lugar.

 **\- Kitty soy Artie** – escuchó a su marido hablarle – **busca el enchufe de teléfono, el puente esté detrás –** indicó, la rubia lo localizó enseguida, se arrodilló y sacó un cuchillo de un costado de su vestido – **es un cable digital CAT 5 de 350 mega Hertz** – Kitty giró los ojos, siempre era lo mismo – **deben tener un par de docenas ahí atrás** – la rubia abrió la caja y efectivamente habían mucho cables de colores – **pero este es el par trenzado con aislamiento.**

 **\- cariño de qué color es el cable** – pidió que le simplificara, desde la base Artie suspiró.

\- **anaranjado** – contestó.

 **\- eso era más fácil** – dijo cortando el cable correcto.

\- **Quinn, Mike ahora tienen visión del lugar, desde aquí comandaremos las cámaras de la bóveda** – les dijo Artie.

\- **bien, vamos Puck, Sugar está a punto de ver a Sam** – Beca y Puck ingresaron en la zona donde estaba la bóveda – **Quinn abre la puerta –** le pidieron.

\- **listo** – dijo la rubia liberando la clave con ayuda de Artie, los otros do agentes ingresaron en la bóveda, lo primero que vieron fue un auto rojo, Puck lo rodeó con la boca abierta.

\- **¿sabes qué es esto?** – Cuestionó asombrado, la chica negó con la cabeza – **es un** _ **Lykan HyperSport**_ **, alrededor de cuatro millones de dólares, acelera de cero a cien en tres segundos, solo hay siete, y ella lo tiene aquí** – señaló sin poder creerlo.

\- **debe ser de Dave** – opinó Beca – **bien, sigamos antes que sea demasiado tarde –** Puck sacó de su bléiser una especie de trípode que lo ayudaría a levantar el auto - **¿tú puedes, cierto?** – preguntó la chica al ver la fuerza que estaba empleando su compañero.

\- **rápido** – la urgió Puck, Beca se deslizó debajo del auto, con una pequeña linterna.

Al mismo tiempo.

Kitty se dirigió a la puerta para regresar a la fiesta cuando fue interceptada por Arya y tres agentes femeninos. Arya observó al guardia inconsciente.

 **\- ¿creerías que lo noqueé con mi encanto? –** cuestionó Kitty sonriendo.

 **\- ni por un segundo** – contestó la otra rubia, se llevó una mano a su comunicador – **intrusos, cierren todo** – les indicó a sus agentes que se movieran, Las tres mujeres atacaron a Kitty desde diferentes ángulos, pero la rubia se sabía defender, a pesar de estar usando tacones pudo pelear como de costumbre, se movía con rapidez, recibiendo y devolviendo los golpes. Saltando sobre uno de los sillones tomó impulso para patear el rostro de una de las guardias, lanzando uno metros lejos; giró sobre sí para darle un rodillazo en el estómago a otra junto a un codazo en la nuca. Kitty hizo sonar su cuello mirando a la guardia que quedaba, esta sacó una picana larga.

 **\- que tramposa** – se quejó la rubia, la guardia se acercó corriendo, pero antes de electrocutarla, Kitty se deslizó por el suelo haciéndola caer, desde esa posición le clavó uno de sus tacones y logró desarmarla, se puso de pie y la electrocutó con la picana, la tiró a un lado y miró a Arya, quien sonreía con diversión – **cuando quieras** – la retó a acercarse. Arya se acercó corriendo hacia Kitty, saltó sobre uno de los sillones tirándose encima de la rubia más pequeña, ella la lanzó hacia atrás utilizando sus pies. Patadas y puños iban y venían de ambos lados.

En la bóveda se empezaron a bajar unas rejas.

\- **oh no, no las rejas** – escucharon decir a Quinn – **perdimos contacto con Artie, será mejor que se den prisa** – los urgió.

 **\- creo que estoy viendo el artefacto** – dijo Beca.

\- **ya no hay tiempo, sal de ahí** – le indicó Puck – **¿quieres hacer llorar a un hombre? –** preguntó abriendo la puerta del conductor, Beca sonrió y se metieron en el auto.

 **\- mejor salgamos Quinn** – le dijo Mike, la rubia empezó a guardar las cosas que tenían, pero antes de salir se vieron emboscados por Humico, quien arrastraba la bola de acero que solía usar, los agentes de vieron entre ellos – **o quizá no** – Humico levantó con su pie la bola de acero y la lanzó en dirección a los agentes, ellos se hicieron a un lado justo a tiempo, pero la joven asiática era rápida.

 **\- Mike tu ve con Sam** – le indicó Quinn, su compañero asintió y se alejó, dejando a las chicas a solas en la pequeña sala de seguridad – **enséñame lo que tienes** _ **sailor moon**_ – la retó Quinn, la chica levantó la bola de acero y accionando un interruptor hizo que salieran picos de ella, la impulsó hacia atrás y girando se la volvió a lanzar a Quinn, ella se agachó girando hacia un costado, la bola se incrustó en una de las computadoras, aquello le dio una idea a Quinn. Se puso de pie y haciendo una mortal le pateó el rostro, Humico se tocó la comisura del labio notando sangre, eso la enfureció, empezó a lanzar la bola de acero de un lado a otro, moviéndose por los pasillos, Quinn saltaba con ayuda de las paredes, pero en un momento la cadena de Humico se le enredó en un pie, logrando tirarla al suelo. Quinn le lanzó en el rostro uno de sus pequeños artefactos que explotaban, la joven asiática la liberó tambaleándose, el humo que salió activó los rociadores de incendios. Cuando Humico se recompuso tomó un extremo de la cadena girando la bola de acero con fuerza, Quinn retrocedía con lentitud, hasta chocar contra una pared. Humico sonrió y lanzó la bola, pero la rubia se lanzó a un costado girando sobre su cuerpo. La bola de acero impacto en un panel de electricidad provocando un cortocircuito que se propagó hasta la asiática, electrocutándola. Una vez que cayó al suelo Quinn se alejó corriendo hacia donde estaban los demás.

A su vez en la fiesta, los pocos invitados de habían largado al ver la lluvia de disparos, Dave tenía un subfusil MP5, empezó a disparar en dirección a Sam, él se tiró debajo de la barra. Dave se distrajo al ver a su auto en donde estaban ellos.

\- **oh no mi auto** – dijo apuntando su arma hacia ellos abriendo fuego, no pudo notar a Mike, el asiático lo golpeó con la parte de atrás de carcaj de flechas de Sam.

 **\- ¡Sam!** – dijo saltando intentando esquivar las balas, se tiró en el mismo lugar que estaba su compañero, segundos después Sam se levantó y lanzó una flecha explosiva contra Dave, lanzándolo contra una pared, haciéndola pedazos, los dos agentes se levantaron y salieron de su escondite.

Sugar salió de su escondite con un fusil automático Colt Commando, apuntó en dirección al auto.

 **\- oh, oh** – dijo Beca viendo a la chica, pero le preocupó mucho más la mirada determinada de Puck – **Puck, los autos no vuelan** – el chico aceleró y salió por la ventana - **¡mierda!** – gritó Beca viendo como caían hacia una de las terrazas.

 **\- Beca el artefacto** – la chica rompió la pantalla del auto y rebuscó hasta poder encontrarlo.

 **\- aquí está** – lo sacó y lo guardó en el saco de Puck - **¿qué sucede?** – cuestionó a su compañero.

 **\- no funcionan los frenos** – dijo Puck.

\- **tienes que estar bromeando** – dijo Beca mirando por la ventana – **cuando diga tres saltas** – Puck la vio con incredulidad – **cruzaste un edificio con el auto.**

 **\- de acuerdo –** dijo soltándose del cinturón de seguridad, el auto salió volando por la terraza.

 **\- ¡tres!** – Gritó Beca, los dos saltaron del vehículo en movimiento, cayendo en una de las piscinas de otra terraza del hotel – **no volveré a subir en un auto que tu conduzcas nunca –** dijo cuando salieron de la piscina.

 **\- fue divertido** – opinó Puck sonriendo.

Mientras tanto, en el Pent-House de Sugar, la castaña seguía disparando, hasta que vieron caer desde el piso de arriba a Arya junto a Kitty, estrellándose en la consola del Dj.

\- **maldita sea, tengo que hacer todo yo** – dijo Sugar levantando su fusil.

\- **vamos Kitty** – Mike la levantó mientras Sam los cubría.

 **\- hey Sugar** – la castaña volteó recibiendo un puñetazo en su nariz por parte de Quinn.

\- **¡perra!** – se quejó Sugar viendo su nariz sangrar, Quinn le dio otro puñetazo seguido de una patada, dejándola en el suelo retorciéndose.

\- **¿en dónde está Arya Smith? –** cuestionó Quinn al no verla allí, se acercaron a la ventana rota y vieron a la rubia bajar por una tirolesa que tenía en su cartera.

 **\- Will siéntete libre de interceder a Sugar y los demás** – dijo Beca desde abajo, les hizo una seña a sus amigos. Sam disparó una de sus flechas en dirección a una palmera, una cuerda reforzada se estiraba de forma tirante, el rubio colocó el otro extremo en la parte de adentro del Pent-House, luego cada uno tomó los ganchos para deslizarse. Mike cargó a Kitty para ayudarla.

Una vez abajo, Will se acercó a ellos.

\- **buen trabajo, ya están trasladando a Dave, Sugar y Humico** – les informó Will – **Dave iba llorando al ver su auto completamente destruido –** Puck rió junto a Sam - **¿lograron conseguir el dispositivo del auto? –** Beca lo levantó en su mano – **perfecto, vuelvan a la base, Lizzie ya despertó y el otro equipo volvió, completando su misión.**

 **\- que buenas noticias –** dijo Beca suspirando – **ya quedan menos.**

 **\- debemos estar más alertas ahora –** dijo Will – **nos vemos por la noche** – se alejó para comandar a su equipo.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Los personajes de Pitch Perfect tampoco me pertenecen son creación de Universal Pictures. Solo la historia y los personajes originales son de mi creación**

 **CAPITULO XVII**

2023, Los Ángeles, Ca. Base secreta de S.A.D.I.E

Rachel y Blaine llegaron corriendo al área médica, pero les prohibieron el paso.

\- **los médicos especialistas en regeneración nano molecular están trabajando con Lizzie y Sebastian** – les informó Meryl – **solo necesitan otros diez minutos.**

 **\- genial** – dijo Rachel - **¿el equipo de Beca regresó?** – preguntó a Meryl.

\- **están en camino, al parecer destruyeron bastante el hotel** – comentó sonriendo disimuladamente – **una historia más para los niños.**

 **\- ¿hubo bajas o heridos graves?** – preguntó Blaine.

\- **Kitty está un poco magullada, palabras suyas** – aclaró – **pero nada grave, los demás recibieron unos cuantos golpes pero nada por lo que preocuparse.**

 **\- bien, entonces cuando estemos todos decidiremos qué hacer con el dispositivo** – dijo Blaine asintiendo, sin dejar de ver cómo los doctores procedían en los cuerpos de su hermana y Sebastian.

\- **mejor vayan a cambiarse chicos, no hay necesidad de quedarse aquí** – les dijo Meryl, pero ninguno de los dos se movía – **tengo que mirarlos severamente como cuando eran pequeños –** les preguntó con un gesto serio, los dos agente abrieron bien los ojos y se fueron – **todavía lo tengo** – dijo sonriendo con diversión.

Una hora después.

Los agentes se reunieron en la sala de reuniones, tomaron asiento, algunos se veían muy cansados, otros intentaban disimularlo.

 **\- bien, ya estamos todos –** dijo Meryl ingresando junto a Will.

 **\- no todos** – dijo Sebastian ingresando sonriendo junto a Lizzie, a ambos se los veía como si no hubiesen estado hospitalizados.

 **\- sea lo que sea que les dieron yo quiero un poco** – dijo Kitty sonriendo.

\- **dejemos el reencuentro para después, ahora enfoquémonos en la misión** – les pidió Meryl, Lizzie se paró al lado de Rachel, la rodeó por los hombros sonriendo.

\- **de acuerdo, los gemelos Phelps fueron capturados y ya están en una celda de máxima seguridad separados** – informó Will mostrando en una cámaras – **lo mismo con Sugar Motta, Humico y Dave Karosky –** la pantalla se dividió en cinco para mostrarlos a todos.

 **\- ¿declararon algo?** – cuestionó Meryl.

\- **solo lo que sabemos, los gemelos hicieron bombas y explosivos, y Dave modificó los automóviles de Theon con vidrios brindados y están llenos de armas** – contestó Will.

\- **nos quedan Felicity, Dani, Arya Smith, Jesse Swanson y Víctor** – dijo Meryl de forma pensativa – **los últimos tres de seguro estarán con Theon, sobre todo Víctor.**

 **\- con el dispositivo que encontraron Beca y su equipo podemos localizar el paradero de Felicity** – comentó Artie **– pero tenemos que hacerlo de inmediato.**

 **\- si no damos con ella de todas formas podemos idear un patrón de movimiento, lo que nos puede permitir saber la próxima localización que elija –** acotó Tina.

 **\- bien, ustedes y los gemelos trabajen en eso** – dijo Meryl.

 **\- pero hay un problema** – dijo Tina **– necesitamos estar fuera de la base, y si estamos los cuatro divididos será aún mejor.**

 **\- en ese caso, Tina, Mike y Brittany irán a su estudio de danza** – comandó Meryl, el trío asintieron – **Artie, Kitty, Puck y Sam irán a la casa de seguridad en San Francisco** – ellos asintieron – **Mason, Santana y Sebastian irán a New York, pueden usar una de las casas de seguridad y Madison irá junto a Quinn y Beca, ustedes quédense en New York también, pero un negocio de comida china en Chinatown, Beca sabe en donde es.**

 **\- de todas formas tenemos que estar en lugares abiertos –** dijo Artie a Meryl **– vamos a dividirnos en cafeterías, restaurantes, en esos tipos de lugares que nos permitan acceder a más señales –** Meryl asintió de acuerdo **.**

 **\- ¿qué hay de los demás? –** preguntó Lizzie.

\- **ustedes permanecerán aquí en caso que recibamos el paradero de Felicity, sabemos que ella no conoce a Emily, por lo que ella junto a Kurt la interceptarán, con el apoyo de Blaine, Rachel y el tuyo –** contestó Meryl – **bien, prepárense para irse agentes, manténgannos informados.**

 **\- ¿Quién se hará cargo de la sala de monitoreo mientras tanto?** – cuestionó Kitty.

 **\- yo** – se ofreció Jonathan.

\- **enviaré a Jane y Marley para que trabajen contigo** – le dijo Meryl – **Mercedes tu permanece en el área médica, asegúrate que los doctores atiendan a Kitty antes de irse** – la chica asintió y se fue junto a Kitty.

Lizzie se acercó a los gemelos.

 **\- sé que pueden cuidarse solos, pero de todas formas sean precavidos** – les pidió Lizzie a ambos – **no hagan nada estúpido** – advirtió antes de abrazarlos con fuerza.

\- **también te queremos mamá** – dijeron ambos, se despidieron de Rachel y se fueron por sus cosas.

\- **¿les pusiste un GPS en alguna parte?** – le preguntó Rachel a su novia.

\- **no sé de qué hablas** – le guiñó un ojo sonriendo – **hola** – la abrazó por la cintura sonriendo.

\- **tuve mucho miedo Lizzie, no respirabas** – dijo Rachel con los ojos llorosos.

\- **estoy bien cariño** – la abrazó con fuerza, para que la sintiera cerca – **te amo Rach.**

 **\- yo también te amo** – susurró con los ojos cerrados, suspirando con alivio.

\- **que cursis** – dijo Santana al pasar cerca.

Al anochecer, Lizzie y Rachel se acostaron en la cama de la morena.

\- **extrañaba sentirte tan cerca** – dijo Rachel suspirando, con sus manos recorrió las zonas que habían estado lastimadas – **puedo notar las heridas –** se tensó un poco al recordar cómo se las había hecho.

 **\- no pienses en ello** – susurró Lizzie acomodándose arriba de su novia, le tomó ambas manos entrelazando sus dedos, las llevó hasta detrás de la cabeza de Rachel – **lo importante es que ambas estamos bien y que estamos cada vez más cerca de terminar con todo esto** – Rachel levantó un poco la cabeza para poder besarla cortamente.

 **\- todavía sabes que decir** – susurró sobre sus labios, soltaron sus manos para poder abrazarse – **te amo mi soldado.**

 **\- yo te amo más enana ninja** – dijo Lizzie haciendo reír a su novia, volvieron a besarse, se extrañaban y necesitaban en ese momento – **te amo –** repitió Lizzie entre cada beso, sus manos acariciaban cada centímetro de sus pieles por debajo de la ropa, pero no iban a llegar muy lejos, ya que escucharon el sonido de la puerta, se separaron a tiempo para ver a sus pequeños hijos entrar en la habitación, cada uno llevaba bajo el brazo un peluche con forma de dinosaurio que sus hermanos mayores les habían regalado.

 **\- ¿mamis podemos dormir con ustedes?** – preguntó Michelle.

\- **claro que sí, vengan los dos** – contestó Lizzie haciéndoles espacio, los niños no se hicieron esperar, treparon en la cama y se acostaron con sus madres. Devon miraba fijamente a Lizzie – **no tienes por qué preocuparte Dev, los gemelos van a estar bien –** le prometió mientras le dejaba una caricia en el cabello, el pequeño solo asintió y se abrazó al cuerpo de su madre, ella lo contuvo, le acarició la espalda hasta que se durmió; Rachel había hecho lo mismo con Michelle, las agentes se vieron entre ellas sonriendo. Entrelazando sus manos abrazaron a sus hijos y se dejaron vencer por el sueño.

Esa noche, la pareja durmió junto a sus hijos más pequeños, los equipos ya habían salido a sus diferentes misiones, no querían perder más tiempo, aunque les hubiese gustado pasar más tiempo con sus hijos, sabían que lo que estaban haciendo era principalmente por ellos.

Dos días después.

New York.

Mason estaba sentado en un pequeño espacio de un restaurante, con la computadora al frente suyo, tipiando sin parar, comunicándose con los otros tres hackers; Sebastian estaba en el techo de un edificio chequeando con unos binoculares, mientras que Santana revisaba el perímetro del lugar con ayuda de una Tablet, pero estaba sentada en una mesa a solas en la parte de afuera.

Madison estaba sentada en un pequeño restaurante del barrio chino, con auriculares puestos simulando ser un simple estudiante, a unos metros estaba Beca bebiendo un té, y en unas mesas de afuera estaba Quinn comiendo unos Spring-rolls, ambas atentas a lo que sucedía alrededor, la rubia llevaba unos lentes de sol que le permitían ver si alguien portaba armas de algún tipo.

San Francisco.

Artie estaba sentado en una cafetería de la ciudad, a simple vista era un chico con una computadora, pero de todas formas estaba atento a su alrededor; Kitty estaba en el piso de arriba, con una bebida y un libro, llevaba unos lentes similares a los de Quinn, con las mismas funciones, mientras que Sam estaba en el techo del edificio de enfrente, con binoculares, cada tantos minutos le confirmaba su posición a Kitty. Puck estaba cerca de Artie en caso de que algo sucediera.

Los ángeles.

En un cibercafé cercano a la playa estaba Tina con su computadora, trabajando de la misma forma que su equipo, a unas mesas de distancia estaba Mike con otra computadora y auriculares, moviéndose al sentido de la música, pero lo único que escuchaba era lo que Brittany le informaba; la rubia estaba en una mesa junto a un grupo de chicos jugando a juegos en línea, pero en segundo plano tenía una vistazo de las cámaras que los rodeaban, Jon le había pasado los códigos para poder acceder a ellas. Los cuatro trabajaban descriptando la información del dispositivo para poder localizar a Felicity.

Hasta el momento sabían que estaba en el país, posiblemente en California, pero no estaban seguros específicamente en dónde. Necesitaban localizarla a ella y a su computadora, sabían que era la única forma de poder acceder a la posición de Theon.

\- **la encontré** – informó Madison, le envió la información a su equipo – **está en Santa Bárbara, cerca de una de las casas de Theon, pero ella está en una cafetería.**

 **\- como era de esperarse** – dijo Artie, el chico ideó la forma de hackear las cámaras de la zona – **intercedí una cámara de seguridad** – comentó.

Desde la base de operaciones, Jon junto a Marley y Jane recibieron las imágenes, Blaine estaba atento a lo que sucedía.

 **\- Lizzie prepárense para salir** – dijo Blaine por celular.

\- **preparen todo, nos vamos a Santa Bárbara** – dijo Lizzie al resto del equipo.

\- **tengo acceso a su computadora** – dijo Mason viendo a Felicity como si fuera por Skype **– oh, oh** – murmuró con pánico.

\- **no creerían que sería tan sencillo, ¿o sí?** – escucharon decir a Felicity.

\- **borren lo que tienen** – les dijo Tina a sus compañeros, los hackers borraron los datos importantes y apagaron sus computadoras.

 **\- nos descubrieron** – dijo Artie guardando sus cosas.

 **\- hay agentes en marcha** – informó Sam preparando arco y fechas.

\- **vamos Artie** – Puck se acercó al chico y lo ayudó a empujar su silla, se fueron hacia la puerta de atrás de la cafetería. Kitty no tardó en aparecer desenfundando una 9mm **– iré por la camioneta** – dijo Puck corriendo en dirección opuesta.

 **\- me siento inútil** – se quejó Artie con un arma en sus manos, pero con la vista en sus piernas inmóviles, Kitty lo miró por unos segundos.

\- **eres la persona menos inútil que conozco Artie** – le dijo la rubia – **estaríamos perdidos si fuera por ti –** le sonrió con cariño – **yo estaría perdida si no fuera por ti –** Artie sonrió algo sonrojado, Kitty se agachó un poco para poder besarlo.

 **\- ¡cuidado!** – gritó al ver a un hombre apuntando a su mujer, pero dicho hombre cayó al suelo con una flecha clavada en su espalda, segundos después Sam saltó cerca de ellos, con otra flecha lista para atacar.

\- **Puck está cerca, vamos** – Kitty empujó la silla de Artie mientras Sam los cubría.

 **\- Sam detrás de ti** – dijo Kitty viendo a un hombre armado, sin perder tiempo disparó, Artie no se quedó atrás, habían eliminado a tres personas. Puck frenó de golpe, Sam y Kitty ayudaron a Artie a subir e ingresaron en la camioneta, Puck aceleró por las calles de San Francisco.

\- **nos siguen dos camionetas posiblemente blindadas –** informó Sam.

\- **veamos si lo están** – Kitty iba de copiloto, tomando control del panel de su vehículo activó las armas, apuntó a una de las camionetas que los seguían y abrió fuego.

De la parte de atrás del vehículo salieron unas ametralladoras que dispararon en dirección a una de las camionetas, provocando que las ruedas se pincharan y perdieran el control, chocando al otro vehículo.

\- **eso fue sencillo** – opinó Sam suspirando.

 **\- pudo ser peor** – reconoció Artie.

\- **no cantemos victoria hasta que podamos llegar a la base** – dijo Puck conduciendo con velocidad.

Santa Mónica.

Al recibir la alerta, Tina se apresuró a guardar su computadora, la tiró en un cesto de basura y caminó hacia el muelle, reflejando con su celular vio que la seguían tres hombres, pero esos hombres no esperaban que Mike y Brittany aparecieran saltándoles encima, con unos rápidos movimientos los noquearon, dándole tiempo a Tina para poder irse más rápido, pero otro grupo de hombres los rodeó.

 **\- ¿vas a algún lado Mulán?** – le dijo un hombre corpulento a la chica, detrás del hombre iban otros tres.

 **\- ¿Mulán?** – Cuestionó Tina con incredulidad – **eso es ofensivo** – intentó seguir con su camino pero uno de los hombres la frenó poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica – **oh eso fue mala idea** – sin que los demás se lo esperaran Tina tiró de la mano del hombre doblándole el brazo hacia atrás, uno de los otros hombres sacó un arma y disparó, pero la asiática utilizó el cuerpo de su adversario como escudo, lo dejó en el suelo y sacó sus armas abriendo fuego contra los otros tres. Cuando estuvo libre buscó a sus compañeros; encontró a Brittany peleando con tres hombres que parecían de la mafia china, sobre todo al ver los movimientos de artes marciales que hacían. Mike estaba a unos metros luchando con otros dos del mismo clan, Tina decidió ayudar a su amiga, utilizando un barra larga de fierro perteneciente a una sombrilla se acercó a los atacantes de Brittany y golpeó a uno de ellos de lleno en la cabeza, fue tan fuerte que partió en dos la barra de hierro, pero ahora tenía dos. Con movimientos agiles peleó contra un experto en artes marciales, utilizó las dos barras como armas. Brittany se cansó de pelear con los puños y piernas y sacó un par de cuchillos de su pantalón, cuando su atacante intentó darle una patada ella giró en el suelo y le clavó ambos cuchillos en el pecho, los sacó y se los lanzó a otros de sus atacantes.

Mike utilizó su elasticidad para atacar con agilidad a los dos hombres, notó unos tatuajes y pudo reconocerlos, eran de la mafia china, y si ellos se habían unido no significaba nada bueno. Mike saltó sobre una mesa cercana y le lanzó una silla a uno de sus atacantes, cuando este se cubrió él tomó impulso y le pateó el rostro, lanzándolo hacia el otro lado del muelle, el otro hombre intentó atacarlo por detrás, pero Mike se colgó de la baranda del muelle y lo impulsó con sus pies, enviándolo arriba de su cómplice.

 **\- debemos irnos** – le dijo a Tina **\- ¿en dónde está Brittany?** – cuestionó.

 **\- aquí –** dijo la rubia llegando con un auto, un Volkswagen Escarabajo color amarillo patito – **vamos, vamos** – el matrimonio se apresuró en ingresar al auto y desaparecieron de allí.

New York.

Al enterarse que habían sido encontrados, Mason miró en dirección a la mesa de Santana, pero la latina ya no estaba. Se puso de pie y chocó contra un cuerpo, levantó la vista viendo a un hombre que le sonrió con diversión.

 **\- lo siento, no lo vi** – se disculpó Mason e intentó irse, pero el hombre le agarró la campera, Mason se la quitó enredando las manos de su atacante con las mangas de la campera, le pegó una patada en las rodillas para hacerlo caer y le dio de lleno en la cabeza con la mesa de la cafetería. Observó alrededor y salió usando las escaleras de emergencia, trepó por ellas hasta que sintió unos disparos, miró hacia abajo y notó a tres hombres que lo seguían. Mason se balanceó con ayuda de las escaleras para caer en el borde de otro edificio, bajó al suelo y corrió hasta llegar a una reja, la cual subió ágilmente y saltó hacia el otro lado, siguió corriendo hasta el final del callejón, pero allí fue interceptado por otro hombre, Mason no se detuvo a socializar, le dio con la parte baja de la palma en la nariz rompiéndosela, luego un puñetazo en el oído para desorientarlo y con un movimiento rápido de los pies lo tiró al suelo. Salió del callejón y caminó con tranquilidad, utilizando su celular seguro marcó el número de su hermana.

Al mismo tiempo en _Chinatown_.

Unos hombres armados ingresaron en el restaurante chino, Madison los vio con los ojos bien abiertos, pero Quinn y Beca se encargaron de ellos.

\- **corre** – le dijo Beca a Madison, la chica se metió en la cocina para poder salir por ahí, tiró su computadora en una olla con agua hirviendo. Volteó la cabeza y notó a tres hombres seguirla. Corrió moviéndose entre los cocineros, se trepó a un contenedor de basura y se subió a una escalera de emergencia para pasar a otro edificio.

Madison se deslizó por el toldo de un negocio y caminó por un callejón, al escuchar pasos a su espalda aceleró el ritmo. Giró su cuerpo y pateó un bote de basura que hizo caer a uno de sus atacantes, le dio un golpe en la cabeza y miró a los otros tres que estaban armados, empujó hacia ellos el contenedor de basura, distrayéndolos lo suficiente como para seguir corriendo. Fue saltando sobre unas cajas hasta llegar a una reja, la saltó hábilmente hasta el otro lado.

 **\- ¡dispara se está escapando!** – Dijo uno de los hombros, se paró desde la reja y disparó, pero Madison ya estaba lejos – **vamos** – el otro hombro lo apuró a moverse.

Madison llegó a una parte concurrida de New York, se las ingenió para mezclarse entre la gente, se ató el cabello y dio vuelta su campera para usarla del lado opuesto. Caminó con tranquilidad estando atenta, de reojo vio a sus atacantes, pero ellos ya estaban desorientados. Su celular sonó en uno de los bolsillos de su mochila.

\- **Mason** – dijo con la voz algo agitada.

 **\- ¿te encuentras bien?** – escuchó preguntar a su hermano.

 **\- sí, estoy en la quinta avenida** – dijo la chica - **¿estás herido?** – preguntó.

\- **negativo** – contestó Mason – **nos vemos donde mamá nos llevaba a desayunar** – dijo antes de cortar la llamada. Madison envió un mensaje en código a su madre antes de guardar su teléfono.

Santa Bárbara.

 **\- los gemelos están bien** – dijo Lizzie suspirando con alivio, estaba junto a Blaine chequeando el perímetro.

\- **voy a mi puesto, comunícate con Beca y ve a tu posición** – le dijo su hermano, chocaron puños y se dividieron. Lizzie llamó a su hermana mayor.

\- **¿es seguro?** – preguntó Lizzie.

\- **afirmativo** – contestó Beca – **estamos bien, ¿sabes algo de los gemelos?** – cuestionó preocupada.

\- **están bien, búsquenlos en la cafetería Radio City –** informó Lizzie – **tengo que irme.**

 **\- de acuerdo, cuídense** – dijo Beca antes de cortar el llamado.

Lizzie caminó hacia una cafetería y se pidió un té helado, luego se sentó en una mesa afuera, se colocó unos lentes de sol con los que podía hacer zoom, los utilizó para ver en dirección a la cafetería de enfrente, en donde estaba Felicity con su computadora.

\- **tengo visión del objetivo** – dijo Lizzie simulando que leía. Levantó la vista al sentir una mirada constante, a unos metros, en otra cafetería, estaba Rachel, sentada con una Tablet y un jugo verde, la castaña sonrió, su novia se veía extraña con el cabello rojizo y corto; estaba usando una de las pelucas de Kurt, en cambio ella tenía un sombrero y lentes de sol, cubriéndose el rostro lo suficiente como para pasar desapercibida.

Kurt y Emily estaban a una mesa de distancia de Felicity, el castaño estaba irreconocible, parecía un hipster normal, con barba, sombrero y anteojos, ni siquiera su ropa era la convencional. Emily estaba bastante normal, solo que su cabello era violeta, llevaba un sombrero y unos lentes de sol muy al estilo John Lennon, ellos conversaban animadamente, prestando atención a los movimientos de Felicity, observaron su bolso, su computadora, observaron todo lo que pudieron. Tenían un bolso muy similar y una computadora que podría ser la misma, Kurt y Jane se habían encargado de aquello.

El castaño se levantó para ir al baño, en el camino accionó una de las alarmas de incendios, los rociadores se accionaron, provocando el caos en los comensales, sobre todo al ver salir humo en la parte de atrás de la cafetería. Felicity guardó su computadora en su bolso, cuando volteó para salir chocó con Emily, la chica le derramó su bebida encima.

\- **oh dios, lo siento tanto** – Felicity dejó su bolso sobre el suelo - **déjame ayudarte** – dijo acercándose un poco.

 **\- no es necesario, hay que salir de aquí** – le dijo la rubia.

\- **cielo que esperas, hay un incendio** – le dijo Kurt con voz grave, Emily levantó el bolso de Felicity y se fue junto a Kurt, en la salida se apresuraron en cambiar de bolso, ayudaba que hubiera tanto revuelto.

\- **disculpen** – Felicity se acercó a ellos – **creo que se llevaron mi bolso** – dijo señalando el bolso que tenía – **eran muy similares.**

 **\- no lo creo –** dijo Emily – **yo llevo mochila** – le mostró una mochila de color violeta, la rubia se acomodó los anteojos, sacudió la cabeza sin entender.

\- **oh** **lo siento, culpa mía** – se disculpó y se alejó caminando con rapidez.

Los dos agentes se fueron en dirección contraria, mirando de reojo a Lizzie y Rachel. La morena se levantó de su silla dejando propina, cuando pasó al lado de Lizzie vio que tenía un punto rojo en la remera, supo al instante de que se trataba, se apresuró en llegar hasta donde estaba y se lanzó sobre ella, cayendo ambas al suelo, segundos después una flecha pasó cerca, explotando.

\- **gracias** – le dijo Lizzie, se pusieron de pie y empezaron a correr – **Blaine, Dani está en algún sitio** – dijo en su intercomunicador.

 **\- la tengo en la mira** – dijo su hermano desde la ventana del edificio en el que estaba, disparó cuando tuvo a Dani, pero no apuntaba a un sitio mortal. Blaine disparó en dirección a las manos de la arquera, con sus manos dañadas no podía usar su arco – **Dani pidió refuerzos** – informó Blaine viendo desde la mira como la chica hablaba por celular, luego de apretaba las manos con fuerza. Blaine cambió de rifle, esta vez uno con dardos calmantes – **es hora de dormir Dani** – enfocó la mira y disparó, dando en el pecho de su ex compañera – **tío Will ya puedes proceder.**

 **\- como ordenes Blaine –** dijo Will en su oído.

Blaine se dispuso a guardar los rifles, los desarmó y colocó en la mochila que llevaba. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, tres hombres ingresaron en la habitación.

 **\- ¿en serio?** – preguntó girando los ojos.

\- **te cobraré lo que nos hiciste enano** – dijo uno de los hombre con acento ruso.

 **\- la mafia rusa, no tienen nada mejor que hacer** – se quitó la mochila – **vamos muchachos** – les indicó que lo atacaran.

Por otro lado, Lizzie y Rachel caminaban tranquilamente hasta que sintieron que las seguían.

 **\- bien, doblamos esta esquina y corremos** – dijo Lizzie **– tengo una motocicleta.**

 **\- muy bien –** Rachel entrelazó sus dedos – **hace mucho que no hacemos esto** – dijo refiriéndose a varias cosas.

Nada más doblar la esquina empezaron a correr, el grupo de hombres que las seguían se subieron a una camioneta negra, iban con la puerta abierta, lo que les permitía disparar. Lizzie sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño dispositivo y desactivó la alarma.

 **\- esta motocicleta no es tuya** – dijo Rachel al ver el vehículo.

\- **la tomaremos prestada** – se defendió la castaña encendiendo el motor de una _Ducatti Diesel_ de color rojo, la morena se abrazó a la cintura de Lizzie – **Rach necesito que dispares** – dijo con atención en el camino, debían ir con rapidez. Rachel giró un poco el cuerpo y disparó en dirección a la camioneta, pero no tenía mucha precisión.

\- **no puedo desde aquí** – dijo Rachel – **levántate un poco Lizzie** – la castaña dejó por un momento el manubrio y se enderezó, Rachel puso una pierna a cada lado, aferrándose a la cintura de su novia, desde esa posición, con un brazo a cada lado de Lizzie empezó a devolver los disparos.

\- **esta posición es muy excitante** – dijo Lizzie, Rachel no pudo evitar reír.

\- **no puedo creer que pienses en esas cosas ahora** – dijo la morena viéndola momentáneamente– **¡cuidado!** – señaló a un motociclista que las apuntaba con un arma de fuego, Lizzie sacó de un costado dos _shurikken_ , una la lanzó directo al cuello del motociclista y la otra hacia una de las ruedas, el conductor perdió el control del vehículo y se estrelló contra un auto estacionado – **eso fue excitante** – dijo la morena besando brevemente los labios de su novia. Cuando se separó disparó varias veces hacia las ruedas de la camioneta que las seguía, hasta que logró romperlas, provocando que perdieran el control y volcaran dando vueltas.

 **\- wow** – dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, frenaron la motocicleta para que Rachel volviera a acomodarse.

Mientras tanto, Kurt y Emily se habían encargado de seguir a Felicity, la chica caminaba con rapidez, pero no sabían cuál era su destino.

\- **no somos los únicos siguiéndola tío Kurt** – comentó Emily señalando a dos hombres que se acercaban, iban en diferentes direcciones.

\- **a nosotros no lograron vernos, así que esto será sencillo** – dijo Kurt.

\- **mucho más que sencillo** – dijo Emily preparando unos dardos en una cerbatana especial que le había regalado Will, Kurt observó a la joven preparar el ángulo de la cerbatana, los dardos eran tan pequeños que casi no se veían, pero el contenido era potente. Emily se detuvo unos segundo para observar por la mira de la cerbatana y disparó primero en un hombre, el cual cayó de bruces al suelo; luego disparó al segundo, quien cayó de la misma forma. Felicity miró a los hombres sin entender lo que había sucedido, Kurt y Emily se alejaron antes que ella los viera, la rubia al sentirse observada decidió acelerar el paso, bajó por unas escaleras que llevaban al Central Park, pero al doblar se chocó con Kurt, él le inyectó los calmantes, la sostuvo a tiempo, y con ayuda de Emily la llevaron a un banco.

\- **Will ya tenemos a Felicity** – informó Kurt.

 **\- en diez segundos estoy ahí** – dijo Will.

Pasados los diez minutos, Will apareció con su equipo.

 **\- ¿tienen la computadora?** – cuestionó el agente.

 **\- sí** – contestó Emily – **consulté con los gemelos, creo que deberíamos quedarnos con los anteojos de Felicity** – los otros dos la vieron sin entender, pero ella no se molestó en explicar – **sus pulseras, anillos y gargantillas –** enumeró recordando todo.

 **\- ¿podemos saber el motivo?** – preguntó Kurt mientras le quitaba las cosas a la hacker.

\- **porque de seguro para acceder a los datos de Felicity debamos desciptar algún código** – explicó Emily – **por lo menos eso fue lo que los gemelos dijeron –** se encogió de hombros.

 **\- muy bien, vuelvan a la base** – les dijo Will a ambos – **vamos a llevar esto a la base de Mike y Tina –** señaló las cosas de Felicity – **no queremos infiltrar información de la base.**

 **\- de acuerdo** – dijo Kurt – **de camino a la base llevamos esto, conocemos los túneles –** Will asintió y se alejó, Kurt y Emily salieron del parque y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la camioneta de Blaine esperándolos.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Los personajes de Pitch Perfect tampoco me pertenecen son creación de Universal Pictures. Solo la historia y los personajes originales son de mi creación**

 **CAPITULO XVIII**

2023, Santa Mónica, Ca, Academia de Baile Chang.

El grupo de hackers estaba trabajando en la base subterránea perteneciente a Tina y Mike, se encontraban con la computadora de Felicity, intentando acceder a los movimientos de Theon.

 **\- ¿atravesaron el Pent-House con el auto?** – le preguntó impresionada Lizzie a su hermana.

 **\- fue todo idea de Puck** – dijo Beca señalando al agente.

\- **Beca solo decía "los autos no vuelan, los autos nos vuelan"** – se burló Puck ganándose un golpe por parte de Beca.

Todos los agentes estaban allí, Kitty y Sebastian atendían las pocas heridas de sus compañeros.

\- **oigan, la mafia rusa está trabajando para Theon** – le dijo Blaine a los demás.

\- **y la china también** – dijo Mike acercándose – **creo que están algo resentidos.**

 **\- a nosotros nos interceptaron los Irlandeses de Flannagan** – dijo esta vez Beca – **creo que reconocieron a los gemelos.**

 **\- ¿siguen molestos?** – Cuestionó Lizzie **– eso fue hace años** – giró los ojos con fastidio.

\- **a nosotros nos atacaron unos mercenarios que nos odian un poco** – dijo Puck.

\- **unos a los que dejamos en ridículo hace unos años** – dijo Kitty, pero volteó a ver a Lizzie sonriendo con travesura, ella negó con la cabeza – **aunque deberían estar molestos con Lizzie** – Rachel la miró con curiosidad.

\- **oh si, ella fue quien se metió con la hija del jefe** – recordó Blaine riendo – **bastante gracioso.**

 **\- ella era tan salvaje** – comentó suspirando Lizzie, pero al sentir la mirada asesina de Rachel se corrigió **– y asquerosa** – hizo una mueca de asco – **no puedo creer que haya tenido que hacer esas cosas.**

 **\- ya es suficiente Lizzie** – dijo Rachel acariciándole un brazo.

 **\- me duele un poco** – susurró la castaña.

 **\- lo sé –** contestó la morena.

\- **chicos** – los llamó Mason **– tienen que ver esto** – los agentes se vieron entre ellos brevemente y siguieron al joven.

 **\- ¿qué sucede?** – preguntó Blaine al equipo de Artie.

\- **¿ven ese punto rojo?** – Preguntó Artie señalando en una pantalla, todos fijaron su vista allí – **ese es Theon, está en una mansión en Vancouver** , **este es el plano de la mansión** – mostró paralelamente dicho plano – **podemos enviar un dron para detectar las bombas de la zona, la cual está rodeada de bosque –** Rachel prestó atención al lugar, se le hacía familiar.

 **\- bien, preparen el dron y envía esta información a la base –** comandó Blaine – **Mike, Sebastian y Puck quédense aquí** – los agentes asintieron – **nosotros volveremos para planear el ataque a la casa de Theon.**

 **\- cuando tengan la información necesaria vuelvan a la base** – les dijo Lizzie de la misma forma – **no queremos que vuelvan a atacarlos.**

 **\- y en caso que suceda divídanse y utilicen los túneles** – añadió Beca – **andando** – el resto del equipo se dividió para poder irse de allí.

 **\- iré con Kurt y el tío Blaine** – dijo Emily a su madre.

\- **de acuerdo** – dijo ella siguiendo a Lizzie y Rachel, se puso en medio de ellas y las rodeó con los brazos – **parece que seremos solo ustedes y yo.**

 **\- qué maravilla –** bromeó Lizzie.

 **\- es buena idea separarnos de a pocos** – dijo Rachel mirando alrededor.

\- **Becs tu conduce, Rachel y yo estaremos alerta** – dijo Lizzie a su hermana.

\- **tranquilas, no creo que suceda nada** – le restó importancia Beca con la mano, caminaron hacia un estacionamiento, luego se subieron en un _Porsche Cayman_ color negro, Rachel iba en la parte de atrás y las hermanas adelante - **¿están armadas?** – preguntó la chica mientras encendía el motor.

 **\- tengo mis 9mm y un** _ **wakizashi**_ – dijo Rachel recargando balas.

\- **tengo mis** _ **Kunai**_ **,** _ **Shurikken**_ **y una** __ _ **Tec9**_ **–** dijo Lizzie recargando balas – **y aquí hay uno de esos dispositivos para descender de edificios** – señaló el dispositivo y lo guardó nuevamente.

\- **bien, este auto no es a pruebas de balas** – informó Beca – **que bueno que Emily decidió ir con Blaine y Kurt.**

 **\- podríamos haber tomado otro vehículo más protegido Beca** – le reclamó Lizzie.

\- **pero a mí me gusta este** – se defendió la mayor de los hermanos. Rachel negó con la cabeza y miró hacia las ventanillas, conocía lo suficiente a las hermanas como para saber que esa discusión podría llevarles mucho tiempo.

La morena miró por el espejo retrovisor algo que llamó su atención, se acercó un poco para poder ver con mayor claridad. A unos metros de distancia en una camioneta negra _Mercedes-Benz_ había un hombre apuntándolas desde la ventanilla con un subfusil _MP5_.

\- **oh diablos** – dijo Rachel con la boca abierta.

\- **¿qué sucede?** – preguntó Beca.

Rachel no contestó, con su _9mm_ en la mano se pasó al asiento de adelante y abrazó a Lizzie haciéndola a un lado, estiró una pierna y empujó a Beca hacia un costado.

 **\- ¡Rachel!** – se quejó Beca intentando mantener el auto en marcha – **que demon** …

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por la lluvia de disparos que volaron tanto el vidrio de atrás como el de adelante. Beca aceleró maniobrando con agilidad, hasta que pudieron perder de vista a sus atacantes.

\- **gracias Rachel** – agradeció Beca.

\- **eres la mejor** – Lizzie le dio un rápido beso, bajó la ventanilla de su lado y sacando medio cuerpo empezó a disparar su _Tec9_ en dirección a la camioneta que las seguía, la cual ya se había aproximado.

Rachel disparaba desde el espacio que quedaba entre ambos asientos delanteros, mientras Beca conducía intentado salir de ese embrollo. Lizzie se sentó por un momento para poder recargar balas.

\- **chicas tenemos un problema** – dijo Rachel a sus acompañantes.

\- **¿qué más puede suceder?** – cuestionó Beca viéndola de reojo.

\- **¡lanzacohetes!** – dijo en voz alta Lizzie viendo a un hombre desde la ventana del techo de la camioneta apuntando hacia ellas con un lanzacohetes _RPG-7._

\- **debemos hacer algo rápido** – les dijo Rachel.

Lizzie miró hacia abajo, estaban bajando una colina, el camino era lleno de palmeras, desembocando a orillas del mar.

\- **de acuerdo** – dijo Lizzie, volteó y puso el piloto automático – **Beca sujétate de Rachel** – le indicó – **y tu Rach sujétate de mí.**

 **\- ¿qué planeas? –** cuestionó su hermana.

\- **no hay tiempo de cuestionar eso, ya nos tiene en la mira** – dijo Rachel sujetándose con fuerza de la cintura de Lizzie, Beca se sujetó de igual forma pero de Rachel.

\- **aquí vamos** – dijo Lizzie, sacó de abajo del asiento el dispositivo para descender y lo apuntó hacia un puente opuesto a su lugar - **¡sujétense!** – Lizzie abrió la puerta del copiloto y salieron despedidas con puerta incluida del automóvil. Las tres gritaron al verse arrastradas a gran velocidad. Estaban una arriba de la otra usando la puerta para deslizarse, hasta que el impacto del lanzacohetes la impulsó hacia el otro lado. Bajaron la colina deslizándose con la puerta hasta que pudieron tirarse. Dieron varias vueltas cubriendo sus cabezas para no lastimarse de más.

 **\- no quiero hacer eso de nuevo** – dijo Beca levantándose de a poco, las tres estaban llenas de arena, con algunos raspones.

\- **vamos antes que nos sigan de nuevo** – dijo Rachel sacudiéndose un poco la ropa.

 **\- necesitaremos otro auto –** dijo Lizzie.

\- **yo me encargo** – la tranquilizó Beca. Arriba de la costa había una fila de automóviles, la mayor de los hermanos se paseó mirando detenidamente, hasta llegar a un _Corvette Z 06_ de color celeste – **que belleza –** dijo sonriendo.

Del bolsillo de su chaqueta sacó un dispositivo, parecía una alarma de un auto cualquiera, la utilizó para abrir el auto sin que sonara la alarma.

\- **no puedo creerlo** – dijo Rachel negando con la cabeza.

\- **lo devolveremos** – le aseguró Lizzie – **como a la motocicleta, además lo usaremos solo hasta llegar al centro de L.A, allí tengo un automóvil** – se subieron al automóvil en las mismas posiciones que en el auto anterior.

\- **vamos Rachel antes solíamos hacer esto muy seguido** – le recordó Beca – **eras experta en abrir autos, una de las tantas cosas que Finn te había enseñado.**

 **\- pero esos autos no terminaban en llamas o destruidos** – se justificó Rachel.

 **\- estos tampoco** – dijo Beca.

\- **hagan silencio** – las calló Lizzie sujetando su celular en su oído - **¿se encuentran bien? –** la castaña había llamado a su gemelo para chequear su estado.

\- _**Si, logramos escapar, ya estamos cerca de la base, la mayoría está allí**_ – contestó Blaine, él junto a Kurt y Emily se estaban movilizando en dirección a la base S.A.D.I.E - _**¿ustedes están bien?**_

\- **sí, tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente, seguro lo ven en las noticias pero estamos bien, solo tenemos que llegar al centro de L.A y nos dirigimos a la base** – contestó la castaña - **¿sabes algo de los gemelos?**

 _ **\- están bien, ya se dirigieron a la base junto al resto del equipo, Puck iba con ellos.**_

 **\- de acuerdo, nos vemos más tarde –** dijo Lizzie antes de cortar la comunicación – **están todos bien, no lograron herir de gravedad a nadie** – informó a las chicas.

 **\- espero que podamos dar con Theon pronto** – dijo suspirando Beca.

\- **espero que no sea una trampa** – dijo de la misma forma Rachel – **no sería para nada bonito.**

 **\- oh no, sabemos que no** – las tres suspiraron, se vieron momentáneamente y empezaran a reír.

 **\- oye Becs** – dijo después de unos minutos Lizzie – **cuando terminemos con esta misión, Blaine y yo nos retiraremos** – Beca la vio por unos segundos parpadeando varias veces, no se esperaba aquello – **es momento de una vida más normal y menos arriesgada, sobre todo por nuestros hijos** – Rachel se estiró y la abrazó por detrás.

 **\- haré lo mismo** – dijo la agente mayor, las otras chicas la vieron con sorpresa – **mis chicas me necesitan, y prefiero tener que preocuparme por cosas normales en cuanto a Emily, como chicos o chicas, o licencias de conducir falsas** – comentó sonriendo – **en cambio ahora me preocupo por si lleva chaleco antibalas o municiones suficientes** – hizo una mueca con la boca – **además mamá no nos necesita tanto como creemos.**

 **\- qué bueno que te retiras –** dijo con alivio Lizzie **– si no lo hacías Blaine y yo planeábamos romperte las manos para que no pudieras usar ni hachas ni dardos.**

 **\- lo peor de lo que acabas de decir es que no bromeas** – dijo Beca viéndola de reojo con un poco de miedo, su hermana solo rió sin negar nada.

2023, L.A, Ca. Base secreta S.A.D.I.E.

Esa noche.

Todos los agentes estaban en sus habitaciones con sus respectivas familias, intentando tener una noche de descanso.

Rachel había decidido hacer una cena para los hermanos Anderson, incluyendo a los niños, los gemelos y Emily.

\- **qué bueno que es comer con tranquilidad** – dijo Beca saboreando la comida.

\- **de todas formas mañana tenemos que irnos** – se quejó Kurt – **esta misión es muy larga.**

 **\- creo que la misión de tres meses en Costa Rica fue mucho peor** – opinó Lizzie – **sobre todo porque tuve que fingir ser una empresaria de una multinacional, y debía vestir trajes y zapatos de tacón alto.**

 **\- oh vamos, fue divertido** – dijo Beca riendo – **Sebastian tuvo que fingir ser tu prometido –** todos en la mesa rieron al escuchar aquello – **para ser gays supieron simular bien.**

 **\- mejor que Blaine y Rachel seguro que si** – dijo de forma burlona Lizzie.

\- **oigan eso no cuenta, éramos más jóvenes y era vergonzoso** – se defendió Blaine **– además Rachel quería besarme mucho.**

 **\- no lo recuerdo de esa forma –** negó Rachel frunciendo el ceño.

Blaine intentó responder pero la puerta de la habitación sonó, Michelle se adelantó a todos para abrir, los niños comían juntos en una mesa para ellos.

\- **abuela, tío Will hola** – los saludó la pequeña.

\- **esperamos no llegar muy tarde para la cena** – dijo Meryl.

 **\- claro que no, pasen** – les indicó Rachel – **creí que volverían por la mañana** – los hermanos se sentaron entre Emily y Mason.

\- **bueno, digamos que terminamos todo mucho antes** – dijo con misterio Meryl – **pero hablamos de trabajo mañana, esta noche finjamos que somos una familia normal** – pidió sonriendo con cansancio.

\- **¿mamá te encuentras bien?** – le preguntó con preocupación Blaine.

\- **creo que es mejor decírselos ahora** – dijo Meryl aumentando la preocupación de sus hijos – **cuando termine todo este asunto me voy a retirar chicos –** sus hijos la vieron con sorpresa – **me iré a un lugar tranquilo con Sue.**

 **\- ¿qué hay de la agencia?** – cuestionó Lizzie.

\- **bueno, no quiero que ninguno de ustedes se haga cargo de ella** – sus hijos la vieron con la boca abierta – **los obligo a retirarse de este mundo, dedíquense a sus familias, es algo que me haría muy feliz.**

 **\- oh mamá** – dijo Beca levantándose para poder abrazarla, los gemelos hicieron lo mismo.

 **\- íbamos a retirarnos mamá, solo que no sabíamos cuando decírtelo** – le confesó Lizzie besando la mejilla de su madre.

\- **y respondiendo su anterior pregunta, seré yo quien esté a cargo** – dijo Will sonriendo – **uniré mi equipo con el de mi hermana, y los agentes que aún quieran participar serán bienvenidos.**

 **\- esto amerita un brindis –** opinó Jon sonriendo – **por el retiro de los mejores agentes.**

 **\- por la familia –** dijo Meryl levantando su copa, se pusieron de pie y brindaron, más de uno sintiéndose aliviados.

\- **Beca deberías considerar vivir en New York** – le dijo Rachel mientras volvían a cenar.

\- **puede ser, puede ser** – dijo de forma misteriosa la castaña, sus hermanos la vieron con los ojos entrecerrados.

Después de cenar, se fueron yendo de a uno.

Rachel limpiaba los platos con ayuda de los gemelos Mason y Madison mientras Lizzie les leía una historia a los gemelos más pequeños.

\- **mamá puedes contarnos más sobre nuestro padre** – le preguntó Michelle.

\- **sabemos que en realidad no es nuestro padre, pero fue el donante** – aclaró Devon aunque no fuera necesario, Lizzie rió levemente.

\- **Finn era un gran amigo nuestro** – dijo Lizzie recordando al chico – **era experto en cuanto a autos, sabía cómo equiparlos de forma correcta para nuestro trabajo** – los niños le prestaron mucha atención – **era muy alto, y tenía esta manera particular de sonreír, Santana siempre se burlaba de su altura y de su sonrisa** – los niños sonrieron con pereza – **cuando éramos jóvenes fue como nuestro líder, era nuestro Mariscal de campo** – no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas – **era tan gentil y siempre estaba cuando lo necesitábamos –** suspiró para evitar que sus hijos la vieran de esa forma – **lo quisimos mucho y siempre va a estar en nuestros corazones –** volteó para ver a sus hijos, los dos ya estaban completamente dormidos, se levantó con cuidado y los arropó bien, les dejó un beso en la cabeza a cada uno y abandonó la habitación.

Cuando ingresó en la otra habitación Rachel estaba en el baño, sus hijos más grandes ya se habían ido a descansar, les hacía falta, como a todos ellos.

Lizzie se cambió de ropa estirando bien su cuerpo, antes de ponerse su piyama examinó su cuerpo, tenía algunos hematomas pero las cicatrices estaban bastante normales.

\- **¿los niños duermen?** – le preguntó Rachel, pero la castaña no volteó a ver.

 **\- sí, como angelitos** – contestó sin levantar la vista, Rachel giró los ojos y se acercó a ella, se aclaró la garganta para tener atención – **wow** – exclamó Lizzie con la boca abierta, al frente suyo Rachel llevaba una bata roja y ropa interior de encaje color negro, se veía realmente sexy – **luces… wow** – la agente estaba sin palabras, cosa que Rachel tomó como un elogio. Dejó caer la bata a sus pies y volteó, dándole a Lizzie una mejor vista de su cuerpo, contoneando las caderas fue hacia la cama y desde allí le hizo una seña con los dedos para que se acercara.

Lizzie no se hizo esperar, trepó en la cama hasta tenerla cerca, con una mano la rodeó por la espalda y la impulsó hacia adelante para poder besarla con desenfreno. Rachel durante el beso se impulsó para estar arriba, con una pierna a cada lado. Lizzie se levantó con su novia encima para capturar sus labios, sus manos se encargaron de sacar las últimas prendas, hasta quedar totalmente desnudas. Se abrazaron viéndose a los ojos, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y sus cuerpos cálidos

– **te amo** – susurró Rachel.

\- **yo te amo mucho más** – dijo de la misma forma Lizzie, antes que su chica pudiera replicar volvió a besarla, iniciando una sesión de besos que terminaba en gemidos.

Sus manos acariciaban sus pieles sin dejar ni un solo espacio, sus labios recorrían sus cuellos succionando o mordiendo; bajaban por sus pechos inundando la habitación de placer.

Rachel atrajo a Lizzie hacia abajo para poder estar acostadas de costado, entrelazaron sus piernas soltando un gemido al provocar fricción entre sus clítoris, la castaña llevó una mano hacia la intimidad de su chica.

\- **estás tan húmeda** – susurró sobre los labios de Rachel, ella le mordió suavemente el labio inferior al sentir los dedos de Lizzie acariciarla de esa forma.

\- **te necesito** – susurró Rachel aferrándose con una mano al cabello castaño de la agente, ella le acariciaba el clítoris con movimientos circulares, excitándose al escuchar los gemidos de la morena – **te divierte torturarme –** susurró sonriendo contagiando a la castaña – **te gus… -** sus palabras se vieron ahogadas por el gemido que escapó de sus labios cuando Lizzie la penetró con dos dedos – **oh dios** – arqueó la espalda ante la corriente de placer que sintió, el movimiento favoreció a Lizzie para poder besarle el cuello y los pechos – **necesito sentirte también** – balbuceó la morena.

Con dos dedos recorrió la intimidad de Lizzie sintiendo lo excitada que estaba.

- **solo tú me provocas de esa forma** – dijo Lizzie besando los labios de la morena, ella la penetró con dos dedos, Lizzie gimió en su boca, apretando las piernas alrededor de su mano.

Movieron sus dedos a un ritmo acompasado, acompañado con el movimiento de sus caderas.

Sus manos restantes acariciaban lo que podían, pero sus labios no se habían separado en ningún momento, salvo momentáneos segundos que necesitaban para poder respirar. Sus cálidas lenguas se enredaban entre ellas danzando al ritmo del baile que sus cuerpos interpretaban. La habitación se llenaba de gemidos y respiraciones erráticas, solo rogaban que los niños no se despertaran.

Aumentaron el ritmo cuando sintieron que estaban por acabar, hasta que finalmente explotaron en un orgasmo juntas. Se separaron solo un poco hasta que sus respiraciones se normalizaron. Se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron.

Rachel giró hasta apoyar la cabeza sobre el pecho de Lizzie, abrazándola de costado, ella la rodeó con sus brazos, acariciándole el cabello.

 **\- te amo Rach** – susurró con voz cansada.

\- **yo también te amo mi amor** – dijo de la misma forma la morena. De esa forma cayeron profundamente dormidas.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Los personajes de Pitch Perfect tampoco me pertenecen son creación de Universal Pictures. Solo la historia y los personajes originales son de mi creación**

 **CAPITULO XIX**

2023, L.A, Ca, Base secreta S.A.D.I.E. Sala de armamento.

 **\- comprobando comunicadores** – dijo Blaine chequeando los aparatos.

 **\- todo en orden** – respondieron los demás.

\- **de acuerdo, nos separaremos en grupos** – comandó Lizzie – **Blaine, Kurt, Rachel y yo somos un grupo** – indicó, los aludidos se separaron – **Quinn, Santana, Brittany y Kitty otro** – las chicas se juntaron – **Mike, Sam, Puck y Tina otro grupo** – los chicos asintieron y se juntaron – **y por último Jon, Beca, Emily y Sebastian.**

 **\- los cuatro grupos nos dividiremos para cubrir el terreno de la mansión de Theon –** explicó Blaine – **el equipo de Santana desactivará las bombas con el dispositivo que tienen** – la latina asintió sonriendo – **debemos estar alejados, porque el impacto puede desactivar nuestros comunicadores.**

 **\- Artie, junto a Mason, Madison y Marley van a estar en la sala de monitoreo, con un dron van a vigilar para alertarnos de las personas que quieran atacarnos –** siguió Lizzie – **de todas formas no duden en abrir fuego si se ven amenazados, sabemos que ellos van a lanzar a morir, no debemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados esperando a que nos capturen o algo peor.**

 **\- terminen de prepararse y diríjanse al jet –** indicó Blaine, los agentes asintieron y terminaron de prepararse.

2023, Vancouver, Canadá.

Unas horas después descendieron en una base de Will en la ciudad de Vancouver, allí repasaron el plan y se dividieron para ir a la mansión de Theon.

 **\- ¿te encuentras bien?** – le preguntó Lizzie a su gemelo.

\- **no lo sé, tengo un mal presentimiento** – contestó Blaine suspirando.

 **\- yo también** – susurró su hermana apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro, Blaine le apretó una mano con fuerza.

Era de noche cuando llegaron al bosque que los conduciría a las instalaciones de Theon. Blaine comandó a su grupo, Kurt iba a su lado, mientras Rachel y Lizzie los cubrían.

 **\- las bombas fueron desactivadas** – comunicó Santana – **ya ingresamos en el perímetro del área sur.**

 **\- secuaces de Theon en el norte** – informó Puck seguido de ruidos de disparos.

 **\- perdimos comunicación con la base** – informó Beca.

 **\- estén alertas** – les dijo Kurt a su equipo.

 **\- ¡abajo!** – los alertó Rachel disparando con sus _9mm_.

Unos diez hombres se hicieron visibles, todos ellos fuertemente armados.

 **\- no con ella amigo** – le advirtió Lizzie a uno de los hombres que intentó acuchillar a Rachel, la castaña le dobló la muñeca para desarmarlo, luego lo usó de escudo cuando dos hombres intentaron dispararle, aprovechando el momento que se quedaron sin municiones les lanzó unos _Shuriken_ directo al cuello y cabeza, eliminándolos al instante.

Kurt y Rachel se enfrentaron a cuatro hombres, con ágiles y rápidos movimientos les quitaron las armas de fuego, dejándolos solo con armas blancas. El par de amigos juntó sus espaldas con sus armas en mano, en el caso de Kurt las espadas _Sai_ y en caso de Rachel su _wakizashi_.

 **\- ¿lista?** – le preguntó Kurt, su amiga asintió sonriendo.

Uno de los hombres se acercó moviendo el cuchillo táctico que tenía en dirección al pecho de Kurt, pero este volteó a tiempo, giró agachándose para esquivar el golpe de otro de sus atacantes. Con un pie empujó a uno de ellos, luego giró sobre su espalda y acuchilló en el pecho a uno de los atacantes. Se tiró haciendo una mortal usando el cuerpo inerte para esquivar el ataque del hombre restante. Kurt se levantó sacando sus espadas. Girándolas rápidamente examinó los movimientos de su contrincante, el hombre le doblaba el tamaño y tenía un _Shamsir_ en la mano, lo giraba atrapándolo en el aire.

 **\- que arrogante** – susurró Kurt girando sus propias espadas. El hombre se acercó blandiendo su _Shamsir_ , Kurt giró esquivando un golpe logrando cortar la camisa de su atacante, este maldijo al ver la sangre brotar, eso lo llenó de enojo, gruñendo como un animal se fue hacia Kurt blandiendo su arma con habilidad, pero por suerte el castaño era lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar los golpes.

 **\- eres bueno chico** – dijo el hombre estando a cortos centímetros de distancia, Kurt estaba con sus espadas cruzadas, el hombre sostenía con ambas manos el _Shamsir_ haciendo fuerza hacia abajo – **pero no lo suficiente –** hizo tanta fuerza que obligó a Kurt a quedar de rodillas, el chico hizo hacia atrás la cabeza, esquivando el filo del arma; pero aquella acción le provocó sentir el árbol que estaba a su espalda, lo miró de reojo. Usando toda su fuerza logró que su contrincante se alejara un poco, pero no fue por mucho tiempo, el hombre de Theon bajó con fuerza su _Shamsir_ para clavarlo en la cabeza de Kurt, pero este se movió a tiempo, provocando que el arma se clavara en el árbol – **mierda** – susurró el hombre al no poder sacarlo, Kurt hizo unos cortes en las piernas del hombre, quien cayó de rodillas, luego clavó las espadas a cada lado de su cuello, eliminándolo al instante. Limpió sus espadas y miró alrededor.

Rachel había eliminado a uno de sus atacantes sin inconvenientes, pero su mayor reto fue una mujer de rasgos asiáticos, quien apareció desde las sombras, de su espalda sacó un _Ninjatō_ , que relucía en la luz de la luna. Rachel sonrió, limpió su _wakizashi_ y la sostuvo con firmeza. Ambas se movieron en círculos hasta que Rachel decidió atacar, pero la mujer la esquivó girando, en el movimiento la empujó de la espalda con un pie, provocando que Rachel se tambaleara, cuando volteó para verla, la mujer le sonrió con superioridad.

 **\- no sé si entiendes español, pero esa sonrisa de superioridad va a desaparecer** – advirtió la morena algo molesta.

 **\- entiendo español enana y no creo que llegues lejos** – se burló la mujer, esta vez fue ella quien atacó primero. Con rapidez se acercó corriendo, saltó con su arma en alto, pero Rachel la frenó evitando que le cortara el rostro, giró su _wakizashi_ para alejar el _Ninjatō_ , y luego le pegó una patada en el estómago a la mujer. Con uno de sus pies levantó tierra en dirección al rostro de la mujer, esta retrocedió cerrando los ojos, pero antes que Rachel pudiera realizar su ataque, la mujer se perdió entre las sombras del bosque.

\- **¡cobarde!** – exclamó Rachel al aire, agudizó su oído para estar alerta, caminó con lentitud, haciendo lo posible por no pisar nada que provocara ruido.

Desafortunadamente no pudo evitar el ataque sorpresivo de la mujer que parecía ser un ninja. Desde un árbol saltó encima de Rachel, de una patada lanzó a unos metros el _wakizashi_ , y golpeó en el rostro a la morena, su atacante la sostuvo por los hombros, sonriendo le mostró que tenía un _Fukumi Bari_ ; pero antes que se lo soplara, Rachel sacó de un costado un _Tantô_ , se lo clavó a un costado, le dio un cabezazo en la nariz, la mujer ninja retrocedió y en un descuido se tragó su _Fukumi Bari_. Cayó al suelo muerta.

Rachel buscó sus armas y fue hacia donde estaba Kurt.

Por su parte Blaine luchaba con dos hombres al mismo tiempo. Estaban sin armas de fuego, uno de los hombres con los que peleaba portaba un látigo, el otro estaba con un machete.

\- **¿eres Indiana Jones?** – Le preguntó Blaine burlonamente, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando el hombre del látigo le enredó un pie arrastrándolo hacia donde estaba – **entiendo el punto** – susurró al tiempo que esquivaba el machetazo, con su pie libre enredó el látigo tirando del hombre que lo portaba hacia abajo, el machete se enterró en su rostro. Mientras el hombre del machete intentaba recuperar su arma, Blaine se desenredó del látigo, saltó para esquivar el machete y se impulsó usando la rama de un árbol. Enredó sus piernas en el cuello de su atacante, haciendo tal presión que el hombre soltó el machete que tenía en la mano, intentó quitarse el agarre de Blaine pero no pudo, era muy fuerte. De a poco se fue quedando sin aire, el agente lo soltó y el hombre cayó de bruces al suelo. Se soltó de la rama y sacudió sus manos sonriendo, recuperó sus armas de espaldas a su atacante, por lo que no pudo ver cómo este se levantaba y agarrando un arma de fuego apuntó en dirección a Blaine. Se oyó un disparo y Blaine cayó al suelo.

Kurt y Rachel se apresuraron a llegar hasta él.

\- **oh por dios** – dijo Kurt sosteniendo a su marido en sus brazos - **¿te encuentras bien?** – le preguntó preocupado.

\- **sí, gracias hermana** – agradeció Blaine mirando a Lizzie, ella lo había empujado antes de lanzarle unas _Shakken_ hacia la frente y mano del atacante.

\- **no debes darle la espalda a un atacante sin comprobar que esté muy muerto hermano** – le reclamó Lizzie sobándose la cabeza, se había golpeado.

 **\- tienes un corte** – observó Rachel la frente de su novia.

 **\- me atacó una mujer con un abanico, fue extraño** – dijo sonriendo – **era uno como los que usa Tina cuando finge ser mejor ninja que tú.**

 **\- ¡hey! –** escucharon quejarse a Tina en los comunicadores.

 **\- lo siento** – se disculpó Lizzie, pero rió al escuchar la risa de Mike.

\- **¿están todos bien?** – preguntó Blaine.

\- **todo en orden** – contestaron los demás.

\- **bien, sigamos, estamos cerca del lado sur de la mansión** – informó Kitty.

\- **ya saben, queremos a Theon vivo** – dijo Lizzie mientras avanzaban.

 **\- por el momento** – aclaró Beca.

Siguieron avanzando sin inconvenientes hasta llegar hasta la mansión. Cuando pasaron determinada zona, unos reflectores se prendieron, haciéndolos visibles. Blaine les hizo una seña para que siguieran avanzando, los que iban adelante portaban _Fusiles 2RM16_ , _Rifles M4A1_ y _SCAR_. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Blaine y Lizzie se pusieron unas máscaras de gas, luego Santana, Beca, Mike y Rachel lanzaron unos gases somníferos, cada uno del lado que estaban cubriendo. Esperaron unos minutos antes de ingresar en la casa, allí se dividieron.

El equipo de Beca fue hacia la parte donde se encontraba el estacionamiento, allí todavía no había llegado con toda su potencia el humo. Beca les indicó que chequearan los autos, Sebastian estaba cubriendo a Emily portando un fusil _SCAR_. A unos metros vio unas sombras desconocidas, se movió con lentitud hasta que vio a unos de los hombres de Theon apuntarlo con unas _Stryker_ ; Sebastian se lanzó a un costado de uno de los autos para cubrirse de los disparos, a ellos les siguieron otros disparos, sus compañeros tuvieron que ocultarse de la misma forma. Emily se subió a uno de los autos y lo puso en marcha, aceleró directo hacia el atacante de Sebastian, aplastándolo contra la pared.

\- **gracias Em** – dijo Sebastian saliendo de su lugar para disparar contra los hombres que disparaban a Beca y Jon, con precisión les voló las cabezas.

 **\- la cochera está despejada** – informó Emily por su comunicador.

 **\- estamos tan orgullosos de ti Em** – dijo Beca, Jon a su lado asintió de acuerdo, sonriendo con su mirada iluminada.

 **\- sigamos** – indicó Jon después de besar la cabeza de su hija.

Por otro lado, el equipo de Blaine avanzaba por la primera planta, los cuatro chequearon todas las habitaciones, sin rastros de Theon o algunos de sus secuaces importantes, se toparon con algunas personas, pero a la mayoría les había afectado el gas somnífero, por lo que no presentaban amenaza alguna.

 **\- la primer planta está libre** – informó Rachel.

\- **la planta baja también** – informó Quinn.

 **\- no hay rastro ni de Theon ni de ninguno de sus secuaces** – terminó diciendo Sam.

 **\- encontré algo** – comunicó Tina – **en el despacho de Theon.**

Todos se dirigieron allí, encontrando a Tina conectando una computadora en un televisor.

 **\- ¿un video?** – preguntó Puck.

Tina ignoró la pregunta y puso play.

\- **Víctor** – dijo Santana mirando la pantalla.

 _ **\- hola, hola**_ – _dijo el hombre mirando hacia la cámara, la limpió con su aliento y sonrió con sus dientes sucios, manchados de sangre._

 _ **\- es suficiente Víctor**_ – _dijo Theon con voz potente, la cámara lo apuntó –_ _ **cuando vean este video estarán en mi mansión de Vancouver, y como podrán apreciar no me encuentro allí**_ _– a su lado estaban Víctor y Jesse Swanson, el chico sonreía divertido. Los agentes miraban la transmisión sintiendo miedo –_ _ **cuando detuvieron al inútil de mi hijo Brody no pude detectar la ubicación de su querida base, a Felicity le tomó demasiado tiempo, pero finalmente pudimos**_ _– sonrió con maldad –_ _ **para cuando lleguen será demasiado tarde, no podrán salvar lo que más aman**_ _– hizo una mueca con la boca mirando hacia un costado –_ _ **y para que me crean aquí la prueba número 1**_ _– señaló con la mano hacia un costado, donde estaba Jane arrodillada en el suelo con la cabeza hacia abajo, por sus mejillas bajaban lágrimas de forma incontrolable, la chica se mordió el labio para intentar controlarse. Theon le hizo una seña a Víctor, él se acercó a la chica y le voló la cabeza de un balazo._

 **\- ¡NO!** – gritaron los agentes viendo caer a la joven agente.

\- _**prueba número 2 –**_ _dijo Theon señalando hacia otro lado, donde estaba Artie tirado en el suelo._

\- **Artie** – susurró con terror Kitty, Theon le hizo una seña a Jesse, este se acercó sonriendo con una _Beretta_ , apuntó directo hacia la cabeza del hacker quien no dejó de verlo en ningún instante, Jesse disparó sin dudarlo **\- ¡NO!** – el grito desgarrador de Kitty retumbó en los oídos de todos, al igual que la imagen de uno de sus amigos más cercanos muerto se grabó en sus retinas, junto a la imagen de la joven agente que tenía toda su vida por delante.

\- _**y finalmente prueba número 3**_ _– Theon indicó hacia el frente, la cámara giró filmando la casa que funcionaba como base. Pero solo se veía fuego, fuego y escombros, no quedaba nada._

Los agentes se desmoronaron en el suelo, con diferentes reacciones, pero sobre todo desbastados.

 _-_ _ **gracias por todo agentes, los espero en mi casa en Santa Clarita para terminar lo que empezaron**_ _– dijo Theon sonriendo, luego la transmisión se cortó._

 **\- los niños** – susurraron los agentes.

 **\- Theon ganó** – susurró Lizzie abrazando a Rachel contra su pecho, rompiendo ambas en llanto.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Los personajes de Pitch Perfect tampoco me pertenecen son creación de Universal Pictures. Solo la historia y los personajes originales son de mi creación**

 **CAPITULO XX**

2023, Los Ángeles, CA. Base secreta S.A.D.I.E

Enterrar a Artie y Jane había sido muy doloroso para cada uno de ellos, claro que para Kitty, Brittany, Mike y Tina aún más, ya que eran los más allegados a Artie; y Kurt junto a Emily estaban muy apenados por Jane, ya que él era uno de los agentes que la entrenaban y ella era su amiga. Kitty dejó sobre la tumba una rosa blanca, Brittany a su lado la abrazaba con cariño, sintiendo pena por su amigo y por la joven agente.

Irónicamente el cementerio que tenían allí estaba intacto, enterraron a los agentes junto a Finn y su familia.

Los agentes estaban en silencio, divididos caminando entre las ruinas de la base. La base que tenía que ser segura para sus hijos… no había nada más que escombros.

Encontraron algunos objetos chamuscados, algunas partes de cuerpos, pero ninguno se atrevía a comprobar de quienes podían ser.

 **\- no queda nada** – susurró Brittany con los ojos rojos por haber llorado.

\- **Kitty espera** – escucharon decir a Rachel, Blaine se acercó a ellas.

\- **déjame Rachel, voy a agarrar a ese desgraciado y le voy a volar los sesos** – dijo la rubia fuera de sí.

\- **crees que nosotros no queremos lo mismo** – la increpó Blaine – **mis hijos y mi madre están carbonizados en donde estamos parados** – dijo sintiendo la sangre hervir – **no podemos ir ahora mismo** – bajó la mirada con los ojos llorosos, se agachó al ver una cosa que llamó su atención. Con sus manos escarbó hasta sacar un peluche con forma de conejo, estaba todo quemado, Blaine lo sostuvo con sus manos temblando. Levantó la vista con su labio temblando, Kurt se acercó y lo abrazó rompiendo en llanto – **era el conejo de Tracy** – dijo entre lágrimas – **nunca se iba sin él.**

 **\- lo siento** – susurró Kitty agachándose junto a ellos para abrazarlos, compartiendo los tres su dolor.

Rachel miró alrededor buscando a su novia, todos sus compañeros estaban de la misma forma, confortándose unos a otros; encontró a Lizzie a unos metros, de espaldas, arrodillada con la vista en algo, se acercó hasta ella y se arrodilló a su lado.

\- **este era el libro favorito de mamá** – susurró Lizzie con la voz entrecortada, levantó la vista encontrando a su novia en el mismo estado que ella – **no puedo buscar sus cuerpos** – negó con la cabeza.

 **\- ¿qué alternativa tenemos? –** Preguntó la morena – **espera** – clavó la mirada en el libro – **este es el libro favorito de Meryl** – su novia asintió, la morena se lo quitó de las manos y lo abrió.

\- **un código** – dijo sorprendida Lizzie, miró a Rachel con la boca abierta – **eres la mujer más inteligente del mundo enana** – le dio un corto beso en los labios y le quitó el libro - **¡Tina tenemos un código!** – ambas corrieron hacia donde estaba la chica junto a Mike, le mostraron el libro.

\- **voy por la computadora** – dijo la chica, a unos metros estaba su mochila, rebuscó en ella hasta que encontró el aparato.

\- **¿cuál es el código?** – preguntó Jon esperanzado, Lizzie miraba con atención las hojas que quedaban, por suerte el libro estaba casi intacto.

\- **Tina escribe esto** – dijo Lizzie acercándose _**– BZLE-8965-H22S8V6-WA9F6-SUE**_ – la chica escribió con rapidez, en la pantalla se visualizó una serie de números.

 **\- marca esos números** – le indicó Beca, la chica obedeció y marcó y esperaron que algo sucediera, hasta que una imagen de una ventana apareció, segundos después se escucharon unos pasos.

\- **oh gracias a dios** – dijo Meryl apareciendo frente a la pantalla, los agentes la vieron con sorpresa – **no podemos hablar por mucho tiempo, estamos a salvo, sacamos a todos los niños antes que llegara Theon con su tropa –** los agentes suspiraron aliviados **– Los gemelos Mason y Madison junto a Mercedes, Artie, Spencer, Marley, Ryder, Jake y Jane escaparon, están a salvo –** Lizzie asintió suspirando – **la tapadera de Chloe se disolvió, no tenemos idea de su paradero –** Beca y Emily se vieron con preocupación – **Theon nos espera en su mansión, no sé muy bien, pero cree que estábamos en la casa en el momento de la explosión.**

 **\- asesinó a Jane y Artie** – informó Beca, Meryl se cubrió la boca intentando no romper en llanto.

\- **lo siento tanto Kitty** – miró a la rubia con pena, ella asintió – **Michael está a salvo.**

 **\- gracias –** dijo Kitty suspirando con alivio, no hubiera soportado perder a su hijo.

\- **busquen a los agentes, conociéndolos seguro dejaron alguna pista** – dijo Meryl cuando pudo calmarse – **nos volveremos a poner en contacto con ustedes cuando estén en un lugar seguro, no permanezcan por mucho tiempo allí** – los agentes asintieron y la conversación se cortó.

Los agentes se vieron entre ellos suspirando aliviados, sus hijos estaban a salvo.

 **\- ¿en dónde pueden estar los gemelos?** – cuestionó Rachel a su novia, ella se mostró pensativa.

\- **hay una casa de emergencia que pudieron haber usado, es una pequeña base que puse con ayuda de Blaine** – su hermano asintió – **pero vamos a necesitar autos, autos buenos y un jet grande para llegar allí.**

 **\- oh no me digas lo que piensas hacer Lizzie** – dijo Blaine adivinando la idea de su hermana, ella sonrió de lado.

 **\- esto va a ser divertido** – opinó Puck viendo a su amiga **– y sé dónde podemos conseguir los autos –** sus compañeros lo vieron sin entender – **Finn me dejó en su herencia su taller mecánico, en la parte de abajo está llena de autos altamente equipados para lo que sea que pienses hacer Lizzie.**

 **\- ¿tienen paracaídas?** – preguntó la castaña.

\- **lo más extraño es que si los tienen** – contestó Puck mirando con sospecha a Lizzie.

\- **de acuerdo, ya sé dónde conseguir el avión** – dijo Jon – **un amigo me debe un favor.**

 **\- tengo que contactarme con los gemelos para que sepan que estamos a salvo y para informarles que iremos a la base –** dijo Lizzie.

 **\- necesitamos armas por si nos interceptan** – opinó Sebastian.

\- **las armas y municiones podemos conseguirlas en nuestras casas** – dijo Santana – **por lo menos en la nuestra, la de los Chang y en la de los Evans** – Sam asintió de acuerdo, al igual que Mike y Tina.

 **\- ¿qué tan secreta es la base?** – cuestionó Quinn.

\- **digamos que solo se puede llegar por aire** – contestó Lizzie sonriendo – **por tierra es muy complicado, además que hay muchas trampas.**

 **\- oh dios, creo que ya sé cómo planeas que lleguemos** – dijo Mike con la boca abierta.

 **\- ellos tuvieron que llegar de alguna forma similar** – se defendió Lizzie.

 **\- no necesitamos muchas armas** – les dijo Blaine – **en la base hay suficientes, solo necesitamos por si nos interceptan ahora.**

 **\- vamos a necesitar un lugar para dormir** – opinó Kurt **– para ir a la base tiene que ser de día –** los gemelos asintieron.

\- **Emily y yo iremos a hablar con mi amigo** – dijo Jon, la chica se sonrojó evitando la mirada de su madre, quien frunció el ceño **– Seb, ¿nos acompañas? –** el chico asintió.

 **\- bien, Rachel, Beca y yo iremos a buscar información sobre el paradero de los gemelos** – dijo Lizzie.

\- **¿sabes cómo?** – cuestionó su novia.

\- **voy a usar unos códigos que tenemos los gemelos y yo** – contestó mostrándole la lengua.

\- **de acuerdo, los Chang vayan a su casa a buscar armas** – les dijo Santana – **Brittany, Kitty y yo iremos a la nuestra.**

 **\- yo acompaño a Sam** – se ofreció Kurt.

\- **nosotros iremos al taller de Finn** – dijo Puck señalándose a sí mismo, a Quinn y Blaine – **nos encontramos allí al anochecer.**

Cada grupo se separó tomando caminos diferentes.

Beca, Lizzie y Rachel fueron hasta el centro de L.A.

 **\- ¿tienen armas?** – cuestionó Beca, las tres llevaban lentes de sol y gorras, por suerte tenían los autos que el equipo de Will les había proporcionado, en el caso de ellas un Audi bastante convencional.

\- **tenemos las necesarias** – contestó Lizzie, las tres se sentaron en una mesa de una cafetería, la castaña estaba junto a Rachel con la computadora, mientras que Beca las protegía observando alrededor, estando atenta.

 **\- ¿en dónde tienes lo que necesitas?** – cuestionó Rachel mirando a la castaña, ella sonrió misteriosamente. Se agachó un poco para sacarse la tobillera que le había regalado Michelle – **eso tiene GPS, pero para rastrearte a ti.**

 **\- oh lo sé** – dijo Lizzie riendo – **tú y los gemelos mayores me llenaron de GPS y micrófonos** – reclamó con un dejo de diversión, sobre todo al ver la sonrisa de la morena – **ustedes también tienen** – Rachel intentó indagar pero se distrajo al ver lo que Lizzie estaba haciendo.

Dicha tobillera era de plata decorada con unos rectángulos de un material similar a la madera, cada rectángulo tenía los nombres de los cuatro hijos y de Rachel. Lizzie sacó los nombres de Mason y Madison. Con el filo de un cuchillo abrió los dos rectángulos, sacando de uno un pequeño dispositivo de USB y del otro una tarjeta pequeña, la cual introdujo en el dispositivo, luego colocó el dispositivo en la computadora.

 **\- veamos en dónde están los gemelos** – dijo concentrada Lizzie.

 **\- Lizzie apresúrate** – la urgió Beca notando que unos hombres la observaban desde una mesa a algunos metros de distancia.

\- **ahí está** – dijo Lizzie con la vista en la pantalla, se veían las coordenadas de la base secreta junto a un pequeño mapa.

 **\- ¿eso es** _ **Big Sur**_ **?** – cuestionó Rachel asombrada.

\- **sí, recuerdas que siempre hablábamos de vivir allí** – dijo Lizzie sonriendo, la morena asintió de la misma forma.

 **\- ansío ver el lugar** – dijo Rachel sonriendo.

Lizzie tipió una serie de palabras.

Heaven. Little Prince. Unicorns. WT.

Luego se activó una video-llamada, segundos después aparecieron los gemelos Mason y Madison.

\- _**mamá**_ – dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos, emocionados por ver a su madre.

\- **oh dios cuanto me alegra de verlos** – dijo Lizzie - **¿están todos bien? –** Cuestionó – **no tengo mucho tiempo** – añadió al sentir el agarre de Rachel.

\- _**estamos todos a salvo… pero Jane y Artie**_ – a ambos se les llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

 **\- oh Mason, lo siento tanto cariño** – ella sabía de los sentimientos que su hijo tenía hacia Jane, él asintió con la mirada baja – **mañana llegaremos temprano a la base, les enviaré un mensaje cuando estemos en el radar.**

 **-** _ **¿cómo vendrán?**_ – Cuestionó Madison, su madre sonrió con travesura - _**¿puedo grabarlo?**_

\- **claro cariño, informen de nuestro estado, estamos todos bien, los demás están a salvo con la entrenadora** – los gemelos asintieron – **los amo chicos, tengan cuidado.**

 **-** _ **nos vemos pronto mamá**_ – dijeron ellos sonriendo – _**nos vemos luego Rach y tía Beca –**_ se despidieron y cortaron la comunicación. Lizzie sacó todas las cosas, las guardó y se levantaron para irse.

\- **estamos a unos diez metros del auto** – dijo Beca mientras caminaban hacia el vehículo.

\- **esperen** – las frenó Rachel mirando el auto – **hay algo extraño** – miró en dirección al suelo donde había algunas huellas de aceite - **¡cúbranse!** – advirtió justo a tiempo, las tres voltearon corriendo, segundos después, el automóvil exploto. Las tres agentes se vieron impulsadas por el impacto de la explosión.

 **\- vamos** – Lizzie se puso de pie y ayudó a las otras dos chicas, empezaron a correr en dirección opuesta, entre los autos.

Beca volteó viendo que había tres hombres que las seguían con armas en mano, ella desenfundó una _Glock_ y abrió fuego.

\- **chicas por aquí** – les indicó Lizzie viendo un _Nissan GT –R_ rojo detenerse al frente suyo.

 **\- suban** – les dijo Blaine sonriendo desde el asiento de conductor, su gemela se subió al lado y las otras dos chicas atrás – **ahora nos encargamos de ellos** – Blaine giró el vehículo en dirección a sus atacantes, apretando un botón en el volante activó unas ametralladoras, con otro botón disparó usando una mira; en pocos segundos estaban libres.

\- **of Finn, tu sí que sabías que hacer con los autos** – dijo con añoranza Rachel.

 **\- ¿pudieron confirmar el paradero de los gemelos? –** preguntó Blaine con atención en el camino.

\- **no te preocupes Blaine, nos están esperando a salvo en la casa de fin de semana** – confirmó Lizzie.

Siguieron el camino hacia lo que fue alguna vez el taller de Finn, cuando ingresaron ya estaban todos allí. Santana y Jon revisaban unas armas especiales que lanzaban bombas. Puck y Sam revisaban los autos, controlando los GPS y los paracaídas incluidos. Quinn y Brittany chequeaban unos comunicadores manuales, como unos _walkie-Talkies_ ; los demás controlaban las armas o descansaban.

 **\- ¿consiguieron el avión?** – le preguntó Lizzie a Jon, él asintió guiñándole un ojo.

\- **ya chequeamos los paracaídas y los interruptores para activarlos** – informó Puck.

\- **de acuerdo** – dijo asintiendo Lizzie – **ven Blaine, programemos los GPS –** su hermano se acercó a ella y entre los dos programaron los seis autos.

\- **muy bien, nos dividiremos en estos seis autos** – indicó Blaine – **ya están programados con las coordenadas de la base.**

 **\- y con las del lugar en donde nos espera el avión** – agregó Lizzie.

\- **iremos a una base militar a las afueras de la ciudad** – indicó Jon – **allí nos espera un amigo con un avión lo suficientemente grande para los seis autos** – sus compañeros prestaron atención asintiendo.

\- **cuando ingresemos en el perímetro seguro de la zona vamos a saltar del avión con los autos** – indicó Lizzie – **los autos están equipados –** miró a los vehículos – **Finn sabía que este podía ser un plan de emergencia y se encargó que funcionaran para el impacto.**

 **\- los paracaídas se activarán por GPS** – siguió Blaine – **cuando caigamos en tierra firme solo debemos seguir el camino indicado por nosotros, no intenten usar otro camino –** advirtió **– en la base los gemelos nos estarán monitoreando, por lo que va a ser seguro.**

 **\- de acuerdo, creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que saltar de un avión en auto no estaba en mis planes pero de todas formas suena divertido –** dijo Santana mirando a sus amigos, algunos sonrieron o rieron.

\- **muy bien agentes, vamos a descansar, a primera hora salimos** – ordenó Lizzie.

Cada uno se ubicó en un sector, el taller tenía un sector con varias camas, se notaba que era una pequeña base de emergencia.

Rachel se acostó al lado de Lizzie, descansó la cabeza sobre el pecho de su novia, ella la abrazó con fuerza.

- **tuve tanto miedo cuando creí que les había sucedido algo a los niños** – susurró Lizzie.

 **\- lo sé cariño** – dijo Rachel aferrándose con más fuerza – **yo también temí, pero un parte de mi me decía que estaban a salvo** – hicieron silencio por algunos segundos sumidas en sus pensamientos.

\- **ya estamos cerca Lizzie, vamos a cortar la cabeza de Theon y vamos a ser felices con nuestros hijos** – susurró la morena acariciando el cuello de su chica, ella atrapó su mano entrelazando los dedos, giró un poco para poder verla a los ojos **– te amo soldado** – le dio un delicado beso en los labios.

\- **te amo enana ninja** – susurró Lizzie antes de dormirse.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Los personajes de Pitch Perfect tampoco me pertenecen son creación de Universal Pictures. Solo la historia y los personajes originales son de mi creación**

 **CAPITULO XXI**

2023, Los Ángeles, CA. Ubicación desconocida.

El grupo de agentes estaban divididos en seis autos.

Kurt y Blaine iban en un _Nissan GT –R_ de color rojo, el mismo que había usado Blaine para ayudar a sus hermanas, nuevamente era él quien conducía.

Lizzie, Rachel y Sebastian iban en un _Mustang cobra 2016_ negro con dos franjas en blanco, la castaña conducía, teniendo a su novia como copiloto y a Sebastian en los asientos de atrás.

Jon, Beca y Emily estaban en un _Porsche 2012 GT3 racer_ plateado, con Beca como conductora, Jon a su lado y Emily en los asientos traseros.

Quinn y Puck iban en un _2011 Dodge Challenger SRT-8_ azul eléctrico con dos franjas blancas, Puck al volante y Quinn su copiloto.

Tina, Mike y Sam iban en un _Jeep Wrangler Unlimited JK_ color mate, Mike conducía, con Sam a su lado y Tina en los asientos de atrás.

Brittany, Santana y Kitty iban en un _Camaro 2015 z28_ amarillo patito, con Brittany como conductora, Santana era su copiloto y Beca estaba atrás.

\- **muy bien, estén alertas por si aparecen intrusos** – advirtió Rachel por medio del comunicador manual, Lizzie iba a su lado conduciendo y Sebastian en los asientos de atrás con unos binoculares.

\- **Rachie debes terminar la frase diciendo** _ **"cambio"**_ – le recordó Brittany – **cambio.**

 **\- lo siento Britt, cambio** – dijo la morena sonriendo.

 **\- oye Lizzie** – dijo Beca por el comunicador – **apuesto a que mi** _ **Porsche**_ **le gana a tu** _ **Mustang**_ **… cambio.**

Lizzie miró con un gesto de indignación a Rachel, como si no creyera lo que su hermana mayor le decía.

 **\- vamos a ponerlo a prueba Becs… cambio** – dijo la castaña aceptando el reto implícito.

\- **oigan, oigan, si va a haber una carrera participemos todos** – dijo Puck – **cambio** – añadió al último.

\- **nosotros pasamos** – declinó la carrera Mike – **el Jeep no es lo suficientemente rápido… cambio.**

 **\- nosotras estamos dentro, cambio** – dijo Santana.

\- **nosotros también, cambio** – aceptó Kurt.

 **\- muy bien, alinéense, cambio** – indicó Rachel.

Los cinco automóviles se ubicaron en filas, agradeciendo tener un terreno indicado para ello.

\- **el primero en llegar hasta donde está el Jeep gana… cambio** – indicó Beca.

\- **los que lleguen en último lugar van a tener que ser niñeros de los hijos de aquellos que lleguen en primer y segundo lugar** – propuso Kurt – **por un mes… cambio.**

 **\- los que lleguen en cuarto lugar deben ser los niñeros de aquellos que lleguen en tercer lugar** – añadió Quinn **– cambio.**

 **\- perfecto** – aceptó Beca – **cambio.**

– **A sus marcas** – dijo Mike mirando por unos binoculares, los conductores se prepararon, mientras que los que iban atrás se colocaban cinturones de seguridad – **listos –** empezaron a acelerar, Rachel miró a un costado viendo la sonrisa confiada de Puck; Lizzie miró al costado viendo a su hermana mayor sonreírle con seguridad en sus ojos **\- ¡fuera!** – los autos salieron disparando.

 **\- apuesto doscientos a que gana el auto de Lizzie** – dijo Sam.

\- **yo apuesto por Beca** – dijo Mike estrechando su mano con el rubio.

 **\- apuesto a que gana Blaine** – dijo a su vez Tina mirando por los binoculares, prestando atención a la posición de los autos.

 **\- vamos, vamos** – decían Sebastian y Rachel con emoción, ellos iban casi cabeza a cabeza con Blaine y Beca, pero Brittany también se acercaba.

\- **adiós Quick** – se burlaron Kitty y Santana cuando pasaron al auto de Puck y Quinn.

Blaine y Kurt fueron los primeros en pasar la línea de llegada, el _Mustang_ fue el segundo y en tercer lugar fue el _Camaro_.

\- **oh diablos tendremos que ser niñeros** – se quejó Puck al ver que llegaron en cuarto lugar.

 **\- ¡no!** – Dijo Beca al ver que llegó en último lugar – **no puedo creerlo.**

 **\- oh vaya parece que alguien perdió –** se burló Lizzie riendo, ella chocó su mano con la de Blaine.

\- **vas a tener que cuidar a tus sobrinos** – festejó Blaine bailando junto a su hermana.

 **\- y ustedes a nuestros hijos** – dijo Santana a Puck y Quinn.

\- **por suerte son solo dos** – dijo Puck suspirando.

\- **Beca tiene que cuidar a cuatro y uno de ellos es una copia de Rachel** – se burló Kitty chocando su mano con la de Quinn.

 **\- ya, ya, déjenme en paz** – pidió de mal humor Beca – **mejor sigamos con el camino** – volvió a su auto junto a Emily y Jon.

\- **esa fue tu forma de pedir pasar tiempo con tus sobrinos mamá** – le preguntó Emily acercándose al asiento de Beca, su madre era muy buena conductora, no veía otro motivo que la haya llevado a perder, Beca sonrió tocando la punta de su nariz.

\- **debes prepararte para Michelle** – le advirtió Jon sonriendo – **es igual a Rachel cuando era pequeña, con toda su intensidad y verborragia.**

 **\- ya quiero que llegue el momento –** dijo Beca sonriendo, su hija y Jon negaron con la cabeza riendo.

Siguieron conduciendo por unos minutos, hasta llegar a una base militar, Jon marcó el código para que los dejaran ingresar. Entraron en la base que era bastante normal, como cualquier otra base que hayan visto con anterioridad. Bajaron de los autos y siguieron a Jon que se acercaba a un chico no mucho más grande que Emily.

\- **Benji** – dijo Jon en dirección a un joven alto, de cabello rizado y mejillas grandes, se veía algo nervioso al sentir la mirada constante de Beca, Emily estaba algo sonrojada.

\- **Jon** – dijo Benji asintiendo – **el avión está listo, solo necesito las coordenadas.**

 **\- aquí están –** dijo Lizzie entregándoselas, lo miró brevemente y luego volteó, cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Emily le alzó los pulgares.

\- **de acuerdo, suban a los autos, en dos minutos partimos** – indicó Benji, él sería el piloto ese día – **por aquí está el avión** – indicó Benji con la mano, mientras él se preparaba, otras personas les indicaban a los agentes cómo debían ubicarse en el avión.

Los agentes volvieron a ubicarse en sus puestos, cada grupo en su auto correspondiente, se colocaron cascos y cinturones de seguridad.

Uno a uno fueron entrando los autos en el avión, el cual era lo suficientemente grande para los seis, una vez que estuvieron dentro chequearon los comunicadores.

\- **sincronicen sus GPS, cambio** – les indicó Rachel.

\- **¿seguros que no hay otra forma de llegar?** – Cuestionó Sam **– oh cierto, cambio** – añadió al último.

\- **lo siento Sam, pero esta es la única forma** – contestó Blaine – **necesitamos los autos, y tenemos que caer en paracaídas para acceder al lugar… cambio.**

 **\- solo a ustedes se les puede ocurrir hacer una base con esas condiciones** – se quejó Sam en su asiento de copiloto.

 **\- Sammy no olvides decir cambio** – le recordó Brittany – **cambio.**

 **\- lo siento Britt, cambio** – se corrigió Sam.

\- **oigan, por suerte a mamá no le ocurrió que la base oficial fuera allí** – dijo Beca – **cambio.**

 **\- es que era muy complicado trasladar a todos allí** – acotó Blaine – **cambio.**

 **\- ¿podemos al menos saber en qué parte queda?** – Preguntó Kitty – **cambio.**

 **\- es en Big Sur** – contestó Lizzie – **es un lugar muy lindo y tranquilo** – añadió a la defensiva – **cambio.**

 **\- buenos días, mi nombre es Benjamin Applebaum y voy a ser su piloto** – informó Benji por medio de un parlante – **abrochen sus cinturones y no los suelten hasta que les informe, el vuelo no durará más de una hora.**

Los nervios y la ansiedad de la mayoría aumentaron cuando el avión despegó, sobre todo porque sabían lo que tenían que hacer luego.

Eso llevó a los agentes a realizar diferentes actividades para distraerse. Algunos jugaban juegos, como en el caso de Mike, Tina y Sam. Otros recordaban buenos momentos, como Brittany, Santana y Kitty, quienes se tomaron ese tiempo para hablar del pasado, de sus amigos que ya no estaban, pero sobre todo se dieron ese apoyo que siempre tenían. Otros hablaron del futuro por delante, como Kurt y Blaine por un lado y Quinn y Puck por otro. Otros se distraían hablando de banalidades, como Lizzie, Rachel y Sebastian, ellas estaban empecinadas en conseguirle una pareja a su amigo, pero él las evadía con una sonrisa misteriosa. Y otros aprovechaban para ponerse al día, como Jon, Emily y Beca.

\- **ya que el vuelo va a durar un poco, podríamos ponernos al día** – opinó Beca mirando a Emily.

 **\- ahmm… de acuerdo** – dijo ella no muy convencida - **¿crees que Chloe logró escapar? –** preguntó dejando sin palabras a Beca, se suponía que ella tenía que ser quien hiciera las preguntas, en su lugar volteó para ver a Jon, pero su mirada era impasible, imposible de determinar qué es lo que estaba pensando.

 **\- Chloe decidió cambiar de bando** – contestó Beca intentando que no se notara que estaba ocultando algo – **es una** _ **cambicapas**_ – creyó que si hacía una referencia a _Game Of Thrones_ podría cambiar de tema.

 **\- mamá la abuela nos explicó que Chloe era una infiltrada** – dijo Emily dejando en shock a Beca, quien la miró con la boca abierta sin saber qué decir – **es más, Chloe me preguntó si le parecía bien que fuera de infiltrada.**

 **\- ¿qué le respondiste?** – cuestionó Beca cuando logró articular palabras.

\- **que era una idea muy loca y arriesgada y que seguro no te iba a gustar** – contestó Emily – **pero por otro lado sabía que iba a ser de ayuda.**

 **\- ¿tu sabías? –** preguntó Beca a Jon.

 **\- sí** – contestó suspirando – **Meryl y Will creyeron que la única forma de evitar que te opusieras era si te metíamos de infiltrada en la prisión de máxima seguridad –** explicó sintiéndose algo culpable – **a los gemelos les confesamos todo cuando ya no podían hacer nada al respecto.**

 **\- eso explica que no hayan interferido** – murmuró Beca frunciendo el ceño.

 **\- ¿crees que la descubrieron? –** volvió a retomar el tema Emily.

 **\- no lo creo** – dijo Beca mirando a su hija – **de otra forma la hubieran fusilado como a Artie y Jane –** bajó la vista hacia el anillo que llevaba en la mano izquierda – **espero que haya logrado escapar** – susurró más para ella.

Jon le apretó las manos como muestra de apoyo, mientras que Emily se las ingenió para poder abrazarla por la espalda.

El tiempo había pasado volando, cuando menos lo esperaron Benji volvió a comunicarse.

\- **ya estamos en la zona** – informó el piloto, abrió la compuerta para que los autos pudieran descender.

 **\- ¿listos?** – Les preguntó Rachel a sus compañeros – **cambio.**

 **\- no** – contestó Sebastian mirando por la ventanilla de atrás.

\- **recuerden que los paracaídas se accionaran con las indicaciones de los GPS –** les dijo Blaine **– cambio.**

 **\- de todas formas les diremos cuándo van a accionarse** – añadió Lizzie – **allá vamos** – el auto de ellos fue el primero en descender por la compuerta, cayendo al vacío.

 **\- ¡wuju!** – gritaron Rachel y Lizzie entre risas.

 **\- están locas** – se quejó Sebastian con los ojos cerrados.

 **\- aquí vamos** – dijo Puck retrocediendo con los ojos cerrados.

\- **atravesaste un edificio con un auto y esto te da miedo** – cuestionó en un tono divertido Quinn.

\- **oye todos le tememos a algo** – dijo Puck aferrándose al cinturón de seguridad mientras caían, en cambio Quinn iba de lo más normal.

 _ **\- ¡I believe i can fly!**_ – Gritó Brittany cuando cayeron.

 **\- no puedo creer que hayamos hecho esto** – dijo Kitty mirando por la ventanilla, veía como los autos de sus amigos caían dando vueltas.

 **\- ¡oh por dios!** – gritó Kurt aferrándose al cinturón, mientras que Blaine rió con diversión.

 **\- ¡voy a vomitar!** – dijo Sam con los ojos cerrados.

 **\- siempre estás a agrandes alturas para lanzar flechas Sam** – le recordó Tina.

 **\- pero no es lo mismo** – dijo el rubio.

\- **no los escuches, te comprendo viejo** – le dijo Puck por los comunicadores.

 **\- ¿podemos hacer esto de nuevo?** – le preguntó Emily a su madre mientras caían, los tres se estaban divirtiendo.

 **\- de acuerdo, pero después de nuestra conversación sobre ese chico Benji** – le dijo Beca – **no creas que me olvidé.**

 **\- Beca concéntrate en la misión** – le dijo Lizzie por el comunicador – **ya estamos cerca de la tierra, vean los GPS, cuando se pongan rojos accionan los paracaídas** – indicó – **cambio.**

Sosteniendo el volante miró hacia su novia, quien tenía en su mano el pulsador, cuando las coordenadas del GPS se pusieron en color rojo todos los paracaídas se accionaron.

De a poco fueron divisando la ruta en medio de las montañas, los autos fueron cayendo de a uno, algunos en la carretera y otros cerca, entre los árboles, pero se posicionaron sin inconvenientes. Cuando estuvieron en suelo firme dejaron atrás los paracaídas.

 **\- ¿están todos bien? –** Cuestionó Rachel – **cambio.**

 **\- todo en orden princesa judía** – contestó Puck – **cambio** – a él le siguieron sus compañeros, todos habían aterrizado sin inconvenientes.

 **\- alineen los autos** – comandó Lizzie delante de todos – **de esa forma iremos en una sola línea y nadie se saldrá de la carretera, cambio** – sus compañeros obedecieron y juntaron los autos uno detrás del otro, adelante iba el _Mustang_ y al último el _Nissan_.

Siguieron el camino lleno de cuervas siguiendo las indicaciones de los gemelos, hasta que llegaron a un camino que de dividía en dos, de un lado se bajaba para volver por la colina y por otra parte se llegaba a una cara de las montañas, sin camino para los autos.

Más de uno se sorprendió cuando Lizzie los guió por ahí.

 **\- Lizzie los autos son a pruebas de balas pero no de montañas** – le dijo Santana sin entender.

 **\- no tengas miedo Sanny** – le dijo bromeando.

Impulsados por los autos de los gemelos aceleraron y fueron directo hacia la montaña, pero en lugar de chocar, se abrió una puerta para que pudieran ingresar los vehículos, se cerró cuando el último de ellos ingresó. Pasando la entrada secreta llegaron a una especie de casa de playa, a simple vista parecía una simple casa, bastante amplia con una increíble vista a la playa y al increíble paisaje de Big Sur.

Los autos se separaron y fueron frenando, a unos metros aparecieron Mason, Madison, Mercedes, Marley, Ryder, Spencer, y Jake.

A penas bajaron Sam corrió a su reencuentro con su mujer, llenándose de abrazos y besos.

Puck corrió hacia su hermano, fundiéndose en un abrazo que ambos necesitaban, el menor de los Puckerman le aseguraba a su hermano y cuñada que Beth estaba a salvo.

Para sorpresa de varios, Sebastian corrió hacia Spencer, abrazándolo con fuerza, y generó mayor sorpresa cuando los vieron compartir un apasionado beso.

 **\- y nosotras buscándole novio** – dijo Rachel con la boca abierta.

\- **el amor no tiene edad** – dijo de la misma forma Lizzie.

 **\- ¡mamá!** – gritaron los gemelos, Lizzie se adelantó y corrió hacia ellos.

\- **oh mis gemelos** – dijo emocionada abrazándolos a ambos – **me alegra verlos a salvo –** se vieron a los ojos sonriendo, luego los gemelos abrazaron con la misma intensidad a Rachel.

\- **qué bueno que nada les haya sucedido** – dijo aliviada la morena – **son realmente hijos de Lizzie, la forma en la que llegaron aquí con el quipo, deben sentirse orgullosos.**

 **\- pero no pudimos traer a todo el equipo** – dijo Mason con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- **lo siento tanto Mason** – dijo Rachel refugiando al adolescente en sus brazos, como si fuera un pequeño, el chico se aferró a ella dejándose llevar por su dolor.

Madison hizo lo mismo con Kitty.

\- **lo siento Kitty, hicimos lo posible** – se disculpó la chica – **pero Artie nos insistió en que debíamos ir por los niños.**

 **\- hicieron bien Maddy –** dijo Kitty limpiando las lágrimas de la joven – **ustedes no tienen la culpa, sabían que la prioridad eran los niños y se encargaron de que estuvieran a salvo** – la chica asintió haciendo un mohín, Lizzie se acercó y la cobijó en sus brazos, modulando con los labios un _"gracias"_ a Kitty.

 **\- vamos a ponernos cómodos y descansar un poco** – recomendó Blaine – **luego empezamos con el plan para atacar a Theon de una vez por todas.**

Los agentes ingresaron en la casa, la cual era bastante grande para todos ellos, se ubicaron en habitaciones y se refrescaron, era algo que necesitaban.

Cuando terminaron, se reunieron en el comedor, donde comieron todos juntos, relatando lo que había sucedido, cómo habían llegado allí y cómo se habían salvado.

\- **¿por dónde salieron? –** cuestionó Rachel.

\- **unas horas después que ustedes se fueron Meryl y Will nos informaron que Sue iban a desalojar a todos los niños** – contó Mercedes – **Sue y los agentes especiales se llevaron a todos los niños a un lugar seguro.**

 **\- cuando estaban saliendo los últimos, los hombres de Theon ingresaron abriendo fuego –** siguió Madison – **Marley y Jane salieron de la sala de monitoreo para defender el lugar, mientras nosotros borrábamos todos los datos que pudieran usar.**

 **\- allí fue cuando perdimos contacto con ustedes** – comprendió Puck, la joven asintió.

\- **los hombres de Thon buscaban a la agente Meryl y al agente Will** – siguió Marley – **con Jean los distrajimos, mientras ella y Will escapaban dejando una trampa en la oficina de Meryl.**

 **\- ¿un holograma?** – cuestionó Lizzie, la joven agente asintió.

 **\- nosotros protegimos la sala de juegos, que es donde creían que estaban los niños –** siguió Spencer – **había otra serie de hologramas, y audios de los niños jugando.**

 **\- y eso era lo que los agentes de Theon escuchaban** – continuó Jake – **ese Jesse Swanson se tragó todo el cuento, se comunicó con Theon para que accionaran bombas.**

 **\- la agente Meryl y el agente Will usaron unos pasadizos que los llevaron con Sue** – siguió contando Ryder – **solo quedábamos nosotros, teníamos que encargarnos de salir junto a la agente Jones y el agente Abrams –** bajó la vista al decir el último nombre.

\- **pero fue en ese momento cuando nos dimos cuenta que faltaban niños** – siguió Mason, ganando la atención de su madre – **Tracy se había escapado, porque buscaba al señor** _ **Bigotes**_ – Kurt y Blaine se tomaron de las manos – **y Devon, siendo tan observador se dio cuenta y fue tras ella –** Lizzie abrazó con fuerza a Rachel – **Ryder y yo fuimos por los niños, y los llevamos a tiempo con Sue.**

 **\- Michael también se había escapado, porque quería ver a su padre** – contó Madison, Kitty se llevó una mano al pecho – **Michael llegó a la sala de monitoreo, a Artie casi le da un ataque, fue en ese momento que nos pidió que lo lleváramos a salvo –** dijo Madison – **fuimos con Marley, mientras que Jane se quedó con Artie, ellos iban a tomar los túneles que se conectan en la biblioteca.**

 **\- pero Víctor ya estaba allí** – siguió Mercedes – **se los llevó antes que pudiéramos hacer algo –** miró a Kitty pidiéndole disculpas.

\- **gracias por salvar a Michael** – agradeció Kitty con sinceridad.

\- **cuando vimos las granadas circular por la casa nos apresuramos en tomar los túneles** – continuó contando Mercedes – **los recorrimos hasta que llegamos a un bar karaoke, luego los gemelos nos dijeron sobre la base que iba a ser segura para nosotros.**

 **\- buscamos un auto y armas en nuestra casa y en la de Spencer** – siguió Ryder – **y seguimos las indicaciones de los gemelos.**

 **\- pedimos un favor a un amigo y nos llevó en avión hasta la zona correcta** – dijo Mason sonriendo – **nos pusimos paracaídas y saltamos.**

 **\- caímos en el perímetro y utilizamos las camionetas que estaban ocultas, luego esperamos a recibir señales de la abuela y de ustedes** – siguió Madison – **también chequeamos el estado en la base y vimos que estaba en pedazos, Theon se había encargado de volarla.**

 **\- bien, eso explica por qué Theon cree que los niños, y los agentes murieron** – dijo asintiendo Lizzie – **si él hubiera comprobado con sus ojos, en lugar de enviar a otros se hubiera dado cuenta.**

 **\- pero él creía que nosotros no sabíamos qué nos iba a encontrar** – dijo Brittany – **y con todos los agentes a muchos kilómetros de distancia aprovechó para atacarnos** – la rubia se mostró pensativa por varios segundos – **Theon cree que nos arrebató todo, está esperando que vayamos a buscarlo porque cree que ya no tenemos nada que perder.**

 **\- entonces iremos dispuestos a matarlo y morir** – agregó Quinn.

\- **eso es lo que tenemos que hacerle creer** – dijo a su vez Tina.

\- **es momento de actuar agentes** – dijo Rachel sonriendo con malicia.

\- **vamos a jugar a los vengativos sin cerebro con el tío Theon y luego nos deshacemos de todos ellos** – dijo Lizzie contagiándose de la sonrisa de su novia.

 **\- tengo un plan** – dijo Brittany aplaudiendo y dando saltitos en su lugar, los agentes se agruparon para escucharla atentamente.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Los personajes de Pitch Perfect tampoco me pertenecen son creación de Universal Pictures. Solo la historia y los personajes originales son de mi creación**

 **CAPITULO XXII**

Lizzie caminaba atenta, con un _SPAS-12_ apuntando hacia el frente. Con lentitud empujó la puerta que tenía en frente, era del despacho de Theon. Ingresó en el despacho con su escopeta lista para disparar de ser necesario. Pero al ingresar palideció de golpe, en el suelo estaba el cuerpo de su madre degollada, inerte; al frente estaba su tío Will lleno de balas, como si se hubiese puesto en medio de su madre para protegerla. Lizzie recorrió con la vista el lugar, Jon estaba boca abajo, muerto, abajo suyo estaba Emily, con un agujero de bala en la cabeza; a un costado estaba Beca, decapitada con un hacha; la agente dejo caer su arma al ver a su familia de esa forma, siguió el rastro de sangre hasta encontrar a Kurt con sus espadas _Sai_ clavadas en el pecho, la punta de sus dedos se conectaba con los de Blaine.

\- **Blaine** – susurró Lizzie cayendo de rodillas al ver el cuerpo de gemelo mutilado, sin vida, a sus pies estaban sus dos sobrinos sin vida, con espadas clavadas en sus cuerpecitos **– no** – tambaleándose se acercó a un par de cuerpos que conocía como la palma de su mano, Mason y Madison estaban uno al lado del otro, tomados de las manos, sin vida – **no, no mis hijos** – los abrazó a ambos sintiendo las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas sin control **– lo siento** – levantó la vista creyendo haber visto mal. Cerca de la chimenea estaba un cuerpo de costado, con una larga cabellera castaño oscuro, Lizzie se acercó y volteó el cuerpo – **oh no** – sollozó – **Rachel** – con sus manos temblorosas sacó el _Wakizashi_ que estaba clavado en el pecho de su novia – **te fallé, dejé que te hiciera esto –** no podía creer que estuvieran muertos… pero faltaban sus pequeños gemelos.

\- **dejé lo mejor para el final** – levantó la vista al escuchar la voz de Theon, estaba allí, al frente suyo, a su lado estaba Víctor sosteniendo del cabello a Michelle y de la oreja a Devon, los niños lloraban llenos de miedo, pidiendo por su madre.

\- **mami** – sollozaron ambos, Lizzie intentó ponerse de pie, pero al ver las señas de Víctor se detuvo.

 **\- déjalos, ya me quitaste todo, déjalos a ellos** – rogó Lizzie, pero Theon solo sonrió.

\- **esto es lo que sucede cuando creen que pueden contra mí** – dijo Theon con tranquilidad, y sin que Lizzie pudiera hacer algo, los dos hombres cortaron los cuellos de sus pequeños hijos.

 **\- ¡NO!** – gritó Lizzie levantándose de golpe, pero ya no estaba en el despacho de Theon, estaba en una cama, era de noche. Miró su cuerpo, estaba sudando, agitada.

\- **¿Lizzie qué sucede?** – preguntó Rachel con preocupación al verla tan llena de miedo, la castaña la miró y la abrazó con fuerza.

\- **estaban todos muertos** – balbuceó temblando – **él los había asesinado a todos.**

 **\- hey, hey tranquila –** le dijo Rachel abrazándola con más fuerza – **está todo bien, estás a salvo, todos estamos a salvo, lejos de Theon.**

 **\- fue muy real** – susurró Lizzie.

\- **fue solo una pesadilla cariño** – aseguró la morena dejándose caricias en la espalda y cabello – **volvamos a dormir** – la empujó hacia abajo y la acomodó en su pecho, la castaña la abrazó con firmeza, logrando sentirse a salvo al saber que estaba con Rachel, pero necesitaba chequear a todos - **¿quieres que te acompañe?** – preguntó sabiendo lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Lizzie.

\- **mejor descansa** – dijo levantándose un poco – **no voy a tardar en volver –** prometió, antes de levantarse le dejó un suave beso en los labios – **te amo nena.**

 **\- yo te amo más** – contestó Rachel.

 **\- ya discutiremos eso** – dijo Lizzie sonriendo.

Abandonó la habitación y con pasos silenciosos se dirigió hacia las habitaciones de sus hermanos, primero pasó por la habitación de Blaine, abrió la puerta rogando que estuvieran dormidos, sin tener la necesidad de entrar echó un vistazo, su hermano y Kurt dormían plácidamente. Cerró la puerta y siguió con su camino por el pasillo, caminó hasta la habitación en donde dormían los gemelos, abrió la puerta con cuidado y entró, sin hacer ruido se acercó a la cama de ambos, en una cucheta estaban los dos, Mason arriba y Madison en la cama de abajo. Lizzie cubrió a Mason con una manta, su hijo tenía la costumbre de destaparse todo, luego cubrió a Madison, le acomodó el cabello y le besó la frente, la joven sonrió en sueños. Cuando volteó para salir notó que en la cucheta de al lado estaba Jonathan durmiendo en la cama de abajo, la observaba en silencio.

 **\- ¿pesadilla?** – cuestionó susurrando, la castaña asintió.

\- **solo quería chequear que estuvieran bien** – dijo sentándose en la cama de su amigo – **gracias por cuidarlos cuando no estaba Jon** – agradeció apretando una mano del chico.

- **siempre** – aseguró sonriendo con calidez, Lizzie se acercó y le dejó un beso en la frente **– gracias por hacer feliz de nuevo a mi hermana** – susurró Jon.

\- **siempre** – repitió sonriendo Lizzie.

Luego salió de la habitación y fue a la de su hermana mayor. Abrió un poco la puerta y desde allí la vio dormir abrazada a Emily, ambas se veían tranquilas, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Tras comprobar que estuvieran todos a salvo decidió salir a ver el amanecer, ya no podía dormir.

Salió por la puerta del patio y se sentó contra un árbol, apreciando la vista panorámica que tenía la casa. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintió una manta cubrir su cuerpo, levantó la vista viendo a Rachel sonriendo con amor, Lizzie abrió los brazos y la morena se acomodó entre sus piernas, apoyando la espalda en el torso de la castaña, ella la rodeó con sus brazos.

 **\- no quería despertarte** – susurró Lizzie.

 **\- lo sé** – dijo la morena – **y yo no podía dormir sin ti –** levantó la vista encontrando los ojos de Lizzie, iguales a los de sus hijos – **creo que ya me acostumbré.**

 **\- qué bueno** – dijo antes de besarla con sumo cariño – **disfrutemos del amanecer juntas.**

 **\- este lugar es hermoso –** dijo Rachel mirando hacia el frente – **mejor de lo que había soñado.**

 **\- voy a tener que modificar algunas de las medidas de seguridad para que puedan venir los niños –** opinó Lizzie – **no voy a dejar que salten de un avión en un auto o en paracaídas** – Rachel rió con diversión.

Poco a poco fueron apareciendo sus compañeros, al parecer ninguno de ellos podía seguir durmiendo. Terminaron viendo juntos el amanecer, compartiendo un cómodo silencio.

 **\- pongamos en marcha el plan** – dijo Blaine cuando volvieron a la casa.

\- **¿están seguros que irán solo ustedes?** – cuestionó Kurt.

 **\- es lo mejor** – respondió Lizzie – **Theon tiene que creer que nos dividimos, y sabe que para nosotros va a ser una cuestión mucho más personal, así que Beca, Blaine y yo debemos reunirnos con él, ya sabemos cómo.**

 **\- ¿cómo?** – cuestionó Mercedes.

\- **los gemelos lo rastrearon, está en su mansión de Santa Clarita, sabemos cuál es su rutina** – contestó Beca.

 **\- ¿a qué se refieren con rutina?** – preguntó Sam.

 **\- hay algo que Theon hace todos los días sin falta** – contestó Blaine bajo la atenta atención de sus compañeros – **todas las tardes va a esta cafetería–** mostró las imágenes captadas por los gemelos.

\- **allí solía llevar a Molly, y ella amaba ese lugar** – continuó Beca – **por lo visto cree que va a encontrarla allí.**

 **\- Molly siempre fue la hija favorita de Theon, él haría lo que sea por verla y seguro secuestrarla para convencerla que no es mala persona** – dijo Blaine mostrando una fotografía de Molly – **por supuesto que ella se cambió de nombre, es muy feliz viviendo con la tía Sue muy lejos de aquí.**

 **\- entonces es en esa cafetería donde lo interceptarán** – comprendió Mike, los hermanos asintieron.

\- **y todos ustedes deben dividirse, cuando reciban la señal empezamos el juego** – terminó de decir Lizzie.

\- **debemos aprendernos los planes A, B, C y D** – les dijo Beca – **tenemos que estar preparados para cualquier escenario posible.**

 **\- un equipo debe ir a la mansión antes que nosotros** – dijo Lizzie – **allí nos deben estar esperando Víctor y Jesse.**

 **\- ¿qué hay de Arya Smith? –** Preguntó Puck – **o como sea que se llame.**

 **\- Chloe Beale** – dijo Beca intentando camuflar sus emociones **– no sabemos qué pasó con ella.**

 **\- Tina, Mason y Madison** – los llamó Blaine – **ustedes intenten encontrar a Chloe, es experta en desaparecer, por lo que va a ser difícil** – los agentes asintieron – **lo más probable es que esté cerca, observando nuestros pasos.**

 **\- y seguro va a ir a donde vaya Emily** – agregó Jon mirando a su hija.

\- **bien, vamos a prepararnos** – les dijo Beca a todos, se notaba que necesitaba distraerse con algo.

2023, Los Ángeles, Ca. 17:00 pm.

La tarde siguiente.

En una pequeña cafetería cercana a Santa Clarita, estaba Theon, sentado en una mesa que tenía vista al exterior.

Mientras bebía su café observaba por la ventana, esperando ver a su hija pasar con una ramo de flores, recordaba que a Molly le fascinaba la florería que estaba al lado, cada vez que iban a esa cafetería tenían que pasar por la florería a comprar algo, aunque fueran dos flores. Algunas veces se las ponía detrás de la oreja, o le dejaba una a su padre en el bolsillo de su saco o camisa; o detrás de la oreja de alguno de sus hermanos; Brody siempre protestaba, pero al ver el gesto intimidante de su padre se dejaba hacer. Otras veces, aquellas flores que compraban eran para las tumbas de su difunta esposa o de su hijo mayor.

Theon apretó los puños con enojo, odiaba a sus hermanos, y uno de los motivos era que los culpaba por el alejamiento de Molly, él nunca iba a reconocer que había sido su culpa.

Un día como cualquier otro, Molly ingresó en la oficina de su padre, inocentemente, con la intención de mostrarle la nueva rutina que había aprendido con las porristas. Pero ella no esperaba encontrar algo como lo que había allí, Molly se había quedado estática al ver a su padre y hermano Brody fusilar a Emma, la mujer de Will. Eso había sido el mayor indicio de la maldad de Theon, Emma solo había estado en el lugar menos indicado en el momento menos indicado. Molly gritó, y Brody intentó matarla, pero Theon se lo impidió, quiso explicarle a su hija lo que había sucedido, pero el noble y amable corazón de Molly no entendió, no entendió como su padre y su hermano podían ser tan crueles y sanguinarios.

Ella escapó y buscó refugio en su familia, sabía que los hermanos de su padre la iban a proteger.

Y Theon nunca perdonó a Brody por intentar herir a su hermana, nunca perdonó a sus hermanos por alejarlo de su única hija, nunca perdonó a sus sobrinos por capturar a su hijo mayor. En su lugar siguió con sus negocios, empecinándose en arruinar las vidas de sus hermanos, golpeando en donde más les dolía a todos ellos.

Theon estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó la presencia de sus sobrinos hasta que estuvieron al frente suyo.

Beca se sentó al frente de Theon con una tranquila sonrisa, el hombre levantó la vista y la miró durante varios segundos, cuando finalmente iba a decir algo, Blaine y Lizzie aparecieron, ella se sentó junto a su hermana y Blaine en una silla bloqueando la salida del hombre.

 **\- hola tío, tanto tiempo** – le dijo Lizzie sonriendo.

\- **vaya, no esperaba que vinieran sin su equipo** – dijo el hombre con tranquilidad – **diría que lamento sus pérdidas pero no es cierto** – sonrió con altanería, sobre todo cuando Blaine lo sostuvo del cuello de la camisa, pero su gemela lo detuvo antes que hiciera algo más.

\- **tu plan salió a la perfección tío** – le dijo Beca – **asesinaste a mamá y a todos los niños, ahora nuestro equipo nos odia y decidieron esconderse hasta que nos matemos entre nosotros.**

 **\- no creo que quieran montar un espectáculo aquí** – opinó el hombre con una voz tranquila – **no hace falta añadir más cadáveres a su lista de personas que no pudieron salvar** – los hermanos se vieron entre ellos – **eso pensé** – sonrió con triunfo – **vamos a solucionar esto entre nosotros, como familia.**

 **\- ¿y eso cómo sería?** – cuestionó Beca.

Los gemelos notaron como la cafetería se iba vaciando de a poco, hasta que quedaron unas cuantas personas.

\- **Beca** – dijo Lizzie mirando alrededor.

\- **yo caminando por la puerta y ustedes siendo atacados por mi gente** – contestó Theon – **tienen suficientes enemigos, voy a dejar que ellos se diviertan un poco y luego personalmente los mataré, pero solo cuando me rueguen que lo haga** – los miró a los tres por igual – **y créanme, lo harán… aunque les puedo perdonar la vida si me dicen en dónde está mi hija** – los hermanos sonrieron viéndose entre ellos.

 **\- ¿qué hija?** – preguntó Blaine frunciendo el ceño, fingiendo que no entendía.

\- **creo que perdiste a tu hija cuando descubrió lo basura que eran su padre y hermano** – comentó Lizzie como si se tratara de un rumor – **no lo sé, después de las cosas que vio, no creo que quiera verte.**

 **\- para ella su familia somos nosotros** – dijo Beca encogiéndose de hombros – **Sue es su madre.**

 **\- ¡ella no es su madre!** – dijo con enojo Theon, golpeando la mesa con sus manos – **es una pena que Meryl no esté para ver como asesino a sus queridos hijos** – siseó – **me molestó mucho que ella y Will murieran en la explosión, ellos tenían que ver cómo sufrían** – hizo una mueca con la boca – **pero bueno, ni siquiera a mí me salen los planes como esperaba, supongo que tendré que conformarme con ustedes tres –** se acomodó el traje y terminó su café **– los espero en mi casa niños –** sin nada más que decir se dirigió a la salida.

Pronto se vieron rodeados por un grupo numeroso de hombres.

 **\- él no es el único que viaja en compañía –** dijo Blaine haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

De diferentes sectores salieron Puck, Spencer, Jake y Rachel, los cuatro portando _Mac 10_ y _Tec9_ , dispararon con precisión a todos los hombres de Theon, los hermanos tuvieron que ocultarse para que no les llegara la lluvia de balas.

\- **Santana no lo pierdan de vista** – dijo Lizzie por uno de los comunicadores.

\- **está todo libre, vamos** – indicó Puck, los siete agentes salieron y se dividieron en autos.

Puck fue con su hermano y Spencer, Lizzie se subió al auto con Blaine a su lado, en la parte de atrás fueron Rachel y Beca. Los tres grupos de agentes iban en unos _Lexus 2014 Deportivo_ , de color negro.

 **\- el GPS está activado** – informó Blaine – **nos está llevando a Santa Clarita.**

 **\- usaremos una ruta alterna, dejaremos que siga su camino, pero hay que deshacernos de los otros autos** – les dijo Lizzie tomando otra ruta para ir a Santa Clarita.

\- **los demás a sus posiciones** – comandó Blaine – **Santana lanza la bomba a los secuaces de Theon y desvíate.**

 **\- a las ordenes engominado** – respondió la latina.

Santana sacó medio cuerpo por la ventanilla del asiento de copiloto, apuntó el arma especial en dirección al auto que estaba delante, pero tardó unos segundos en disparar, ya que Brittany movía demasiado el auto.

\- **Santana apresúrate** – la urgió Quinn **– nos están apuntando con algo** – la latina se concentró en el blanco, ajustó la mira y disparó una pequeña bomba que dio directo en el auto – **Britt toma la siguiente salida –** Santana entró rápidamente en el auto y Brittany maniobró a tiempo, no solo esquivaron el dispositivo que les dispararon, sino que esquivaron la bomba.

Santana y Quinn levantaron la vista para ver el resultado de sus actos, la rubia utilizó unos binoculares para observar mejor.

\- **volaron los dos autos** – informó Santana por los comunicadores – **pero Theon sigue en marcha.**

 **\- tienen unos dispositivos que frenan los autos** – comentó Quinn con la vista en los binoculares – **lo que intentaron dispararnos se pegó en el otro auto –** giró para ver a sus amigas **– el auto se frenó de golpe, por eso explotaron juntos.**

 **\- debe ser algo que hizo** **Karosky** **–** dijo Santana – **mejor infórmale a los demás** – Quinn asintió y comunicó a sus compañeros.

Mientras tanto, Puck conducía deprisa, siguiendo a uno de los autos de los secuaces de Theon.

\- **nos siguen dos automóviles** – dijo Jake mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

\- **yo me hago cargo del que está detrás** – dijo Spencer abriendo la ventana del techo del auto.

\- **hazlo antes que disparen su dispositivo** – le dijo Puck con su atención puesta en el camino.

Spencer apretó un botón en el panel electrónico del auto, activando un _Fusil 2RM16_ , se posicionó sacando un poco el cuerpo, apuntó y empezó a disparar en dirección a las ruedas.

\- **¡Puck a la derecha!** – gritó Spencer al ver que disparaban el dispositivo, Puck maniobró rápidamente.

 **\- Jake dispara** – le dijo a su hermano al ver que de la camioneta que estaban siguiendo salía un hombre con un Fusil _Colt Commando_ apuntando directo a ellos.

\- **uno menos** – anunció Spencer viendo cómo el dispositivo se adhería a un auto, provocando que se frenara e impactara en el auto de los hombres de Theon, el auto volcó dando varias vueltas, haciéndose añicos.

Jake sacó un poco el cuerpo por la ventanilla de su asiento, portando el miso tipo de armas que llevaba Santana disparó directo en el hombre que tenía el fusil, enviándolo al fondo de la camioneta.

\- **¡desvíate!** – le dijo a su hermano, Puck hizo un giro ilegal y tomó la siguiente salida, desembocando a un lado del auto donde iban _The Unhuly Trinity._

\- **Lizzie quedan solo ustedes** – le dijo Puck.

Ellos habían abandonado la autopista, iban por la avenida esquivando los autos, a pesar de la hora había pocos, cosa que agradecían.

\- **nos sigue una motocicleta y un auto** – dijo Beca a su hermana, pero ella iba muy atenta a su blanco.

 **\- Blaine** – dijo Lizzie, el moreno preparó el arma con la bomba y sacó medio cuerpo, tal y como habían hecho los demás. Beca salió por la ventana del techo del automóvil, con un par de hachas en la mano, lanzó una hacia la persona que apuntaba a Blaine, quitándole la mitad del brazo, luego, aprovechando el descontrol y distracción, lanzó la siguiente en la rueda delantera, provocando que las dos personas salieran despedidas y se estrellaran en la vidriera de un negocio de ropa.

 **\- listo** – dijo Blaine cuando disparó en el auto, volvió a su asiento justo para ver el auto explotar, pero algo llamó su atención, observó por el espejo retrovisor – **oh no** – susurró al ver que el dispositivo que desactivaba los autos había impactado en un costado, Lizzie lo vio, por lo que tuvo que reaccionar rápidamente.

\- **¡sujétense!** – dijo Lizzie retrocediendo el auto con rapidez, Beca y Rachel chocaron entre ellas, maldiciendo a la castaña.

Lizzie giró el auto chocando la parte donde estaba el dispositivo con una toma de agua, liberándose. Siguió avanzando en marcha atrás pasando el auto que los seguía, el cual tuvo que girar para poder seguirlos de nuevo, pero sin que ellos se lo esperaran, el auto los chocó de frente, empujándolos hacia atrás.

\- **Lizzie mantén el auto así –** le pidió Rachel mientras salía por la ventana de arriba sujetando un lanzacohetes.

\- **de acuerdo, pero mejor apresúrate enana, no puedo ver bien** – dijo Lizzie mirando por el espejo retrovisor – **oh eso es mala idea** – opinó al ver el lanzacohetes, chequeó el GPS pensando cómo iban a librarse.

Rachel disparó, lanzando el cohete dentro del auto, se metió a tiempo cayendo a un costado debido a la maniobra de Lizzie, quien giró el auto ingresando en un callejón.

 **\- ¡cuidado! –** gritaron Blaine, Beca y Rachel al ver la pared frente suyo, las chicas se pusieron los cinturones como pudieron. Lizzie pisó los frenos de golpe, cerrando los ojos llevando el cuerpo hacia atrás.

\- **¿chocamos?** – preguntó Beca luego de unos segundos, con los ojos cerrados abrazando a Rachel.

De a poco abrieron los ojos, viendo la pared al frente suyo, habían frenado a tiempo. Los cuatro se vieron entre ellos y festejaron como si hubieran ganado el _SuperBowl_.

- **¿Quién diablos te enseñó a conducir Lizzie?** – le preguntó Beca acercándose un poco para verla mejor.

 **\- tú lo hiciste idiota** – contestó ella viéndola con incredulidad.

 **\- fue increíble** – dijo Blaine – **la forma en la que giraste, ¿sabías del callejón? –** cuestionó a su gemela.

\- **bueno, vi el GPS, pero en realidad no sabía si era un callejón o algo más –** contestó Lizzie **– pero era mejor que recibir el impacto del cohete.**

 **\- volamos dos autos Blaine –** festejó Rachel chocando puños con el moreno.

 **\- será mejor que volvamos** – dijo Lizzie poniendo en marcha el auto nuevamente.

 **\- ¡en dónde diablos estaban!** – Preguntó Santana por los comunicadores – **escuchamos las explosiones y no vimos el auto.**

 **\- es que tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente –** justificó Blaine haciendo una mueca con la boca **– ya estamos en marcha.**

 **\- Theon no se dirige a su mansión –** informó Puck **– nosotros estamos llegando, esperamos la señal del otro equipo**.

\- **nosotros nos encargamos de Theon –** dijo Blaine **– pero vamos a cambiar de autos, encárguense de la mansión.**

 **\- entendido jefe** – dijo Puck cortando la comunicación.

Lizzie condujo con rapidez, no tenía mucho tiempo para intercambiar de autos.

\- **ve por la izquierda** – le dijo Blaine, su hermana obedeció, siguió hasta llegar a un callejón.

Los cuatro se bajaron y corrieron hasta el otro lado, llegando a un estacionamiento, allí estaban estacionados el _Nissan GT –R_ rojo y el _Porsche 2012 GT3 racer_ plateado. Beca y Rachel fueron en el Porsche, y los gemelos en el Nissan, con Blaine al volante.

 **\- sincronicen sus GPS** – les indicó Lizzie.

 **\- Theon está tomando la autopista rumbo a Los Ángeles –** indicó Rachel.

 **\- aceleren muchachos** – dijo Beca tomando la delantera.

\- **que presumida** – susurró Blaine a su gemela viendo las maniobras de su hermana mayor.

\- **empiezo a creer que perdió a propósito** – dijo de forma pensativa Lizzie, su hermano la miró de la misma forma.

Ingresaron en la autopista, Rachel observaba por unos binoculares, según el GPS estaban cerca de Theon.

\- **tengo visual del objetivo** – informó Rachel, Beca pasó a los autos acercándose al auto.

 **\- estamos del otro lado** – dijo Lizzie, en la autopista paralela estaban los gemelos, debajo estaba el mar, eran separados por una pequeña franja.

\- **oh diablos** – susurró Blaine con los ojos bien abiertos. Del techo del auto en el que estaba Theon, salió él cargando un lanzacohetes, apuntando hacia el auto de Beca y Rachel.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO XXIII**

2023, Santa Clarita, Ca. Mansión de Theon. 17:15 pm.

El resto del equipo se había dividido en tres equipos de tres agentes.

Jonathan, Emily y Sam eran uno.

Kitty, Sebastian y Kurt eran otro.

Mike, Ryder y Marley eran el último.

Mientras que Mason, Madison, Tina y Mercedes se quedaron en la base, los tres primeros para monitorear y Mercedes porque tenía un brazo quebrado y no podía hacer mucho.

 **\- Theon ya partió hacia la mansión** – informó Mason a Kurt.

\- **de acuerdo** – dijo Kurt – **avancemos** – miró a Sebastian indicándole que conduzca.

\- **¿por qué somos el equipo kamikaze?** – cuestionó la rubia.

\- **por diversión** – contestó Sebastian conduciendo la camioneta por la entrada.

\- **además no hay nada mejor que ingresar por la puerta de entrada** – opinó Kurt encogiéndose de hombros, los tres estaban en una _Land Rover Evoque_ color negro igual a la que tiene Theon, con la misma patente.

 **\- tu máscara es terrorífica** – dijo Kitty mirando al castaño, que llevaba una máscara digital igual al rostro de Theon.

 **\- Tina interfiere las cámaras** – pidió Sebastian mientras conducía.

\- **listo** – confirmó la asiática desde la base.

 **\- no hagas ruido** – le pidió Kurt, cuando llegaron a la reja de entrada al terreno, Kurt utilizó un modulador de voz para imitar la de Theon, miró en dirección a una de las cámaras para que confirmaran que era él; de esa forma pudieron ingresar. Avanzaron hasta llegar a uno de los controles, tres guardias armados con fusiles se ubicaron frente la camioneta.

\- **ya saben que hacer** – dijo Kitty sonriendo, colocó municiones y el silenciador en su _Glock_ y abrió la puerta de su lado, sus otros dos compañeros hicieron lo mismo. Solo bastó con tres simples disparos para dejar fuera de juego a los tres guardias.

\- **ingresen** – indicó Sebastian por el comunicador.

El resto del equipo ingresó portando sus armas. Se dividieron para seguir con el trayecto.

\- _**The Unholy Trinity**_ **y los Puckerman junto a Spencer están llegando** – les indicó Madison a todos por los comunicadores – **el otro equipo se retrasó un poco.**

 **\- ¿se encuentran bien?** – cuestionó Jon.

 **\- sí, solo que tuvieron un pequeño problema –** contestó la joven.

 **\- hay al menos cincuenta personas dentro de la casa** – informó Mason.

 **\- bien, Sebastian, Sam y Ryder vayan al techo, vigilen quien ingresa y quien sale, informen todo** – comandó Jon, los tres asintieron y se dirigieron hacia otra zona, subiendo con las herramientas del equipo especial.

\- **Kitty y yo iremos a la sala de seguridad de Theon** – indicó Kurt mientras avanzaban.

\- **los demás recorramos la casa eliminen a todos que no sean parte de nuestro equipo** – dijo Jon – **ahora, que empiece el juego, máscaras –** todos se pusieron sus máscaras para gases.

Luego se alinearon y dispararon unas bombas de gas somnífero por las ventanas, ingresaron por los espacios que quedaban. Con sus rifles arriba avanzaron en equipos, siguiendo las indicaciones de Kurt y Jon. A cada hombre de Theon lo fusilaban, pero debido al gas que lanzaron, muchos de ellos caían dormidos. Antes que se dividieran, ingresaron en la casa los dos grupos que estaban en los automóviles, ellos también tenían las máscaras de gas.

 **\- ¿en dónde están los demás?** – les preguntó Kurt.

\- **siguiendo a Theon** – contestó Puck – **se desvió del camino, nos ordenaron que vengamos aquí y ellos se encargaban del asunto.**

 **\- basta de charlas, vamos por los demás** – les indicó Santana.

\- **sepárense y avancen** – comandó Jon, él iba junto a Emily.

Kurt y Kitty fueron hacia la sala de cámaras, siguiendo las indicaciones de Tina, ya que ellos tenían un plano del terreno y la mansión.

Kitty pateó la puerta y se tiraron al suelo, viendo la lluvia de balas, cuando cesaron, se pusieron de pie e ingresaron. La rubia disparó a dos de los hombres, mientras que Kurt le lanzaba una espada _Sai_ a uno que intentó herir a su amiga, se deslizó por el suelo esquivando a otro de los guardias, luego le hizo unos cortes en las piernas y poniéndose de pie lo degolló.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de los gemelos y Tina desactivaron las cámaras y sistemas de seguridad.

\- **sistema de seguridad y cámaras desactivadas** – informó Kurt por los comunicadores.

 **\- sigamos** – le indicó Kitty.

Por otro lado, Jon y Emily se habían dividido para chequear las habitaciones de la segunda planta.

\- **Emily ten cuidado** – le indicó Jon a su hija, ella asintió sin bajar su arma, pero cuando escucharon disparos cerca de ellos tomaron diferentes caminos por los pasillos - **¿te encuentras bien?** – cuestionó por el comunicador.

 **\- estoy bien papá** – contestó la joven - **¿tu?** – preguntó atentan al lugar, cuando su padre respondió siguió su camino.

Abrió una puerta e ingresó. Parecía una sala de tortura, bajando un poco la guardia recorrió el lugar sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, las armas estaban manchadas de sangre, al igual que es suelo; había todo tipo de picana, incluso había un par de baterías con ganchos, cables, y un balde lleno de agua. Emily supuso que ese era el lugar en el que Víctor torturaba a las personas, y no saben cuánto quiso estar equivocada. Un reflejo se vio en uno de los cuchillos, pero no llegó a disparar a tiempo. En el momento en el que volteó, Víctor le quitó el fusil y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, provocando que Emily se chocara con la mesa, aprovechando la desorientación de la joven empezó a ahorcarla con sus manos.

\- **veo que encontraste mi sala de juegos** – dijo el hombre con el rostro cerca del de Emily, ella sostenía las manos del hombre intentando liberarse, pero le era imposible – **voy a divertirme contigo antes de matarte niña –** susurró lamiendo una mejilla de Emily, ella intentó gritar pero no pudo, incluso cuando el hombre le soltó del cuello, solo pudo toser intentando recuperar el aliento – **si cooperas será menos doloroso –** le recomendó Víctor, sosteniendo ambas manos de la joven agente. Intentó desabrocharse el cinturón, pero era difícil si sostenía a la chica, que a pesar de pesar y medir tres veces menos que él se defendía bien.

Cuando Víctor finalmente logró bajarse el pantalón sonrió lascivamente, sobre todo al ver el rostro lleno de miedo de la joven. La forzó a abrir sus piernas, ella pataleaba intentando defenderse, pero el hombre era más fuerte.

Lo que Emily no esperó fue ver su rostro salpicado de sangre, escuchó gritar a Víctor, quien la soltó maldiciendo, retrocedió unos pasos viendo su entrepierna cubierta de sangre, con una flecha atravesándolo. Emily se reincorporó tocando su cuello, le dolía y lo sentía hinchado.

\- **¡quien me hizo esto!** – Gritó Víctor, una figura femenina se hizo presente, una mujer pelirroja de ojos celestes cargaba una ballesta con varias flechas – **tu, sucia traidor... ¡Ah!** – sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por otra flecha, esta vez en el cuello, Víctor se la sacó, provocando que cayera mucha sangre, intentó hablar pero de su boca solo salía sangre. Retrocedió hasta quedar sentado en una silla. La mujer volvió a disparar, directo en un ojo, lo dejó retorciéndose y se acercó a Emily.

 **\- ¿te encuentras bien?** – Preguntó preocupada – **¿te hizo algo?**

 **\- Chloe** – susurró con voz rasposa, pero sonriendo, la pelirroja la atrajo hacia sus brazos, se abrazaron con fuerza.

 **\- todo va a estar bien ahora** – prometió sonriendo solo como ella podía.

 **\- ¿qué hacemos con él?** – cuestionó aclarándose un poco la garganta, se acercaron a Víctor, quien se movía menos, pero sus ojos las seguían.

 **\- aprovechemos que se sentó allí –** dijo Chloe, Emily le acercó un balde con agua, lo pusieron debajo de los pies de Víctor y entre las dos prepararon las baterías, colocaron las pinzas en diferentes partes del cuerpo del mercenario, cuando estuvo listo las prendieron y se alejaron, observando cómo se electrocutaba dando fuertes sacudidas y llenando de humo el lugar.

\- **mejor salgamos de aquí –** dijo Chloe con una mueca de asco, levantó su ballesta y guió a Emily.

Cuando bajaron a la planta baja se dieron cuenta que toda la acción estaba sucediendo allí, los agentes estaban rodeados de hombres de Theon, las balas iban y venían, cuando no eran balas, eran cuchillos, o puños y patadas.

Spencer y Jake peleaban utilizando bates y armas de fuego, recibiendo y dando golpes con la misma intensidad. Peleaban a la par, combinando golpes, el hermano de Puck sacó de las mangas de su remera unos cuchillos, con ellos cortó a sus atacantes, Spencer remataba dando golpes con un bate de metal. Chocaron sus puños cuando eliminaron a cuatro hombres.

\- **bien hecho chicos** – los felicitó Puck antes de irse junto a Quinn al ver que la atacaban.

Mike y Marley peleaban juntos, la chica no tenía mucha experiencia, pero sabía lo que hacía, tenía en ambas manos unas dagas, con movimientos rápidos repartía patadas contras sus enemigos, cortando las zonas letales.

\- **después de esto pasaran de rango** – le aseguró Mike a la chica, ella sonrió distrayéndose un poco - **¡cuidado!** – el asiático le advirtió, Marley se tiró al suelo y Mike lanzó unas _shurikken_ hacia el cuello de un hombre que llevaba en las manos una ametralladora.

Quinn peleaba contra dos hombres, cuando uno de ellos la desarmó le lanzó un pequeño dispositivo que electrocutó a su atacante. Giró esquivando un ataque, pero Puck apareció a tiempo para noquear al hombre usando unas manoplas de acero reforzado, con unas puntas redondeadas.

 **\- yo podía** – se quejó Quinn.

\- **lo sé, pero es más divertido de esta forma** – contestó él sonriendo.

 **\- ¡abajo!** – le dijo de pronto Quinn, Puck se agachó y ella se impulsó con la espalda de él para saltar y patear en el rostro a un hombre que llevaba un _Shamsir_ , el golpe lo hizo retroceder unos pasos, pero sacudió la cabeza y movió con rapidez su arma, la pareja se vio entre ellos sonriendo, de su espalda sacaron unas pistolas _Glock_ y le dispararon en la cabeza.

 **\- armas blancas** – dijeron al mismo tiempo negando con la cabeza.

Brittany y Santana también peleaban a la par, la rubia se había quedado sin municiones, por lo que utilizaba sus habilidades en artes marciales para librarse de sus contrincantes.

\- **vamos chicos, bailen conmigo** – les decía Brittany esquivando los ataques con sus movimientos rápidos, los hombres en ocasiones terminaban chocando entre ellos.

En cambio Santana utilizaba lo que tenía más cerca, ya sea lámparas o mesas, hasta que Kitty le lanzó una _Uzi_ , con eso se deshizo de los hombres que rodeaban a su mujer y los que la rodeaban a ella.

 **\- y así es como se hace** – festejó chocando su mano con Brittany.

 **\- tengo en la mira a Jesse Swansson** – informó Sebastian desde el techo – **intenta escapar.**

 **\- es mío** – dijo Kitty, ella y Mike salieron hacia el patio trasero, dispararon en dirección al chico, quien se tiró al suelo, cubriéndose con una de las estatuas que había cerca de la piscina.

\- **Kitty cuidado** – Mike la sostuvo por la cintura y se tiraron a un costado, evitando que los cuchillos les dieran a ellos.

 **\- gracias** – dijo la rubia, recargó sus _Tec9_ , Mike a su lado tenía escopeta _Striker_.

\- **hagamos esto juntos Kitty, Artie era mi amigo** – le pidió Mike, la chica asintió comprendiendo – **tu por la derecha y yo por la izquierda** – indicó.

 **\- vamos** – dijo Kitty asintiendo.

El primero en salir fue Mike, disparando hacia las estatuas, provocando que se derrumbaran sobre Jesse, pero él se las ingenió para salir, lanzó unos _Kunai_ en dirección a Mike, pero como si se tratara de un bailarín los esquivó con gracia. Momento que Kitty aprovechó para balear las manos de Jesse, provocando que detuviera sus ataques.

Entre los dos lo rodearon, Mike le disparó las rodillas, Jesse cayó al suelo retorciéndose del dolor, mirando con odio a los dos agentes, en cambio ellos estaban muy serios.

\- **esto es por Artie** – susurró Kitty cambiando su arma por una pistola _USP .45._ Efectuó un disparo en la entrepierna del chico, este se retorció del dolor, no podía tocarse, ya que tenía las manos destrozadas.

\- **por mi amigo** – dijo Mike, al mismo tiempo lo acribillaron a balazos, hasta que se aseguraron que estaba más que muerto.

\- **¡malditos!** – dijo un hombre apuntándolos con una ametralladora, pero antes que pudiera disparar se sacudió estrepitosamente, cayendo al suelo, en su espalda estaba lleno de balas.

 **\- gracias Ryder** – dijo Mike por los comunicadores.

\- **cuando quieran** – contestó el chico.

\- **sigamos** – le dijo Kitty, siguiendo las indicaciones de sus compañeros fueron a las zonas que más los necesitaban.

\- **Jesse Swansson ya pagó por lo que hizo** – comunicó Mike a los demás.

\- **Víctor también** – informó Emily mientras utilizaba sus hachas para atacar a los hombres que se le acercaban – **de hecho creo que sigue electrocutándose, no sé cuánto duran esas baterías.**

 **\- unas cuantas horas** – le dijo Chloe, ella estaba cerca, utilizando sus agujas largas, las cuales clavaba en diferentes partes del cuerpo de aquellos que estaban cerca – **Em mira a este loco** – le dijo a la joven, quien volteó encontrándose a un hombre asiático que llevaba una _Kusarigama_.

\- **¿una Hoz con cadena?** – Cuestionó Emily – **vaya, que lástima que mamá no esté** – opinó sonriendo.

\- **todo nuestro** – susurró la pelirroja, de su espalda sacó dos mazas de hierro, las sacudió hacia abajó con fuerza, liberando grandes puntas bien afiladas, las giró en sus manos, a su lado Emily tenía sus hachas.

El hombre con la _Kusarigama_ sonrió mostrando sus dientes amarillos. Lanzó la Hoz con fuerza, la cual voló hacia las chicas, pero ellas se hicieron a un lado justo a tiempo. Giraron cada una a un costado, el asiático giró, girando de esa forma la Hoz, con una cadena enredó las piernas de Emily.

 **\- ¡Emily!** – gritó Chloe distrayéndose.

 **\- ¡cuidado!** – gritó Emily, la pelirroja se tiró al suelo al ver la oz volar hacia ella, por suerte, esta se clavó en la pared, momento que Chloe utilizó para liberar a Emily.

 **\- a un lado** – Chloe la tiró al suelo, la oz pasó volando cerca, Emily llegó a cortar la cadena de un extremo con una de sus hachas. Cuando miró a Chloe notó que la hoz le había hecho un corte en la frente, la joven la miró con preocupación.

\- **estoy bien, vamos** – la tranquilizó, se pusieron de pie para enfrentarse al asiático, quien ahora solo tenía la cadena, con una pequeña bola de acero en un extremo, movía la cadena con rapidez, golpeando las cosas que lo rodeaban con la bola de acero.

Emily le lanzó un hacha, pero él la esquivó girando, pero su giro salió mal cuando se topó de frente con el mazo de Chloe, ella hizo presión en el estómago del hombre sintiéndolo retorcerse. Luego lo retiró y pegándole una patada en la espalda lo impulsó en dirección a Emily, quien utilizando su hacha lo decapitó.

La joven corrió hacia Chloe, quien cayó de rodillas sintiéndose mareada.

\- **oh dios Chloe** – Jon se acercó a ellas, sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una venda absorbente, quitó un poco la sangre y aplicó un aerosol para cerrar momentáneamente la herida, cortó parte de su remera y se la ató en la frente a la pelirroja junto a una venda.

 **\- ¡cuidado!** – gritó Emily al ver a un hombre apuntándolos con una pistola, pero la hoz se le clavó en la cabeza. Los tres agentes miraron hacia atrás, en donde Marley miraba lo que había hecho con impresión – **¡eso fue genial Marley!** – la felicitó, a pesar que la agente era unos años más grande que ella estaba en un rango más bajo.

\- **¿están todos bien?** – cuestionó Kurt acercándose a ellos, los agentes se reunieron en un círculo, algunos estaban heridos, algunos más graves que otros.

 **\- todo en orden** – contestó Sam apareciendo junto a Sebastian y Ryder.

\- **será mejor que volvamos a la base para atender a los heridos** – dijo Santana sosteniendo a Brittany, se había lastimado las costillas.

 **\- vamos** – comandó Kurt, Jon y Sebastian ayudaron a Chloe que estaba por perder el conocimiento.

Los que estaban en mejor estado se adelantaron, portando sus escopetas y fusiles, los ayudaron a circular sin que hubiera sorpresas.

\- **Santana vuela el lugar** – indicó Quinn cuando estaban todos en los diferentes autos, fuera del terreno. La latina sacó de un bolsillo un interruptor, lo accionó y segundos después la mansión voló en pedazos.

 **\- ¿Tina qué saben de los demás? –** cuestionó Kurt.

 **\- perdimos el contacto** – contestó la hacker – **pero no estaban solos.**

 **\- los que estén en mejor estado iremos a ayudarlos** – dijo Jon – **los demás vuelvan a la base para ser atendidos.**

 **\- los médicos de la abuela están aquí** – informó Mason.

 **\- muy bien, cambien de autos y sepárense** – comandó Kurt.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Los personajes de Pitch Perfect tampoco me pertenecen son creación de Universal Pictures. Solo la historia y los personajes originales son de mi creación**

 **CAPITULO XXIV**

\- **oh diablos** – susurró Blaine con los ojos bien abiertos. Del techo del auto en el que estaba Theon, salió él cargando un lanzacohetes, apuntando hacia el auto de Beca y Rachel.

Las chicas lo vieron con los ojos bien abiertos.

 **\- mierda** – susurraron ambas.

\- **Blaine** – dijo Lizzie, el moreno intentó disparar en dirección a Theon, pero un auto los chocó por detrás. Su gemela observó por el espejo retrovisor, notando a una camioneta _Hummer_ siguiéndolos **– ahm… tenemos un problema** – dijo mirando a su hermano.

 **\- no podemos dejar que se escape** – dijo Blaine con frustración, pero ambos se sorprendieron al ver que Theon cambiaba de rumbo la mira del lanzacohetes. Los gemelos vieron por el espejo retrovisor y sonrieron.

\- **mamá** – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

En el otro carril de la autopista apareció un _Jeep_ color rojo, en él iba Will conduciendo, a su lado estaba Meryl y en los asientos de atrás estaba una mujer mayor que Will, con el cabello corto de un rubio claro, ojos celestes y gesto serio, vestía un uniforme deportivo rojo con rayas blancas. El _Jeep_ maniobró esquivando el ataque de Theon, Meryl sacó una pistola _Desert Eagle_ y disparó en dirección a su hermano, hiriéndole las manos, provocando que este soltara el lanzacohetes y se metiera dentro.

 **\- que cobarde** – dijo la mujer que iba atrás.

\- **tranquila Sue, estamos cerca** – dijo Meryl.

\- **pasa al Porsche barbilla de trasero** – le dijo Sue a Will, quien giró los ojos ante el apodo.

 **\- la caballería llegó** – dijo Beca suspirando.

\- **¡Beca los gemelos!** – indicó Rachel, la chica miró brevemente al _Hummer_ que empujaba el auto de sus hermanos.

Rachel observó a Lizzie parándose sobre el techo del auto, esquivando los disparos saltó en dirección al vehículo opuesto.

 **\- ¡Beca pasa al otro carril!** – Le pidió la morena, su cuñada giró el auto y aceleró, utilizó unos escombros como rampa y saltaron cruzando el carril, Blaine aceleró su auto dándole lugar al de su hermana, mientras estaba en el aire, Rachel saltó cayendo junto a Lizzie – **no harás esto sola –** dijo sonriendo, dejó de sonreír cuando se tambalearon.

\- **Blaine, Beca, ayuden a mamá, los autos no están reforzados, no como la camioneta de Theon** – les dijo Lizzie manteniendo el equilibrio.

La pareja se acercó a los asientos de conductor y copiloto. El copiloto sacó medio cuerpo disparando una ametralladora, pero Rachel no estaba allí, la morena utilizó el pequeño escalón para sostenerse, abrió la puerta y disparó al hombre, sacándolo del auto. El conductor sacó un brazo intentando apuntar a Lizzie con una pistola, pero ella se colgó con ayuda del espejo, con un brazo se sostuvo y con el otro golpeó la tráquea del conductor, este soltó el arma para sostenerse el cuello, provocando que el auto perdiera el control.

 **\- ¡aah!** – gritó Lizzie al ver que iba a chocar contra un camión. Por suerte para ella, Rachel giró el volante alejándola de allí. Luego abrió la puerta y empujó al hombre tomando el volante. Lizzie se colgó de la puerta y observó dentro **– Rachel hay una bomba** – dijo la castaña señalando el estéreo.

 **\- oh genial** – se quejó – **quedan quince segundos, que se supone que hagamos.**

 **\- ¡hey! –** Escucharon a alguien que les gritaba, giraron la cabeza viendo a Kurt junto a Kitty y Jon, él conducía un _Jeep_ color negro – **lucen como que necesitan ayuda –** dijo el castaño sonriendo.

\- **vamos enana, no hay tiempo** – la apuró Lizzie, Rachel giró el volante para que saliera de la autopista. Lizzie abrió la puerta y saltaron al mismo tiempo, cayendo dentro del _Jeep_ , desde allí vieron caer y volar en pedazos el vehículo.

\- **¡wuju!** – festejaron los cinco.

 **\- ¿qué tal les fue?** – les preguntó Rachel.

 **\- necesito vacaciones** – contestó Kitty.

\- **amén** – dijeron Jon y Kurt.

\- **tomen la unión de carriles** – les indicó Lizzie, Jon obedeció, girando rápidamente el vehículo, acercándose al otro Jeep.

\- **tiene un auto a prueba de balas** – comunicó Meryl.

 **\- y con ruedas reforzadas** – añadió Will intentando acercarse.

\- **¡cuidado!** – gritó Meryl al ver los vehículos de sus hijos siendo alcanzados por el auto de Theon.

\- **Jon** – le dijo Kurt con miedo.

Los dos _Jeeps_ rodearon el vehículo de Theon de cada lado, vieron como la camioneta de Theon chocaba los autos de Beca y Blaine, este último salió de su auto y saltó sobre el _Jeep_ de su madre.

\- **Beca deprisa** – la apuró Lizzie, su hermana salió por el techo del auto, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio al sentir el choque por parte de la camioneta, por suerte su hermana y Kitty la sostuvieron a tiempo, haciendo fuerza lograron meterla dentro.

\- **definitivamente no entramos aquí** – opinó Kitty.

\- **tengo una idea para detener a Theon** – dijo Sue levantando en sus manos un cable de Titanio de alta tensión, estaba armado en un rifle con un pequeño tanque de Nitrógeno, para darle velocidad; esos cables se usan para anclar edificios y detener puentes, por lo que la _Land Rover_ de Theon iba a ser pan comido.

\- **alejen a los otros autos, sobre todo a las patrullas** – dijo Meryl por un comunicador a sus hijos – **estamos a doscientos metros de un puente, vamos a usar uno de los extremos para detenerlo.**

 **\- entendido** – dijo Beca por el comunicador.

 **\- ¿cómo detendremos a esos autos?** – cuestionó Kurt.

 **\- creo que tengo una idea** – dijo Lizzie viendo un camión a unos metros, la mayoría de la gente se había detenido y había abandonado sus vehículos, sobre todo al ver que disparaban y explotaban cosas.

\- **¿Quién pagará por los daños?** – cuestionó Jon sonriendo, sus compañeros rieron, vieron a su amigo conducir en dirección al camión.

\- **Kitty, Rachel vengan conmigo** – les pidió Lizzie.

Bajaron del _Jeep_ y corrieron unos metros hasta llegar al camión de acoplado gigante, se subieron y Rachel encendió el motor. Lo puso en marcha y fue en dirección apuesta al tránsito.

\- **¿Lizzie como planeabas bloquear el tránsito con esto?** – cuestionó Kitty.

\- **bueno, yo pensaba volcarlo –** contestó la castaña rascándose la nuca – **soltamos el acoplado y lo volcamos** – Rachel y Kitty se vieron entre ellas – **y chau patrullas.**

 **\- bueno, a mí no se me ocurre nada, así que podemos hacer eso –** opinó Kitty asintiendo – **vamos Rachel, pudo ser peor.**

 **\- es cierto –** dijo Lizzie asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- **muy bien aquí vamos** – Rachel aceleró en dirección a las patrullas policiales.

\- **¡deténganse, policía de Los Ángeles!** – dijo un oficial por medio de un altavoz.

\- **como usted ordene oficial** – dijo la morena sonriendo, Lizzie y Kitty se pelearon por el cinturón de seguridad, terminando poniéndose ambas. Rachel giró bruscamente, y Kitty soltó el acoplado, provocando que este cayera a lo largo del carril.

\- **otro punto para nosotras** – festejó Kitty chocando sus manos con ambas.

 **\- ¡chicas!** – Les gritó Jon – **salten, queda poco tiempo** – las tres chicas se deslizaron por el camión y saltaron al _Jeep_ , nada más caer Jon aceleró, para llegar al puente antes que Theon.

Las cuatro chicas y Kurt observaron lo que sucedió a continuación.

Will se fue a un costado, mientras que Sue colocó el arma sobre su hombro y apuntando con la mira disparó hacia el extremo del puente, luego lanzó el otro extremo del cable a un costado y avanzaron en dirección opuesta a la camioneta de Theon.

La camioneta no pudo frenar a tiempo, gracias al cable dio vueltas volcando, Theon saltó de la camioneta antes que esta explotara, pero no pudo hacer nada, ya estaba rodeado por sus hermanos, sobrinos y los otros agentes. Todos ellos lo apuntaron con sus armas. Theon escupió sangre y rió como un loco.

\- **¿valió la pena todo el desastre que causaron?** – Preguntó sonriendo - **¿Cuántos inocentes murieron?**

 **\- que estaban contigo ninguno por supuesto** – dijo Will – **ellos se merecían sus muertes.**

 **\- William, William, siempre tan sentimental –** negó con la cabeza Theon – **ese siempre fue tu debilidad.**

 **\- espera** – Meryl frenó a su hermano menor antes que hiciera algo – **falta una persona** – dijo sin dejar de apuntar su arma.

Segundos después, una motocicleta _Ducaty Monster_ de color rosado se detuvo cerca de ellos. Una joven con síndrome de Down, de cabello rubio, ojos claros, con gafas se bajó de la motocicleta.

\- **Molly** – susurró Theon intentando ponerse de pie, pero Blaine y Jon lo empujaron al suelo de nuevo, la chica se acercó y se puso en medio de Sue y Meryl.

\- **me llamo Becky, Becky Jackson Sylvester** – dijo la joven.

\- **¿vas a dejar que maten a tu padre?** – cuestionó Theon sin dejar de verla.

\- **tu mataste a Emma** – Will apretó los labios sujetando con fuerza su pistola – **a Finn, Artie, Jane e intentaste matar a toda la familia.**

 **\- ellos no son tu familia** – la interrumpió mordazmente.

\- **ellos son mi única familia, ellos me enseñaron a amar, a ser fuerte y a perdonar… pero tú no mereces perdón, ni mereces estar encerrado** – lo miró por unos segundos – **solo hay una solución.**

 **\- Becky tú no tienes la obligación de hacer esto** – le dijo suavemente Lizzie.

\- **si lo tengo Lizzie, no te preocupes, voy a estar bien** – prometió sonriendo.

 **\- ¿algo que quieras decir?** – le preguntó Meryl a Theon.

\- **siempre va a haber alguien peor que yo** – dijo Theon sonriendo, mostrando sus dientes ensangrentados – **aunque intenten cuidar a sus hijos, siempre van a cometer algún error.**

 **\- y siempre nos vamos a encargar de persona como tú en familia** – dijo Meryl con media sonrisa, antes que Theon hablara todos dispararon, acribillándolo hasta quedarse sin municiones.

 **\- vamos a casa, tengo hambre** – pidió Beca con voz cansada.

\- **vamos a necesitar más autos, tenemos solo dos** – dijo Blaine suspirando, el cansancio los golpeó a todos por igual.

 **\- nuestros autos** – se lamentó Beca viendo el _Nissan_ y el _Porsche_ destrozados.

Se distrajeron cuando escucharon el ruido de un avión, levantaron la vista y arriba había un avión, los agentes lo reconocieron, era el mismo que los había llevado al perímetro de la base de _Big Sur_. Once cuerdas bajaron, cada uno se abrochó una, cuando estuvieron sujetos las cuerdas subieron, elevándolos hacia el interior de avión, allí los recibieron todos los agentes que debían estar en la base de _Big Sur_ , la mayoría sonrió al ver estaban todos bien. Sue y Will fueron con el piloto para darle las coordenadas del lugar.

 **\- oh por dios Em** – Beca se asustó al ver a su hija con un cuello ortopédico y un moretón en el rostro, además de algunos raspones.

\- **descuida mamá, estoy bien –** la tranquilizó – **solo necesitaba tener esto, tengo un poco hinchado el cuello.**

 **\- ¿mamá en dónde están los niños? –** cuestionó Lizzie a su madre.

\- **en la base de Sue** – contestó Meryl – **es adonde estamos yendo todos ahora mismo, debemos atender a los heridos** – observó alrededor, viendo a Brittany junto a Santana; a unos metros estaban Puck y Spencer junto a sus parejas, ellos eran los que más heridas tenían, Brittany con costillas rotas, balazos en el hombro en el caso de Puck y abdomen en el caso de Spencer, este último estaba acostado en una camilla, aparentemente dormido, Sebastian le sujetaba de las manos.

 **\- mamá deberías ir con Chloe** – susurró Emily.

 **\- ¿qué sucedió con Chloe?** – cuestionó Beca con pánico en la mirada.

\- **fue herida en la frente por un tipo extraño que tenía una hoz con cadena** – contó Emily – **por evitar que me hiciera algo la hoz le hizo un corte en la frente, pero no era muy grave** – se apresuró a aclarar.

\- **perdió un poco de sangre, debe ser por ese motivo que está inconsciente** – la tranquilizó Jon.

Beca miró alrededor encontrando a la pelirroja acostada en una camilla, con una venda en la cabeza, se acercó a ella con prisa.

\- **Chloe** – susurró acariciando el rostro de la agente encubierta, esta abrió los ojos de a poco **– hey.**

 **\- hola cielo** – susurró con los ojos entrecerrados – **Mercedes me dio morfina –** sonrió mordiéndose el labio, la castaña rió negando con la cabeza – **te extrañé Becs… te amo.**

 **\- yo también te amo** – dijo Beca besando brevemente los labios de su chica – **y me alegra poder volver a colocar esto en tu dedo** – se quitó el anillo que tenía en la mano izquierda y se lo colocó a Chloe – **creo que va siendo hora de fijar una fecha** – la pelirroja rió levemente – **mejor descansa cariño.**

 **\- ¿te quedarás conmigo? –** preguntó sin dejarse vencer por el sueño.

 **\- no iré a ningún lugar** – aseguró Beca, le tomó de las manos y no se separó de ahí.

\- **bueno, ahora que va a estar distraída quizá se olvide de torturar a Benji –** le susurró Lizzie a su sobrina, viendo desde su lugar la interacción de la pareja.

 **\- shh** , **te van a oír** – se quejó Emily – **las dos juntas son aun peor.**

 **\- ¿cómo es que tú no haces nada al respecto? –** le preguntó Rachel a su hermano.

\- **¿por qué crees que me debe favores?** – le dijo su hermano con un guiño de ojos.

Después de algunas horas de vuelo, descendieron en una pista de aterrizaje. Cuando bajaron, miraron alrededor, intentando averiguar en dónde estaban.

 **\- ¿es un hotel?** – cuestionó Sam mirando alrededor.

 **\- es la base de verano boca de trucha** – contestó Sue cuando pasó a su lado.

\- **extrañaba a la entrenadora** – comentó Santana, Brittany y Quinn a su lado sonrieron asintiendo.

 **\- bienvenidos a Hawái** – dijo Meryl con los brazos abiertos - **¿listos para ver a sus hijos? –** cuestionó sonriendo.

 **\- pero estamos desastrosos** – se quejó Kurt observando su ropa sucia llena de tierra, polvo y sangre.

\- **de acuerdo, mis agentes los ubicarán en sus habitaciones** – informó Sue – **los heridos por aquí** – Sebastian y Beca pecharon las camillas de sus parejas, Quinn quiso acompañar a Puck, pero él le dijo que fuera a ver a Beth, por lo que Jake acompañó a su hermano.

\- **ustedes vayan con sus hermanos** – le pidió Rachel a los gemelos Mason y Madison – **mientras nosotras nos preparamos.**

 **\- de acuerdo** – aceptaron los gemelos asintiendo.

Los agentes se separaron y se dividieron en diferentes habitaciones.

\- **wow** – dijeron Rachel y Lizzie mirando alrededor, la habitación era inmensa – **tía Sue sí que sabe lo que hace –** opinó Lizzie asintiendo, la morena a su lado asintió.

\- **no puedo creer que todo haya terminado** – dijo Rachel dejándose caer sobre la cama, Lizzie se acostó a su lado, entrelazó una de sus manos.

\- **todo terminó nena** – le sonrió con cariño.

\- **bueno, no todo, algunas cosas recién comienzan** – dijo Rachel abrazando a su novia – **ahora vamos a ponernos lindas para nuestros cuatro hijos –** se puso de pie, y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro – **podríamos ahorrar agua** – tiró de Lizzie obligándola a ponerse de pie, ella sonrió con picardía y levantó a la morena en sus brazos.

Una hora después.

Los agentes salieron de sus cuartos vistiendo ropa limpia, muy veraniega, perfecta para la zona en la que estaban. Siguiendo las indicaciones de los agentes de Sue salieron hacia un patio enorme, en donde había varias piscinas con toboganes y diferentes sectores de recreación, aparte de una barra.

El lugar se llenó de sonidos de risas y gritos de "mamá", "papá", "mami"; los agentes fueron abordados por sus hijos en un reencuentro emocionante para cada uno de ellos.

Sam se aferró a su hija Whitney como si no quisiera soltarla nunca.

Beth y Quinn se abrazaron con fuerza, pero decidieron ir junto a Puck, ya que la niña quería ver a su padre.

En cambio Brittany se negó a ver a los doctores hasta que no hubiera visto a su pequeña Valerie, la niña corrió a los brazos de sus dos madres, las tres se abrazaron de rodillas sobre la cálida arena.

Lo mismo sucedía con Tina, Mike y el pequeño Bobbie.

\- **mami** – susurró Michael aferrándose con fuerza al cuello de su madre, Kitty lo abrazó con cariño, suspirando llena de alivio al saber que estaba a salvo.

 **\- mi pequeño Michael** – dijo Kitty emocionada.

\- **¡papis!** – gritaron Tracy y Luke, los dos corrieron de la mano hasta llegar a sus padres, quienes se aferraron a ellos con fuerza.

\- **papi el señor bigotes** – se lamentó Tracy haciendo un mohín con los labios.

\- **oh cariño, ya habrá tiempo de tener otro señor bigotes** –le dijo Kurt abrazándola de nuevo.

\- **los gemelos nos cuidaron papá** – le dijo Luke a Blaine, él sonrió viendo a sus sobrinos abrazar a sus madres.

 **\- lo sé** – dijo él – **y no sabes cuánto me alegra que estén todos bien**.

Volvieron a abrazarse los cuatro juntos.

\- **¡mamis!** – dijeron al mismo tiempo Michelle y Devon, las chicas los abrazaron con fuerza, sin poder evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

\- **mis peques** – dijo Lizzie llenándolos de besos – **sus hermanos nos contaron cómo fuiste en busca de Tracy –** le dijo Lizzie a Devon – **eso fue muy arriesgado** – el pequeño bajó la mirada avergonzado – **pero fue muy valiente Devon, eres un niño muy valiente, y salvaste a tu prima –** el pequeño levantó la vista viendo las sonrisas de sus madres.

 **\- ¿ves? Te dije que no se enojarían** – lo tranquilizó Michelle.

\- **tú también fuiste valiente Michelle** – le dijo Rachel abrazándola con cariño – **los dos lo fueron.**

 **\- eso es porque tenemos las madres y hermanos más valientes de todos** – dijo Michelle sonriendo, los gemelos más grandes se unieron a ellos.

\- **¿ahora podemos volver al agua?** – pidió Mason como si fuera un pequeño más.

\- **no pudimos disfrutar del mar en** _ **Big Sur**_ – acotó Madison.

\- **de acuerdo, vayan** – les dijo Rachel antes que Lizzie se opusiera – **pero…**

 **\- tranquila, cuidaremos a nuestros hermanos mamá** – dijeron al mismo tiempo, sonrojándose al darse cuenta lo que habían dicho, pero antes que pudieran disculparse, Rachel los abrazó con fuerza.

 **\- me hace muy feliz que me consideren su madre** – susurró la morena, los gemelos la abrazaron con cariño – **ahora vayan a divertirse antes que Lizzie haga algo para detenerlos.**

 **\- creo que acaba de morir –** susurró Madison viendo a su madre quien los miraba maravillada. Los gemelos mayores se llevaron a los pequeños para seguir jugando.

\- **¿te encuentras bien?** – le preguntó Rachel con preocupación.

\- **estoy demasiado feliz** – contestó Lizzie – **te amo enana, no tienes idea cuanto –** Rachel sonrió, estuvieron a punto de besarse, pero una balón impactó en sus cabezas, levantaron la vista viendo a Jon sonreír con travesura.

\- **solo quería comprobar que Lizzie no se hubiera roto** – dijo en voz alta.

\- **oh ya verás Jonathan** – dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie para atraparlo – **Blaine ayúdame** – pidió a su gemelo, quien riendo se unió a la cacería, entre los dos corretearon a Jon. Rachel se acercó a Kurt, quien estaba sonriendo, la morena lo abrazó de costado.

\- **los niños se fueron a jugar con Emily y los gemelos** – comentó Kurt mirando a sus hijos tan felices – **verlos a ellos me hacer dar cuenta que todo valió la pena.**

 **\- ahora solo resta ser felices, reconstruir todo de nuevo** – opinó Rachel, Kurt la abrazó con un brazo.

\- **oh dios, que cursis que son** – dijo Santana – **pero hay solución** – se su espalda sacó una pistola de agua y comenzó a mojar a sus dos compañeros, quienes se quejaron entre risas. A unos metros Blaine y Lizzie enterraban en la arena a Jon, riendo como si fueran niños.

Sebastian y Beca aparecieron con pistolas de agua y empezaron a mojar a Santana, quien seguía mojando a los otros dos.

Siguieron jugando y divirtiéndose hasta entrada la noche. Después de arropar a sus hijos se reunieron en una fogata, los tres heridos se habían unido a ellos.

\- **quédense unas semanas agentes** – les dijo Sue – **necesitan descansar, lo hicieron bien** – asintió con solemnidad.

\- **estoy orgullosa de todos ustedes** – les dijo Meryl – **y a aquellos que no sobrevivieron los vamos a llevar siempre en nuestras mentes y corazones** – añadió con la voz entrecortada – **alcen sus bebidas –** cada uno alzó su bebida en alto – **brindemos por un futuro mejor.**

 **\- por la familia –** dijo Will.

\- **por la familia** – dijeron al mismo tiempo, chocando sus vasos, botellas y copas.

\- **ahora hablemos de las partes divertidas** – dijo Brittany – **como cuando Kurt y Emily se disfrazaron para seguir a Felicity.**

 **\- lo mejor fue cuando atravesé el hotel de Sugar con el auto de** **Karofky –** dijo con orgullo Puck, Beca s su lado negó con la cabeza.

\- **oh vamos, lo mejor fue caer del avión con los autos** – dijo Lizzie mirando a todos – **deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo.**

 **\- ¿qué hay de la carrera que Beca perdió apropósito?** – cuestionó Blaine sonriendo al ver a su hermana mayor sonreír detrás de su botella de cerveza.

\- **no sé de qué hablas** – dijo Beca haciéndose la desentendida, provocando que todos rieran.

Siguieron conversando recordando los mejores momentos de esa misión y de otras del pasado, hasta que se hizo tarde y decidieron volver a sus cuartos.

Rachel y Lizzie ingresaron en la habitación en donde estaban sus hijos, sonrieron al ver que Madison y Michelle dormían juntas, al igual que Mason y Devon, a pesar que había camas para los cuatro. La pareja decidió dormir en una de las camas que sobraba, para estar cerca de sus hijos. La mayoría de los agentes habían hecho lo mismo, todos estaban felices por estar de nuevo junto a sus hijos, a salvo.

Y lo estarían por un largo tiempo.


	26. Epilogo

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Los personajes de Pitch Perfect tampoco me pertenecen son creación de Universal Pictures. Solo la historia y los personajes originales son de mi creación**

 **EPÍLOGO**

4 años después.

Lo que alguna vez fue la base de los gemelos Anderson, ahora funcionaba como una escuela de arte y diseño, fundada por Blaine, Rachel y Kurt. A pesar que Blaine y Rachel habían vuelto al teatro, interpretando diferentes obras de Broadway decidieron formar la escuela. Kurt había vuelto a sus diseños, pero había descubierto que enseñar a jóvenes promesas del mundo de la moda lo llenaba de regocijo.

Blaine y Kurt disfrutaban de sus hijos Tracy de ahora ocho años y Luke de diez, pero dos años atrás habían decidido tener otro hijo, Rachel había sido la madre del bebé. Resultó en una hermosa y saludable niña a la que nombraron Patty, la pequeña era una combinación de Blaine, Rachel y Kurt, pero adoraba más a Beca que a ellos tres, y la castaña estaba encantada con ello.

Beca y Chloe también trabajaban con ellos, la castaña daba cursos para Djs, y trabajaba en algunos bares y colaboraba con productoras, disfrutando de su matrimonio junto a Chloe y también con su hija Emilly. Chole daba clases de música, sin extrañar para nada la vida de espías, aunque de vez en cuando necesitaba practicar para mantenerse en forma.

Kitty se había mudado cerca de ellos, daba clases de danza en la escuela de artes de sus amigos y pasaba mucho tiempo con su hijo, que cada vez se parecía más a su padre. En cuanto a lo amoroso no había vuelto a forma pareja, pero no descartaba la idea.

Rachel y Lizzie en esos cuatro años se habían casado, y vivían en una cómoda casa en Brooklyn, junto a sus cuatro hijos, aunque los gemelos más grandes tenían un loft para ellos en Soho, alegando que de vez en cuando necesitaban estar solos, además que ese lugar estaba cerca de la universidad en donde terminaban sus carreras. Los gemelos más pequeños ahora tenían doce años, Devon parecía que iba a tener la altura de Finn, en cambio Michelle parecía que había heredado la de Rachel, a decir verdad había heredado mucho de Rachel, sobre todo su intensidad y pasión por el teatro, en cambio Devon era más parecido a Lizzie, observador y repentinamente hiperactivo, apasionado a la pintura.

Rachel trabajaba como actriz, tal y como había soñado en un tiempo, pero cuando no hacía ninguna obra trabajaba en la escuela de arte que tenía con sus amigos, pero sobre todo disfrutaba tiempo con sus hijos y su mujer. Lizzie por otro lado trabajaba como pediatra en un hospital de la zona, le gustaba mucho trabajar de eso, pero también le dedicaba mucho tiempo a su familia, y aunque nadie le creyera no extrañaba ser agente.

Sus otros amigos estaban igual de bien, algunos de ellos trabajaban aun como agentes, como en el caso de Puck y Quinn, pero se habían dado un tiempo, ya que tenían un pequeño hijo de dos años al que bautizaron con el nombre de Finn Arthur, en honor a sus dos amigos. Ellos vivían en Los Ángeles, cuando no trabajaban con Will, se ocupaban del taller que era de Finn o pasaban tiempo con sus hijos. Para Puck cualquier misión era mejor que ser padre de una adolescente de dieciséis años, Quinn evitó en muchas ocasiones que su marido saliera con un arma cada vez que un chico se acercaba a su hija, quien era una terrible combinación de sus padres.

Brittany y Santana también agrandaron la familia, le habían pedido a Puck que fuera el donante. Ahora tenían a un pequeño niño al cual nombraron Elijah, era la luz de los ojos de su hermana. La pareja había dejado la agencia, ahora se hacían cargo de una academia de danza en Chicago, Brittany era la coreógrafa principal de la academia, mientras que Santana trabajaba como ingeniera, haciendo explotar edificios, no podía dejar de lado su pequeña afición a los explosivos.

Mercedes y Sam seguían en la agencia, ellos vivían en L.A, junto a su hija, que ya tenía diez años, la pequeña era la número 1 en su clase de arquería, cosa que enorgullecía a su padre.

Mike y Tina también seguían en la agencia, trabajando a la par con sus compañeros y Will, ellos tampoco habían tenido más hijos, querían dedicar su tiempo solo a Bobbie, quien se la pasaba bailando, sobre todo cuando iba a la academia de danza de sus padres.

Will se hizo cargo de la agencia de su hermana, combinándola con su equipo, su mano derecha era Jonathan, quien se había enamorado de una agente, los dos siempre iban a misiones juntos, formando un equipo inigualable. Jon se alegraba que su hija de ahora 22 años aceptara tan bien la relación que tenía, pero sobre todo se alegraba de ver que había tomado un camino diferente, lejos de la agencia.

Will también había formado pareja con una mujer llamada Holly Hollyday, ella era agente, y ambos formaban un gran equipo, pero decidieron no tener hijos, se conformaban con todos los sobrinos que tenían.

Ryder, Marley y Jake también siguieron trabajando en la agencia, avanzando de rango.

En cambio Spencer y Sebastian la habían dejado, vivían en New York, Sebastian trabajaba como forense en el departamento de policías, mientras que Spencer era biólogo marino, trabajaba en el Zoológico. Ambos habían decidido formar una familia, alquilaron un vientre y nueve meses después tuvieron a su hija Isabella, de ahora dos años y medio, era la luz de los ojos de sus padres, físicamente se parecía a Sebastian, aunque tenía actitudes de Spencer.

En cuanto a Meryl, Sue y Becky, el par de hermanas disfrutaba de su retiro viajando por el mundo, visitaban con frecuencia a su familia pero solo cuando descansaban de sus locos viajes. En cambio Becky vivía en Los ángeles con su marido, llevando una vida normal, pasaba tiempo con su tío Will y sus amigos, pero no se involucraba con la agencia.

2027, Brooklyn, New York. Escuela de Arte y Diseño.

Esa noche el ensayo se había extendido demasiado a opinión de Rachel, no veía la hora de llegar a su casa con su mujer e hijos. En eso pensaba mientras terminaba de cerrar su oficina; pero un ruido la distrajo, no había nadie más allí, o por lo menos no debería haber nadie más allí. Siguiendo viejas costumbres sacó una 9mm de una de sus botas, y con pasos sigilosos se dirigió al sitio del que provenían los sonidos. Apareció de golpe por uno de los pasillos con el arma en alto. El intruso se trataba solo de Kurt.

\- **diablos Rachel casi me matas del susto** – se quejó su amigo - **¡por qué no contestabas el teléfono! –** dijo desesperado.

\- **me quedé sin batería** – dijo la morena al mismo tiempo que guardaba su arma - **¿qué sucede?** – preguntó al ver el gesto de su amigo.

 **\- es Lizzie** – la morena lo vio con preocupación, pero Kurt sonrió **– vas a ser mamá.**

 **\- oh por dios –** se cubrió la boca con las manos – **que esperamos** – lo empujó para que salieran de allí. Corrieron hacia la salida encontrando el auto de Beca, Chloe estaba al volante y su mujer al lado.

\- **por qué tardaban tanto** – cuestionó Beca – **Blaine me llamó para decirme que Lizzie ya le rompió una mano a él y a Sebastian.**

 **\- oh dios, por favor Chloe date prisa** – le pidió Rachel intentando serenarse.

\- **los gemelos más chicos están con sus hermanos camino al hospital** – les dijo Chloe – **creo que Michelle está desesperada por llegar –** sonrió mirando a la morena por el espejo retrovisor – **Emily dijo que no deja de pedirle que pase los semáforos en rojo, hasta se ofreció a hacerse pasar por enferma de gravedad –** aquello logró tranquilizarlos un poco, haciéndolos reír.

\- **no puedo creer que ya vaya a nacer nuestro pequeño Jimmy** – dijo con emoción Rachel.

Llegaron al hospital en tiempo record, Rachel salió disparada, directo a la habitación que le habían indicado, Ingresó sin tocar, viendo a Lizzie por tener una contracción.

\- **qué bueno que llegaste** – le dijo Blaine con una de sus manos en alto – **tiene mucha fuerza** – la morena le besó la mejilla y se acercó a su mujer.

 **\- hey cielo, estoy aquí** – dijo con cariño.

\- **hola nena** – dijo sin aliento Lizzie – **quiero que el bebé salga… ahora** – aclaró lo último con una mirada intimidante, la morena giró para mirar a la obstetra.

\- **¿cuánto falta?** – cuestionó con urgencia.

\- **nada, ya está lista para dar a luz** – contestó la obstetra.

\- **qué bueno, creí que iba a tener que amenazarla con un** _ **Kunai**_ – susurró Lizzie.

 **\- ¿trajiste?** – preguntó su mujer.

\- **debajo de la almohada** – indicó Lizzie, la morena revisó y sacó el estuche con los _Kunai_ , sin que nadie la viera se lo guardó en una de las botas, donde no tenía armas.

La obstetra regresó y se llevó a Lizzie, dejando a Rachel para que se prepare para presenciar el parto, con ella ingresaron los hermanos de la castaña y Meryl que llegó a tiempo.

En la sala de espera estaban los cuatro gemelos, Emily, Jon, Will, Sue, Kurt, Chloe, Sebastian y Spencer. Holly se había ofrecido a cuidar a los hijos de Blaine y Kurt y a la pequeña Isabella. Jon quería ingresar en la sala de parto, ya que él había sido el donante, pero llegó tarde y no pudo. Al poco tiempo apareció Kitty, maldiciendo al tránsito neoyorkino.

Esperaron dos largas horas hasta que finalmente Blaine y Beca salieron, ambos sonriendo emocionados.

 **\- ¿quieren conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia?** – cuestionó Blaine.

Los primeros en ir fueron los cuatro gemelos, antes de pasar corriendo abrazaron a sus tíos.

En la habitación estaba Lizzie acostada, con un bebé en sus brazos, a su lado en la cama estaba Rachel, rodeándola con un brazo, del otro lado estaba Meryl, mirando con adoración y emoción a su pequeño nieto, agradeciendo poder haber presenciado todo.

 **\- hey chicos** – dijo Lizzie suavemente – **mira Jimmy, aquí están tus hermanos y hermanas –** Madison se acercó y cargó al bebé con sumo cuidado, dejándole un beso en la frente a su madre.

\- **hola Jimmy, soy Madison** – le susurró – **él es Mason** – su hermano cargó al bebé con el mismo cuidado y emoción, pero se sentó en el borde de la cama temiendo poder tirarlo o algo – **ellos son Michelle y Devon** – los gemelos Michelle y Devon se acercaron y lo vieron con adoración, la pequeña le agarró de un dedo, sollozando al sentir la leve presión del bebé.

\- **es tan chiquito** – susurró Michelle.

En cambio Devon se dedicó a observar cada detalle de su nuevo hermano, no quería que nada se le pasara, y Lizzie lo observó desde su lugar, la forma en la que los ojos de su hijo se movían de una dirección a otra, hasta que finalmente se animó a sujetarle una manito, sonriendo emocionado al ver que el bebé le apretaba un dedo, Devon miró a sus madres sonriendo, ellas le devolvieron la sonrisa.

\- **ahora es turno del tío abuelo Will** – dijo Lizzie, su tío la vio sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, limpiándose las manos en la ropa se acercó y tomó en sus brazos al bebé.

 **\- hola Jimmy, bienvenido al mundo** – susurró dejando las lágrimas caer, le dio un beso en la frente al bebé y se lo pasó a Jonathan, quien estaba de la misma forma que todos.

\- **hey pequeño** – dijo emocionado – **soy tu tío Jon, el mejor de todos, es mejor que lo vayas aprendiendo** – todos rieron al escucharlo – **y ahora irás con tu tía Chloe** – la pelirroja lo sostuvo con cuidado, no quería que le pasara nada.

\- **hola Jimmy** – dijo con cariño – **sabes, estábamos esperando ansiosos poder conocerte –** Emily se acercó y le besó una manito – **bienvenido a esta gigante y disfuncional familia, te aseguro que no te aburrirás** – le prometió sonriendo. Luego lo cargó Kurt, los demás se acercaron, ya que creyeron que ir de un brazo a otro podía molestar al bebé.

\- **tú, al igual que todos nuestros hijos vas a ser la persona más querida por tu familia** – le dijo Kurt meciéndolo un poco.

\- **y no solo por tus madres y hermanos** – siguió Kitty – **sino también por todos los tíos, tías y primos que tienes.**

 **\- tanto los que son de sangre como los que no** – acotó Sebastian – **y no nos olvidemos de tu abuela y tíos abuelos, que puede que sean unos ancianos pero deberías haberlos visto hace unos años** – Will le palmeó la nuca – **auch** – se quejó sobándose la zona. Kurt le entregó el bebé a Lizzie.

\- **bienvenido Jimmy, prepárate para escuchar las historias más locas sobre espías y agentes secretos** – le susurró Rachel meciéndolo en sus brazos, su mujer le besó la frente con cariño, esperando con ansias continuar su futuro junto a su familia.

Ambas miraron alrededor de la habitación, cada una de esas personas eran su familia, y nadie iba a cambiar eso.


End file.
